


How to Heal a Broken Heart and Truly Live

by that_fandomlife



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Confusion, Denial of Feelings, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hanging Out, I'm trying not to spoil the plot, M/M, Mingyu is an actor, Oblivious, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Break Up, Secrets, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Trust Issues, Wonwoo is a college student, as the story progresses, haha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 110,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_fandomlife/pseuds/that_fandomlife
Summary: After his boyfriend up and left him, Jeon Wonwoo crawled back into the safely of the four walls of his bedroom and continued with a quiet life, hoping that, one day, his broken (love) life and trust issues would fix themselves. Little did he know, a flirtatious actor would walk into his life and let his life be anything but.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 390
Kudos: 484





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to publish this a couple of weeks ago, but I couldn't think of a title (and to be totally honest I'm not completely sold on this one), but here we are! 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some chapter pre-written, so those will be posted every Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the first chapter!

_ Stay calm, Wonwoo. Stay calm. _

He was anything but. He rapidly tapped his fingers on his knee, looking at his phone as he looked at his and Seungjoon's conversation from earlier in the day.

_ Joonie: We need to talk. _

_ Wonu: Okay... about what? Do you need to call me? _

_ Joonie: Can I meet you tonight, at your place? _

_ Wonu: Yeah. What time? _

_ Joonie: Does six work?  _

_ Wonu: Yeah _

_ Joonie: Okay. I'll see you then." _

Wonwoo wondered what Seungjoon wanted to talk to him about. They were going steady... well, mostly steady. They had road bumps (scratch that, many road bumps, but Wonwoo wouldn't admit that out loud) like many other couples. They threatened to break up a few times, but they made it through, barely (which was also something Wonwoo wouldn't admit). Whatever Seungjoon wanted to talk about, it couldn't be that bad, or well, Wonwoo tried to convince himself that.

He then saw another text bubble from Seungjoon, then a text. 

_ Joonie: I'll be there in a bit. I'm a couple of minutes away. _

Wonwoo nervously gulped, before he typed a reply.

_ Wonu: Okay. _

"Is he here?"

Wonwoo looked up from his phone and saw that one of his roommates and best friends, Soonyoung, standing in the opening of the hallway that lead to their rooms.

Wonwoo sighed. 

"Yeah... almost."

Soonyoung walked over and sat down next to Wonwoo.

He put his arm around him.

"If he does... you know, Jun and I are just going to shop for some groceries and grab some food for dinner tonight. We'll be back as soon as you call. We won't leave you alone."

"Thanks, Soonyoung."

Wonwoo then heard another pair of footsteps. They both looked up to see Jun, Wonwoo's other roommate and best friend, walk out into the living room.

"Are you ready, Soonyoung?" Jun asked.

"Yeah, let's go," Soonyoung replied. 

Soonyoung gave him a small but comforting smile before he pulled Wonwoo into a small side hug. He stood up, and he and Jun started to walk towards the front door. They slipped on their shoes before they walked out and closed the door behind them.

A couple of minutes, he heard a noise at the door.

_ Knock.  _

_ Knock.  _

_ Knock. _

Wonwoo dreaded the knocks at the door. 

He closed his eyes.

_ It's probably nothing bad. Maybe he wants you to meet his parents over break, and he wants to talk about the travel plans with you. Just calm down; it'll be okay. _

Slowly, he opened his eyes and took a deep breath. He stood up from the couch and walked towards the door. He unlocked it and opened the door to reveal his boyfriend, Park Seungjoon. 

He looked like a movie star, as always. It's what drew Wonwoo to him in the first place. His black hair was gelled up, which matched his sharp eyes and seemingly blinding smile. He wore a tan trench coat over his white dress shirt, blue tie, and black dress pants with dress shoes to match. He had a woodsy, musky smell that Wonwoo had grown addicted to. 

He must have just gotten of work, Wonwoo thought to himself.

"Come in," Wonwoo said. 

Wonwoo opened the door wider and allowed Seungjoon to walk in. Seungjoon walked in and took his shoes off before he sat down on the couch. Wonwoo closed the door and followed. He sat down next to Seungjoon.

"What did you want to talk about?" Wonwoo asked.

Seungjoon rested his arms on his thighs and put his hands together. 

"I don't know how to put this into easy words," Seungjoon said.

"What?"

Seungjoon took a deep breath.

"So... I've been thinking about our relationship lately and... and things aren't like how they used to be."

Wonwoo's heart dropped to his stomach. 

“I don't want you to keep believing that there's a future for us so... I... I think-"

Seungjoon paused again, trying to put his thoughts together.

"We should end this,” Seungjoon said, “This just isn’t working out anymore.” 

And there it was. Numbness started to wash over Wonwoo’s body as Seungjoon's words repeated in his head. Seungjoon didn't want him to meet his parents. 

Seungjoon was leaving him instead.

He should’ve seen it coming, after Seungjoon stopped giving him hugs and kisses on the cheek. He should’ve seen it coming when Seungjoon stopped cuddling him. All the signs were there, but it didn’t change the fact that Wonwoo could still feel his heart breaking in his chest. 

After a moment of silence, Wonwoo spoke up.

“It’s because of Youngjae… isn’t it?” Wonwoo asked. 

The shock was visible on Seungjoon’s face, like Wonwoo wasn’t supposed to know about Youngjae, but Wonwoo knew. He found out about them when he went to surprise Seungjoon after exams and saw them kissing in Seungjoon’s bedroom. He left, too shocked to confront him. He would’ve thought nothing else of it if Jun and Soonyoung didn’t tell him they sensed something was wrong with Seungjoon. Around the same time Wonwoo found Seungjoon and Youngjae in the same bed, they noticed that he always acted strangely around Wonwoo. That was something they couldn't ignore. They even noticed that Doyoon, another close friend of theirs, acted as if something was off, even though he wasn't involved in the affair.

Wonwoo knew he should’ve done or said something when his friends voiced their concerns. Instead, he ignored them and the red flags that popped out, thinking that, if he loved Seungjoon enough, he would change, that he would leave Youngjae and stay with him. 

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Seungjoon claimed. 

Wonwoo tried not to roll his eyes. 

_ He’s breaking up with me, and he still has the audacity to lie to me through his teeth. _

“Stop lying to me,” Wonwoo said, “I saw you and him kissing in your apartment last semester. I know about you and him.”

The shock on Seungjoon’s face increased. 

“You saw us?” 

“I came to surprise you. I wanted to congratulate you on finishing your final university exams, and, instead, what do I see? I see you sucking Youngjae’s neck off while he's moaning your name.”

Wonwoo could feel water fill his eyes, his small outburst causing him to slowly lose control of his emotions. 

He could hear Seungjoon's words get caught in his throat, as if he were trying to think of another excuse, but there was none he could use. Instead, he let out a sigh. 

“I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Wonwoo stayed silent. How was he supposed to reply to that? 

_ I’m not hurt! This is all perfectly fine with me! Go ahead and be happy with Youngjae and ride into the sunset. Don't worry about me; I'm fine. _

No part of him was fine. 

At that moment, a bad reality started to fill his head. 

“Were you seeing him… behind my back, all this time?” Wonwoo hesitantly asked.

Seungjoon stayed silent. 

“Seungjoon, please.”

“Yes,” Seungjoon admit, “When you caught us, we had been sneaking around together for awhile. We've hugged, kissed, made out-”

“Had sex?” 

Seungjoon’s words got caught in his throat once again. He didn’t continue. 

Wonwoo’s breathing became shaky. He thought Seungjoon loved him. Was he not good enough?

“Why? Did I do something wrong?” 

“Do you want the truth?” 

“You cheated on me with one of your friends behind my back, kept it from me, and lied about it to me. I think I at least deserve the truth.”

“It’ll hurt you more.” 

“You’ve already hurt me.”

Seungjoon sighed.

“I never really loved you, to be honest,” he confessed, “Youngjae and I met when we started college here, together, a year before you came. We liked each other from the beginning. Eventually, I asked him out, but he said he wasn’t ready to date, since he wasn't out of the closet yet. I was upset at him, since he made me believe he was ready, but then I met you, and I knew that you had a crush on me, so I went out with you to make him jealous. About a year into our relationship, Youngjae told me he was ready for me. I didn’t want to hurt you, but I had also waited for Youngjae and wanted him as well, and I didn’t want to lose him, so… we started seeing each other without you knowing.” 

After Seungjoon finished, Wonwoo wished he hadn’t asked for the truth. He thought of all of those memories of him and Seungjoon going to new restaurants, carnivals, how Seungjoon always spent more money than he needed to try to win him stuffed animals, and the times that him and Seungjoon made love.

The reality hit him: all of those memories meant nothing to Seungjoon... because Seungjoon never loved him.

Seungjoon had lied to him over and over again, and Wonwoo was dumb enough to convince himself that their relationship was just going through rough patches and that they would be okay. 

Little did he know. They were not okay. While Wonwoo was trying to be a better boyfriend and convinced himself they were okay, Seungjoon had taken advantage of him to sleep with Youngjae behind his back.

The more that thought sunk in, the more he felt his heart shatter in his chest. 

“I’m sorry, Wonwoo,” Seungjoon said in a whisper, “I didn’t mean for you to find out.”

“Then what? What did you expect? That you could break up with me and get away with this lie? How could you do something as big as this and hope to keep it a secret or hope I wouldn’t get upset if I did find out?” Wonwoo asked, the anger and hurt rising in his voice. 

“Wonwoo-”

“Just  _ stop _ ," Wonwoo said, exasperated, "I’m  _ done _ listening to whatever you have to say. If all you’re going to do is lie to me, then I don’t want to hear anything else. Just  _ leave _ , and  _ don’t _ come back.”

Seungjoon, surprised at Wonwoo’s outburst, stayed silent. But he said what he needed to say. There was no reason for him to stay anymore, so knowing he had said everything, he stood up. Wonwoo looked away from the empty spot on the couch next to him, a spot Seungjoon used to occupy. He heard Seungjoon’s shuffling footsteps make their way towards the door and heard the same footsteps push their way into his shoes. The longer Seungjoon took to leave, the harder it was for Wonwoo to hold in his tears. He would not cry; he would not cry tears for Seungjoon.

Wonwoo heard the door open, and before it shut again, he heard Seungjoon stop. 

“I’ll send one of my friends to pick up my stuff,” he said, “Goodbye, Wonwoo.” 

Without another word, Seungjoon closed the door for the last time. It was then when Wonwoo let the tears fall down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first two chapters are technically a two-part prologue, so this should've been published yesterday, but oh well. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Once Seungjoon left, Wonwoo took off his glasses, put them on the coffee table, and cried. He cried until his eyes were red and swollen and there was nothing left in him to cry; when all his tears fell, all that came out was shaky breaths and small hiccups. He couldn’t think of a time that he cried this hard.

He was hurt, hurt to the point that words couldn’t even describe the pain that was rattling in his chest. 

Shaken by his emotions and the tears in his eyes, he grabbed his phone and went to Soonyoung’s contact. He brought his phone up to his ear as it made the call. 

On the first ring, Soonyoung picked up. 

“Wonwoo?” 

S-Soonyoung…”

Soonyoung stayed silent. 

“He ended it, didn’t he?” 

“Y-Yeah.”

“Jun and I are just getting the food now. We’ll be back in a couple of minutes.” 

“Okay.”

And with that, Wonwoo hung up and put it on the coffee table. He slid off of the couch and sat down on the floor with his back against the couch. He pulled his legs in so they were against his chest. He let out a choked sob before he buried his head in his legs and let out more tears.

It was the first time he had truly felt broken. 

He didn’t feel this pain when he told his parents he was gay, and they disowned him and kicked him out of the house. He didn’t feel this pain when his peers bullied him for being gay or how his relatives kept their distance from him after his parents told them the news. Don’t get him wrong, those were painful memories, but Seungjoon openly admitting he cheated on him with no regrets and ultimately leaving him in the end was a different kind of pain. 

He felt used, naive, and dumb for believing every lying word that left Seungjoon’s mouth. Seungjoon made him feel like he finally belonged somewhere after years of having to hide a part of who he was. 

Wonwoo thought of the famous saying: people never forget their first love, but could he even consider Seungjoon a first love, if Seungjoon never loved him in the first place? Wonwoo wanted to forget him, forget the first moment he saw Seungjoon and how he quickly feel head-over-heels for him. He wanted to forget how Doyoon, one of his closest friends, introduced them, and how Seungjoon took him in and took care of him when his parents had just abandoned him. Regardless of how much he wished he could wake up and forget that Seungjoon never even existed, a part of him knew he would never forget Seungjoon and the heavy feeling Seungjoon put into his heart when he said he never even loved Wonwoo in the first place. 

Suddenly, he heard the door open in a rush. It wasn’t a moment later until he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He could smell a coconut scented shampoo enter his nose, telling him it was Jun that was hugging him. 

He looked up and saw that it was, indeed, Jun hugging him. Wonwoo leaned into Jun's touch and wrapped his arms around him. He didn't let go, as if Jun was his lifeline, and cried anything what was left in him. Wonwoo then heard Soonyoung close the door to their apartment and setting the takeout food on the counter in their kitchen.

“I’m sorry, Wonwoo,” Jun said, “We should’ve… I should’ve-”

“There’s nothing that could’ve been done,” Wonwoo replied, his voice shaky, “Seungjoon... he never loved me anyway.”

Jun pulled away with the confusion drawn on his face. Soonyoung quickly sat down on the other side of Wonwoo with the same look on his face.

“What do you mean?” Jun asked. 

Wonwoo proceeded to tell them about what Seungjoon said, everything from using him from the beginning and his affair with Youngjae. The longer Wonwoo spoke, the more Wonwoo could sense the anger radiating off of his friends. 

When Wonwoo finished, Soonyoung let out an angry sigh. 

“Next time I see that motherfucker, I’m going to beat his ass,” Soonyoung said. 

“I’ll hold him down,” Jun added. 

Wonwoo wanted to smile, listening to his friends discuss how they would jump Seungjoon. He wanted them to go through with it and watch them beat the shit out of Seungjoon. He wanted Seungjoon to feel what he felt, but he knew it wouldn't change things. It wouldn't change the fact that Seungjoon chose Youngjae at the end of the day. Instead, he ignored them and proceeded to think... why. Why he didn't question Seungjoon when he started acting distant and when Doyoon followed.

Wonwoo's eyes slightly widened when he realized. If Seungjoon had started acting off for that reason, was it the same reason Doyoon acted off? 

"Soonyoung? Jun?" Wonwoo spoke up.

"Yes?" Soonyoung, pausing his conversation with Jun.

“You guys said that Doyoon’s been acting off too,” Wonwoo continued, “Do… Do you think he knew?”

Wonwoo looked over to Jun and, even though no evil act had been taken against him by Seungjoon or Doyoon, he could see the betrayal on his face. Doyoon was in their friend group and the three considered him a close friend. Doyoon keeping a big secret from Wonwoo was equivalent to keeping it from Soonyoung and Jun.

“He must’ve,” Jun softly replied, “Why else would he try to prevent you from going to see Seungjoon spontaneously? He had to know.”

“Which isn’t fair,” Soonyoung jumped in, “He’s been your friend since we started college. He introduced you and Seungjoon. Why would he hide this from you?”

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Soonyoung stood up and walked over to the door. 

“Doyoon,” Soonyoung said, venom in his voice, “What are you doing here?” 

“I’m here to grab Seungjoon’s stuff,” Doyoon replied, “Where is it?” 

Wonwoo slowly stood up.

"In here," he said.

Soonyoung moved out of the way to let him in. Wonwoo motioned for Doyoon to follow him to his room.

Once they reached his room, Wonwoo closed the door. He grabbed a box and put it on the ground before he started to grab everything that was Seungjoon’s, all from the sweaters Wonwoo borrowed, his deodorant, all of the stuffed animals Seungjoon won and bought him, and the blanket Seungjoon bought him when he complained how cold he got in the winter time.

The memory was endearing before, thinking of how Seungjoon wrapped the blanket around his shoulders for the first time, but now it just brought him pain. 

Wonwoo picked up the box and gave it to Doyoon. 

“Thanks,” Doyoon said, "See you in class tomorrow."

Doyoon started to make his way out, but he stopped when Wonwoo spoke up. 

“Did you know?” Wonwoo asked. 

Doyoon turned around. 

“Did I know what?” Doyoon asked. 

“Did you know that Seungjoon and Youngjae were sleeping together behind my back?”

Doyoon, uncomfortable from the question, looked away. Because of Doyoon’s reaction, Wonwoo already knew the answer. 

_Doyoon, out of all people? He’s one of my closest friends._

“It wasn’t my secret to tell.”

Wonwoo looked at him, anger fueling him. 

“But I’m one of your closest friends.” 

“Seungjoon is my cousin,” Doyoon said, “He made me swear not to tell.”

“But I’m one of your closest friends,” Wonwoo repeated. 

Doyoon sighed. 

“I’m sorry.”

Being betrayed by his, now, ex-boyfriend was one pain, but betrayal from one of his closest friends, a friend he considered his brother, was another. Doyoon said they’d be brothers to the end, but brothers didn’t hurt each other like this. Brothers didn’t keep secrets from each other, not secrets like this.

No, Doyoon wasn’t his brother; Doyoon wasn’t even his friend. 

“Doyoon, leave.” 

“Wonwoo, just let me explain-”

“Explain what? How my boyfriend had been cheating on me, and how you failed to tell me? You have nothing else to explain,” Wonwoo said, the hurt evident in voice, “You said you’d always be a brother I could lean on, but how can I lean on you and trust you when you helped him use me and lie to me?”

“Wonwoo, you _are_ my brother-”

“No, you’re not, not anymore,” Wonwoo interrupted, “You’re not my brother. You’re not even my friend. You’re nothing but a stranger to me."

Wonwoo heavily breathed, tired of being hurt and tired of confronting people he thought were some of the people closest to him.

"Now I want you to leave.”

“Wonwoo-”

“Leave and stay out of my life. Don’t ever speak to me again.”

Doyoon sighed, knowing Wonwoo didn’t want anything to do with him. He turned around. 

“I’m sorry.”

And with that, he left the room and walked out of Wonwoo’s life. It wasn’t long until Wonwoo heard Soonyoung yelling at Doyoon. He couldn’t hear Doyoon argue back, and Wonwoo thought for a moment that Doyoon never meant to hide anything from Wonwoo and had been dragged into Seungjoon’s mess, but he didn’t want to dwell on it. As far as Wonwoo was concerned, Doyoon was just as guilty as Seungjoon. 

A couple of minutes later, he heard the door to their apartment open and shut. It wasn’t that much longer until Soonyoung and Jun walked into his room. 

“Well, Soonyoung told him off,” Jun said with a small laugh. 

“We won’t be seeing him around ever again,” Soonyoung assured the both of them, “We’re not friends with people like _him_.”

“Thanks,” Wonwoo whispered. 

“Jun and Soonyoung gave him small smiles. 

“Did you want to eat?” 

Wonwoo sighed and shook his head. 

“I think I just want to be alone right now.” 

“Okay. Well… we’ll be in the living room just in case you need anything.”

Wonwoo nodded before Jun and Soonyoung left his room and closed the door. Once Wonwoo was left alone in his room and his thoughts, nothing stopped him from falling on his bed and crying until he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

If Wonwoo said his life got significantly better after getting a cheating boyfriend out of his life, he’d be lying. 

In fact, Wonwoo felt like his life had gotten significantly worse. After Seungjoon lied and left and Doyoon admitted hiding Seungjoon’s affair from him, the love and respect he held for himself started to deteriorate. Every time he thought of what Seungjoon did, and how easily he fell for it, he hated himself a little more with each day that passed with the reality settling deeper into his head; it added on to the hurt that already was building on Wonwoo's shoulders. It wasn’t long after that Wonwoo swore to himself that he wouldn’t give up his trust so easily.

Before Seungjoon, he already spent a lot of time in his room, whether it was reading, writing, or laying on his bed and listening to music. When they started dating, Seungjoon broke him out of his room many times, however, and took him out. 

But Suengjoon had also hurt him and left, and because of that, Wonwoo spent even more time in his room, really only leaving his room to go to class and work. Of course, there were many times Soonyoung and Jun tried to drag him out, which hadn't happened. 

When Soonyoung and Jun would nag him for spending too much time being cooped up in his room, he told them he was too afraid of being hurt again, by anyone.

“If I don’t leave my room, then no one can hurt me anymore,” he told his friends and often, himself.

They couldn’t argue with that, knowing how many tears Wonwoo cried, and eventually stopped trying.

Until, one day, Soonyoung couldn’t take it anymore. He had known Wonwoo since they were kids, and he had never seen Wonwoo _this_ broken before. He couldn’t bear watching Wonwoo tear himself down more and more with each passing day.

When he, Wonwoo, and Jun were working on homework together in the library together one Saturday, early in their fall semester, Soonyoung spoke up. 

“Wonwoo, do you have any plans for tonight?” Soonyoung asked. 

“No, why?” Wonwoo asked. 

“Well, Jun and I were going to go out with Jihoon and Minghao tonight. We were wondering if you wanted to come with us.”

“No.” 

“Please, Wonwoo?”

“No. I don’t want to go.”

“Just this once, Wonwoo,” Jun suggested. 

“I-I can’t,” Wonwoo replied, “Because of-”

“Seungjoon, I know,” Soonyoung finished, “Wonwoo-”

“No, I’m not going. That’s final,” Wonwoo said, returning to the paper he was writing. 

Soonyoung groaned before he looked to Jun, who shrugged his shoulders. Without hesitation, he reached out and shut Wonwoo’s laptop. 

Wonwoo turned to him. 

“Hey-”

“Listen to me, Wonwoo,” Soonyoung said, “I’ve known you since we were kids. I would even argue that, aside from Jun, I know you better than anyone. You’re my dorky, nerdy best friend who loves cats and books. It’s not the most… _exciting_ life, but at least you had a passion for it. You were happy.”

Soonyoung paused. 

“At least… before Seungjoon left you. I’ve never seen you like this before, and I don’t want to see you like this anymore.” 

Wonwoo stayed silent, listening to his words.

“You need to stop feeling sorry for yourself and moping over Seungjoon. I’m not saying you need to move on tomorrow, but you need to start healing, so you can eventually move on. Staying inside and only leaving the house for school and work is only going to make yourself feel worse. You need to get out, meet new people, and surround yourself with people that will help bring you up,” Soonyoung told him.

Wonwoo knew Soonyoung was right, but he was too stubborn to admit it. He knew Seungjoon didn’t care about him anymore and wasn’t worth all of the tears he cried the past couple of months, but it was only way he knew of coping. Burying himself in school, work, and his music and books were the only way to numb the way his heart ached every time he thought of that night. Wonwoo already wasn't the biggest fan of social interaction. Even when he had to talk to his classmates, he couldn't talk beyond a conversation beyond the discussion questions. Anything conversation beyond that only served as a reminder that anyone could be cruel and untrusting with the words they said, and that anyone could use him and leave him alone if he made himself too vulnerable.

But he knew he should at least try to move on. If not, going out would at least get Soonyoung and Jun off of his case for a bit.

“O-Okay. I’ll go,” Wonwoo said. 

Soonyoung gave him a wide smile. 

“Great. Once we get home from the library, we’ll get ready to go, okay?” 

Wonwoo reluctantly nodded before he opened his laptop and started to write his paper once again.

___

Once they got back into their apartment, Soonyoung went into his room to put his backpack away while Wonwoo went to his room. He laid down on his bed, sighing, dreading his first night out in months, three months to be exact. He’d rather just sit in his room and read the new romance book that he bought the other day. He almost regretted agreeing to go out, but if it meant getting out of his thoughts of Seungjoon, he should try it.

Wonwoo heard his door open. He looked up and saw Jun walk in and sit down next to him on his bed.

“Contemplating life?” Jun jokingly asked. 

“Contemplating why I agreed to go out with you guys,” Wonwoo said, “Where are we even going?” 

“Well...," Jun trailed off, "Soonyoung wanted to go to this club, so I think we’re going there."

“What?” Wonwoo asked, surprised, sitting up on his bed. “I said I would go out. I didn’t say I would go to a club.”

“I know, but it's only a month into the semester, and Soonyoung already has a lot going on. You know how he’s been wanting to just forget about life for a bit and have fun.”

Wonwoo sighed. 

“Fine. How do I even dress for that?”

“Hot,” Soonyoung said, walking into his room and jumping onto his bed to lay down next to Wonwoo, “Dress like you know you're hot.” 

“And what does that mean exactly, Soonyoung?” Wonwoo asked, looking back at Soonyoung with narrowed eyes. 

“Dress like you want someone to bang you,” Soonyoung clarified. 

“And what does that look like?” Jun questioned. 

Soonyoung groaned before he stood up and walked to Wonwoo’s closet. He opened the folding doors and shuffled through the hanging clothes as Wonwoo and Jun watched. 

Soonyoung pulled out Wonwoo’s light blue jean jacket, a red, blue, and white flannel, and a plain white t-shirt. 

“It looks like this. Just wear your black jeans and your white converses. Maybe Jun will even lend you his dog tag necklaces. Then gel your hair up.”

“Okay… how?”

Soonyoung looked to Jun, who shrugged his shoulders before he pulled Wonwoo up, out of his room, and into the bathroom. 

“You’re hopless,” Jun said with a sigh, “But at least you have friends that can help you.” 

With that, Jun grabbed some of his hair gel and started to style his hair while Wonwoo complained it was “too much,” which, of course, Jun ignored. Once Jun was done, he shooed Wonwoo out and too his room, so he could work on his own hair. 

Wonwoo went to his dresser and pulled out his black jeans and a pair of black socks. He picked up his white t-shirt and jean jacket. He sighed, looking at the articles of clothing before he changed. 

When he looked in the mirror, he looked at his black, gelled up hair paired with his jean jacket, flannel, shirt, jeans, and shoes and Jun’s dog tag necklaces to top it off. He decided on whether to wear his glasses or not. Soonyoung said it threw off the whole look, but Wonwoo slipped them into his jean jacket pocket anyway. 

He shrugged, deciding he didn’t look bad at all. It didn’t hurt to dress up and look nice for once. He actually kind of liked it. It showed he cared more for himself again, like he did before and during Seungjoon.

He just hoped he wouldn’t regret it. 

___ 

They had only been at the nightclub for an hour and a half, and Wonwoo was starting to regret his decisions to go out. 

Once they were ready, they picked up Minghao and Jihoon before they drove off towards the nightclub. Once they found a place in the parking lot, they went in and sat in a booth. Soonyoung didn’t hesitate to order drinks for everyone, aside from Wonwoo.

"I said I'd go out, not get drunk like the rest of you," he had said.

Soonyoung just shrugged and continued to order. After everyone finished those drinks, he’d order more, and the cycle repeated for the next hour, with the occasional drinking game throw in when Soonyoung ordered shots. 

It wasn’t long until Soonyoung pulled Jihoon up and dragged him to the dance floor, just as Jun and Minghao started giggling and sneaking away from their booth, leaving Wonwoo alone. He had thoughts of his friends and their boyfriends abandoning him once they consumed enough alcohol, but he didn’t think it would actually happen. 

He groaned, laying his head down on his arm as he pulled out his phone and started to scroll through the social media apps on his phone. In the midst of his loneliness, he made the mistake of going onto Instagram. There, the first picture he saw on his newsfeed was of Seungjoon and Youngjae. It was a selfie of them, smiling at the camera with the cat filter on both of their faces. 

Wonwoo made another mistake of going to Seungjoon’s instagram and looking at all of their pictures together. Many of them were selfies, others were pictures of their hands intertwined or candid pictures of one another. 

Wonwoo scrolled down futher, and he could already see that Seungjoon deleted pictures of him and Wonwoo all together, as if Wonwoo never existed in his life. 

Wowoo sniffled. 

_Don’t cry, Wonwoo; Don’t cry._

“You know, a nightclub isn’t the best place to take a nap.” 

Wonwoo furrowed his eyebrows, not recognizing this person’s voice. He lifted his head up and looked at the most handsome man he’d ever seen. He was tall. He had black hair that was styled up from his forehead. He had on a confident smile with canines that seemed longer than usual with brown eyes Wonwoo could feel himself falling into, regardless of the black, square-ish glasses that he wore. He wore a black, leather jacket, white shirt, light washed jeans, and white Converses.

Wonwoo had to catch his breath.

He smirked. 

“Take a picture; it’ll last longer.” 

Wonwoo looked away. 

“I wasn’t staring.”

“Sure you weren’t,” he replied, “Can I sit?” 

Wonwoo found himself nodding. The stranger didn’t hesitate to sit down and move down the booth, so he was sitting next to Wonwoo. 

“So what’s someone like you doing here?” He asked. 

“What do you mean ‘someone like me?’” Wonwoo asked.

“Well, you’re here, at a club, where people live to dance, hook up, and get shit-faced. You’re doing… none of the above. You’re sitting here, alone, on your phone, and not consuming any kind of alcohol. It's sort of the opposite of what people do at a nightclub.”

Wonwoo, unable to retort with anything, sighed. 

“I came here with some friends because they wanted me to get out of the house because-”

Wonwoo stopped himself. He wasn’t going to spill about his lying ex, especially not to a stranger. 

“Because… I don’t get out that much these days,” Wonwoo explained instead, “but, of course, they both have boyfriends, and once they drank enough alcohol to get drunk, they left.”

“And you didn’t take any shots?” 

“I don’t drink all that much,” Wonwoo admitted.

“Oh,” the stranger said, "So you're _that_ kind of person."

Wonwoo looked at the stranger, a bit offended.

"What do you mean?"

"You know... you just seem like the type that doesn't go out much. It seems like you'd rather stay inside and... watch Netflix or something. You're a homebody." 

Wonwoo couldn't even much back because it was true.

"Is that a bad thing?" Wonwoo hesitantly asked.

"Not necessarily. It's just tragic that you barely go out. It's a waste of your insanely attractive face."

Wonwoo, making a realization, furrowed his eyebrows. 

"Are you... flirting with me?" 

The stranger's eyes slightly widened before he leaned back onto the cushion of the booth and rested his arm on top of the booth.

"Wow... you really do't get out that much, do you? I've been flirting with you, subtlety, since I sat down," he replied.

"Well, one, your flirting isn't going to get anywhere with me. Two, I don't get out that much, like I said, and like _you_ said, it's not a bad a thing," Wonwoo said. 

"Well, luckily, for you, I don't give up so easily," the stranger replied, “Also, I said it isn't necessarily a bad thing. You must have been much too distracted by my good looks to listen properly, have you?" 

Well, that wasn't _fully_ true. Wonwoo was mesmerized by the stranger, tried not to look at him too much. Being attracted to him meant he would eventually get attached, and he didn't want to go down that route again.

"Right," he said, in a tone telling Wonwoo he didn't believe him at all, "So... this isn’t really your scene then, huh?” 

Wonwoo shook his head.

“Well, if you really wanted to get out of here, I have a car. I could drive you home if you wanted.” 

Wonwoo narrowed his eyes. 

“I don’t even know you.” 

“Oh, did I not introduce myself to you?” The stranger asked. “I’m Kim Mingyu, and you are?" 

“Just because you told me your name doesn’t mean I trust you any more,” Wonwoo replied, “And why would I tell you my name?”

“I thought my charming good looks would do the trick,” he teased, “Besides, I need a name to call you by instead of ‘handsome fella’ in my head.” 

“Well, your looks aren’t powerful enough to cast any kind of spell on me."

Well, again, only a little bit. Wonwoo tried to ignore how the stranger (Mingyu… he should start calling him by, he figured) called him handsome.

“Besides,” Wonwoo continued, “How do I know you’re not going to murder me once we’re in your car?” 

“Ouch," Mingyu said, feigning hurt by putting his hand on his chest, "Do you _really_ think I would stoop to doing something that low?” 

“Maybe. This _is_ a scary world we live in.” 

“You have a point,” Mingyu pointed out, “I guess… you’ll just have to trust me.”

Under any other circumstance, Wonwoo would’ve kicked Mingyu out of the booth or walked away, but Wonwoo was desperate. If he had to spend one more minute sitting in this club with loud music blasting in his ears, he might go crazy. Going home with a stranger wasn't... ideal, but he didn't have _that_ many options. If things did take a turn with Mingyu, and he did end up getting murdered then… oh well. He hoped Soonyoung and Jun would bring some nice flowers to his funeral for dragging him out to this godforsaken club.

Wonwoo looked up at Mingyu before he nodded.

"Fine, I'll go, but if anything happens, just know that my friends will somehow find your ass and put you in jail."

Mingyu put his hands in surrender.

"Alright, alright."

He put his hands on the table and started to move out of the booth. Wonwoo made sure he had his wallet and phone before he followed. Once he stood up, he realized just how tall Mingyu was; he at least had a couple of inches on him.

"You know, this is the _perfect_ kissing height difference," Mingyu said with a smirk, "Maybe I'll get one of those from you later."

Wonwoo scoffed. 

"Keep dreaming, Romeo."

Mingyu gave him a cheeky smile before he led them out the door. Once he and Mingyu made their way out of the club, Mingyu led them to his car. 

Once they both got into Mingyu’s car, Mingyu started the engine and drove off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen next? We shall see...


	4. Chapter 4

Once Wonwoo had provided Mingyu some directions, and Mingyu had pulled into the parking lot of his apartment building, Wonwoo reached into his pockets to make sure he had everything. 

_Phone._

_Wallet._

_Keys…_

Wonwoo furrowed his eyebrows as he searched his pockets for the keys to his apartment. When he felt the panic rise in his chest, he suddenly remembered. 

Soonyoung had driven, and since they were all in the same car, and they all planned to go back home together, Soonyoung was also the only one who was carrying the keys to their apartment. 

Wonwoo groaned. 

“What’s wrong, handsome?” Mingyu asked. 

“Don’t call me that,” Wonwoo replied, “I just remembered… my roommate, was the one carrying the keys, so I don’t have a way to get in.”

Mingyu made a “oh” face. 

“Sucks,” Mingyu said after, “But… luckily for you, I have another idea to propose.” 

“Which would be what?” 

“My apartment is about a twenty to twenty five minute drive from here. We can hang out there, and I can drop you off later.” 

Wonwoo looked at Mingyu and narrowed his eyes. 

“How do I know that you won’t do anything else otherwise?” 

“Again, you’ll just have to trust me,” Mingyu said with a shrug, “Besides, you don’t really want to be stuck outside of your apartment for the next couple of hours… do you?”

Wonwoo groaned. He hated that Mingyu had a point. 

“Fine.”

Mingyu sat back in his seat before he turned on his car engine again and drove. Once Mingyu got back on the road, he started to drive towards his apartment. 

“So when do I get your name? Not that I mind calling you ‘handsome,’” Mingyu said.

“You get my name when I feel like I can trust you,” Wonwoo replied. 

“You still think I’m going to take you to an alleyway and murder you?” Mingyu asked, scoffing, “If I was going murder you, I would’ve done it already.” 

“And how do I know that? Don’t you know Ted Bundy?” 

“The serial killer from the United States who was kind to women before he murdered them? Yeah, I know of him. I’m not like him though.”

“So you don’t pick up lonely guys at clubs because you’re going to murder them.” 

“No… was that your first instinct?”

There was a pause of silence.

“Maybe.”

Mingyu let out a chuckle, and Wonwoo would be lying if he didn’t feel his heart skip a beat. 

“No offence… handsome, but you need to let loose and live more freely. Don’t act so uptight and stiff all the time. Sometimes, people just want to have fun. We're all not out to murder people.”

“I’m not uptight,” Wonwoo grumbled.

“Sure, whatever you say,” Mingyu said, too light-heartedly, as if he didn’t believe Wonwoo, which made sense. (Wonwoo didn’t even believe himself.)

“So why would your friends take you to a club knowing you don’t like clubbing very much?” Mingyu asked, changing the subject.

“It’s my friend, Soonyoung. He’s also one of my roommates,” Wonwoo replied, “He’s a double major in dance and business. He wants to open his own dance studio one day. He’s been stressed because he has double the workload, so he’s been wanting to… _let loose_.”

“Your friend knows,” Mingyu said. 

Wonwoo didn't need to look at Mingyu to know he was smirking. 

“He can be irresponsible though, and it’s not fun when he’s at bars, alone, drunk out of his mind, and it’s two in the morning, and _I_ have to be the one to pick him up because he’s too drunk to drive home on his own,” Wonwoo complained.

“Does he usually do that?” Mingyu asked. 

“Well… no. He usually goes with his boyfriend, Jihoon, but they got into a fight earlier that day, and with that on top of all of his schoolwork, he just… needed to get his mind off of things, I guess.”

“Oh,” Mingyu replied, “He has a… boyfriend?”

“Yeah,” Wonwoo said, suddenly realizing he outed his best friend’s sexuality.

 _Shit._ Was Mingyu a homophobe? **_Shit._ ** Did he, Jeon Wonwoo, a gay guy, just willingly get in a car with a homophobe? 

“Wait, I mean-”

Mingyu chuckled, again.

“It’s fine. I’m have nothing against gay people; I shouldn't anyway. I’m not… exactly straight either,” Mingyu said, “Anyway, you can’t really complain if it was just a one time thing.” 

“I… suppose.”

Mingyu hummed with a nod, ending their conversation, leaving them to sit in silence. 

After their conversation ended, Mingyu pulled into the parking lot. As Mingyu parked his car, Wonwoo looked out the window and saw a towering building with newly built brick and wide windows. It was a nice building.

_Does that mean..._

He turned to Mingyu. 

“This is where the nice apartments are,” he said, “Are you… rich?” 

“Perhaps,” Mingyu replied, turning off his car, “You’ll just have to come in and find out.” 

Mingyu opened his car door and stepped out. Wonwoo took his glasses out of his pocket and put them on before he stepped out as well and joined Mingyu.

Mingyu raised an eyebrow, looking at Wonwoo with glasses.

"You wear glasses too?" Mingyu asked. 

"Well... yeah," Wonwoo replied. 

"I like them on you," Mingyu complimented, "In fact, you just went up a ranking on the handsome meter." 

Wonwoo scoffed then rolled his eyes. 

"Thanks."

Mingyu showed him yet another confident and cocky smile before he locked his car and led Wonwoo into the building. Wonwoo instantly noticed the chandelier in the lobby with the bellhop ready to assist them, only for Mingyu to shoo him away and insist they didn’t need any help. 

When they got into the elevator, Mingyu pressed on the “nine” button, and the elevator doors closed, moving up to bring them to the floor. Once they reached their designated floor, Mingyu stepped out and led them to his apartment. When they reached his door, he took out his keys and unlocked it. When they stepped inside, and Mingyu turned on the light, Wonwoo’s eyes widened. 

There was a kitchen on their left with an island and three stools as well as a circle table with two more chairs. In front of him was a gray couch with artwork on the wall behind it. There was also a lounge chair with a coffee table on top of a tan rug. There was a tv set on a stand in front of the couch. Two small tables were on both sides of the couch with a lamp on the table on the right side of the couch. There was a sliding glass door on the adjacent wall of the couch, showing the city lights of Seoul and leading to a balcony. The walls were tan, giving the room a homey look. Wonwoo looked over and saw another room that had a king-sized bed; he was sure there was more furniture he couldn't see. 

“You _live_ here?” Wonwoo asked as Mingyu took off his leather jacket. “What do you do for a living?”

“Well... you can say I’m... well off…,” Mingyu trailed off.

"Aren't you in college though? How can you afford a place like this?” Wonwoo asked.

“Now, that isn’t really isn’t your concern. You just need to know that I make a lot of money and that I don't need to go to college," Mingyu replied, "Luckily for you, this apartment is your abode for the next couple of hours.”

Wonwoo wasn’t satisfied with that answer, but he assumed that was as much as Mingyu would say, so he let it go.

“Feel free to take off your shoes and jacket and sit wherever you like. I can grab us something to drink,” Mingyu said. 

Wonwoo nodded before he took off his shoes and put his jacket in the closet next to the door. He walked further into the apartment and sat down on one of the stools at the island. 

“Do you have a preference? I have alcohol, water, and pop,” Mingyu listed off, looking into his fridge.

“Could I just get water?” Wonwoo requested. 

Wonwoo knew Mingyu was judging him, but nonetheless, he grabbed a can of beer for himself and closed the fridge. He set the beer down on the island before walking to one of the cabinents, grabbing a cup, and walking to the sink to fill the cup with water. He walked back to Wonwoo with the cup of water and set the water down on the island. Wonwoo took a sip as Mingyu opened his can of beer and took a sip. 

“Anyway, I think I’ve told you enough about myself, and you’ve told me enough about your friend, Soonyoung. I want to hear about you,” Mingyu said, “Starting with your name.” 

Wonwoo tilited his head a bit before he looked down at the counter and smiled. 

“Nice try,” he replied, “If you're so desperate to know about me, I can tell you a few things."

"Like...?"

Wonwoo looked up to face Mingyu. 

"I'm twenty-three."

"Which makes you my hyung then," Mingyu interrupted, giving Wonwoo a smug smile, “I’m twenty-two.”

"Yeah, I guess I'm older than you then," Wonwoo replied, "Anyway, I go to Seoul University. I’m a senior and a Literature major. I want to be an author and an editor at a publishing company one day. I have two best friends, Soonyoung-”

“Who you’ve told me about,” Mingyu said. 

“And Jun. He’s from China, and so is his boyfriend, Minghao. Jun is a theater major, and we met when we were paired as roommates our first year of college. Once he and Minghao started dating, Jun introduced us as well."

Once Wonwoo finished, Mingyu raised an eyebrow.

“That’s it?” Mingyu asked.

“Tragically, you have yet another level of closeness you need to unlock before I tell you anything else,” Wonwoo said.

Mingyu gave him a determined look before he walked around the island. He turned Wonwoo's stool, and Wonwoo found himself instantly face to face with Mingyu, their faces inches away from each other. Wonwoo's heart sped up in his chest, surprised at the sudden decrease in the distance between them.

"Are we close enough now for you to open up a little bit more?" 

Wonwoo snorted before he pushed Mingyu away. Mingyu laughed before he walked back to his original spot across the island.

"You think you're funny, don't you?" Wonwoo asked.

"Well, it was worth a shot," Mingyu said with a small shrug.

"You knew what I meant."

“I did," Mingyu affirmed, "Even if the change in distance didn't do anything, I’ll learn all about you, eventually.”

“You wish,” Wonwoo said.

"Well I'd like to believe that wishes come true."

_I did too, until Seungjoon lied to me and left me broken and in pain._

“I don't know why you're so determined," Wonwoo pointed out, "There’s nothing interesting about me.”

“I’m sure there is. It’s always the little things that are interesting."

“Like what?”

“Like…” 

Mingyu paused and thought for a moment. 

Mingyu then smiled.

“For example, you said you’re in school.”

“I am…”

“So… where’s your favorite place on the school campus?” 

“Anywhere?” 

“Anywhere.” 

Wonwoo thought for a moment. 

“Well… especially on nice days, I like to go out to the courtyard and sit at this table that’s by a big tree. When it’s a sunny day, the tree shades me from the sun. I still feel the sun on my skin, but it’s not as intense as if I were to just sit in the sun. I uh… get cold easily.” 

“Interesting,” Mingyu noted.

“That’s interesting?” Wonwoo asked.

“Well, I have to take what I can get, _handsome_ ,” Mingyu said, continuing to smile, “You like the sun then?”

Wonwoo nodded.

“I like the warmth, and how everything and everyone seems more lively when the sun’s out,” Wonwoo explained, “It also makes me think of days when-”

Wonwoo stopped himself.

It made him think of days when he and Seungjoon spent time just laying under the sun and talking about their future, or, well, what Seungjoon wanted him to believe about their future. He still couldn't believe he fell for a fake future Seungjoon told him would happen but secretly never wanted.

He shook his head before he looked up at Mingyu, who looked confused. 

“Never mind,” Wonwoo said. 

Looking at Mingyu would only make him want to tell him everything, which meant that there was a good chance that Wonwoo would cry, and he didn’t want to cry, especially in front of someone he barely knew. Instead, he looked away and turned his interest to a gray wall clock in Mingyu’s kitchen. 

2:53

Wonwoo yawned, realizing how late it was and realizing how he tired he was. He was ready to lay in his bed and sleep. However, he didn’t want to make Mingyu drive him back this late. Plus, knowing Soonyoung and Jun, they were probably still at the nightclub. Even if he wanted to go home, he didn’t have a key.

“Mingyu?” Wonwoo asked. 

“Yes?” Mingyu asked in reply.

“I know this might be a weird question but… is it okay if I spend the night here? I’m sort of tired, and knowing my friends, I’m sure they won’t be home any time soon.” 

“Sure. I don’t mind,” Mingyu replied, “I have extra clothes and such if you need it.”

“No, it’s okay. You've done enough for me already. I just want to lay down and sleep.”

“Okay,” Mingyu trailed off, “You can sleep on the couch. I’ll grab a pillow and a blanket for you.”

Wonwoo nodded as he jumped down from the stool and walked over to the couch. Mingyu put the cup in the sink and his can of beer into the fridge before he walked to his room. As Wonwoo sat down on the couch and took off his jean jacket and flannel, Mingyu came back with a pillow and blanket. 

“Make yourself comfortable” Mingyu said.

“Thanks,” Wonwoo said, “Good night, Mingyu.” 

“Good night… handsome.” 

And with that, Mingyu turned off the living room light before he walked into his room, shutting the door behind him. 

In the dark, Wonwoo situated himself, putting his glasses and phone on the coffee table before he put the pillow under his head and the blanket over his body. He sighed, moving into a comfortable position. 

He figured he should tell Jun and Soonyoung where he was, just in case they had already started to worry. Alas, when he grabbed his phone and tried to turn it on, he was only greeted with a black screen. 

_Great._

He knew he could’ve asked Mingyu if he had a phone charger, but he had already gotten himself situated, and he didn’t want to get up again.

Wonwoo shrugged.

 _Well, they can worry for a little bit. They_ **_did_ ** _ditch me earlier._

He put his phone back on the coffee table. He curled himself up into the blanket and went to sleep, almost hoping this night was just a weird dream, and he’d wake up in his bed in the morning. 

Meanwhile, Mingyu sat on his bed, on the phone with someone. 

“What do you think? Not a bad choice… right?” The person on the other line asked.

“No, not at all. We talked a little bit tonight. There’ll definitely be layers of to pull away at, just like you wanted,” Mingyu replied.

Are you picking him?” 

Mingyu smirked. 

“Yeah… I’m picking him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meanie convo and Mingyu on the phone with a mystery person.
> 
> Interesting interesting.....


	5. Chapter 5

When Wonwoo woke up, he could feel the sun on his face. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that the sunlight started to shine in through the living room window. Wonwoo, still half asleep, reached for his glasses and put them on. He looked around and saw that he was, indeed, still in Mingyu’s living room. He looked up at the wall clock.

8:57

Wonwoo groaned before he fell back on the pillow. It was still too early to be up, especially on a weekend.

Before he could fully wake up from his tiredness, he heard a door open. Wonwoo lifted his head up again and saw Mingyu walking in to the living room. He was wearing a simple black t-shirt, light washed jeans, and the same, white Converses from the night before. His black hair was laying flat on his forehead. Wonwoo quickly looked away, seeing how the black shirt hugged Mingyu’s chest and arms. 

Mingyu must have caught him because he chuckled. 

“I might have to lend you a camera at this point.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Wonwoo denied. 

“Okay,” Mingyu replied, not believing Wonwoo at all, “I need to be somewhere at ten, so I need you to get up, so I can drop you off before then.”

Wonwoo sighed and nodded. He slowly stretched and yawned before he stood up from the couch. He grabbed his jean jacket and shrugged it on. He started to grab the blanket to fold, but Mingyu stopped him. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Mingyu said, “I can take care of it later.” 

“Are you sure?” Wonwoo asked. 

“Yeah. I can handle folding a blanket." 

Wonwoo left the blanket on the couch and followed Mingyu to the door. They both put on their shoes and walked out the door. When they reached the main floor, they walked out and walked to Mingyu’s car. They got in; Mingyu started the car and drove off.

“Where do you have to be so early in the morning, on a Sunday?” Wonwoo asked. 

“A meeting,” Mingyu replied. 

“A meeting for what?” 

“Well, wouldn’t you like to know,” Mingyu teased, “That’s bold of you to ask since you seem to have trust issues with me. Need I remind you that I don’t even know your name yet?” 

Wonwoo felt his face heat up before he looked away. Well, he couldn’t think of a reply to that. 

“I wouldn’t have told you anyway. It's not anything interesting.” 

“Sorry,” Wonwoo whispered. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Mingyu said, “I know you’re just trying to start a conversation. It’s been awhile for you, hasn’t it?” 

“Sort of…,” Wonwoo trailed off, “I don’t go out of my way to meet new people anymore.” 

“Why’s that?”

Wonwoo stayed silent, unsure of how to answer the question. If he were to tell Mingyu, he had to tell him all about Seungjoon, and he wasn’t ready to open that wound yet, especially in front of a practical stranger. 

“I have my reasons.” 

“Well… okay.” 

The rest of the ride was silent, unlike their car ride yesterday. Wonwoo thought it was easier yesterday; Mingyu initiated it all. He just had to respond. Mingyu was right; it had been awhile since he talked to anyone aside to Soonyoung, Jun, Minghao, Jihoon, Seungcheol, his work boss, and Joshua, his boyfriend. He should consider working on those skills. Maybe his friends would be willing to help him, _after_ he chewed them out for ditching him at the nightclub. 

Once they reached the familiar parking lot, Mingyu parked. 

Wonwoo unbuckled his seatbelt. 

“Thanks, Mingyu,” Wonwoo said. 

“Will I see you again?” Mingyu asked.

“Do you want to see me again?”

“I _did_ say that I wanted to know all things about you, starting with your name.” 

Wonwoo sighed. He still didn’t want to give Mingyu his name, but Mingyu did save him from that dreadful nightclub and let him stay the night at his apartment. The least he could do was tell him his name. He seemed trustful enough at this point. 

“My name... is Jeon Wonwoo,” Wonwoo said.

Mingyu almost beamed, seeing he was successful in getting Wonwoo's name.

“See? Was that so hard?” 

Wonwoo rolled his eyes, almost regretting his choice to tell Mingyu his name. 

Mingyu then smiled. 

“I like it. It suits you.” 

Wonwoo returned his smile.

“Thanks,” Wonwoo replied, “And… if you want to see me again, you’ll have to find me, again, like you did at the nightclub.”

“Sure. I’m up for a challenge.”

Wonwoo gave Mingyu a small smile. 

“See you soon.”

Wonwoo stepped out of the car and closed the door. He walked into the building and secretly watched as Mingyu drove off. 

Wonwoo made his way up to the floor his apartment was on. When he reached the floor, he walked down the hallway. Once he reached the door, he knocked. 

It wasn’t a moment later that the door swung open; he was instantly pulled into a hug. Wonwoo wheezed, trying to get air into his lungs as the person squeezed him. 

“Thank god you’re okay!” Soonyoung exclaimed. 

“Is that Wonwoo?” Wonwoo heard Jun yell from inside. 

“Yeah! He’s alive!” 

Soonyoung pulled Wonwoo into their apartment and shut the door and locked it. Once Wonwoo took off his shoes, he looked up and saw Minghao on Jun’s lap on the couch. Minghao was playing a video game while Jun watched with his arms wrapped around his waist. Jihoon was nowhere to be seen. Minghao instantly paused his game, and he and Jun turned to face Wonwoo.

Soonyoung didn’t hesitate to hit Wonwoo on the head. 

“Ow!” Wonwoo exclaimed. “What was that for?” 

“Where the hell have you been? Back at the nightclub, we got back to our booth to hang out with you and get more drinks, and what do we find? We find that you’re gone! You’re not picking up your phone and answering any of our texts! We thought you were dead!” Soonyoung exclaimed.

“Soonyoung even started crying,” Jun added.

“We’re talking about Wonwoo, not me. Stop exposing me,” Soonyoung shot back.

“Relax, I’m fine,” Wonwoo said, sitting down at their small, circle dining table, “My phone died, so I couldn’t answer any texts or calls. I stayed at someone’s house for the night. He bailed me out after you guys decided to ditch me.” 

“Who is this someone, Wonwoo?” Minghao asked. “Last I checked, you aren't the most social person.”

"That's not all that important.  We just met at the nightclub. He was just going to take me home, but I forgot that Soonyoung was the one carrying the keys, so he took me to his place, which is very nice; I’d like to add. We just spent some time talking, and I slept on his couch. Anyway, it's just a one time thing, and I'll probably never see him again. That’s all.”

“Oh,” Minghao replied, “Well, was he hot? Did anything else besides… _talking_ , happen?” 

“No. Why would anything-”

Wonwoo thought for a moment then realized what Minghao meant. Yeah, Mingyu was attractive, but it’s not like he would-

Wonwoo pushed the thought away before he could finish it. He couldn’t even fathom it.

“Minghao!” Wonwoo exclaimed. 

“I’m just saying,” Minghao said with a shrug, “if he was hot, and you’re hot-”

“Which you are. If Haohao and I weren’t dating, I would one-hundred percent bang you,” Jun interrupted.

“I’m not even offended, because I’d do the same,” Minghao agreed.

“Thanks… I think,” Wonwoo replied, slightly confused.

“Anyway, and, if you’re single, and he’s single, there’s nothing wrong with having a one night stand,” Minghao finished.

Wonwoo groaned. 

“Jun’s dirty mind has corrupted you.”

“He speaks the truth though,” Jun pointed out.

“I’m not going to have sex with some stranger, especially since I’m still not completely over Seungjoon,” Wonwoo said. 

“I suppose you’re right there,” Soonyoung replied, “It could fall into a bad pattern. I’ve seen people have one night stands to numb the pain of break ups. Trust me, it’s not a good path to go down.” 

“Exactly," Wonwoo replied.

The conversation died down, and Soonyoung spoke up again.

“Anyway, I should go check on Jihoon. He’s still pretty hung over from last night.”

“You made him drink more than he could handle, didn’t you?” Wonwoo asked. 

“In my defense, Jihoon’s been just as stressed. I just wanted him to have a good time,” Soonyoung replied.

“How did you guys even get home if you all drank so much?” Wonwoo questioned.

“Well, Jun and Minghao were done drinking after the rounds we did when you were still here. They spent the rest of the night… in the bathroom… doing... business, so Jun was sober enough to drive everyone home.”

Wonwoo wrinkled his nose. 

“That’s disgusting,” he said, “You couldn’t just wait to get home to do that? Do you know how dirty bathroom stalls are?” 

“In the moment, you don’t really have time to think about germs,” Jun said with a shrug. 

“Oh god… I need new friends,” Wonwoo said, resting his face on the palm of his hand.

Soonyoung pulled Wonwoo into another tight hug. Wonwoo tried to pull away, but Soonyoung only hugged tighter.

“Well too bad. You’re stuck with us,” Soonyoung said, “We love you, Nonu. We’re happy to see you home safe.” 

Wonwoo attemped to push Soonyoung away again, which Soonyoung allowed.

“Never call me ‘Nonu’ again.”

“No promises.”

Soonyoung gave him a cheeky smile before he walked off to check on Jihoon. 

“Anyway,” Wonwoo said, “I start work at noon, so I need to go get ready.”

“Okay. Haohao needs to get back to his game anyway,” Jun said. 

They turned to face the TV. Minghao started to play his game once again as Wonwoo got up from the dining table and walked to his room. He closed the door, thinking of everything that had happened in the past twenty-four hours. Leaving the comfort of his room to go clubbing, watching his friends drink until they were tipsy (at least), and meeting Mingyu. 

Mingyu. 

Kim Mingyu.

Mingyu was handsome, Wonwoo couldn't deny that, but Mingyu was also quite upfront, a tad cocky, and flirted with him, more than Wonwoo was comfortable with. Wonwoo knew that Mingyu was definitely not his type, no matter how handsome he was or how much he flirted with Wonwoo. Nothing would happen; No sir. Wonwoo was sure of it. 

Wonwoo pushed his thoughts of Mingyu to the back of his head as he started to change his clothes for work. 

He would probably never see Mingyu again anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Jeon Wonwoo... if you were never going to see Mingyu again... this wouldn't be that good of a story....


	6. Chapter 6

The sun was out this Monday afternoon, and Wonwoo liked that. After the cloudy days they’ve had, he was happy to feel the sun against the back of his neck. It felt warm, even with the fall breeze rustling his jacket.

After the interesting weekend he had, he didn’t mind going back to school. It was like falling back into his routine of work, school, and homework, as if the past weekend didn't even happen.

He had finished the paper he was working on as well as all of the reading he needed to do for the next couple of days. Since he saw that he had some extra time, he settled on reading the romance book he had bought at the bookstore the week before. 

Wonwoo didn’t openly admit it, but he was a hopeless romantic. Even though romance novels could be incredibly cliche, he loved reading about two people meeting for the first time and the build to their first “I love you." He loved reading about couples kissing in the rain or having a dramatic confrontation before a love confession. Although they were recycled in every romance novel he read, he continued to buy more and read them again and again. 

Secretly, he wanted a romance story like what he’d read in the books and watched in movies. He wanted a relationship where they meet by bumping into each other and spilling everything they were holding in their arms. He wanted to hold hands with that special someone while walking down the street, share a milkshake at cafe, and take cute pictures with silly filters.

But there was a reason they only existed in books. Real relationships were also messy, and boy, Wonwoo was not ready to face the reality of them again.

They had come back to bite him in the butt when he met and fell for Seungjoon. What he expected from Seungjoon and their relationship was from the books he read, and he regretted relying on them so much. If he wasn’t so reliant on romance novels to tell him how love worked, he might not have felt as heartbroken when Seungjoon left him.

Wonwoo put his book upside down on the table. His breathing became shaky at the thought of Seungjoon, still unable to comprehend how and why Seungjoon could do what he did. Wonwoo knew better than most people that the human heart is fragile. Had Seungjoon not considered that when he did what he did?

Wonwoo didn’t know, and he might never know, and he didn’t know how he felt about that. 

“Wonwoo?” 

Wonwoo, shaken from his thoughts, looked up and saw a stranger in a red hoodie, black jeans, and Nike running shoes. He was wearing a black mask over his nose and mouth. 

Wonwoo narrowed his eyes and looked closer. 

His eyes widened when he realized who it was. 

“Mingyu?”

Mingyu pulled his mask down and put it under his chin. 

He gave Wonwoo a smirk.

“I told you I’d see you again,” he said, “Can I sit?” 

Wonwoo hesitantly nodded. Mingyu didn’t hesitate to sit down on the bench across from him. 

“How did you know where to find me?” Wonwoo asked. 

“I listened to you,” Mingyu replied, “I remember you told me that your favorite place on campus was the courtyard, at a table that was by a big tree.”

“Which I’m sort of surprised you found. There’s a lot of tables and big trees in the courtyard.” 

“Yeah… I’ll admit, it took longer than I thought it would, but, luckily, I wanted to see you and your handsome face again enough to not give up.” 

Wonwoo raised an eyebrow. 

“If you think flattery will get you anywhere, you’re wrong.”

Mingyu let out a small laugh. 

“Well, I tried,” Mingyu said after, “I guess flattery still won’t be enough to get you to go out and grab food with me?”

“I admit, your confidence is impressive, but no. It won’t. That’s too much like a date, and we’re not dating. I barely even know you to begin with,” Wonwoo replied. 

“Well, maybe we should change that,” Mingyu suggested, “I did say I was determinded to know all things about you. That pretty much implies that we’re bound to be at least friends one day.”

“You can try,” Wonwoo challenged, “Like I said in your apartment, I don’t think I’m _that_ interesting of a person for you to be friends with.”

“I doubt that,” Mingyu replied, “and I’m going to change that, right now.”

Wonwoo, intrigued, closed his book and put all his attention onto Mingyu. 

“So far, Jeon Wonwoo, all I know is that you’re a senior here at Seoul University, you’re studying literature and aim to be an author and editor at a publishing company one day, and you have two best friends, Soonyoung and Jun, who also have boyfriends and dragged you out to a nightclub Saturday night,” Mingyu listed, “What else is there to you? What do you like to do for fun, besides… you know, going to school and being dragged out to nightclubs by your friends?”

Wonwoo thought for a moment. 

“Well, I like to write, and by default, I also like to read. I like listening to music as well and finding new artists to listen to. I used to play video games, but I stopped when school got busy. When I'm not doing any of those, I work. I work at an animal shelter. I don’t make a _lot_ , just enough to help pay for rent, necessities, and stuff for my hobbies, but I’m okay with that.”

Wonwoo finished, and Mingyu continued to listen as if Wonwoo was going to continue. When he saw Wonwoo stopped, he furrowed his eyebrows. 

“Wait… that’s it? Writing, reading, and music?” Mingyu asked.

“Well… yeah. I’m not _that_ complicated of a person,” Wonwoo replied.

“Oh,” Mingyu said, “Well… that sounds kind of... boring." 

Wonwoo’s eyes hardened as he glared at Mingyu. 

“Hey! It’s not boring! It’s very enjoyable,” he protested. 

“I guess you did give me a warning. You _did_ say that you’re not _that_ much of an interesting person,” Mingyu said.

“I said that about myself. You can’t say that about me,” Wonwoo said. 

Mingyu raised his eyebrows. 

“I mean… what else did you expect me to say? I’m sure it’s fun for you, but for me it just sounds… boring. That’s little to no social interaction.”

“Well, I like it that way,” Wonwoo replied, “I could maybe say the same about you. What do you like to do besides flirt with people and stalk guys?”

“Okay, first of all, remember I saved you from that nightclub when I could've just left you there, so don’t take that tone with me. Second of all, I just listened well to our last conversation, so if anything, that should’ve shown that I’m a good listener. Third of all, those are very hurtful stereotypes for someone you supposedly ‘barely even know.’” 

“You said hurtful things about me.” 

“Barely,” Mingyu said, “Anyway, if you’re dying to know, outside of flirting with _you_ , I like fashion, photography, and parties. ”

“You like fashion and photography? And parties?”

“Yeah. I read a lot of fashion magazines and try out new outfits, I take pictures of my friends and of nature, and I try to go to at least one party or club every weekend. I even try to squeeze one in during the week days.”

“Why parties though? The music is always so loud, and it always consists of people getting drunk and grinding on each other before they fuck.” 

“Well, it’s a way to get away from reality,” Mingyu answered, “It’s the same concept as you reading books and writing stories. You’re in a different world, and you can get away from the stress of the real world. It’s the same with the parties I go to. I’m surrounded by people that also want to have a good time, and we spend time together to forget about the hardships of life, even if it’s just for a little bit.”

“That was… oddly poetic,” Wonwoo replied. 

“What can I say? I’m passionate about my interests,” Mingyu said, a cheeky smile following. 

“Sure, okay,” Wonwoo replied, “You know, Jun’s boyfriend, Minghao, is into photography and fashion. Maybe you two should meet sometime. He’s always complaining about how Jun doesn’t care too much about his clothes and just careless puts stuff together.” 

Mingyu gave Wonwoo a mischievous look. 

“So are you saying we’ll be meeting again after today?"

Wonwoo realized the words that came out of his mouth. He instantly looked away, trying to stop his cheeks from heating up. Honest to god, Wonwoo wish he had a better thought-to-mouth processor.

"I mean... come on, Wonwoo. How else are Minghao and I supposed to meet?” 

Wonwoo, calming himself, looked back up to face Mingyu again and hopefully say something snappy like he’d been able to their whole conversation, but instead, he found that Mingyu was looking at his phone and typing something, and almost instantly, Wonwoo wondered who. 

His girlfriend? Boyfriend? Mom? Dad? 

Before Wonwoo could ponder too much on it, Mingyu turned off his phone and slipped it into his pocket.

“I actually have somewhere I need to be,” Mingyu said, “But I’m not leaving until you answer my question.”

“What was your question again?” Wonwoo asked. 

“Do you want me here again, same time, tomorrow?” 

“Sure,” Wonwoo said, realizing it had slipped out. 

Mingyu, a little surprised, smugly smiled. 

“I’ll see you here tomorrow then, same time.”

Mingyu gave him one last smile before he got up and walked away from the courtyard. Wonwoo watched until Mingyu was out of his view. 

Wonwoo, still surprised from Mingyu’s visit, found that he couldn’t focus on his book anymore and decided to go home early. He put his book in his backpack and started to walk towards the bus stop.

He would be lying if he said being around Mingyu made him feel a certain way. Mingyu was new, different, and brought a different kind of energy from anyone else he’d known in his life. Wonwoo didn’t know whether to run away while he could or let Mingyu in, even if was just a little bit. 

A part of him wanted to run. He knew he could just not show up at the courtyard at all. Mingyu didn’t even have his number or any of his social media, so there was no way Mingyu would be able to find him. 

But another part of him wanted to know Mingyu and understand him better. He wanted to be at the courtyard table tomorrow and see what Mingyu would say to him tomorrow, even if it was endless flirting. 

He cursed his thought-to-mouth filter again, because it didn’t give him a chance to make up his mind before he gave Mingyu an answer.

Because now, deep in his heart, he knew he was going to see Mingyu again tomorrow, whether his brain wanted to or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The more I read, write, and edit this fic, the more I realize that I may or may not be projecting myself onto Wonwoo....


	7. Chapter 7

Mingyu enjoyed driving. He knew that the managers could drive him to anywhere he wanted, but he was perfectly content to getting to places on his own. It gave him time to think. Plus, he didn't have to have the managers follow him everywhere he went. He enjoyed that much independence. He thought he should enjoy it before people started to recognize him and crowd him.

Once the company's building came into view, he pulled over on the side of the street and parked. He turned off his car, climbed out, and locked the door before he walked towards the building.

It was a simple building. It was a gray, towering building with Pledis Entertainment over the doorway. It was a building he had been going to ever since he could remember.

He walked in and past the staff, who were typing on computers in the office rooms, and the meeting rooms with more people talking. He heard the faint sound of music vibrating off the walls. He assumed the idol trainees were practicing, as usual. 

He walked up the stairs to the second floor to another one cluster of meeting rooms. 

It was where Daeho said he was waiting.

Once Mingyu reached the room, he walked in. He immediately saw a middle-aged man with black hair that was always gelled up. He wore a dress shirt with a black tie, black slacks, and black dress shoes. He was typing on a laptop that was sitting in front of him. 

“Daeho?” Mingyu called out. 

Daeho looked up. He smiled.

“Mingyu,” he greeted, “Have a seat.” 

Mingyu nodded before he closed the door and sat down in the spinning chair next to Daeho. 

“What did you want to talk about?” Mingyu asked. 

“A few things. First off, I want an update on our little… project,” Daeho replied.

“I think it’s going okay,” Mingyu answered, “I’m doing what you suggested. I’m flirting and teasing him a lot. He’s not the most comfortable with it, but he tolerates it. He opened up a little more today.”

“Excellent,” Daeho said, satisfied, “How are you feeling about your role?” 

“I’m getting more comfortable with it. Sometimes, I don’t really know what to do or say, so my words come out a bit awkward at times, but it’s getting easier. I think I’ll be ready by the time filming rolls around.”

“Good to hear,” Daeho said, “I’m proud of you, Mingyu. You’re getting better at going with the flow of your characters. You’ve improved much since we’ve started these kinds of projects.” 

Mingyu gave him a small smile before he gave him a small bow. 

“Thank you, Daeho.”

"You're welcome," he replied, "Now onto the next matter of business. We have to go over the schedule for the drama, including the photo shoot for the promotional posters as well as filming, just so you know what's next, and so you can coordinate these hangouts with your guy-"

"Wonwoo," Mingyu interrupted.

Daeho raised an eyebrow at Wonwoo. 

"Wonwoo?"

"His name's Wonwoo," Mingyu corrected.

Daeho, taken aback, slightly raised his eyebrows.

"Right... Wonwoo," Daeho hesitantly agreed, "Anyway, we just need to make sure the schedules with the drama and your outings with Wonwoo don't clash. We need to do both correctly if you're going to succeed."

Mingyu nodded as he listened to Daeho read off his schedule for the upcoming drama he was going to be in. 

___

Public transportation definitely was not Wonwoo’s favorite part of any day. He had his driver's license, so he could drive if he had a car, but alas, being in college and only making enough money for necessities, without the support of his parents, buying a car was out of the question. 

Soonyoung had one, which he could ask to drive, but Soonyoung often had to stay at school late for dance practices. Either that, or he had dance competitions to drive to that he had to attend for class. Minghao had one (courtesy of his parents as a parting gift when he left China for Korea) that he shared with Jun, and Wonwoo didn't feel too comfortable asking Minghao to borrow his car.

Which is how he got stuck using public transportation for getting to school and work. When he was on the bus, he would often sit at the back by himself, put his headphones in, blast his music, and shut out the rest of the world until his stop came. 

Only, this time, his routine followed differently. His music didn’t push out the rest of the world like it usually did.

Mingyu was stuck on his mind, and no matter what he listened to, Mingyu’s smug smile and relentless flirting filled his mind instead of the lyrics of the songs his phone played. 

What was it about Mingyu that did this to him? Whatever  _ this  _ was? Since his breakup with Seungjoon, the occasional guy would show up and try to woo him. Wonwoo, admit, found some of them cute, but nothing really stirred in him. The guys came and went, but Mingyu hadn’t strayed away, both in person and his mind, since they met at the nightclub that night, and Wonwoo hated it. 

He hated the fact that he was thinking so much about a guy that probably didn’t even care about him. Mingyu seemed like the type of guy that flirted, had his fun, and left when he got bored. People that flirted like him were never good news, but… Wonwoo was still curious, and he hated it. He could blame it on his desire to learn and know everything, or the loneliness Suengjoon left for him. He might even go as far blaming it on his subconscious that was desperate for attention. 

Regardless of what he thought, and no matter how much he tried to narrow down options, he couldn’t figure out the answer to why.

He just knew that, deep down, he wanted to see Mingyu again.

Once the bus reached his stop, he got off as soon as the doors opened. When he got to his apartment, he reached for his key in his pocket and put it into the keyhole. When he heard the door click, he pushed the door open. When he walked in, he saw Soonyoung and Jihoon sitting at the dining table with their laptop open and books open. It was quiet, and Wonwoo could only assume they were doing homework. 

It must have been one of those rare days that Soonyoung didn't have dance practice and spent his free time with Jihoon.

Once Wonwoo closed the door and took off his shoes, Soonyoung looked up. 

“Hey,” he greeted.

“Hey,” Wonwoo replied, with a smile, "No dance practice?" 

"Nope," Soonyoung said, "We've got this routine down. Plus, everyone has a lot of homework, so we decided to cancel today's practice."

"Ah," Wonwoo said, “Where’s Jun?” 

“He and Minghao went out somewhere. I’m not really sure where. They might’ve gone to get food for dinner?” Soonyoung replied.

“Oh,” Wonwoo said, “You have any idea what?” 

“Knowing Jun and Minghao, they’re probably going to get food at the Chinese restaurant they like a lot.”

Wonwoo should've been a little bit upset because Jun and Minghao always brought food from that restaurant. Not that the food was bad or anything, he just wanted different food to eat besides the same dishes they brought back every other day. To his surprise, it didn't bother him that much this time.

“Oh... okay. That's fine. Whatever they want,” Wonwoo said, a smile still evident on his face.

Wonwoo put his backpack down by the island and walked over to their pantry to look for snacks. Soonyoung smirked before he got up and walked over to Wonwoo and sat at the island. 

“You’re in a particularly good mood today,” Soonyoung said, “What happened?” 

Wonwoo figured it was time to tell Soonyoung. He settled for a can of Cola and sat down at the island. Soonyoung sat down, and Jihoon even stopped doing his homework to listen.

“Well, you remember when you and Jun dragged me out to that club?” Wonwoo started out. 

“Yes, you never let us forget it,” Soonyoung said, slightly rolling his eyes. 

“And the guy that saved me and got me out of there?” 

“Yeah…”

“Well, I was sitting in the courtyard, reading, when I saw someone start to approach me in the corner of my eye. It turns out that it was the guy. It turns out, he wanted to see me, so he sort of searched the whole courtyard to see me. He sat down, and we talked for a bit,” Wonwoo told Soonyoung and Jihoon.

“Oh… really?” Jihoon asked. 

“Yeah. I don’t really know why, but after we talked… I felt… a bit happier than usual.”

“Interesting,” Soonyoung said, “Does that mean you’re really starting to move on from Seungjoon?” 

Wonwoo, still a bit shaky at mentions of Seungjoon’s name, shrugged. 

“I don’t know. I don’t even really know who this guy is, or who he is to me. I just find him… interesting,” Wonwoo replied. 

“Ah,” Soonyoung said, having a better understanding, “ Well, regardless of who this guy is, or what your relationship is with him now, I’m happy to see you stepping out more, even if it is just small steps. It was getting pretty sad just seeing you cooped up in your room all the time.”

“This doesn’t mean I’ll step out more, but yeah… this was nice,” Wonwoo replied, “Anyway, I have some extra time, so I’ll be reading in my room if you want me.” 

“Okay.” 

Wonwoo picked up his backpack and his can of Cola before he walked to his room and closed the door. He sighed, laying on his bed. 

It was then when he made a firm decision. 

Yes, Mingyu was interesting, and Wonwoo wanted to see him tomorrow, but that’s it. He wanted to know Mingyu; that’s all. Once he learned about Mingyu, he would leave him as another chapter in his life before he could get too close. 

He wasn’t going to get close like that, not anymore.

Once Wonwoo was away in his room, Soonyoung instantly looked at Jihoon. 

“What do we think about all of… this?” Soonyoung asked. 

“What do you mean?” Jihoon asked in reply.

Soonyoung groaned before he got off the stool and sat down in his seat across from Jihoon. 

“I’m talking about Wonwoo and his… mystery guy,” Soonyoung replied, “How do we feel about this? I’m happy that Wonwoo is starting to move on from Seungjoon, but also… is a couple of months too quick? They dated for two years. I don’t want to think that Wonwoo is rebounding because the loneliness is too much for him to handle.”

“Wonwoo seems to be handling it fine. He’s smarter than you give him credit for,” Jihoon replied. 

“He’s book smart, not love smart. You saw how it went with Seungjoon. He didn’t even realize Seungjoon had been acting distant and disinterested  _ months  _ before he officially broke it off.”

Jihoon sighed. 

“You have a point there.” 

“Exactly,” Soonyoung replied, sighing after, “I just worry about him, Hoonie, you know? What if this guy just leaves him like Seungjoon did? I don't want to see Wonwoo break himself down even more than he already has.” 

“I know. You’ve given the whole ‘Wonwoo and I have been friends since we were in diapers, so he’s practically my brother and I need to look out for him’ speech many times, but I’ve also grown to know Wonwoo too. From how he's been acting, I think he knows what he’s doing this time. He seems like he's taking this slow,” Jihoon pointed out, “We don’t even know the guy’s name yet, so I assume that things with this guy aren't serious yet. Wonwoo probably doesn’t want us to know many details before he knows he knows that he wants something serious with this guy.”

Jihoon reached out and held Soonyoung’s hand in his. 

“You can’t always worry about him like this, Soonie. Sometimes… things turn out well, and sometimes, they don't. You act like he's your younger brother when, in fact, you're both the age and both learning. There's some things you know... and things he still has to learn on his own. You have to let him do that. If this doesn’t go well either… I know you’ll be there for him because… like you’ve said many times, he’s practically your brother.”

Soonyoung smiled. 

“I love you.” 

Jihoon smiled back. 

“I love you too.” 

Soonyoung leaned in, placing a quick kiss on Jihoon’s lips before he sat back down. As Soonyoung settled back in the dining room chair, they both started to focus on their homework once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Soonhoon at the end. 
> 
> Filler chapter sorry ..... things will pick up soon......


	8. Chapter 8

On any normal given day, Wonwoo could focus on his studies, and no amount of distractions could pull him away. (Soonyoung and Jun even joked that “focus” could be his middle name.) When he especially had papers upon papers to write, he could get finish what needed to get done. 

That Tuesday afternoon, however, Wonwoo found it harder than usual to focus. 

The paper he was currently working on was due in a week. He had (what he liked to call) his "writing-paper" layout set up; he had his books open, notes neatly set on the table, and his laptop open and fully charged with a new word document open. He even had his romance novel sitting out, just in case he wanted to take a break and read from something besides interpretation articles of the classical novel his paper was about. Usually, he liked to finish papers ahead of time, but, for the first time in awhile, he wanted to put it aside and just wait. 

Whenever he did research and typed out a, clearly, bullshit-ed paragraph, he simultaneously looked up and down, keeping a lookout for Mingyu. He couldn’t help it; there was still that little part of him that desired to see Mingyu again. 

Wonwoo looked at the time on his laptop. 

3:00

It was about the same time that Mingyu came to see him yesterday, and he said that he would be back again, so where was he? 

_ Maybe he left, just like Seungjoon left you. _

Wonwoo closed his eyes and pushed the thought away. Even if Mingyu did do so, he couldn’t stand the thought of it. 

“Wonwoo?” 

Wonwoo looked up. He let out a sign of relief as he watched Mingyu walk up to him, once again, in a similar outfit as the day before. 

“Hey,” Wonwoo greeted. 

“Hello again,” Mingyu said, pulling down his mask as he sat down across from Wowoo, “You wanted to see me again, didn’t you? Couldn’t get enough of my handsome face?” 

Wonwoo scoffed. 

“You wish that were the case,” he replied. 

“Then what made you decide to wait here for me again?” 

In truth, Wonwoo had been asking himself that question since the day before, but he still couldn’t find the answer to that question.  He didn’t know what to say to Mingyu. 

“I’m not sure to be honest,” Wonwoo replied, “But don’t think it’s because of your good looks or pick up lines. I’ve had enough of those.” 

Mingyu smirked. 

“So you think I’m good looking?”

Wonwoo's eyes slightly widened because, _shit_ , he sort of implied that, didn’t he? 

He did some quick thinking. 

“I meant it as a compliment, from one guy to another guy,” Wonwoo quickly replied, “Don’t let it inflate your ego, as if your ego isn’t already inflated enough.”

“I won’t,” Mingyu said, making it known that it was, indeed, inflating his ego, “So, I have something to discuss with you, Wonwoo.”

“Which would be what?” 

“So when I got home from my meeting yesterday, I grabbed a beer, sat down, and started to watch a movie. I was halfway through that movie when I realized… um... how do I put this?” 

“How do you put what?” 

Mingyu scratched the back of his head. 

“I’m just going to say it, and you can’t get offended.” 

“No promises.” 

“Well… after listening to your life and your interests are… your life… it sounds very… boring.”

“You said that yesterday!”

"I said that more about your hobbies. After thinking about it more... your lifestyle is just... boring."

"Hey!"

“I said you couldn’t get offended!”

“Well, look at me; I’m offended.”

“Well, it’s true!” Mingyu exclaimed. “Your life consists of school, reading books, writing books, and listening to music.” 

“I work too,” Wonwoo added. 

“Oh right… at an animal shelter, right? What do you do there, exactly?” Mingyu asked.

“I… take care of dogs and cats,” Wonwoo replied, “I… really like animals.”

Mingyu raised an eyebrow.

“Really?” 

“Yeah.”

“Anyway, my point,” Mingyu said, getting back on topic, “It’s especially sad because, aside your lifestyle, you look so sad and uptight all of the time. I’ve only known you for a couple days, and I already feel bad for you.”

“I-I’m not,” Wonwoo tried to deny.

“When you tried to start a conversation with me in my car when I drove you home, I could tell you were building up any courage you had to open your mouth,” Mingyu said, “You don’t get out and talk to people that much, do you?” 

Wonwoo sighed before he closed his laptop.

“Well… yeah," Wonwoo admitted.

“Exactly,” Mingyu said, “Which is why I, Kim Mingyu, have a plan to propose to you.” 

Wonwoo narrowed his eyes. 

“What kind of plan?” 

“Well, Wonwoo, if you did or didn’t know, I like to go out and have a good time,” Mingyu started off, “So I was thinking that… I could take you out to see all these places, so you can experience more of a life outside your room and your books.”

Wonwoo opened his mouth to protest, but Mingyu stopped him.

“It would just be on the weekends, so you don’t have to miss class. I know how important going to class is for you.” 

Wonwoo closed his mouth. A small part of him thought it’d be fun for Mingyu to take him to those different places, but he had only known Mingyu for a couple of days. He wasn’t sure if he should be hanging out and moving  _ that  _ quickly with him, especially if Wonwoo took a vow that he wouldn’t get close to Mingyu. 

“I don’t know…,” Wonwoo trailed off. 

“Come on, Wonwoo,” Mingyu tried to convince, “You don’t have anything to lose. If you don’t like it, we can stop and go back to meeting up like this.” 

Mingyu had a point there. He really didn’t have anything to lose, but he also still felt like he shouldn’t go out so quickly.

“Sorry, I don’t want to jump into those kind of hangouts right away,” Wonwoo said.

Mingyu sighed before he gave a nod of defeat. 

“Fine.”

Wonwoo then felt his phone vibrate. He turned on his phone to see that Soonyoung and Jun were texting in their groupchat.

_ ‘96 Brothers:  _

_ I’m a Tiger: Are either of you coming home soon? I forgot my keys when I left the house for class this morning. _

_ Chinese Prince: You're home already? I thought you had dance practice today! _

_ I'm a Tiger: I do! I... also forgot my clothes and my shoes. _

_ Chinese Prince: S _ _ eriously, Soonyoung? This is the third time this month!  _

_ I’m a Tiger: I forgot, okay! I was up late working on a paper that was due today, so I woke up late and had to rush out.  _

_ Chinese Prince: Oh my goodness…  _ _ well, I can’t. I’m still in class and won’t be out for another hour. Maybe Wonwoo can let you in? _

Wonwoo sighed before he unlocked his phone and started to type in the group chat.

_ ‘96 Brothers: _

_ Wonwoo: I’m still on campus, but I’m done with class. I can come let you in. I’ll be there in fifteen minutes.  _

_ I’m a Tiger: Thanks so much Wonwoo! I owe you. _

_ Wonwoo: Hell yeah you do. _

Wonwoo put his phone in his pocket before he started to close all of his books. He piled all of his books and started to tetris them into his backpack. 

“Now _ I _ have to go,” Wonwoo said, “Soonyoung got locked out of our apartment again, so I have to go unlock the door for him.

"Again?" Mingyu asked. 

"Yeah... Soonyoung has a habit of staying up late to do homework and sleeping in."

“Oh... okay,” he said, “Will you think about my offer though?”

“Yeah,” Wonwoo faintly said, “I’ll let you know.”

Wonwoo sighed, displeased as he tried to fit the books into his backpack. The room in his backpack was tight, and he wondered how he got them all to fit before. 

Once he got them all to fit, he let out another sigh of relief. As he started to zip his backpack close, he heard Mingyu speak up.

“Oh, you forgot this one.” 

Wonwoo looked up and saw that Mingyu was holding his romance novel in his hand. He reached out and grabbed it from his hand before he gave Mingyu a small smile. 

“Thanks.” 

“Of course,” Mingyu said, “So I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

Wonwoo nodded, putting his backpack on. 

“Yeah,” he said, sure of his answer this time, “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Wonwoo gave Mingyu one last look before he got up and walked to his bus stop with his book in hand. Once his bus arrived, he climbed on and sat in his usual seat on the back. 

He knew his bus ride was about fifteen minutes, so he knew he had some time to read. Maybe he could finish a chapter. 

Once he opened his book, he saw, what looked like, a receipt fall out and onto his lap. He furrowed his eyebrows as he looked grabbed the receipt and read it. It looked like a variety of snacks had been bought at convenience store, snacks he definitely didn't buy.

_ What the hell? _

He turned it around, and saw that there was something written on the back. He read the writing.

_ Call me, just in case you change your mind. _

_ \- Mingyu _

Wonwoo’s eyes slightly widened, seeing Mingyu’s number written after. 

Wonwoo read Mingyu’s message and the digits again.

_ Very sneaky, Kim Mingyu. _

He smiled before he put it back in between the pages in his book and closed it. 

He decided not to read. He wanted to keep it safe, just in case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're sorta getting somewhere now.... are we?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those that have been leaving comments. I appreciate it (:

Another thing to know about Wonwoo was that he loved animals, especially cats, which is why he didn't hate his job at an animal shelter that was a ten minute bus ride away.

The owner was someone named Choi Seungcheol, who graduated from college and initially intended on working in an office building in a cubicle, since he graduated with credentials in marketing. Instead, he saw a problem with the amount and stray dogs and cats he found around Seoul. It bothered him, so he opened the animal shelter, so the stray cats and dogs had a place to live until someone could give them a permanent home. 

Seungcheol went to Seoul University, three years before Wonwoo was admitted, and graduated. Once he had saved enough money to start the shelter, he knew he would need help. He went back to his old school and put up fliers for his animal shelter, expressing his interesting in hiring some extra help. When Wonwoo was a was a sophomore and saw the fliers, he didn’t hesitate to call and ask for available positions. The next day, he had an interview, and the same day, he was hired.

Seungcheol, alongside his boyfriend, Hong Joshua, had been running the place for three years. They were a small business, but they still had a good amount of people come in and out, adopting animals in the shelter. Seungcheol enjoyed it and didn't even want to think of how he was willing to settle for sitting in a cubicle all day.

Needless to say, Wonwoo loved his job. He loved animals, so for him, it was like getting paid to play with the dogs and cats that were at the shelter. He didn't even mind refilling their food or cleaning their play areas. Seungcheol and Joshua were also very kind, laid back, and flexible with his work schedule.

He also enjoyed his coworkers. There was Lee Chan, who was a freshman at the same school and a dance major, and Boo Seungkwan, who was a sophomore at the same school and a voice major. Whenever they worked together, which was often, they would talk about the different animals, school, and their daily lives. 

This Saturday, it was only Wonwoo working, since Seungkwan asked for the day off to spend the day with his boyfriend, Hansol, and his family and Chan went on a weekend trip with his friends. On days like this, Seungcheol would help out more with helping with the animals aside from sitting in his office.

As Wonwoo and Seungcheol were refilling food for the dogs, Seungcheol started a conversation.

“So since I don’t have you trapped here all day, what do you have planned for the rest of the day?” Seungcheol asked, a joking smile tugging at his lips. 

“Well, I finished the homework that needed to be done for next week, which is good because I have a book I’ve been wanting to read, so I’ll probably spend the day reading," Wonwoo replied, scooping food into another dog bowl.

Seungcheol raised an eyebrow. 

“Really?” 

Wonwoo nodded. 

“So… no plans to go out with Soonyoung or Jun or anything?” 

“After the disaster of last week, I’m going out with them for awhile.” 

“How about plans with any other friends?” 

“I don’t have other friends aside from Soonyoung and Jun.” 

"Ah," he replied, "So a fun Saturday night is sitting alone in your room, reading a book?" 

"Well... yeah. I think it's fun."

"Nothing's wrong with that," Seungcheol replied, " However... c an I give you some advice, Wonwoo?” 

"Yeah, sure."

Seungcheol stayed silent for a moment, gathering his thoughts.

“You’re young-"

Wonwoo looked up from the bag of dog food and at Seungcheol with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay... well, _younger_. You’re a senior in college. You’re finishing up your last classes, and once you’re done with this year, you’ll graduate, and you’ll have to find a job. Once you find a job, and you actually jump into the 'real world,' things change,” Seungcheol started off.

“How so?” Wonwoo asked. 

“I was at that point before. I was a senior in college. I was about to graduate. I felt like I was at the top of the world, but I graduated, and things changed. People I considered my brothers moved away to follow their dreams, and now I don’t speak to them anymore,” Seungcheol said, “After college, life gets very busy, very fast, and changes before you know it. People move around, and it can be awhile before you see them again. Tell me, what are your friends’ plans after college?” 

Wonwoo thought for a moment. 

“I think Soonyoung wants to open his own dance studio here in Seoul. When he gets enough money, he wants to move into a new place with Jihoon. Jun… well… there was one time I heard him and Minghao talking about how they might move back to China after Minghao graduates.”

“Ah,” Seungcheol said, “See, Wonwoo, things aren’t set in stone. Life throws obstacles. I’m not saying that you, Soonyoung, and Jun will drift apart, but they could move far away, and you might not see them for a long time. I appreciate you helping me here every weekend, but I wish you’d make time for yourself, your friends, and building yourself a few more friendships that are good and strong, just in case things happen between the three of you. I don't want you to end up alone. Besides, you need more of a social life anyway.” 

Wonwoo saw a smirk on Seungcheol’s face, and Wonwoo narrowed his eyes. 

“I don’t know if I should be offended or not.” 

“I’m not offending you, but… you know, out of you, Seungkwan, and Chan, you ask for the least days off. Again, I do appreciate that you’re here to help out a lot, but I want you to make time for yourself and the other people in your life as well.”

Wonwoo sighed. He knew there was some truth in Seungcheol’s words, but he couldn’t find it in himself to go out and meet people again. The last time he did that, he met Seungjoon, and he didn’t want to make that mistake again. 

“I’ll think about it,” Wonwoo said.

Seungcheol smiled. 

“I’m glad to hear that.” 

They stopped talking, and before they knew it, they had finished refilling the dog bowls. As Wonwoo started to put the bowls back into the dogs' kennels, Seungcheol told him that he could finish sweeping the floors and leave once he was done.

"My shift is almost done already?" Wonwoo had asked. 

"Yep," Seungcheol replied, "You were scheduled from 12:00-6:00, and it's already 5:15."

"I could do some other things for you until then," Wonwoo offered. 

"No, I won't do that to you.  Besides, remember what I said earlier? I'm not going to hold you hostage here if I don't have anything for you to do." 

Wonwoo rolled his eyes and smiled before he grabbed the broom and started to sweep the lobby area.

Once Wonwoo finished sweeping the building, he looked at the clock and saw that it was 5:40.

Seungcheol was right. There was nothing else to do. Since it was a Saturday, there were more people that came in. Because of that, the dogs and cats stay in their kennels for people to observe them. They didn't have time to go into their play area, and because of that, it was clean, taking away one less thing he needed to do. 

He went to the staff room, which was just a room with a table, chairs, a refrigerator, and a microwave. He grabbed his jacket off the coat rack and put it on. He walked out, waving to Seungcheol and Joshua, before he walked out the door. He went to the bus stop and waited. Once the bus arrived, he got on and rode towards home. 

When he got to his apartment, he unlocked the door. 

To his surprise, he saw Jun and Minghao on the couch, with Jun sitting on the couch and Minghao straddling him. Jun had his shirt off and was in the process of pulling off Minghao's. Instantly, Wonwoo walked out and closed the door. 

“Get decent!” He yelled. 

After waiting a few seconds, he walked back in and saw Jun and Minghao sitting next to each other on the couch, their hair disheveled and lips swollen. Jun had his shirt back on while Minghao's was wrinkled. Jun proudly smiled with his arm around Minghao while Minghao looked away, his face turning red.

"I thought you said he was working until 6:00. It's only 5:50," Minghao whispered. 

"I thought he was too," Jun whispered back in reply.

"Don't talk like I'm not here," Wonwoo said, rolling his eyes, "Seungcheol let me off early, if you both wanted to know."

Wonwoo took off his shoes before he closed the door and walked in. 

“Besides, don’t you have a room to do that in?” Wonwoo asked. 

“He does,” Minghao said, looking at Wonwoo, “We were supposed to do homework, but my horndog of a boyfriend knows my weaknesses… and before I know it, I’m on his lap with his lips on my neck.”

Wonwoo wrinkled his nose.

“You’re both disgusting.” 

“Sorry. I can’t help it,” Jun said with a smirk, “My boyfriend’s hot.”

“And, I hate to say this Wonwoo, but... you came in at the wrong time."

Wonwoo narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

You came in when it started escalating, and now I have a problem…,” Minghao trailed off.

“Are you saying…” 

“What Minghao is saying is that you’ll want to find somewhere else to be for the next… couple of hours,” Jun said. 

“Oh my god,” Wonwoo groaned, turning and walking to his room, “At least give me some time to figure out where to go.”

"Don't take too long to figure it out, Wonwoo. I don't know how long I'll be able to resist," Jun called out.

Wonwoo quietly gagged before he walked to his room and closed the door. He instantly went to grab his backpack sitting by his nightstand. He bent down to grab it, but then he saw the receipt with Mingyu’s number on his nightstand. He stood up, grabbed it off of his nightstand, and looked at it again. 

_ Call me, just in case you change your mind. _

_ \- Mingyu _

Wonwoo sighed, looking at the digits with an unsure look on his face, a plan starting toe formulate in his mind. 

Was he that desperate to call Mingyu to pick him up and take him somewhere? 

Wonwoo already felt like he was as close to Mingyu as he wanted to be. If he got any closer, he felt like he would be falling into a hole that would be very hard to get himself out of later. 

But he knew Jun and Minghao were loud and went many rounds when it came to sex, from the time he’d fooled himself into staying home while Jun and Minghao… did their thing; he’d rather not have to experience that again.

Wonwoo knew he could always go to a coffee shop and finish his book there, but then he thought of Seungcheol’s words, how he should make time for people in his life and maybe even make new friendships. Granted, it was Mingyu, and he didn’t even know if he would consider Mingyu a friend. 

But whatever; it was a Saturday night. He still had Sunday to read his book. Plus, these “outings” with Mingyu might just be one outing, and he could find other people to befriend. Wonwoo would make sure of it.

Before he could change his mind or regret his decision, he pulled his phone out of his pocket, typed in Mingyu’s number, and pressed the call button before bringing the phone up to his ear.

On the second ring, he heard the call being picked up. 

“Hello?” Mingyu greeted. 

“Hi, Mingyu? It’s me, Wonwoo,” Wonwoo replied. 

There was a pause, and Wonwoo was so sure Mingyu was smirking.

“So you’re deciding to take me up on my offer, Wonwoo? I’ll admit; I’m a bit surprised. You seemed so sure that we weren’t going to meet anywhere else outside the courtyard of your university.” 

“Well… I wasn’t planning to, or even planning to call you, but... I’m desperate,” Wonwoo said, “I need to get out of my apartment. Jun and Minghao… are about to… you know…”

“So you’re asking me to take you out because you want to get you out of your apartment… because your best friend and his boyfriend are about to have sex?”

“Yes…?”

“That sounds a bit like you’re using me, Wonwoo, and I don’t appreciate that.” 

Wonwoo’s breath got caught in his throat because… shoot, he didn’t think of it that way. It made him sound like a jerk.

“Mingyu… I-”

Mingyu then chuckled. 

“I’m kidding," Mingyu said, You’re so easy to tease, Wonwoo, even over the phone. I’ll happily be your knight in shining armor that’ll swoop in to save you.”

“Shut up. I’m not some damsel in distress.” 

“Right...,” Mingyu trailed off, “You’re lucky I have our first outing lined up perfectly. Dress casually. I’ll be at your apartment in an hour.”

“Okay. See you then.” 

Wonwoo hung up and put his phone on his nightstand. He sighed, almost not believing he did that. Irregardless, he didn't have that much time to regret his choices. He didn't want to have to wear his work shirt for his first outing with Mingyu. 

He turned to walk to his closet and started to figure out what to wear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what this first outing is going to be like........


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was out the whole day... so this chapter is coming a little later than usual. 
> 
> This one is probably my favorite chapter I've written so far, so I hope you enjoy it!

Wonwoo looked at his outfit in the mirror one more time. 

His black hair was laying flat on his forehead. He was wearing his gray, knit sweater, black jeans, and tan boots. His glasses were on. 

Mingyu said simple, which was his everyday style. He didn’t need to worry about it that much, or well, he thought. He had a strange need to impress Mingyu. 

He grabbed his comb and combed through his hair one last time before he could think too much about it. He grabbed his wallet and put it into his pocket before he turned off the light in his room and walked out. To his dismay, he saw that Minghao was on Jun’s lap again with both of their shirts off this time.

Wonwoo groaned. 

“Oh my god. You couldn’t wait until I was out of the apartment?” Wonwoo asked. 

Jun pulled apart, looking at Wonwoo. 

“You took too long,” Jun replied, “You really expect me to wait with Minghao sitting here, all pretty and waiting for me to take him?”

“I almost can’t believe you’re one of my best friends,” Wonwoo said, face palming, “Anyway, I’m going out.”

“With who?” Minghao asked, turning around to face Wonwoo. 

“Someone,” Wonwoo said with hesitation. 

“Is it with that guy you met at the club? Are you still talking to him?” Jun asked, surprised. 

“Maybe,” Wonwoo replied, “It doesn’t matter. I’ll be back later tonight. Hopefully, you two aren’t fucking on the island or something.”

“No promises,” Jun said. 

“And sanitize the couch after you’re done. I don’t want to sit there knowing you two fucked there.” 

“Again, no promises,” Jun replied, “Now go, I’m sure your mystery guy is waiting for you.”

Wonwoo rolled his eyes before he walked out, letting the door close. He went down to the main floor and walked outside to wait for Mingyu. 

Once he walked outside, he saw Mingyu’s car driving towards him. When Mingyu parked in front of him, Wonwoo climbed into the passenger seat and buckled his seat belt. Mingyu drove off. 

“So… where are you taking me?” Wonwoo asked.

“I’m not telling you that, or the upcoming Saturdays that I take you out. It takes away the surprise element,” Mingyu replied.

Wonwoo started to open his mouth, but Mingyu stopped him. 

“Don’t worry. I’m not taking you to a club. I know you well enough to know that you don’t like nightclubs.”

Wonwoo nodded and stayed quiet, still nervous about where Mingyu was taking him. 

A half hour drive later, Mingyu turned into a parking lot. Wonwoo looked out and saw that they were in the parking lot for an appointment. As Mingyu turned off his car, Wonwoo could see that it was, indeed, one of the more expensive apartments. 

“What are we doing here?” Wonwoo asked. 

“A couple of my friends and I are having a gathering here, at one of my friend’s apartment. We all have the option to bring a plus one, though I think I’m the only one that planned on bringing someone.”

Wonwoo looked at Mingyu, confused.

“Wait… you already planned to bring me? How’d you know I say yes to your offer?”

“I didn’t know for sure, but… the way you always stared at me, I figured you would eventually say yes. You can’t get enough of me.” 

“You’re not right about that.”

“Sure, Wonwoo. I better not catch you staring again.”

Wonwoo scoffed.

“You won’t. It’ll be easy.” 

Mingyu chuckled. 

“Okay.”

Wonwoo looked back out the window and at the apartment. It made him think of when Mingyu first brought him to his apartment.

“Are your friends rich too?” Wonwoo asked.

“Well… yeah, you could say that,” Mingyu replied, “They’re not the snobby type if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Wonwoo wasn’t particularly worried about that. He was worried that he wouldn’t fit in with them because he wasn’t as rich as them. He didn’t know what people with so much money acted like or talked about. 

Before Wonwoo could worry about it too much, Mingyu opened his door and climbed out. Wonwoo quickly followed. Once he walked around the car, Mingyu was putting his keys into his pocket. While Migyu was doing so, Wonwoo got a better look at Mingyu’s outfit. Mingyu was wearing a plain black t-shirt, light washed jean jacket, black, ripped jeans, and black boots. His black hair was styled up from his forehead. Wonwoo looked at Mingyu, his eyes rolling up and down because… _wow_ , how could anyone look this good? 

Wonwoo quickly looked away as Mingyu looked up. He didn’t want to fuel Mingyu’s ego by proving his point.

“Ready to go inside?” Mingyu asked. 

Wonwoo looked up at him and nodded. Mingyu motioned for him to follow, which he did. They walked inside and made their way into an elevator. When they got out of the elevator, Mingyu lead them down the hallway to the last door on the right side. 

Mingyu knocked. The door opened to reveal a guy with brown hair, flat in his forehead, wearing a white button up shirt tucked into his light washed jeans.

“Hey, Mingyu,” he said with a smile.

He turned to Wonwoo and gave him the same smile.

“And guest. Come in.”

He opened the door wider and allowed him and Mingyu to walk in. They both took off their shoes as everyone greeted Mingyu. Wonwoo stood up straight and looked at the apartment. 

It was very spacious. There was a gray couch, another seating area next to it, and a chair next to the couch. It was across from a tv that was on the opposite wall with a glass table in between. Beyond that lead to a kitchen with an island and two stools. Next to it was a small, square dining table with two chairs. Round lights on the ceiling lit up the living room and kitchen area. Five windows along the wall showed the city lights of Seoul. Wonwoo looked to the left and saw a hallway that lead to more rooms. 

A couple of people were gathered in the kitchen while some sat on the couches. Soft music was playing in the background.

There were seven other people at most, which was already better than being at the nightclub that Soonyoung and Jun had dragged him to. Still, Wonwoo knew they were seven strangers, and Wonwoo hadn’t been in the same room as this many strangers in awhile.

He didn’t want to panic, cause a scene, and embarrass Mingyu. That would be  _ much  _ worse.

Mingyu then led him to the empty spaces on the couch. Mingyu offered him a spot, which Wonwoo took and sat down. 

“Can I get you anything?” Mingyu asked. 

“Yeah um... can I just get water?” Wonwoo replied. 

Mingyu narrowed his eyes before he shook his head. 

“Do you drink anything else besides water?” 

“I… um, drink coffee in the morning, and wine, sometimes, when I read.” 

“I’ll get you some red wine then.” 

Wonwoo shook his head.

"Mingyu..."

"Come on, Wonwoo. Let loose a little. That's why I'm taking you out, remember?"

Wonwoo sighed. 

"Fine."

Mingyu smiled at him before he walked off towards the kitchen. When he looked at the living room seating area, there was a gap between him and the four other people sitting in the same area as him. H e saw two other guys talking, one he recognized as the guy that opened the door for him and Mingyu. The other he didn't know also had brown hair laying on his forehead and skinnier than the other guy. Wonwoo also saw two women sitting by them, one with long hair and bangs, the other with long hair but without bangs.  They were all talking with one another. 

He looked away, not sure of how to start a conversation with any of them. He could only think of waiting for Mingyu to introduce them to him. 

“So, you’re here with Mingyu?” 

Wonwoo looked up and saw that the guy that opened the door was making eye contact with him. He figured he was the one that asked the question. 

Wonwoo nodded. 

“I haven’t seen you around before,” he replied, “What’s your name?” 

“Wonwoo,” Wonwoo replied. 

“Nice to meet you,” he said with another welcoming smile, “I’m Seokmin. This is Jeonghan, Jennie, and Lisa. This is my apartment, so feel free to make yourself at home.” 

Wonwoo nodded before he turned to the other three and gave them a small smile and quick wave.

“So did how did you and Mingyu meet?” The one without bangs, Jennie, asked. 

“Well… we met at a nightclub. My friends dragged me out, and he offered to take me home,” Wonwoo replied.

"Really?" The other woman with bangs, Lisa, asked. "I'm a bit surprised you trusted him to take you out. I know Mingyu can come off as... creepy, because of his flirting."

"Yeah... it was, but I was a bit desperate," Wonwoo replied, "I don't like going out that much, and the nightclub scene was too much for me."

"Ah," Lisa replied, "Okay. I know the flirting can put people off, but Mingyu really means well. It's just in his nature to flirt with everyone he takes an interest in."

Wonwoo shyly smiled before he looked away. 

Mingyu was, at least, interested in him? 

Well, it should've meant something if Mingyu was persistent on finding him in the courtyard and meeting him after. It warmed him inside, thinking of Mingyu putting in extra effort to see him. It made him feel special.

"So... Wonwoo?" 

Wonwoo looked up and saw the other guy, Jeonghan, looking directly at him.

"Y-Yes?"

“So... I'm curious about you and Mingyu."

"Okay..."

"So... are you friends? Or are you…  _ friends _ ? I've noticed you blushing over there.” 

_ Aw crap. _

"It's okay to be interested in Mingyu, Wonwoo. I know he's charismatic and good looking."

Jeonghan smirked.  (Wonwoo could see why Mingyu was friends with Jeonghan.)  He instantly felt his face turn red before he looked away, not wanting to embarrass himself about his potential interest in Mingyu in front of Mingyu's friends. Jennie must have noticed because she hit Jeonghan on the shoulder. He whined in pain. 

“Hey!” He protested. 

“Oh, don’t act like you didn’t deserve it,” Jennie replied, “Don’t ask questions like that, Jeonghan. You scare off the new people with your invasive questions.” 

“Hey, I might as well get to know all the juicy details while they’re around,” Jeonghan retorted. 

“You don’t know them well enough yet to ask questions like that, Jeonghan,” Lisa jumped in, “It’s okay with Mingyu, Seokmin, and Jungkook, but not with new people like Wonwoo.”

As they continued to argue, Seokmin moved to sit next to him. 

“They’re always like that. Jeonghan says something too blunt and personal, and Jennie and Lisa scold him. You’ll get used to it. It can be entertaining to watch sometimes.” 

Wonwoo gave him a small smile.

“Yeah, I can imagine.”

As Wonwoo replied, Mingyu came back and sat down in between Wonwoo and Seokmin. He handed Wonwoo a glass of red wine before he sat down next to Wonwoo.

“Red wine, like I promised,” Mingyu said. 

“Thanks,” Wonwoo quietly replied before he took a sip. 

“Oh, you didn’t bring one for me, Mingyu?” Jeonghan asked, ending his argument with Lisa and Jennie.

“Is your name Jeon Wonwoo? I didn’t think so,” Mingyu replied, “Besides, the bottle that was open only had enough for two glasses. If you want some, go to the kitchen. Jisoo, Chaeyoung, and Jungkook are opening another bottle of red wine now.”

Jeonghan didn’t hesitate to get up and walk to the kitchen.

"Bring me one too, Jeonghan!" Jennie called out. 

"Last I checked, I'm not your servant," Jeonghan replied.

Jennie huffed. 

"But I'm your friend."

"Yeah... what's your point?" 

She groaned. 

"Fine," she replied, "Lisa, Seokmin, you want one?" 

"Well now that're offering it... yeah," Seokmin replied while Lisa nodded. 

"Come get it yourself then." 

Seokmin looked taken aback, but laughed while the three of the got up and followed Jeonghan to the kitchen.

Wonwoo let out a small laugh when he saw Jeonghan complaining to Jungkook about how he was opening the bottle too slow.

"You're friends are funny," Wonwoo complimented. 

"If you think this is funny, wait until everyone gets some alcohol in them. It's chaotic," Mingyu replied.

"Oh," Wonwoo said, holding back a laugh,  “So... is this everyone?” 

“Yeah. Like I said in the car, no really brings a plus one anymore, not even me, except for tonight. I brought you, so you’re the only new person here."

“Oh,” Wonwoo said, “That’s a lot of pressure to meet and talk to this many people. I haven’t done this in awhile.” 

“You’ll be fine,” Mingyu replied, “Besides, you’ve already met Seokmin, Jeonghan, Jennie, and Lisa, and they all seem to like you so far. You just have Jisoo, Chaeyoung, and Jungkook to meet, and they're just as chill. It'll be okay.” 

"Are you sure?

“Yes," Mingyu assured him.

Mingyu still saw the concern in Wonwoo's eyes, so he continued.

"Don’t worry. You’re doing fine now. Just don’t turn up the handsome meter too high. I don’t want any of the guys to steal you away from me.”

Wonwoo scoffed. 

“Your confidence is sky-rocketing, Mingyu. I might need to break it soon.” 

“I’m just getting started, and the evening is still young. Good luck.” 

Wonwoo rolled his eyes and laughed before the rest of Mingyu’s friends came back. Once they all sat down, they all introduced themselves to him. Then the conversations started; although Wonwoo didn’t talk as much, he enjoyed watching them converse with each other. 

Wonwoo enjoyed watching them catching up with each other on their lives and watching them joke and laugh with each other. Occasionally, Jeonghan would say something a little too inappropriate, and Jisoo would scold him, just as Lisa did before.

They even included Wonwoo into their conversations, asking what Wonwoo was currently doing in his life and what his interests were. Wonwoo was suddenly embarrassed about sharing his not-as-interesting hobbies with people he barely knew, but they seemed genuinely interested, and that made him feel more comfortable sharing his life. As the evening went on, Wonwoo started to participate and joke more in their conversations. He started to feel like he was fitting in with them.

Once it got late, and Wonwoo expressed to Mingyu that he was tired, they said their goodbyes. They all expressed how it was nice to meet Wonwoo and that they hoped to see him around more. Wonwoo hoped he would see them again soon too; aside from his friends and their boyfriends, they were the first people (in awhile) that he enjoyed being around. For the first time in a long time, he felt better about meeting new people. It almost made him forget about his fear of going out.

After their goodbyes, they walked to the door. Seokmin accompanied him. 

“Hey, thanks for coming over, and thanks for bringing Wonwoo,” Seokmin said. 

“Yeah, no problem,” Mingyu replied, “We’ll all plan for next time?” 

“Yes, of course.” 

Seokmin then turned to Wonwoo. 

“It was nice meeting you, Wonwoo. It’s nice to see a new face every once in awhile. I hope you come again next time.”

Wonwoo smiled and nodded.

“I hope so too.”

Seokmin smiled. 

“See you around.” 

And with that, he opened the door, letting Wonwoo and Mingyu out. They walked down the hallway as Seokmin closed the door. Mingyu led them into the elevator. Once they were on the ground floor, they walked out to Mingyu’s car. When they got in, Mingyu started the engine and drove off. 

“So, did you enjoy tonight?” Mingyu asked. 

“I did… you know me better than my best friends. You get points for that,” Wonwoo replied. 

“I told you. Don’t underestimate the power of Kim Mingyu.” 

“Don’t ever say that again or I’ll take back what I said.” 

“Okay, fine, but you have to admit… I planned a good first hangout. My friends are good people.” 

“They are. I agree with you on that.”

For the rest of the ride, Mingyu and Wonwoo talked about the gathering and Mingyu’s friends. Mingyu told stories about all of them, and Wonwoo laughed at the sides of Mingyu’s friends that he didn’t see tonight. After hearing the stories, he hoped even more to see them again, just so he could see their more chaotic sides; they sounded hilarious to Wonwoo.

Once Mingyu reached Wonwoo’s apartment, he parked in front of the entrance. Before Wonwoo got out, he turned to Mingyu.

“You know… Mingyu. I’ll admit; I thought I wouldn’t like this hangout all that much… but you’ve proven me wrong. I enjoyed tonight.” 

“So… can I come pick you up next week, Saturday, same time?” 

Wonwoo smiled and nodded. 

“Yeah, of course,” Wonwoo replied, “I… already look forward to it.” 

Wonwoo saw the surprise on Mingyu’s face.

_ Wait... what was too much? _

Regardless, Mingyu smiled.

“Me too,” he replied, “See you next week? Or even at your school… maybe?” 

“Yeah, either or. You have number now so… we could meet both times.”

“Great."

Wonwoo gave him one last smile before he climbed out and closed the door. He walked away, but didn’t walk into his apartment building before watching Mingyu drive off into the night. 

Wonwoo smiled as he walked in and thought of his night. It actually wasn’t bad, like he thought it would be, and… it wasn’t a one time thing, like he thought it would be. 

He didn't want it to be. 

He enjoyed the feeling that circulated through his body when he was around Mingyu, even when he was endlessly flirting with Wonwoo in between conversations. He, however, couldn't pinpoint what the feeling what, but he sort of liked it, whatever it was and wherever it came from. 

He’d figure it out later. Right now, his main concern was upstairs, in his apartment. He hoped Jun and Minghao were done, or at least sanitized the couch and moved to Jun’s bedroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm Wonwoo what is this feeling you're feeling......


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COVID-19 hasn't made my country quarantine (yet), but with the way things are going, along with new news of my dad currently having a compromised immune system, and my mom especially asking me and my siblings to not go to any crowded places, I'm basically quarantined inside my house. This situation is getting bad. :// On the bright side (if there is a bright side?), at least I'll have even more time to write upcoming chapters~~! 
> 
> Remember to wash your hands, disinfect, and sneeze and cough into your arm! 
> 
> Enjoy this chapter~~~!

Mingyu shifted his position as the camera clicked.

“Okay, Mingyu. Turn your entire body to the front,” the director said. 

Mingyu nodded as he turned, so his entire body faced the camera. He smiled as the camera clicked, flashed more and captured more pictures.  Once the camera man was done, he gave a thumbs up to the director. 

“Alright, that’s enough for now, Mingyu. You can take a break,” the director said. 

“Okay. Thank you,” Mingyu said as he bowed to the entire staff. 

Once he was out of the photoshoot area, he walked over to his dressing room. Once he walked in and closed the door, he sighed and fell onto the couch. He was aching to get out of the black suit he was in; it was uncomfortable to lay in.  He barely had time to pull out his phone before he heard a knock at the door. 

“Who is it?” He asked. 

“Your best friend,” the person on the other side said in a song-song tone. 

Mingyu chuckled before he sat up on the couch. 

“Come in, best friend,” he called out. 

The door opened to reveal Seokmin. He was dressed in a white shirt, a thick, brown cardigan, and light-washed jeans paired with white Converses. His brown hair swept up from his forehead. 

“Hey,” Seokmin greeted. 

“Hey,” Mingyu replied, “Take a seat.” 

Seokmin didn’t hesitate to sit down on the couch next to Mingyu. 

“How’s the photoshoot been going for you?” Mingyu asked, starting the conversation. 

“Pretty good. I feel like I’m getting more into my character with each picture I take.” 

“Well, what else do we expect from Kim Minhyuk? The handsome, but sweet, empathetic best friend of main female lead Lee Jaehwa? Who she’s secretly in love with but doesn’t know he's gay and has eyes for the main male lead, Park Minhyung? Also known as me?”

Seokmin rolled his eyes.

“I’m not going to fuel your ego any more than everyone already has,” Seokmin said.

"Okay, but still, you have to admit, it's a pretty interesting plot twist," Mingyu pointed out.

“Yeah , you're right there. This drama will definitely be a good one. I’m just tired from having to get up so early and having to do all of this work.”

“Do you get to go home after this?” 

Seokmin shook his head. 

“After this, I have to go to the recording studio to work on the song I’m singing for the drama.”

“Ah,” Mingyu replied, “Well… you know, when we decided we wanted to become actors, this was the life we signed up for: busy schedules and shootings. For you, since you have a voice  _ gifted to you by the gods _ -”

Before Mingyu could finish, Seokmin smiled and gently shoved Mingyu. When they first met each other, and their group of friends started to form, Jeonghan, drunk, introduced Seokmin to him by telling Mingyu he just signed with his dad’s company, Pledis Entertainment, and had a voice that was a gift from the gods and angels above. Mingyu teased him about it ever since.

“Thank you; I’m  _ flattered _ ,” Seokmin teased. 

Mingyu laughed. 

“Like I was saying, since you have good vocals, you also have to focus on recording for drama soundtracks. Being an actor is a busy life. If you wanted to sit at home, do nothing, and throw parties, you should’ve just married an actor.”

“Or have a rich dad who’s a CEO of an entertainment company, like Jeonghan,” Seokmin joked.

“Right,” Mingyu agreed.

Their laugher died down before Seokmin changed the topic.

“Anyway, you and Wonwoo missed out after you both left,” Seokmin said.

“Oh yeah? What happened?” Mingyu asked. 

“After you both left, I got out some more alcohol. Everyone decided that they wanted to play charades, so we did that for a bit. It was guys against girls. The longer we played, the more we started to drink more, so the game got pretty crazy. Eventually, everyone got bored, so then we started to karaoke. It was a mess at that point. Jungkook while drunk and trying to hit high notes is uh… an interesting scene.” 

“Don’t tell his vocal coach that; he’ll be disappointed. He might tell the company, and they might never be able to debut,” Mingyu joked.

Seokmin laughed along. 

“Yeah,” Seokmin said, “After karaoke, everyone sorta knocked out in the living room. The morning after, everyone stayed over again because everyone, besides me, was hung over. I made some soup for everyone before I left. Everyone is more or less still there.” 

“Sounds fun, except for the uh… puking part. I know how disgusted the girls get when the puking starts,” Mingyu said, “Again, sorry I couldn’t stay for the rest of the gathering. Wonwoo isn’t much of a party person.”

“It’s fine. I figured that much. He seemed nervous when you left him on the couch,” Seokmin replied, “He said he doesn't get out that much. That's true?" 

“Yeah. That's why I offered to take him out to places, so he could… you know, experience more of life. He spends too much time in his room, and I thought he could get out more.”

“That’s nice to hear,” Seokmin replied.

"Yeah."

A moment of silence sat between them before Seokmin spoke up again.

“Hey, Mingyu?” 

“Yeah?” Mingyu asked in reply. 

“If I ask you this question, will you be honest with me?” 

“Yeah, of course. I always am.” 

Seokmin gave him the look, and Mingyu let out a nervous laugh. 

“Well… I am most of the time.”

“Mingyu, I’m serious.”

“Okay; okay. What is it?” 

Seokmin sat closer and leaned in. 

“What really are your intentions with Wonwoo?” 

Mingyu furrowed his eyebrows.

“What do you mean?” 

“You know what I’m talking about. This kind of situation  has happened before,” Seokmin replied, “You have this habit of… finding the guys and girls and… playing around with them. Then... it seems like you get bored with them, and then you leave, and the cycle starts all over again.” 

Mingyu, a bit surprised at Seokmin's observation, quickly tried to think of an answer. Daeho had specifically told him to not tell anyone about his projects, not even his closest friends, claiming no one would understand them, or why he was doing them.

Mingyu then scoffed. 

“I don’t do that.” 

_ Nice, Mingyu, nice. _

Seokmin tried not to roll his eyes.

“Yes you do, Mingyu. I told everyone to not mention it to Wonwoo, but we all know that he’s the third new person you’ve brought to our gathering. He’s the third person in the last year that you’ve brought around and… currently, yeah, it looks like you’re fooling around with him like you did with the last two people you brought.”

“I don’t do that, Seokmin,” Mingyu repeated, “Besides, the last guy and girl I brought in were really just flings. Wonwoo’s different.”

“Really?" 

"Yeah."

"Okay then...," Seokmin trailed off, "Then let me ask this. Does this have anything to do with Daeho?”

“This has nothing to do with Daeho,” Mingyu quickly replied.

“Don’t lie to me, Mingyu.” 

“I’m not.”

“Because you know what I think about Daeho.”

“I know what you think about Daeho, and I still don’t understand why you think those things. Daeho’s helped me. I don’t know where I’d be without him.”

Seokmin looked ready to argue, but instead, he sighed. 

“Fine,” Seokmin said, “You know Daeho better than I do, I suppose. Can I please just say this?”

“Yeah, go ahead.” 

Seokmin took a deep breath.

“Don’t leave Wonwoo on the curb like you have with your previous… flings. For one, I actually like Wonwoo. He’s kind, polite, and considerate, unlike… again, your previous flings.”

“It was  _ one  _ time that Mina spilled wine on your new white rug, and _one_ time Daniel broke Chaeyoung’s bluetooth speaker,” Mingyu said with a groan, “None of you ever let me forget it. Besides, Chaeyoung can always buy a new speaker.”

“It still happened. That rug was expensive and _still_ has that wine stain. I can’t even use it anymore,” Seokmin pointed out, “And yeah, Chaeyoung can, but she said it was a birthday gift, which is why she was upset about it in the first place.”

“Okay, fine, you have a point.”

“Exactly,” Seokmin said, “Anyway, my point is, we all actually like Wonwoo, and we don’t want to see him leave so soon. Plus…”

Seokmin thought for a moment before he shook his head.

“No… I shouldn’t say it.”

“Say what?” 

“Mingyu-”

“Seokmin.”

Seokmin sighed. 

“I just… well, when we were with him yesterday, I noticed that he was… on guard. When we all first started talking, he was cautious around us and with what he said and told us. It wasn't even until... maybe an hour before you guys left that he started to joke more with us; it took some time for him to open up. I don’t know what that means but… I have the feeling you should be careful with him,” Seokmin explained, “You said he doesn’t go out as much as he used to... and I'm starting to think that there could be a reason behind that.

“Oh.”

“Yeah… my point... just… be careful with him,” Seokmin said. 

Mingyu hesitantly nodded. 

“I will.” 

Just then, there was a knock on the door. 

“Come in,” Mingyu called out. 

The door opened to reveal Daeho. Seokmin looked away, trying not to look annoyed.

“They need you for more pictures, Mingyu,” Daeho said. 

Mingyu nodded. 

“I have to go. See you later?” Mingyu asked Seokmin.

“Yeah. I should get going anyway. I need to practice my song.”

Mingyu nodded before he stood up. Mingyu followed Daeho out of the room as did Seokmin. Mingyu and Daeho walked down the hallway while Seokmin walked in the other direction. 

Mingyu thought of what Seokmin had said, how he said he wasn’t fond of Daeho and how he should be careful around Wonwoo.  He didn’t exactly know what Seokmin meant, but he figured it’d make sense once he asked Daeho about it. 

“Seokmin doesn’t get it,” Mingyu told himself, “Daeho is smart and insightful. He just doesn’t know Daeho like I do.”

“Mingyu?” 

Mingyu looked up to see they stopped walking where the director of the photoshoot was talking with the staff.

“Remember to listen to what the director says. He knows best.”

Mingyu nodded confidently as Daeho made room for him to walk towards the shooting space. 

As the director told him what poses to do, Mingyu followed, and continued to take more pictures. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of new arisen questions we have........


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to post this earlier, but I also only got five hours of sleep last night, so I took a nap before I could get to it.
> 
> My state basically closed and shut down everything, so yeah I am really BASICALLY quarantined at this point, so i have no excuse to write or update anything.
> 
> Hope you all stay safe!

Wonwoo sighed in relief when he finished the conclusion paragraph for his paper. He saved his writing and changes, reminding himself to especially read over it again before he turned it in. Often, he could turn in papers without checking them and he could get a good grade, but he knew this one would require some extra work because:

(a) He didn’t particularly like the paper topic.

and 

(b) He couldn’t really focus on it because he was thinking about his next outing with Mingyu. 

He and Mingyu had been texting the whole week after Mingyu brought him to his friends’ gathering. Mingyu usually initiated their conversations more, asking Wonwoo about his day or more about his personality and learning about him as a person. 

They bounced back and forth with those questions over text and the occasional times Mingyu would meet him in person at school. With those questions, he felt like he knew Mingyu better than he did when they first met. He could potentially be a good friend one day. 

As he closed his laptop, he heard his phone buzz. Hr grabbed his phone and looked at the text on the screen. 

He slightly smiled when he saw Mingyu’s name. 

_ Mingyu: Are you done with your homework? _

_ Wonwoo: Just finished. Why? _

_ Mingyu: ... _

_ Mingyu: Our weekly hangout???? _

Wonwoo saw Mingyu typing out another text. 

_ Mingyu: I’m hurt that you forgot already _

Wonwoo let out a small laugh as he started to type out a reply. 

_ Wonwoo: It could’ve meant anything, in my defense. _

_ Mingyu: I don’t have many other reasons to ask you that question.  _

_ Wonwoo: Sure… _

_ Mingyu: D: Why do you insist on hurting me this much? For someone who doesn’t get out or talk to people that much, you sure know how to hurt someone’s feelings. _

_ Wonwoo: I’m kidding :p  _

_ Mingyu: Luckily, you’re much too handsome to stay mad at. :p Anyway, I’ll be at your house in about forty-five minutes. Just dress casually, like last week. _

Wonwoo sent up a thumbs up emoji before he stood up from his spinning chair and walked to his closet. He slipped on a black and white striped long sleeve and black jeans before putting on his glasses. He then grabbed his tan trench coat and took his white converse high tops out of his closet before grabbing his wallet and phone off of his desk. He walked out of his room to wait in the living room. 

When he sat down on the couch next to Soonyoung, who was watching another episode of his drama, he tried to ignore the smirk on Soonyoung’s face. 

“Are you going on another date with your mystery man?” 

“It’s not a date, Soonyoung. We’re just hanging out.” 

“But you hung out with him last week, and now you're hanging out with him _again_ , ” Soonyoung emphasized, “I thought it was just going to be a one time thing. You insisted that much last week.” 

“Well… things change,” Wonwoo replied.

“What changed?” 

Wonwoo thought for a moment.

“Well… I just like being around him; he has a fun aura. Plus he… just makes me feel better after the whole deal with Seungjoon.” 

“Oh, that’s good to hear,” Soonyoung replied, “So... when do they turn into dates?” 

Wonwoo almost choked on air at the sudden question; he swore he was going to strangle his best friend one day.

“They’re not going to turn into dates,” Wonwoo quickly replied.

“You never know,” Soonyoung said in a sing-song tone, “If you go out with a guy multiple times, they’re bound to turn into dates.”

“That’s not always the case,” Wonwoo said, “You and I have been hanging out since we were kids. Our hangouts didn’t turn into dates.”

“Because we’re practically brothers. You don’t date brothers,” Soonyoung replied, “Besides, you’re not my type.”

Wonwoo rolled his eyes. 

“Okay."

Soonyoung paused his drama and turned to look at Wonwoo. 

“So where are you guys going this time?” 

Wonwoo shrugged. 

“I’m not sure. He always chooses the places. He just comes and picks me up.” 

“So... he tells you to get ready and that he’s going to pick you up, and you just willingly go along with it? Do you know how… sketchy that is?” Soonyoung asked. “You must like him enough to go again.”

Wonwoo looked away, trying to hide the blush on his face. 

“You do like him!” Soonyoung exclaimed. “You’re turning red!” 

“Soonyoung, stop it,” Wonwoo replied.

“Why? It’s so cute,” Soonyoung said, “You haven't turned red for a guy since you met Seungjoon. This guy must be special.”

Soonyoung gave Wonwoo a soft smile before he gave Wonwoo a side hug.

“Regardless, I’m happy to see you getting out of your room again. It was sad just watching you mope all the time. This is improvement.”

Before Wonwoo could reply, he felt his phone buzz again. He looked at his phone screen. 

_ Mingyu: I’m here _

Wonwoo quickly typed out a reply.

_ Wonwoo: I’ll be down in a little bit. _

Wonwoo quickly tied on his shoes and put on his jacket. He waved goodbye to Soonyoung and walked out of the apartment and down the stairs. When he got outside, he saw Minyu’s car waiting for him, just like the week before. 

He climbed in and sat in the passenger seat. As he seat belted, Mingyu put down his phone and drove off. 

“Hey,” Mingyu greeted. 

“Hey,” Wonwoo replied, “So where are headed today?” 

“If I told you that, then I'd ruin the surprise, wouldn’t I?” 

“I suppose, but at least satisfy my curiosity today.” 

“It’s not happening, Wonwoo,” Mingyu replied, “You’ll find out when we get there.” 

Wonwoo just sighed before he nodded and sat back in his seat. If he learned anything about Mingyu, it was that he was stubborn, and once his mind was set on something, he wasn’t going to change it; well… easily, at least.

So instead, Wonwoo changed the subject.

“So what did you do today?” Wonwoo asked.

“Nothing interesting, if that’s what you’re wondering,” Mingyu replied, “I just had some work to do. Once I finished that, I just hung out in my apartment. Then I texted you. What about you?”

“Well, I worked in the morning. After, I went back home and worked on a paper for one of my classes. I wasn’t too focused on it though, so I might just end up rewriting it.”

“Aren’t you usually focused though? From what you’ve told me?” 

“Yeah but… there was something on my mind.” 

“Me?” Mingyu asked.

When Wonwoo didn't answer right away (Wonwoo was trying to think of a different answer, so Mingyu didn't think he was right), Mingyu took that as his confirmation.

“I’m so honored to have been running through your head all day.”

Wonwoo scoffed.

“You wish.”

Wonwoo wasn't going to admit that was true. He wasn’t going to inflate Mingyu’s ego more, and, more importantly, he didn’t want to admit that to himself either. That was one step in realizing his feelings for Seungjoon, and he definitely didn’t want to develop any feelings for Mingyu.

“I don’t wish. I know,” Mingyu replied, “I see how you sneak glances at me sometimes, Wonwoo. There's no doubt that I distract you.” 

It was then when Wonwoo thought of an answer.

“If you really want to know why I wasn’t as focused, it’s because I was stressed about the other readings and papers I had to do.” 

“Sure, Wonwoo. I believe you.”

“I speak sarcasm too, Kim Mingyu,” Wonwoo said, “If you weren’t driving this car, I would punch you right now.” 

“I give you permission. Just don’t aim for my face. That’s the moneymaker.”

“Oh my god,” Wonwoo said, face-palming, “You’re unbearable.” 

“Well that can’t be true. You’re still here, hanging out with me, right?”

Wonwoo sighed. 

“You have a point there.”

“Exactly,” Mingyu replied, “Mingyu: one point. Wonwoo: zero points.”

“It won’t be like that for long.”

Mingyu quickly stuck out his tongue before he turned into a parking lot. Wonwoo took the moment to look out the window to see where they were. It was a taller building with windows across the front of the building. Wonwoo could see art displayed inside.

“We’re going to an art museum?” Wonwoo asked. 

“Yeah,” Mingyu replied, “I enjoy art museums, and with your background with reading, writing, and music, I thought you’d like them too.” 

“You’re right about that,” Wonwoo said, “I just… haven’t been to one in awhile.” 

“Why’s that?” 

Wonwoo let out a sigh. 

“My ex and I used to go to them.”

“Oh.”

Mingyu left it at that as he turned into a parking lot. He turned off his car before they both stepped out and walked towards the building. When they walked through the doors, they reached the front desk to pay. As Wonwoo started to take out his wallet, Mingyu stopped him. 

“I can take care of it.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yeah. I’m taking you out, remember? I’m not going to make you pay.” 

Wonwoo eventually nodded and put his wallet back into his pocket as Mingyu paid the admission fee. After doing so, they walked further into the museum. 

They walked through the different eras of art. While walking through, Wonwoo commented on something he liked about the different pieces of art, varying form sculptures to statues. It's how he showed his appreciation for everything that was displayed. 

Meanwhile Mingyu, despite saying how he enjoyed art museums, was surprised at how many paintings of “naked white dudes” there were. Wonwoo couldn’t help but laugh at that comment.

Multiple times, he felt like Mingyu’s eyes were on him, but every time, he didn’t see Mingyu looking at him, so he pushed the thought away.

When they got to the area of abstract paintings, they started to play a game. They would look at every painting and decipher what it looked like or what the message of the painting would be.

One painting they stopped to look at had a wave of blue with dots of all the colors possible scattered under it.

“I think this one looks like a wave with seashells under it,” Wonwoo commented. 

“I think they could be fish,” Mingyu said, “I’ve never seen a green seashell before.” 

“Just because you’ve never seen… doesn’t mean it doesn’t exist.” 

Mingyu blinked multiple times before he nodded. 

“You have a point there,” he said with a small laugh, "I guess it could be seashells then. What do you think it could mean?" 

"Maybe... it's trying to say that there's a whole world right underneath you, and that you should go out... and see it before it washes away."

Mingyu raised an eyebrow, impressed.

"That's very poetic, Wonwoo." 

"What can I say? I had a moment of inspiration. Art has the tendency to do that, you know? "

Mingyu smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I know."

They moved on from there, and before they knew it, they were back at the entrance of the art museum. Once they got back into Mingyu’s car, he drove off as they started to talk about the different art pieces. 

“I think art is amazing,” Wonwoo said, “Although I’m not an artist, I think it’s cool how all of these different people express themselves. All of the pieces of art looked different, and it shows how all people don’t think the same.” 

“I agree,” Mingyu replied, “I think what people can do with a canvas and a paintbrush, or just any tool used for art, is pretty cool. I wish I could do something like that.”

“I don't remember if I mentioned this yet, but Minghao is really good at painting,” Wonwoo said, “Maybe he could teach you a thing or two.”

Mingyu gave him a small smile. 

“You haven't but I kind of like that idea. If it ever comes up, you should let him know I’m interested in learning.” 

“Of course.” 

Mingyu then pulled into the parking lot of Wonwoo’s apartment and parked into a spot. 

“You know, I enjoyed tonight as well, Mingyu,” Wonwoo said, “You’re actually not bad at planning outings.” 

“Well, I’m honored to hear that,” Mingyu replied, “Did you doubt me?” 

“I’ll admit… yes, I did, but you’ve proven yourself. I look forward to next time.” 

“Yeah… me too.” 

Wonwoo smiled shyly before he unbuckled his seatbelt. 

“I’ll see you later.” 

“Yeah.” 

Wonwoo then climbed out of his car. Once he walked towards his apartment, he saw Mingyu drive off.  As Wonwoo got closer to his apartment, he tried to calm his beating heart.  He would be lying if he said he Mingyu didn’t make his heart race at all during their evening together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are looking too good for Mingyu and Wonwoo. It'd be a shame if.... something... happened....


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse except to say I hit a temporary writer's block wall (and maybe I've been binge watching Descendants of the Sun instead of writing but we're not gonna talk about that.............)
> 
> Enjoy! (:

Jun and Soonyoung were starting to complain how they “never saw Wonwoo anymore” and insisted that they, and their boyfriends had a movie night together, which was why Wonwoo was sitting on the couch inches away from Jun and Minghao with Soonyoung and Jihoon sharing the tan armchairs adjacent to them. The TV was showing one of the Marvel Avengers movies, thanks to Jihoon’s suggestion.

Wonwoo complained about being a fifth wheel, and Jun all too quickly thought of a rebuttal to his statement. 

“You could always invite your mystery guy over,” he had said with a wink.

Wonwoo stayed quiet after that and, to stop their complaining, agreed to it. It’s not like he had any Sunday night plans.

Wonwoo thought it was bullshit, Soonyoung and Jun’s complaints about how they never saw Wonwoo anymore. When he wasn’t at work or at school, he was at home; his friends were the ones that were always out. 

During one of the talking scenes, when Wonwoo contemplated feigning tiredness, he felt his phone buzz. He grabbed his phone off of the side table and saw it a text from Mingyu. 

He smiled before he unlocked his screen. To his surprise, he saw that Mingyu sent him pictures of him he took when they were at the museum. Some of them showed Wonwoo looking at paintings, walking past exhibits, and him holding up his phone to take pictures.

_So he_ **_was_ ** _taking pictures of me._

Wonwoo read the text he sent with the pictures. 

_Mingyu: You should be in a museum… because you’re a work of art ;)_

Wonwoo rolled his eyes and let out a quiet laugh before he typed a reply.

_Wonwoo: Wow… so original. I’m flattered._

_Mingyu: Why is it that I can sense your sarcasm through text?_

_Wonwoo: Because sarcasm is my second language, and I speak it very well._

It was a couple of minutes before Wonwoo saw a reply.

_Mingyu: Once again, you’ve amazed me, Jeon Wonwoo. I wonder what else I’ll learn about you during our next outing._

_Wonwoo: That’s for me to know and for you to find out._

“Who are you texting?” Jun asked. 

“Wonwoo’s texting?” Soonyoung asked. “We’re supposed to be having quality brother time, and you’re texting?” 

Wonwoo sent a small glare to Soonyoung.

“Soonyoung, please. I can see you rubbing Jihoon’s thighs. You’ve been aching to get into his pants since they recruited Captain America as an avenger.”

Soonyoung dramatically sighed.

“Why do you insist on exposing me?”

“ _Anyway_ ,” Minghao said, “Who are you texting, Wonwoo? Is it your mystery guy?” 

“Can you guys keep it down? I’m trying to watch the movie,” Jihoon grumbled. 

“Jihoonie, are you implying that you care more about this movie than you do about Wonwoo’s reviving love life?” Soonyoung asked. 

“Will you be offended if I choose the first?” 

“Stop with your lovers quarrel, you two. This is about Wonwoo,” Jun said, before turning to Wonwoo, “And don’t play dumb with me. I can hear you giggling to yourself.” 

“Wonwoo’s giggling to himself?” Soonyoung asked. “Oh my god. Now I have to know who this mystery guy is and what he’s doing that’s making Wonwoo _giggle_.”

“Well, too bad. You’re not going to find out,” Wonwoo said, sticking his tongue out.

Jun and Soonyoung looked at each other, mischievously, before Soonyoung got up.

“Oh, Wonwoo. I remembered that your rare, fancy Harry Potter book came in today. You wouldn’t mind if I… take it out and _bend all the pages_ , do you?” Soonyoung asked. 

“Ha, nice try,” Wonwoo said.

“I’m not joking this time,” Soonyoung said as he started to walk down the hallway into Wonwoo’s room.

Wonwoo knew he was joking, but he couldn’t help but feel the anxiety rising in his chest. 

“I’m on the first page,” Soonyoung said in a sing-song tone.

Wonwoo couldn’t take it anymore.

“Oh hell no."

And without hesitation, Wonwoo threw his phone on the couch and stood up.

Wonwoo ran into his room and saw Soonyoung did, in fact, have his copy of his signed Harry Potter book in his hand, ready to bend the first page. Wonwoo wrapped his arms around him and tackled him to the bed to stop him. He failed to notice that Soonyoung willingly dropped the book a moment before Wonwoo tackled him. He gave Wonwoo a mischievous smile. 

“Jun and I know we can make you fall for it if we use books.”

Wonwoo narrowed his eyes before he stood up. He walked up and found that Jun grabbed his phone and that he and Minghao started to read through his and Mingyu’s messages. Jihoon had stood up from his spot and was leaning in to read over their shoulder. When they heard Wonwoo walk in, they looked up at Wonwoo with wide eyes as Jihoon continued to read the messages. 

“The guy you’re seeing is Kim Mingyu?” Jun exclaimed.

Soonyoung walked in. He turned Wonwoo towards him and gave him the same look. 

“ _The_ Kim Mingyu?” Soonyoung asked. 

“Wait. There could be more than one Kim Mingyu,” Jihoon pointed out, “How old is this Kim Mingyu? And what’s he doing for school? Or work?”

Wonwoo turned back to look at Jihoon.

“He’s twenty-two, and well... he said he wasn't in school right now, and… he wasn’t specific about whether he worked or not. When we got to his apartment that one Saturday, it was in the rich neighborhood. He just said that he was well off,” Wonwoo replied.

"So he's twenty-two, like the actor, isn't in school, is rich, and is 'well off,'" Jihoon listed off.

He narrowed his eyes towards Wonwoo and gave him a knowing look.

“Oh my god… you _are_ dating _the_ Kim Mingyu,” Minghao said.

Wonwoo narrowed his eyes.

“What’s so special about _this_ Kim Mingyu?” Wonwoo asked. 

Soonyoung looked at him in disbelief.

“Do you live under a rock or something?” Soonyoung asked in reply. 

“Of course he does. Do you _know_ your best friend or not?” Jun asked.

“You have a point there.”

“Who is Kim Mingyu?” Wonwoo asked, exasperated. 

“He’s only the biggest, rising Korean drama actor! He’s been getting roles in all of the biggest dramas,” Soonyoung explained. 

Wonwoo, baffled, could only scoff.

“You’re joking.”

Jun, determined, pulled out his own phone and went onto the internet. Wonwoo saw that he was typing something.

“Is this your guy?” 

Wonwoo walked over and took Jun’s phone out of his hand. Wonwoo’s eyes widened when he saw pictures of Mingyu flood Jun’s screen. 

“Yeah… this is him."

“He hasn’t had any lead roles. He has a lot of smaller roles in every recent popular drama you can think of, but apparently, the one he's filming now is going to be his first big role. He's playing one of the lead males. He's gained popularity because he's really handsome and really good at acting,” Soonyoung said. 

“Oh… wow,” Wonwoo said, almost overwhelmed. 

He didn’t know what to do with this new information. 

_Why didn’t Mingyu tell me? Does he not trust me? Like Seungjoon didn't?_

“Wonwoo, are you okay? You look… pale,” Jihoon said.

“F-Fine,” Wonwoo stuttered out, “I’m going to my room for a bit.” 

Before they could say anything else, he grabbed his phone and walked into his room. As the door shut, he laid on his bed. He unlocked his phone and pulled up a search engine. He looked up Mingyu's name. He pressed on a profile a fan must have made for him.

He looked at his name, birthday, the company he was under, some facts about him, and, last but not least, the list of dramas he was in. He read through the list of dramas. Wonwoo wasn’t one that watched dramas, but Soonyoung was into Korean dramas, and he knew that Soonyoung had talked to him about each drama on the list, at least once. 

_Why would Mingyu hide something like this from me?_

He knew it shouldn’t have been a big deal, but it made him think of Seungjoon, and how he had been hiding secrets from him their whole relationships. 

Did Mingyu not trust him? 

_How can I trust Mingyu if he doesn’t trust me?_

He needed answers. He exited out of the profile and went to his contacts; he went to Mingyu’s number. He pressed on the phone icon and brought the phone up to his ear.

On the second ring, the phone was picked up. 

“You miss me already?” Mingyu said as a greeting. 

“You're a actor rising in fame, have small roles in basically every popular drama, and now filming your first lead role?” Wonwoo immediately asked.

(Yeah, it was direct, but Wonwoo wanted answers, and he didn’t want to waste time beating around the bush.)

“What are you talking about?” 

“Don’t play dumb with me, Mingyu. You know what I’m talking about.” 

Mingyu stayed silent on the other line.

“How did you find out?"

“My friends found out your name, and they searched you up and told me."

"You didn't tell your friends about me?"

"That's besides the point," Wonwoo replied, frustrated, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Mingyu sighed.

“It’s complicated. I don’t want to explain it over the phone.”

“Why?”

“It’s a lot to explain.”

“Let’s meet up then.”

“I can’t right now. You just have to trust me for now until I can fully explain it to you, in person.”

Wonwoo sighed. It brought him flashbacks of times he called Seungjoon and how he’d ask if he could come over. It made him think of the times Seungjoon would flake on their Friday night plans, or the times that Seungjoon couldn’t make it to Wonwoo’s family gatherings that he invited Seungjoon to attend. Seungjoon said the same excuses.

_“Why?”_

_“It’s complicated.”_

_“Why?”_

_“I can’t explain it now. You just have to trust me.”_

And that he did. Wonwoo trusted Seungjoon too much, to the point that Seungjoon took that trust and used it to start sneaking around his back. Wonwoo couldn’t relive that again. He couldn’t feel that confusion of “why” or those feelings of unworthiness again. 

Wonwoo sighed.

“I think we should put our outings on pause.”

Mingyu stayed silent, as if he were thinking. 

“It’s not like that, Wonwoo."

"Then what is it like?"

"Not what you're thinking," Mingyu said with a groan, "You're just being ridiculous."

" _I'm_ being ridiculous? What about you? What else have you hidden from me? Do you hide stuff like this from everyone?"

"No... this is the only thing, and I don't; you're the first one I didn't tell. The previous ones... I didn't need to tell, they already knew who I was. You didn't figure it out... so I didn't say anything."

"And why didn't you?"

"I told you... I can't tell you that right now," Mingyu said, "Why do you care so much? I have my reasons for why I hid it from you. You must have too if you closed yourself off so much the first time we met, and even now. Unlike you, I'm willing to tell you why, but you won't even give me the chance, which is so hypocritical of you. You’re just overreacting.”

Wonwoo’s breath got caught in his throat. 

_“You’re just overreacting.”_

_"Hypocritical of you."_

His breathing became shaky. He couldn’t help what Suengjoon did to him and how it left him or the fact that it hurt to talk about it. Mingyu didn’t understand, and he didn’t have the right to make Wonwoo’s situation seem so meaningless and small. 

He was suddenly filled with anger he was sure was misplaced, but at the moment, he didn’t care. 

“Well, you know what? You're right. There’s a reason for that. I would tell you, but you might just tell me that I’m overreacting again,” Wonwoo replied, the anger obvious, and hurt subtle in his voice. 

“Wonwoo, I didn’t mean it like that.”

And Wonwoo almost believed him. He sounded sincere, but Wonwoo was past the point of listening to anything else Mingyu had to say.

“It doesn’t matter,” Wonwoo refuted, “Just… don’t text or call me, not until I'm ready to talk to you again.” 

And with that, Wonwoo hung up. He put his phone on his nightstand and laid down on his bed, the anger and hurt still circulating through his body.

He was fine with not seeing and not talking to Mingyu. 

Totally fine. 

Or… that’s what his mind tried to tell him. 

His heart told him to call Mingyu back, take back all his words, apologize, and listen to what Mingyu had to say.

But Wonwoo was also stubborn, and he wasn’t going to give in that easily. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was about time for some drama.
> 
> Is Wonwoo overreacting? What do you think?


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo surprise?? I'm backkk. 
> 
> Trust me, I wasn't neglecting this story. I was writing (a lot), rewriting (a lot), and editing (a lot) this because I actually really like this story idea and wanted it to be good. 
> 
> All chapters have been written and edited, so they'll be updated more frequently. I'm doing one last edit before they're published. 
> 
> Enjoy ~~!!!

If Mingyu had learned anything about Wonwoo, in the past few weeks they’d been talking, it was that Wonwoo was a nerd. He was smart, had laser-like focus (when it came to things he wanted to focus on), and did nerdy things like reading and learning new and random facts; Mingyu also learned that, when Wonwoo wasn’t being nerdy, he was sarcastic and a bit sassy.

But it had  _ only _ been a couple of weeks, and that’s all Mingyu knew about Wonwoo. Aside from showing those things, he closed off everything else about himself for reasons Mingyu couldn’t figure out. During all of Mingyu’s attempts to flirt with Wonwoo, he would either shut him down with a retort or push it away all together. 

It was the cycle of their conversations: They would talk about anything and everything. Mingyu would make an attempt to flirt with Wonwoo, and Wonwoo would reject him and say something sarcastic in return. Some would think it would be tiring after a while, but Mingyu enjoyed it; their conversations had a different kind of energy to them. He enjoyed talking to Wonwoo and what he had to say in their conversations.

It’s why whenever Mingyu scrolled through his text messages with Wonwoo, like how he currently was doing so, he smiled. 

_ Mingyu: Okay. My turn. Would you rather… spend a whole day with your roommates and their boyfriends being… a couple… or be stuck in back to back classes all day? _

_ Wonwoo: Back to back classes _

(Mingyu was a bit surprised at how quickly Wonwoo had texted back.)

_ Mingyu: Why’s that?  _

_ Wonwoo: Trust me. You don’t want to be in the same room as Jun and Minghao when they start off playing video games, fake argue, say “you’re so cute” and “no you’re cuter” and then end up making out on the couch. _

_ Mingyu: I’ll take your word for it then. :p Followup question. _

_ Wonwoo: Hey! That’s not allowed.  _

_ Mingyu: Hush. Would you rather spend a day with me or Jun and Minghao flirting? _

Mingyu softly laughed, remembering how it took a few minutes for Wonwoo to reply. He should’ve asked  _ that _ first.

_ Wonwoo: You can’t be offended by my answer. _

_ Mingyu: No promises _

_ Wonwoo: I would rather spend the day with Jun and Minghao. _

_ Mingyu: Hey ): What’s wrong with spending a day with me? _

_ Wonwoo: Have you met yourself? I’ve never met someone who relentlessly flirts with me and uses pick up lines like there’s no tomorrow, and it’s only a few hours at most that we see each other. Imagine having to hear that all day! _

_ Mingyu: You never said you didn’t like it. _

_ Wonwoo: That’s besides the point. _

Their conversation moved on from their impromptu “would you rather” game to Mingyu’s flirting habits and Wonwoo’s lack thereof. 

Not long after the conversation died down, Wonwoo sent him a text saying he had class, and that he’d message Mingyu again later. Mingyu knew that wasn’t going to happen because he planned to visit Wonwoo at his usual place in the courtyard after his class, so they could continue their conversation in person. Alas, the same day, Mingyu was called in by Daeho to do drama business, and because of that, he couldn’t meet with Wonwoo that day (and he tried not to let that disappoint him). Then the next day, the cast had to do a table reading, which also left him unavailable to talk to Wonwoo both in person and text. 

The next time Mingyu talked to Wonwoo was when Wonwoo called him, saying he found out about his growing celebrity status. Wonwoo ghosted him from there, and they hadn’t had a conversation since.

It’d been a week since then. Daeho told him to expect it: Wonwoo cutting him off. Daeho told him that Wonwoo would be hurt once he found out, and that Wonwoo may or may not come back to him. Daeho promised to walk him through it, and all Mingyu had to do was follow his advice. 

When he thought back to that phone call with Wonwoo, he couldn’t help but think about how Wonwoo sounded angry, yet hurt, towards him.

He’d done this kind of thing before. He met guys and girls, had his fun, and left when he needed to without apologizing or without there being any repercussions. Sure, he felt guilty, but Daeho told him to move on, which he did. The guilt feeling was never there for long anyway, so he never even thought about apologizing. But this time, with Wonwoo, he felt… different. He felt like he actually needed to explain himself and apologize. However, he wasn’t sure if Daeho would allow him to. He never did before.

Sighing, Mingyu stood up from his place in the meeting room and walked out. He walked towards a section of cubicles and passed all of them to get to Daeho’s office. 

Once he reached Daeho’s office, he saw Daeho sitting at his desk, typing away on his laptop. He knocked on the wall of the cubicle. 

“Daeho?”

Daeho looked up.

“Yes, Mingyu?” 

“Do you have time to talk?” 

“Yes, sit.” 

Mingyu nodded before he sat down in a chair across from Daeho. 

“What did you want to talk about?” 

“I wanted to talk about my project… about Wonwoo.” 

“Okay. Go ahead.”

“So… I got to the stage where he finds out I’m… well, not the average person,” Mingyu explained, “He called me yesterday, and… I did what you told me to do. I made it seem like it wasn’t a big deal to me, but… he made it seem like it was a big deal for him.” 

“That’s a good thing, Mingyu. It  _ is _ supposed to be a big deal for him.” 

“I-I know,” Mingyu agreed, “I just… can’t help but feel like… I hurt his feelings. I feel… bad.”

Daeho stopped typing before he looked up. He gave Mingyu a confused look.

“Why do you feel bad?” 

“I… I don’t know. I just feel like I said things I didn’t mean, and Wonwoo took it to heart.”

Daeho sighed before he turned back to his laptop.

“We go through this every time, Mingyu. That’s how it’s supposed to go. You shouldn’t feel bad,” Daeho said, “You’re just overthinking it. Stop overthinking it.”

“Are you sure?” 

“Have I ever been wrong?” 

Mingyu looked back at the life Daeho had given him, and… well, he wasn’t doing bad at all. He was content with where he was now, and he didn’t need anything else. He owed Daeho for the life he had now. 

“No.”

Daeho raised an eyebrow.

“So…?”

“I-I guess you’re right.”

Daeho smiled and nodded. 

“Of course I am,” Daho said, “Besides, this project is a bit different from the projects you’ve had before. You’ll actually get to apologize.”

Mingyu gasped. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, so don’t feel too bad about it.”

Mingyu beamed, smiling at the thought of being able to apologize to Wonwoo. He hoped Wonwoo would even want to talk to him again after what he said.

___

Wonwoo was sitting down at the dining table, picking at the food that Jun made. Soonyoung was sitting next to him with Jun sitting across from him. They were eating silently.

Wonwoo knew that, when Jun cooked, he put effort into his food and made sure it tasted good, especially if he was making Chinese food. 

Jun had made Chinese food, and Wonwoo knew it would taste good, but he didn’t have an appetite. 

Mingyu’s words kept ringing through his head. 

_ “Who cares if I hid it from you? You’re overreacting.” _

Was he overreacting? He wasn’t… was it? Seungjoon had hidden things from him, and it made him feel worthless of knowing anything about his boyfriend. He didn’t want to feel that unworthiness again. His reaction was fair… or was it? He sighed, his head starting to hurt from his overthinking.

“Wonwoo?” 

Wonwoo looked up and saw that Soonyoung and Jun were looking at him with concern. 

“Something’s wrong, isn’t there?” Jun asked.

“Yeah… you haven’t been the same since you found out that Mingyu was an actor,” Soonyoung added, “Did something happen between you and him?” 

Wonwoo sighed.

“I called him, and I asked why he hid it from me,” Wonwoo started, “and… I got upset. He told me I was overreacting.”

Soonyoung furrowed his eyebrows before he put his chopsticks down. 

“What? He doesn’t know about Seungjoon. You weren’t overreacting,” Soonyoung replied. 

“Is that all he said?” Jun asked. 

“Yeah.” 

“Oh,” Jun said, “Did he ever explain why he didn’t tell you?” 

“No, and even if he did, I wouldn’t want to hear anything he would have to say.”

Jun hummed in reply.

“Don’t get me wrong, Wonwoo. I know your history and all, but… maybe you should hear him out.”

Wonwoo looked up at Jun, his jaw dropping to floor.

“What?” Wonwoo asked. “Why should I? He hid something from me.” 

“I know he did, but… maybe he had a reason. Being in the entertainment industry here can be… hard, I hear, especially with all of these people watching you and judging you.”

“Yeah… I guess,” Wonwoo shrugged, “I just… I don’t want to get hurt again, you know?” 

“If you do, Soonyoung and I will beat the shit out of him,” Jun promised, “You don’t have to hear him out, or even have to talk to him ever again. Just consider it.” 

“Yeah, of course.” 

Soonyoung and Jun both smiled at him before they continued to eat their food and carry on with other conversations. 

Once they were done eating and cleaning up the mess, they decided to call it a night and went to their rooms.

As Wonwoo was getting ready to take a shower, he heard his phone buzzing. He walked over to his bed and picked up his phone. 

His body tensed when he read the name on the screen. 

_ Kim Mingyu _

He didn’t want to pick it up and hear any lame excuse he made up, but instead he found himself accepting the call and bringing the phone up to his ear. 

“Hello?” Wonwoo said. 

“Wonwoo? You actually picked up?” Mingyu asked. 

Wonwoo groaned. 

“If this phone call is filled with you spewing bullshit or you flirting to try to get me to forgive you, then don’t waste your time. I don’t give trust back that easily.”

“I figured.”

“Mingyu sighed.

“Look, I don’t do this often. I don’t know how to word this in a way it doesn’t sound like I don’t care, but… I do care. I care about you and our friendship. And when you called me and said you found I was an actor... I noticed you were... hurt, which is understandable, but I want to tell you why I hid it. I want a chance to explain myself… please?”

Despite everything in Wonwoo telling him to say no and hang up, he sighed instead. 

“Fine. You have five minutes.”

There was a pause.

“Actually… I don’t want to explain over the phone. I want to explain to you in person. You deserve that much,” Mingyu said, “Can we meet up… tomorrow?”

“Can’t. I work tomorrow.”

“When?” 

“10:00-4:00.”

“Then can we meet at 5:00?” 

Wonwoo stayed silent, thinking of an answer. 

“Please, Wonwoo?”

Wonwoo sighed again. 

“Okay, fine.” 

“Great. Tomorrow, I’ll send you an address for where I want you to meet me. See you then.” 

“Yeah.”

Wonwoo pulled his phone away from his ear and ended the call. He put his phone on his nightstand before he fell onto his bed. 

He shouldn’t have given Mingyu the chance to apologize this quickly. He didn’t know what compelled him to make that decision, but whatever it was, Wonwoo accepted it, and he would be seeing Mingyu and talking to him for the first time in a week. He wasn’t even fully sure if he wanted to.

He knew he could just not show up, but he knew that was a jerk move, and that would make him no better than Mingyu. Mingyu  _ did _ seem sincere about wanting to apologize. Wonwoo should at least give him that chance; it was the least he could do. 

He set his mind on that. He was going to do the right thing and be a good person. He definitely was  _ not _ going based on the fact that he may have felt something for Mingyu, and that his heart wanted to see him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is coming soon ~~~ hmm what's going to happen next.....


	15. Chapter 15

When the bus arrived at his stop, Wonwoo waited for the bus doors to open. Once they did, Wonwoo got onto the bus and sat down at the back, like usual. Once seated, he looked at the address that Mingyu sent him and put it into his GPS. It was a twenty minute bus ride away. As the bus moved again, he leaned back into the seat and stared out the window.

He would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous. He didn’t give second chances all too easily, and seeing how he was on a bus, willingly meeting Mingyu, it was odd. 

He was starting to think something was wrong with him. If someone had asked him if he would give Seungjoon a second chance, he would say there was no chance he would, ever. It would be the same answer for anyone who treated him wrongly. Yet here he was, on the bus, heading to a place to meet someone he’d only known for a couple of weeks, so they could explain something they should’ve explained when they first met. He didn’t know what it was about Mingyu that compelled him to go meet with him. Regardless of what he had to say, Wonwoo hoped it would be worth the time and money. 

When the bus stopped at his designated spot, Wonwoo stood up. The doors opened, and he walked out. After walking a few blocks, he softly gasped, seeing it wasn’t any ordinary cafe. 

It was a cat cafe. He’d been wanting to go to one for ages; there was no way Mingyu could know that. He never even mentioned it. 

Wonwoo took a deep breath before he pulled on the door and walked inside. 

The walls were red brick with hanging lights with tables and booths aligning the walls. In the middle of the cafe were cats that lounged on the floor along with cat towers that were set up for them. There was also a sleeping area for the cats in the corner of the cafe. In the back of the store was a counter with two cash registers sitting on top of it that displaying deserts through a glass case below it. Behind the counter was a window to the kitchen, where orders were coming through. 

The place had a modern look, and Wonwoo enjoyed the look of it. It was cozy yet stylish. 

Wonwoo then tore his eyes away from the decoration of the place and looked to his right. His body tensed when he saw Mingyu sitting a few tables away from the entrance. He was wearing a plain white shirt, jean jacket, and black jeans with boots with a black mask pulled down to his chin. He looked up to meet Wonwoo’s eyes; he smiled before waving him over. 

He sighed before he walked over and sat down in the chair across from Mingyu. 

“Hey,” Mingyu greeted.

“Hey,” Wonwoo quietly replied. 

“Can I get you anything? Coffee?” 

Wonwoo thought for a moment. 

“An americano?” 

Mingyu smiled. 

“Of course.” 

Mingyu stood up and walked to the cash register. Wonwoo watched as Mingyu pulled down his mask and ordered. It was a couple of minutes until Mingyu walked back with a drink in both hands. He sat down, putting Wonwoo’s drink in front of him. 

Wonwoo, tentative, reached out for the drink and took a sip from the straw. 

Americano, like he asked. 

He took another quick sip before he put his drink back down. He came here for a specific reason after all.

“Why did you hide this from me? And don’t give me the whole ‘I was scared’ or the “I didn’t mean for you to find out’ bullshit because I’ve heard it all before, and I know it’s bullshit when people say that.” 

Mingyu sighed. 

“Well… that’s it. What do you want me to say? I don’t want to lie to you.”

Wonwoo sat in silence. He leaned forward in his chair, resting his arms on the table. He looked down at the americano he was swirling in his cup.

“I thought we were friends. Friends trust each other…”

“I do trust you, Wonwoo. I just…” 

Mingyu paused.

“You’re so quiet and closed off. I’ve learned that you don’t open up so easily, and you don’t give your trust to others any easier. I was scared of how you would react, and whether I would lose your trust if I told you,” Mingyu explained, “I like hanging out with you, Wonwoo, and I’ve enjoyed our conversations and our outings. It’s the normalcy I’ve been wanting since my acting career has started growing. I didn’t want to lose any of that.”

Wonwoo sighed. He couldn’t blame Mingyu for that. Being an actor, along with the pressures of it, couldn’t have been easy. His life was public and on camera for the world to see. Wonwoo could understand that Mingyu just wanted some normalcy in the midst of all of it. Hell, if Wonwoo was in Mingyu’s position, he would have done the same thing Mingyu did. It wasn’t right for him to hold that against Mingyu.

“I understand,” Wonwoo replied, “I’m just… more worried about… some things.” 

Mingyu leaned in, giving his full attention to Wonwoo. 

“Like what?” 

Wonwoo sighed.

“I’m worried about... people seeing you with me. People with your kind of life… it's recorded and public for everyone to see. What if we're hanging up and something... secret about me slips out? I know people aren’t the most… accepting of people like me.”

“Us?” 

Was he about to come out to Mingyu? He guessed so.

Wonwoo nodded.

“Remember when you told me you’re not ‘exactly straight?’” Wonwoo asked.

Mingyu nodded.

“I… I’m not either,” Wonwoo continued, “I’m gay.” 

Wonwoo was suddenly worried about Mingyu's reaction, but there wasn't any amount of shock on his face. Instead, Mingyu simply smiled.

“I figured that out when we first started talking,” he replied, “Do you think I’d flirt with a straight guy?”

Wonwoo gave him a shy smile. 

“I guess not,” he agreed, “Anyway… I’m more scared of people looking at… us, and thinking… their own things. What if we get swept up in scandals and rumors? It’ll ruin your reputation, and it'll ruin mine too.”

“I won’t let that happen.” 

“How can you be so sure about that?”

“I know,” Mingyu simply replied, “We won’t be found out by the media; I promise. You’ll just have to trust me.” 

Mingyu paused.

“You trust me, right?” 

Wonwoo, hesitant, slowly nodded. 

“I do.” 

“Then trust that our friendship will be okay, and that I’ll protect you if we do get found out. You won’t face any backlash; I promise.”

Wonwoo’s eyes slightly widened. He looked down, his nerves catching up to him. 

Promise.

Like how Seungjoon promised he’d be around for a long time, how he promised he was only in love with Wonwoo, like how he promised and Youngjae were just friends.

“Promise” was just a bullshit word Seungjoon used so Wonwoo would continue to stay wrapped around his finger, so Wonwoo would always come back running to him when he called. After Seungjoon broke his heart and left, Wonwoo had a hard time trusting anyone when they used that. Even Soonyoung and Jun said “I got it” or “don’t worry about it” instead of “I promise.” 

Wonwoo looked back up at Mingyu, in concern and seriousness and all.

“That’s a big, heavy word. I don’t take that word lightly.”

“Wonwoo, when _I_ say it, I mean it; I promise everything I’ve told you today is the truth. On top of that, I promise I’ll protect you if any backlash comes from it. I know there's no way for you to know if I'm telling the truth or not, but you'll just have to trust me.” 

Wonwoo crossed his arms and looked away, thinking.

Mingyu hiding things from him made him think of Seungjoon, and how Wonwoo failed to see the signs of Seungjoon hiding things from him. His friends warned him many times. He didn’t heed their warnings, and he learned that he should’ve, because now it left him in a hole he was trying to dig himself out of. 

Wonwoo realized he only had a foot out because of Mingyu. 

Mingyu… who saved him from the nightclub. Mingyu… who searched through the courtyard for the rare chance to see him. Mingyu… who took him to his friends’ gathering, where he met Mingyu’s friends, and the art museum, where they could share their love of art. Mingyu… who made him feel a warm but funny feeling, a feeling that was drawing him to the tall, handsome man in front of him. No matter how much Wonwoo fought the feeling, he knew in his heart that he liked how he felt when he was around Mingyu; there was no doubt that he would fall back into the hole, possibly deeper than he was before, if Mingyu hurt and left him.

No. He didn’t want to go back in that hole. He didn’t want to feel worthless. He didn’t want to feel like he wasn’t good enough. He didn’t want to go back. He wanted to be able to move on and feel like he was worth it, even if it was just to one person.

He knew it probably wouldn’t happen overnight, and that Mingyu might not even be the person to bring him back to his full self, but it was a leap of faith he had to take. He didn’t want to bury himself with the “what if” questions that weighed him down, not anymore.

Wonwoo looked at Mingyu. 

“Okay.”

Mingyu raised an eyebrow. 

“Okay?” 

“Okay like… okay, this is okay. I accept your apology and promises,” Wonwoo clarified, “I want to continue talking to you and hanging out with you. I want to continue going to different places with you.”

Wonwoo paused. 

“Dare I say I… even missed your pick-up lines?”

Mingyu looked at him in disbelief. 

“Really?”

“Just a little bit.” 

Mingyu let out a small laugh. 

“Well… I’ll take what I can get,” Mingyu replied, “So tell me, Wonwoo, what do you truly think of my flirting habits? And I’ll tell you what you’re lacking with yours.” 

Wonwoo laughed. 

“You want to finish that conversation? Now?”

“Well, I like to finish my conversations. Now, tell me.”

Wonwoo looked at his americano before he looked back up at Mingyu and continued the conversation. It was filled with laughter, and, admittedly, he missed how he laughed when he talked to Mingyu.

Once they had finished their drinks and their conversations, Wonwoo started eyeing the cats, and Mingyu must have noticed because he spoke up. 

“Did you… want to go see the cats?” Mingyu asked. 

“Yes… please?” Wonwoo asked. 

Mingyu smiled. 

“I mean… we _are_ in a cat cafe.”

Wonwoo gave him a wide smile before he stood up and walked over to where the cats resided. Once there, he bent down and sat down on the ground, and a black and white cat climbed into his lap and sat down. Wonwoo smiled, petting the cat as it meowed.

Once the cat left, Wonwoo got up to play with another one. Mingyu followed and played with the cats as well, but noticeably not as much as Wonwoo. Wonwoo noticed that Mingyu spent most of the time watching him play with the cats.

The cycle repeated for the next hour and a half they were at the cafe, and once Wonwoo felt like he played with the majority of the cats, he and Mingyu left. 

Once they were back on the street, Wonwoo and Mingyu faced each other. 

“Hey… thanks… for tonight,” Wonwoo started off, “I guess… I really needed this.”

“Which part?” Mingyu asked. 

“Everything. The coffee… the cats… seeing and talking to you.” 

Mingyu smiled. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah,” Wonwoo assured him, “So… you’ll text me when our next outing is?” 

“Yes, of course,” Mingyu replied, “Now… I’m sure you’re tired. Let’s get you home.” 

“You’re giving me a ride?” Wonwoo asked, a bit surprised. 

“Well… we’re friends again, aren’t we? I don’t want my friends riding the bus when I can take them home.”

Wonwoo bashfully smiled, looking down at his feet. 

“I would actually… really appreciate it.”

Mingyu smiled and motioned for Wonwoo to follow him to his car. Once they reached his car, Mingyu unlocked it and they both got inside. Once Mingyu turned on the engine, he drove off towards Wonwoo’s apartment. 

Wonwoo smiled, watching as the sky started to turn different colors of purple, yellow, and orange.

Playing with cats and spending time with Mingyu… it's the happiest Wonwoo's been all week. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They made uppp ~~~ ^.^ Oh what a risk Wonwoo is taking... is it brave or is he just setting himself up for disaster? We'll have to see....


	16. Chapter 16

Wonwoo yawned, waking up from his slumber on a Saturday morning. Slowly, he opened his eyes and stretched as he grabbed his phone. He turned it on and looked at the screen. He saw that it was only  9:00 in the morning. 

Wonwoo groaned, putting his phone back down before falling back on his bed. 

_ It’s too early.  _

He thought ahead to what his day could possibly look like. He didn’t work (Seungcheol said he scheduled Seungkwan and Chan, so he gave Wonwoo the day off), so his whole day was open. He thought about all the homework and studying he had to do before finals week, so he figured he’d do that then read and watch movies if he had the time. He knew it sounded very much like a boring Saturday. Most people his age would usually be planning for a gathering of some sort, but he was never really a social person to begin with. A quiet day like this was more like it for him.

But then, his phone rang. Wonwoo grabbed his phone again. He looked at the screen; his sleepiness went away when he saw Mingyu’s name on his screen. He quickly answered it and brought his phone up to his ear. 

“Hello?” 

There was a pause, and Wonwoo wondered if Mingyu had butt-dialed him.

“Mingyu?”

“Oh, sorry, Wonwoo,” Mingyu rushed out, “I’m just a bit shocked that you answered pretty quickly. I recall you telling me that Saturdays were your days to  _ not _ be up before nine.” 

“And yet you called.” 

“Because I took my chances.” 

Mingyu paused, and Wonwoo swore Mingyu was smirking.

“You got up waiting for me to text you, didn’t you? I didn’t think you missed me  _ that _ much.” 

Wonwoo scoffed.

“You wish. I just happened to get up early, and my phone was just by me, that’s all.” 

“Sure…,” Mingyu trailed off, “Anyway, to the main reason why I called. I was wondering: do you have anything planned for today?”

Wonwoo thought back to his previously made plan of homework, books, and movies. He could still follow through with it, but he wanted to see what Mingyu had to say. 

“Well… not really. I was just going to do some homework, since finals week is coming soon.” 

“Oh… I should probably let you do that then?” 

“Well… what did you have in mind?”

Mingyu paused. 

“Well… my friends and I are having a Christmas gathering later today at my place. We’re just going to have some food, hangout, and watch some Christmas movies. I was wondering if you wanted to come? My friends have been practically begging me to bring you around again.”

Wonwoo blushed, flattered at how Mingyu’s friends seemed to like him. He felt approved in a way, like he was good enough.

“Your friends like me?” 

“Of course they do. I mean… what is there not to like about you? You’re the whole package: handsome,  _ and _ smart,” Mingyu replied, a teasing tone lingering in his voice, “I’m starting to think they like you more than me.” 

“That’s probably not the case. I think they just like seeing a new face every once in a while.”

“Perhaps,” Mingyu said, “Or they really like you better and this is your diabolical plan to steal my friends away from me.”

“ _ Or _ , I’m just a likable enough person for your friends to say they want me around.” 

“That is also a likely possibility. They do like you a lot,” Mingyu concluded, “Anyway, did you want to come?” 

Wonwoo nodded, forgetting about his previously made and, frankly, boring plans.

“Yes, of course.” 

“You’re sure? You don’t have a lot of homework to do?” 

“It’ll be fine. I have tomorrow.” 

“Okay. Well… I’ll come pick you up around three? I have to pick up some stuff for the party, if you don’t mind coming with me.” 

“Sure. I don’t mind.” 

“Okay. I’ll see you then.” 

“Okay. Bye.” 

Wonwoo then hung up as a smile made its way to his face. After putting his phone back on his night stand, he (almost literally) jumped out of bed and walked to the bathroom. Once Wonwoo was done going through his morning bathroom routine, he walked to the kitchen to find something to eat. 

When he reached the kitchen, he saw Jun sitting at the island, eating from a bowl of cereal. He was wearing his work uniform; there were bags under his eyes, which meant he was undeniably up late doing who-knows-what (Wonwoo knew from past times, he was most likely watching Chinese dramas or facetiming Minghao).

Aside from Jun’s normal eye bags, Wonwoo noticed how oddly quiet it was in the kitchen. Soonyoung often had morning shifts at the dance studio he worked at, and even at nine in the morning, he had the tendency to be loud. But Wonwoo suddenly remembered how Soonyoung had decided to spend the night at Jihoon and Minghao’s place after one of his and Jihoon’s dates. Wonwoo was going to enjoy a quiet morning while he could.

As he walked in, he saw Jun raise an eyebrow. 

“You’re pretty happy for someone who’s up at nine in the morning.” 

“What can I say? Soonyoung isn't here causing a racket so early in the morning, _and_ I have good plans for today.” 

Jun smirked.

“I'm going to tell Soonyoung you said that," Jun replied, "You’re hanging out with Mingyu, aren’t you?” 

Wonwoo opened the refrigerator to look for the milk,  _ not  _ to hide his flushed face from Jun.  He then looked at the top shelf and saw it. 

_ Ah.  _

He reached for it and put it on the counter after closing the refrigerator. 

“You know ignoring the question won’t make it go away, Wonwoo,” Jun said teasingly, “You  _ are  _ going out with him, aren’t you?” 

Wonwoo sighed.

“Okay, fine, yes, we’re hanging out. His friends are having a Christmas party, and he invited me.”

Jun’s smirk only grew bigger as he wiggled his eyebrows.

“No wonder you’re so happy,” he said, “Unlike you, I am a working adult, and I have to make money to live, so I have to work today.”

Jun then checked his phone.

“Which I need to leave for soon. I’m already late as it is.”

Wonwoo tried not to roll his eyes. 

“I do work, Jun, and,  _ really _ unlike you, I’m on time. You’re always late. Sometimes, I wonder how you still have a job.”

“Because my boss is nice, that’s why. Besides, she and I both know that no one waits on customers like I do.”

“Sure, Jun,  _ sure _ . Your boss and everyone there  _ loves  _ how you serve Chinese food and wait on them,” Wonwoo said, “Now go. Try not to be as late as you usually are.” 

Jun let out a small laugh. 

“Okay,  _ mom _ .” 

Jun finished his cereal and stood up from the stool. He walked over to the sink, put his bowl in, and walked to the door to put on his shoes. He opened the door.

“Have fun hanging out with your boyfriend,” Jun teased. 

“He’s not my boyfri-”

Jun slammed the door, interrupting Wonwoo. Wonwoo wanted to run after Jun and argue that Mingyu wasn’t his boyfriend, not in the slightest, but he fought the urge. He had just scolded Jun for being late for work. That kind of argument would take up at least another five minutes. Wonwoo would find another time to bring it up. 

He huffed before he walked over to the cabinet to grab a box of cereal and bowl. Once he grabbed both, he made his bowl of cereal and sat down. As he started to eat, he pulled out his phone and looked at the time again. 

It was only 9:45. 

Okay, change of plans. After he finished eating, he could work on some homework until Mingyu came, so he didn’t feel he completely abandoned his school work. It wasn’t likely he’d have time to read, which he was okay with.

After he finished his cereal, he washed his and Jun’s dishes before walking back to his room. He worked on homework until 2:00, when he couldn't focus anymore, so he decided to stop for the day and decide on an outfit.

He decided to wear a white, long sleeved v-neck and black pants. When Mingyu texted he was here, he combed through his hair one last time. He then grabbed a pair of black socks, his black boots, and his wallet. He put on his teal trench coat and his glasses and made his way back to the front door. He put on his socks and shoes and grabbed his apartment key off the hook before walking out, closing and locking the door behind him. 

Once he took the elevator down, he walked to the entrance of the apartment building. In one of the parking spots, he recognized Mingyu’s car. 

It was then when Wonwoo got an idea. Sneakily, he tiptoed to the driver’s side of the car, where Mingyu was scrolling through his phone. 

Wonwoo then put his hands on the window. 

“ **BOO.** ” 

And with that, Mingyu let out a (unmanly) shriek before dropping his phone onto his lap. Wonwoo laughed, watching the scene in front of it as a result of the scare. When Mingyu looked out the window, he narrowed his eyes. 

“Ha. Ha. Very. Funny.” 

“It is.” 

Wonwoo continued to laugh, walking around to the passenger seat as Mingyu tried to play off the scare. Once Wonwoo was in the car, Mingyu seemed to try to recompose himself.

“You know, I wasn’t even scared. I was faking it.” 

“Sure, Mingyu. The girly shriek you let out says otherwise.”

“It wasn’t a girly shriek!”

“Sure… whatever you say.” 

Mingyu huffed as he started the car. 

“You’re lucky you’re cute.”

“I know.” 

Wonwoo giggled before Mingyu playfully rolled his eyes and drove off. 

“Did you eat yet?” Mingyu asked. 

“Just a bowl of cereal in the morning,” Wonwoo replied. 

“I haven’t eaten today. Did you want to grab something to eat?” 

“Sure.” 

“Do you have a preference?” 

“No. you’re the driver; you can choose.”

Mingyu nodded. After a short drive, Mingyu pulled up to a small and hidden ramen restaurant. When he parked, he turned off the car, and they both walked inside. They sat down at a table and looked at the menu. 

When a waitress came over, Wonwoo could tell that she was, no doubt, rolling her eyes up and down Mingyu’s body. As Mingyu ordered, she giggled while acting shy, which Mingyu didn’t seem to notice at all. Wonwoo narrowed his eyes at the reaction.

_ Who is she? And why is she acting so strange?  _

After Wonwoo grumbled out his order, the waitress walked away. 

Mingyu raised an eyebrow. 

“Is something wrong?” 

“Nothing. Everything’s fine.” 

Mingyu didn’t follow after that. When she came back out and brought their order out to them, the waitress spoke up. 

“You’re Kim Mingyu, the actor, right?” She asked. 

Mingyu looked up at her and smiled. Wonwoo tried not to express his shock when he saw it was  _ the _ smile: the smile that made people swoon, the smile that made people’s heart race, the smile Mingyu gave  _ him _ the first time they met. It almost hurt him, realizing that he wasn't the only person Mingyu used that smile, that Wonwoo wasn't the only person he's made swoon. The proof was right in front of him. The waitress was definitely swooning, and Wonwoo tried not to let it bother him. 

“Yes, I am.” 

“Oh my gosh. I can't believe it. You’re so much more handsome in person.” 

“Thank you. I have my long, complex morning routine to thank for that, as well as my stylist team.” 

She giggled.

“I’m a really big fan of yours. See?” 

She took out her phone and showed the back of it. Mingyu smiled and let out small laugh as he saw it. As she put it back into her pocket, Wonwoo caught a glimpse of it. It was a picture of Mingyu, a selfie it looked like.

“Yeah, I can see."

“I’ve supported you since your first drama. I really love them so much. You’re an amazing actor.” 

“Why, thank you. I like to try and show my best to everyone, especially my lovely, _adorable_ fans like you." 

She giggled again, her cheeks flushing as Mingyu flashed her another smile. The annoyance in Wonwoo grew. His eyes moved to his chopstick, and he suddenly wondered how effective a chopstick would be as a weapon.

“I've read comments of how you are like in person, and they're all true. You’re handsome and really kind. Do you have a girlfriend? You must.”

Wonwoo suddenly choked on air, surprised at the question. They both looked at him, confused. Wonwoo gave Mingyu a signal to show he was okay. Mingyu then gave him a small nod before he turned back to the waitress.

“I’m focusing on my career as of now,” Mingyu replied, “Thank you for your support. I am very thankful that you're a fan of me and my work. Now, I would like it if my friend and I could eat. I want us both to enjoy our food.”

Friend. 

Wonwoo didn’t know why it bothered him when Mingyu said they were friends. Of course, he and Mingyu were friends. What else would they be anyway.

“Oh right… yes, of course. Enjoy.” 

She bowed before she walked away, squealing to her friends that were in the kitchen. 

Wonwoo was worried his anger, his stupid, unnecessary anger, would come out if he said anything, so he stayed silent. Mingyu must have known, but not enough, because Mingyu didn’t say anything either, and they ate in silence. 

When she came back with the bill, Mingyu insisted on paying and gave her his card. When she came back the second time with the receipt, Mingyu let out a small laugh. Wonwoo raised an eyebrow, so Mingyu leaned in and showed him the receipt. There, Wonwoo saw that the waitress had written down her phone number alongside a heart. 

He wrinkled his nose. 

“They do that?” He asked. 

“Yeah, sometimes, but I never text them.”

With that answer, Wonwoo let out a small sigh of relief, which shocked him. Luckily, Mingyu didn’t seem to notice. He didn’t know what excuse he would come up with for that action.  After Mingyu put his card back in his wallet, he and Wonwoo walked out of the restaurant. Once they were back inside Mingyu’s car, he started the car and drove off towards the store.

It was silent again, as Wonwoo was thinking about the events in the restaurant. He thought about how that girl talked to him, how she asked if he had a girlfriend, how she left him her number, how Mingyu smiled at her and called her _adorable_ while she smiled and _giggled._

It irked him, how Mingyu talked to her and how she responded.

Wonwoo then groaned. It was ridiculously embarrassing with how annoyed he was and how much he was thinking about it. Mingyu was an actor on the rise, and they were in a public place. He was bound to be spotted by a fan or two. He didn’t need to be angry at the fact that Mingyu was talking to and flashing  _ that  _ smile to a  _ fan _ . It was probably a part of the job. He definitely wasn’t angry about it.

_ “She was just a fan, not like an ex-girlfriend or whatever.” _

“You’re awfully quiet today, Wonwoo. What’s on your mind?” Mingyu asked, interrupting his thoughts.

Wonwoo looked at Mingyu, sighing before looking back out the window. 

“It’s nothing.” 

“Are you sure? It’s clearly something.”

“It’s nothing. Just… thinking about all the schoolwork I have to do.”

“Oh… okay.”

After that, it remained silent again, which was fine; Wonwoo didn’t feel like talking anyway.

When they reached the grocery store, they parked and walked inside. Mingyu grabbed a cart and started to look at his list as Mingyu followed.  While they were looking through the aisles for snacks, Mingyu spoke up.

“So you didn't answer my question earlier. What's on your mind?” 

Wonwoo looked up at Mingyu.

“I did answer it. It's nothing."

“I know it's not nothing. You have this specific look on your face when you're thinking intensely about something,” Mingyu pointed out, “And don’t say you’re thinking about what snacks we should buy. You’ve had that face on all day.”

_ Damn it. _

“It really is nothing.”

“You said that earlier too, and I know that's not true, so speak your mind. I want to know what you're thinking.”

Wonwoo was running out of excuses, and he couldn’t think of any new ones. He knew there was no getting out of it this time, so he sighed. 

“I just… I don’t know why, but… I keep thinking about earlier. How you and that fan... talked. I don't know why it bothers me... how you guys talked, and how she left you her number, but it just bothers me.”

Mingyu raised an eyebrow, but once he connected the dots, gave Wonwoo a playful smile. Wonwoo huffed, realized how dumb his thoughts sounded and how dumb it must have sounded coming out of his mouth. 

“That’s it?” 

“Yeah…” 

“Ah, okay,” Mingyu said, “Well, a handful of them are like that, and… well, I flirt back with them. It’s my image. And like I told you earlier. A few leave me their numbers, but I never reply. Even if I wanted to, my company won't allow me to. But usually I never want to anyway.”

“Right, of course.”

The look on his face must not have told Mingyu that he wasn’t convinced because Mingyu sighed.

“Don’t worry so much about it, Wonwoo. It’s my problem, so I’ll worry about it,” Mingyu assured him, “Besides, how my fans interact with me doesn’t affect my personal relationships or crushes, especially since I have my eye on someone else.”

“Oh really?” Wonwoo asked. “Who?” 

“I think you know who.” 

Wonwoo raised an eyebrow. 

“No, I don’t. Who?” 

“You, of course.”

Wonwoo’s breath got caught in his throat. His eyes widened before he looked away. He could feel his cheeks heating up. He hoped that Mingyu couldn’t see; he didn’t need to give Mingyu another reason to tease him. 

Mingyu then let out a small laugh. 

“You know, probably my favorite part of our outings is making you flustered. It’s too easy.” 

Wonwoo looked back at Mingyu and pouted. 

“Meanie.” 

“And yet, you’re still here, helping me shop for things for a Christmas gathering later.”

Wonwoo rolled his eyes then laughed. 

“You’re right.”

_ I wouldn’t want it any other way anyway. _

Mingyu smiled before he and Wonwoo continued to look for what they needed. After grabbing the kimchi, beef, and snacks, they went to pay, and once they paid, they walked out to the car and put the stuff in the trunk.

“What time is it?” Mingyu asked as they climbed back into the car. 

Wonwoo checked his phone. 

“5:00.”

“Good. We have just enough time to drive home and get stuff ready.” 

Once Mingyu turned on his car, they drove off and started to head towards Mingyu’s apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm Wonwoo who DOES this bother you.... *insert eyes emoji*


	17. Chapter 17

When Wonwoo and Mingyu reached Mingyu’s apartment, Mingyu parked and turned off his car. The two got out and grabbed everything they bought before walking into the apartment building. 

Once they got to the apartment, Mingyu opened the door. He turned on the lights while Wonwoo closed the door behind them. They both off their shoes and walked into the kitchen. They started to take the groceries out of the bag and put them onto the counter. 

“What’s the plan for dinner?” Wonwoo asked.

“We’re going to grill. Seokmin is bringing his griddle, and everyone is bringing something to share. We’ll start grilling once everyone gets here,” Mingyu replied.

Wonwoo nodded. The first one to show up was Seokmin with his griddle. As Seokmin started to set everything up, more people started to show up together. Jungkook showed up next, and the girls came after him. Jeonghan was the last to arrive. 

Once everyone was there, they stood around the island, where the griddle was. Seokmin and Jungkook started to grill while everyone was talking and waiting. After they finished grilling some of the meat, everyone grabbed at the food and started to eat. 

Wonwoo was eating the meat that was already cooked as well as some kimchi. Mingyu was standing next to him eating as well.

“Anything specific you want right now?” Mingyu asked. “There’s beef, chicken, and shrimp.” 

“No. What Seokmin and Jungkook are grilling now is fine,” Wonwoo replied. 

“Okay. Just eat as much as you want, okay? There’s plenty.”

Wonwoo nodded and continued to eat as Mingyu did the same. 

The dinner consisted of everyone talking and eating while the food was being cooked. Mingyu spent most of the dinner giving some of his food to Wonwoo. Wonwoo felt guilty, but Mingyu insisted to make sure Wonwoo was eating enough. 

“You’re too skinny; you need to eat more. Eating well is good for you, Wonwoo. Plus, it’s taking points off of your ranking on my handsome meter,” Mingyu claimed.

Wonwoo couldn’t argue with that (but still rolled his eyes at the last part). After a while, Mingyu left his side for a bit to grill, so Seokmin and Jungkook could take a break and eat, so he talked with Chaeyoung and Jennie for a bit. 

After they finished eating, everyone started to clean up. Mingyu and Seokmin were washing the dishes while Jungkook was drying them. Jisoo and Jennie were wiping the counters while Chaeyoung and Lisa were getting snacks ready for the movie. Wonwoo was ready and willing to help, but everyone insisted that everything was being taken care of. 

“You’re our guest, Wonwoo,” Jisoo insisted, “You can just take a seat and wait for our next activity.”

It wasn’t worth arguing, since Wonwoo looked and saw that everything was, infact, being taken care of. He walked away from the kitchen and went to sit on the couch to wait for the next activity. 

When he sat down, his eyes went to Mingyu. He watched Mingyu conversing with Seokmin and Jungkook while they continued to wash the dishes. Wonwoo watched how Mingyu laughed at something Seokmin said and proceeded to add on to the joke. It made Wonwoo smile, seeing Mingyu laugh.

“And you say you don’t have feelings for him.” 

Wonwoo jumped, looking for the owner of the voice. Wonwoo saw Jeonghan, who was standing above him, holding a glass of wine. 

“I-I don’t.” 

“You expect me to believe that when you’re looking at Mingyu like there’s some heavenly glow around him?”

Wonwoo stayed silent, avoiding eye contact with him. Jeonghan let out a small laugh as he sat down next to Wonwoo. 

“How are you enjoying yourself this evening?” Jeonghan asked. 

“I’m enjoying it. The food was good, and it was nice talking with everyone,” Wonwoo replied.

“That’s good to hear. Everyone’s been pegging Mingyu with questions about when he was going to bring you over, so it’s nice to see you again.” 

“Thanks.”

Jeonghan nodded. Wonwoo then watched as Jeonghan shifted to sit in a more comfortable position. 

“So, Wonwoo, I know we’re not close friends yet, but… I have some questions that need answers. Would you mind satisfying my curiosity?”

“Well… it depends on what you’re curious about.”

“It’s something you can answer.” 

Wonwoo was suspicious of what Jeonghan had to say, but nonetheless, he nodded and allowed Jeonghan to continue.

“So I’ve been watching you and Mingyu this entire evening, and at all of the gatherings you’ve attended, and your interactions… intrigue me,” Jeonghan started off, “Most of the time, you interact like friends; I see the jokes and the casual conversations. Then I see Mingyu trail away from that and try to flirt with you, which, of course, is just a part of his nature. At the beginning, you brushed it off like it was nothing, but… recently, I’ve noticed that you’ve started to flirt back, and now, Mingyu’s comments seem to make you flustered. Just recently too, Mingyu gives you some of his food, you take it, and even after he seems to… fuss over you.”

Jeonghan paused. 

“So my question is… what  _ are  _ you and Mingyu? I’ve been wondering since Mingyu first brought you around, and tonight has definitely made me question your relationship.”

Wonwoo thought for a moment before he took a deep breath. 

“Honestly? I don’t know,” he replied, “Throughout our friendship, he’s always flirted and used pick-up lines on me. I never thought they’d work on me, but… these days, I don’t know about that anymore. It used to annoy me; now, they make me feel… warm inside. I didn’t think much of it, but then we saw a fan when we went out for lunch. She was saying all the usual fan stuff, and Mingyu was flirting with her, as if he hasn’t been flirting with  _ me  _ for the past couple of months, and she flirted back! And they kept flirting, as if I wasn’t there! It took all of my strength to not stab her with my chopstick-”

“Woah… slow down Wonwoo,” Jeonghan said, stopping Wonwoo’s ramble, “You were  _ jealous _ earlier?” 

Jealous? Jeonghan thought he was _jealous_? 

Wonwoo huffed.

“I wasn’t jealous,” Wonwoo replied, “The whole situation was just annoyingly cringy. Why would Mingyu flirt with her while he’s been flirting with me? I get that she’s a fan, but why would he do that while  _ I _ was sitting in front of him? If he’s going to do something like that, he could at least wait until I’m not there or _really_ just reserve his flirting for  _ me _ .” 

Jeonghan smirked. 

“So you  _ were  _ jealous.”

Wonwoo wanted to argue with Jeonghan and say that the whole situation was just, again, cringy, but then he thought back to when he and Seungjoon were dating. He remembered how they would go on their dates, and that girls would relentlessly flirt with him, even when Wonwoo was by his side and holding his hand. He remembered the annoyance and anger that filled his veins when girls tried to flirt with  _ his  _ boyfriend. 

It’s when he realized that… he felt that same feeling today. 

Oh god… he  _ was  _ jealous earlier.

“Okay… so maybe I was just a little bit-”

“I knew it,” Jeonghan interrupted, “Seeing how the two of you interact, I knew either you or Mingyu would develop feelings sooner or later.”

“I  _ don’t _ have feelings for him,” Wonwoo insisted. 

“Say what you want, Wonwoo. You can deny it all you want, but I can tell that you do, even if you don’t know it.”

Jeonghan paused. 

“As much as I’d love to pry and play therapist… can I… ah, warn you of something?” 

Wonwoo froze. 

“Warn?”

“Warn sounds bad, but it’s not the ‘bad’ kind of warning you think it is,” Jeonghan clarified, “There’s just something you should know about Mingyu, just in case you actually are developing feelings for him.” 

Jeonghan was right about that. The word “warning” had a bad connotation to it; every association with the word was bad. “Warning” told him he should escape as soon as possible, but nonetheless, he wanted to know what Jeonghan had to say. 

“Okay.”

Jeonghan looked around before he scooted in closer. His face turned serious, and Wonwoo had a hard time believing that he was even teasing Wonwoo just seconds ago.

“Mingyu’s one of my closest friends. I care so much for him, and I want nothing but the best for him, but still... you should be careful around him.” 

“Why?” 

Jeonghan looked down, biting his lip, before he looked up at Wonwoo. 

“Don’t tell Mingyu, or anyone, that I told you this. We all agreed to keep it a secret, but seeing your current… situation, you deserve to know.” 

“Okay…”

Jeonghan took a deep breath.

“In truth… you’re the third person that Mingyu has brought around… within the past eight months.” 

Wonwoo’s eyes slightly widened.

“What?” 

Jeonghan slowly nodded. 

“Yeah… a guy and a girl were in your place before. When Mingyu brought them to our gatherings, we talked, got acquainted, and basically went through what you usually do when your friends bring in their current love interest. Then, they stopped showing up, just as quickly as Mingyu brought them in.”

Jeonghan paused again.

“I’ve known Mingyu for a while now. I’ve seen every side of him, and I know that he has his flaws and problems. His biggest flaw is that… sometimes… Mingyu has the tendency to stay and go as he pleases. He’ll find someone that he likes and… mess around for as long as he wants. Then… once he’s bored, he moves on… and repeats the cycle with the next person.” 

Wonwoo, stunned, allowed Jeonhan’s words to sink into his head. The more he repeated them, the more he wondered about the last two and what happened to them, and if Wonwoo was doomed to have their same fate.

What if… 

Oh god… what if…

“Is that what he did with the first two?” Wonwoo asked, more out of fear than curiosity. 

Jeonghan stayed silent, as if he were trying to think of an appropriate answer.

“We don’t know for sure, but we all suspect that’s what he did. He’s done it before with people he’s picked up from the club. They both came and went too quickly,” Jeonghan replied, “That’s why I’m a bit surprised you're still around. It was kind of around this point when Mingyu’s past flings stopped showing up.”

“Oh…”

Jeonghan, looking at Wonwoo’s reaction, sighed. 

“I’m not saying you should run. Mingyu actually is a good person,” Jeonghan reassured him, “He can just be… unpredictable as well, so just be careful around him, okay? Unlike Mingyu’s past flings, I like having you around, and I don’t want you to leave or, even worse, get hurt because of Mingyu’s habits.” 

Wonwoo nodded. 

“Thanks, Jeonghan.” 

Jeonghan nodded. 

“I’m going to get a refill on my wine. Do you want one? Or just something to drink?” 

“No, I’m fine.” 

“Well… okay.” 

Jeonghan then stood up. As he walked away, his words repeated in Wonwoo’s head. 

_ “He’ll find someone that he likes and… mess around for as long as he wants. Then… once he’s bored, he moves on… and repeats the cycle with the next person.” _

That didn’t seem like Mingyu. They’d known each other for a couple of months now, and the Mingyu he’s been growing to know didn’t sound like that at all. Sure, he was flirty, but that was about it; Wonwoo just accepted that that was who he was as a person. 

No, that couldn’t be right, because Mingyu was still here. Mingyu was still texting him and calling him. Mingyu was still taking him out; they still had their outings. Mingyu was still in his life. 

But that was now. 

What if… a couple days, weeks, months from now, Mingyu got bored and left him, like he did with the previous ones in his spot? What if Mingyu left him back at square one, holed up in his room, and scared to meet other people? Wonwoo’s breathing became shaky at the thought of it. He couldn’t go back. 

He didn’t want to.

The rational part of him told him he needed to stop this and leave while he could, that he should heed Jeonghan’s warning and distance himself from Mingyu, at least until he knew what to do for sure. 

The less rational side loved spending time with him, loved having conversations with him, just liked being around with him. It even liked Mingyu’s attempts at being a flirt; a small part of Wonwoo even wanted it to be genuine. Being with Mingyu made him happy, like he actually mattered to someone, that Mingyu was worth the risk of being heartbroken at the end. 

“Hey.” 

Wonwoo, snapped out of his thoughts, looked up and saw Mingyu sitting down next to him. 

“Hey.” 

“So what were you and Jeonghan talking about?”

_ “Don’t tell Mingyu, or anyone, that I told you this.” _

“Um… you know, Jeonghan was just teasing me about us again.”

Mingyu let out a small laugh. 

“Jeonghan hasn’t dated since some guy dumped him, so of course he delves into other people’s love lives.”

Wonwoo let out a nervous laugh.

“Yeah…”

Mingyu tilted his head. 

“Is everything alright? You seem… off.” 

He slowly nodded.

“Yeah. Everything’s fine.”

Wonwoo knew he needed to change the subject soon, or else Mingyu would push to hear what Wonwoo was thinking of. And if Wonwoo’s jealousy episode, and Mingyu confrontation about it, proved anything, it’s that Wonwoo wouldn’t be able to hide it for long.

“Anyway, this is a nice Christmas party. Do you guys do this every year?” 

Mingyu raised an eyebrow, but nonetheless answered the question. Wonwoo sighed in relief.

“Yeah. We try, if everyone’s schedule allows it. So far, we’ve been able to do this every year we’ve been friends.”

“And you all bring presents for each other?” Wonwoo followed up. “Sorry… I didn’t know I was supposed to bring a gift for everyone. I know I should’ve at least bought one for you-’

“Hey,” Mingyu interrupted, “Don’t worry about it. You’re still a guest, so you’re not obligated to bring a gift. We don’t need to fuel Jeonghan’s ego any more than we need to.”

Wonwoo let out a small laugh as Mingyu gave him a small smile.

“And besides, I don’t need a gift from you.” 

Mingyu paused, as if he were trying to find the right words to say. 

“I just need you in my life.”

Wonwoo shyly smiled, looking down, before he recomposed himself and looked back up at Mingyu again.

“Really?” 

“Yeah… so… just promise that you won’t leave anytime soon… okay?”

There it was again: the word “promise.” He still had a certain dislike for the word, but when it came from Mingyu’s mouth, it felt real, like Mingyu actually meant it. 

Wonwoo smiled and nodded. 

“I promise.” 

Mingyu smiled. Just as their conversation ended, Jisoo announced that they had the movies and snacks ready. Everyone started to join them on the couch as well as the floor. With snacks and drinks on the coffee table, Mingyu started a movie. They all settled down as the movie started.

As the movie played, Wonwoo couldn’t stop thinking of his and Jeonghan’s conversation. Simply being around Mingyu made the butterflies in his stomach go crazy. It was enough for Wonwoo to stay. Yet, there was still his fear that lingered in the back of his mind. He couldn’t shake it, and he didn’t know what to do about it.

He knew he needed to confront Mingyu about it, but he didn’t want to, moreso out of fear than anything else. He wasn’t ready for Mingyu’s answer, and waiting to see how his and Mingyu’s friendship develop with the time to come didn’t sound like a good option to him either. 

And just like that, all of his fears of letting people in started to overwhelm him. Whether to run, tell Mingyu, or pretend like everything’s okay, Wonwoo didn’t know what to do. 

He just knew he wasn’t ready for anything to change, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm interesting.... what will happen next........


	18. Chapter 18

Wonwoo had reading to do, a lot of reading to do. The last week before break was next week, and he had readings to do and papers to write. It’s why he was still at school, in the library, at six in the evening. He knew he wouldn’t get anything done at the apartment, what with his bed, books, and the tv near him, and yet, with other students around that were quiet and studying, he still couldn’t concentrate on any of it. 

He was too distracted thinking about his outings with Mingyu. Over the past two weeks, they had gone to different restaurants, cafes, museums, and shops. They even went bowling once, and Wonwoo won, despite Mingyu’s bragging about how good he was at bowling. 

Wonwoo enjoyed their time together, but i t didn’t, however, stop him from thinking about the conversation he had with Jeonghan at their Christmas gathering. Because of it, Wonwoo observed Mingyu even more than before, observed how Mingyu talked to him and treated him. Mingyu flirted, which was a given, but also looked out for him. Mingyu gave him sips of his hot chocolate, paid for his museum admission prices, and always stayed with him when Wonwoo wandered around shops instead of waiting outside.

All of Mingyu’s gestures made Wonwoo wonder if they were genuine or if Mingyu was messing around and pretending. On top of that, Mingyu was an actor. He could cover up his real intentions really well, and Wonwoo would never figure it out.

Wonwoo suddenly jumped, hearing his phone vibrate against the table he was sitting at. He put his book down and pushed his thoughts away as he picked up his phone. His eyebrows raised when he saw Mingyu’s name on the screen. He slid the green button across the screen, and almost instantly, he saw Mingyu’s face on his phone screen. His black hair was laying flat on his forehead. Wonwoo could see that he was wearing a black hoodie as well. Wonwoo could tell Mingyu was in his car, seeing the seatbelt and the driver’s seat.

“Now don’t tell me you miss me already,” Wonwoo greeted.

“Now that’s a bit of an understatement… I miss you all the time.” 

Wonwoo shyly smiled as Mingyu stuck out his tongue. 

“Very smooth, Kim Mingyu.”

“Only for you, Jeon Wonwoo,” Mingyu said with a small smile, “Are you, by chance, busy right now?” 

Wonwoo looked to the book he was supposed to be reading.

“Well… not necessarily.” 

Mingyu raised an eyebrow. 

“I don’t wanna distract you from your studies. Your last week of the semester is soon, isn’t it?”

“Next week, but it’s fine,” Wonwoo rushed out, “What’s going on?” 

“Well… it’s sorta of hard to explain over the phone. Can I just pick you up in… ten or so minutes?” 

“Sure, but I’m at school. You’ll have to come pick me up there.” 

“Okay. See you in a bit.” 

Wonwoo hung up and closed his book; he would just finish his reading later. He packed his things into his backpack before he stood up and walked out of the library.  He walked outside, and after wandering for a bit, he saw Mingyu’s car. When he reached his car, he climbed into the passenger seat. 

“Hey, so… what do you need my help with?”

Mingyu sighed. 

“Seatbelt in, and I’ll explain.” 

Wonwoo nodded and seatbelted, and Mingyu started to drive off. 

“So… apparently, I agreed to help cat-sit Jeonghan’s cat for the next couple of days,” Mingyu started to explain, “But with everything going on and everything I have to do for the drama, I… must have forgot, because Jeonghan came and visited me at the company building today after I was done with my schedules. He handed me a list and started telling me different things about his cat. At the time, I didn’t understand why, so I asked him why he was telling me stuff about his cat. He then proceeded to tell me, or… I guess… remind me, that he was going out of town to attend his grandma’s birthday party and that he asked me a week ago if I’d take care of his cat for him. Apparently, I agreed.”

“Okay…,” Wonwoo trailed off, “But what does that have to do with me?” 

“Well… I’ve never had a pet before, so I don’t know how to take care of a cat.”

“What about the list Jeonghan gave you?”

“About that… I lost it.” 

“You  _ lost  _ it?” 

“I thought I put it in my pocket, but I guess I left it somewhere? I drove back to the company building to try to look for it, but I couldn’t find it,” Mingyu said with a pout, “That’s where you come in; you work in an animal shelter, right? You must know a thing or two about cat care.”

“I do…”

“And I need your help. Jeonghan loves his cat, so if I do anything wrong, he might actually murder me.”

Wonwoo let out a small laugh. 

“Okay. I’ll help.”

Mingyu let out a sigh of relief.

“Thanks, Wonwoo.”

A while later, they reached another apartment building. When they stepped out of the car, Wonwoo’s eyes widened at the building, which, clearly, was newly built with the majority of the building walls being windows among the foundation. 

“Do all of you live  _ this  _ lavishly?” Wonwoo asked, amazed. 

“Just me, Jeonghan, and Seokmin,” Mingyu replied, “I’m an actor. Seokmin is an actor and sings soundtracks for dramas he’s in and others he’s not in. Jeonghan’s dad is the owner of the whole company. Jungkook posts covers and originals on soundcloud and actually has a bit of a fandom, so he gets money from merchandise and sponsorships and such. Jisoo, Chaeyoung, Lisa, and Jennie have a youtube channel where they post vlogs and song covers. They get money the same way Jungkook does.”

“How did you all meet then? I can understand you, Seokmin, and Jeonghan, but Jungkook and the girls aren’t signed under the company, are they?” 

“They have family members that work for the company. There’s this annual party the company has to celebrate the artists and staff and such, so they attended those parties with their family members. We met at the party a couple of years ago.” 

“Oh, okay.” 

“Jungkook and the girls have a nice place too, just not to the extent of Jeonghan’s. If you thought mine was nice, you’ll be amazed at Jeonghan’s.”

Wonwoo raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything else as Mingyu locked his car. He led them inside and to the elevator. They went up, and once they reached the right floor, they walked out and down the hallway. Mingyu stopped at a door, and Wonwoo assumed they had arrived at Jeonghan’s apartment. Mingyu reached into his pocket and pulled out a key. 

“At least I didn’t lose the key.”

Wonwoo looked at Mingyu and gave him a teasing smile.

“Thank goodness.”

Mingyu rolled his eyes then smiled before he unlocked the door and pushed it open. He turned on the lights, and Wonwoo’s eyes widened at the living space.

The apartment was spacious, with high, white ceilings, with ceiling light fixtures, and a beige, wood floor. Most of the walls were windows; the only actual walls had artwork hanging, with one having a tv mounted on it with a couch across from it and a gray rug in front of it; there was also another sitting area behind the couch. There was a dinner table with six chairs next to an open concept kitchen with a marble top island with two small bowls next to it on the ground. There was another hallway that led to more rooms. The windows showed the sun setting and the city lights of Gangnam turning on.

“Oh my god,” Wonwoo said as Mingyu closed the door, “Your place is so… simple compared to this. I don’t think I’ve ever felt this poor before.”

“I told you. If it makes you feel better, this is all Jeonghan’s dad’s money,” Mingyu replied with a smug smile.

“He must not like hearing that.” 

“Nope, he doesn’t, but that doesn’t mean we don’t tease him about it,” Mingyu said, “Now let’s find his cat.”

Wonwoo nodded as he followed Mingyu down the hallway. Mingyu went to the first door on the right and opened the door. 

There, the two saw a windowless room with white walls. There was a gray scratching post in the corner of the room with a litter box adjacent to it. There was also a small bookshelf with more cat supplies and toys on it. Then, next to the scratching post, was a mini couch that was royal blue. On the couch was a gray, fluffy cat that was sleeping.

As it purred, Wonwoo stared at it, his initial thoughts being, “Holy shit. This cat is so fluffy” as well as “Oh my god… I just want to cuddle this cat.” 

“Wonwoo, this is Yejin, Jeonghan’s cat,” Mingyu introduced.

“Oh my gosh. Jeonghan’s cat is so cute,” Wonwoo said, concealing the squeal he wanted to let out.

“Yeah she is,” Mingyu replied, shrugging, “Anyway… should we wake her up?”

“She’ll wake up on her own, and probably soon too. They’re more active during evening and night hours,” Wonwoo replied, “So… when did Jeonghan leave his house last?” 

“Before he came to visit me at the company building, which was around five.” 

“And I assume he fed Yejin before he left?” 

Mingyu thought for a moment.

“Yeah… I remember him saying something like that.”

“Did he clean the litter box recently?” 

“I don’t know.”

“Okay. We should probably change the litter box anyway as well as put food and new water in her food and water bowls. I can get her that. You can clean out her litter box.”

“Okay… how do I do that?” Mingyu asked. 

“Come on. I’ll show you.” 

Wonwoo grabbed Mingyu’s wrist and pulled him to the bookshelf. He grabbed a scoop and a bag before they walked over to the litter box. Wonwoo showed him what to do before handing the supplies to him. 

“Where’s the cat food?” Wonwoo asked. 

“Under the sink,” Mingyu replied. 

Wonwoo nodded, walking to the kitchen as Mingyu started to clean the litter box. He bent down, grabbed one of the bowls, and walked to the cabinet under the sink. He opened it and saw the bag of cat food. He pulled it out and saw that it was one of the more expensive brands. 

“This cat even eats more lavishly than I do,” Wonwoo thought to himself before he opened the bag and started to pour food into the bowl.

Once he refilled the food and water bowls, he walked back to the cat room, where Mingyu had just finished scooping. He sealed the bag. 

“I’ll just throw the bag away and wipe the edge of the box, then we can go,” Mingyu said.

Wonwoo nodded as Mingyu stood up and walked out. He turned around and saw that Yejin had woken up. She yawned before she stretched and stood up. She hopped off the couch and walked over to Wonwoo, who sat down and held out his hand in a fist. Yejin approached him and started to smell his hand. Once she was done, she licked Wonwoo’s hand and rubbed her head against it. Wonwoo smiled, containing his excitement as the cat was seemingly opening up to him.

But just as quickly, Yejin turned away and walked out of the room; Wonwoo followed. He watched as Yejin walked over to her food bowl and started to eat. Wonwoo sat down on the floor next to the couch and waited.

Once she was done, she saw Wonwoo again and walked over. Wonwoo held out his fist again as she approached him. She smelled his fist again before rubbing her head against it, just like before. Wonwoo took the moment to pet her head. She sat down and purred as Wonwoo continued to pet her.

“Wow.”

Wonwoo looked up and saw Mingyu in the kitchen. He walked over to Wonwoo and sat down next to him. 

“I’ve never seen Yejin open up to any of us like that,” Mingyu pointed out, “Have you neglected to tell me that you’re also a cat whisperer? Because that would make you… ten times more attractive.” 

Wonwoo softly laughed as Yejin continued to rub her head against his hand.

“No. I just really like cats. I’ve learned about their behavior and how to approach them. Plus, working in an animal shelter helps.” 

“But you seem to know… so much more than I thought you did. I thought you just worked as a receptionist or something. You help with the animals there too?”

“Of course. I wouldn’t work there if I was just going to be a receptionist,” Wonwoo replied.

Wonwoo paused. 

“Would you… like to come by sometime? I can show you what I do, and why I know so much.” 

“Like a date?” 

Wonwoo tried not to scoff.

“Sure,” he replied, “This weekend though I’ll be busy studying for exams and finishing homework. How about the weekend after that?”

“Ah actually, that weekend is when we start shooting for the drama. How about the weekend after that? Three weeks from now?”

“Sure. Sounds good to me.”

Mingyu smiled. 

“Well… should we get going? Jeonghan will be gone until Friday, so we’ll be back for the next three days, if you don’t mind.”

“Not at all.”

Wonwoo gave Yejin one last pet before he stood up with Mingyu. Wonwoo bid one last goodbye before he and Mingyu walked to the door. They put on their shoes before they walked out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sorta a filler sorry.... more things will be happening soon though (:


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys ~~~
> 
> Sorry this chapter came a bit later than normal. I rewrote this chapter like six times (again wanted this to be good) and I'm STILL not 100% satisfied with it, but I guess that's just my self doubt talking?? Idk. I also made this one longer since the chapter before was a filler and this helps progress the plot.
> 
> Enjoy! ^.^

Mingyu had a predicament. 

He was standing in front of the mirror in his bathroom, his black hair a mess on top of his head. 

He was supposed to meet Wonwoo at his workplace in half an hour, and he didn’t know how to do his hair. Mingyu knew that, to anyone else, his situation would merely be a predicament, but to him, it was. He needed to figure out the perfect hairstyle, one that would impress Wonwoo. That was a challenge in itself because Wonwoo didn’t seem like the type to be easily impressed with anything. He didn’t know what to do.

Due to his predicament, Mingyu invited Jeonghan over to help him pick out an outfit and figure out what to do with his hair, but alas, Jeonghan proved to be useless to his situation. Instead of helping, he spent most of it giving Mingyu a hard time and teasing him about his stress. 

“Mingyu, you’ve been in there a long time,” he heard Jeonghan shout, “You didn’t get lost in your own bathroom now, did you?”

“I’m still trying to decide,” Mingyu said with a pout, “And you’re supposed to be helping me! That’s why you’re here, remember?”

“I already helped you. I told you Wonwoo will like your hair regardless of how you style it.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“When have I ever steered you wrong?” 

“Many times.” 

Mingyu then heard footsteps coming towards the bathroom. He tried not to laugh when he saw the faux offended look on Jeonghan’s face. 

“Hey! Need I remind you how many times I’ve been there for you?”

“Name one time.” 

Jeonghan thought for a moment. 

“I know,” he said, “When you first got signed, and you started getting roles for dramas, you started doubting your acting skills. While Seokmin, your so-called best friend, was in the recording studio, I was here to comfort you.”

Mingyu thought for a moment before he nodded. 

“You have a point there.” 

“See,” Jeonghan said, “And you dare call Seokmin your best friend over me?” 

“Yes.” 

The two stared at each other before they started laughing. As they calmed down, Jeonghan spoke up again. 

“Like I said before, Wonwoo won’t care about how you style your hair. He seems like a laid back guy. Besides, if you’re just hanging out… then I don’t see why you’re stressing out so much about it. Unless…”

Jeonghan smirked. 

“It’s a date.” 

Mingyu shyly smiled, feeling his face heat up. 

“It  _ is _ just supposed to be a hangout, but… I don’t know. I just want to look my best and impress him.”

“Oh…  _ interesting _ .”

Jeonghan paused.

“Can I ask you a question, Mingyu?” 

“Of course.” 

He stayed silent, as if he were thinking about how to word his question.

“Who is Wonwoo to you? Is he a fling like how Daniel and Mina were?” 

Mingyu thought for a moment. It was hard for him to think of an exact answer because… well, he didn’t exactly know who Wonwoo was to him. He knew Wonwoo was the guy he chose for the project Daeho assigned him, but now… Wonwoo felt like so much more than that project. 

“I don’t know,” Mingyu finally answered, “A friend, I think? I just… I know that I like being around him, if that makes sense.” 

Jeonghan, his features softening, nodded. 

“It does,” he replied, “Is Daeho telling you to do this, or is this you?” 

Mingyu wasn’t even fazed at the question because:

One: Jeonghan was the type of friend to be upfront and straight to the point.    
Two: Jeonghan was also the first person in his friend group to confront him about Daeho.

Jeonghan, on the contrary, was a very observant person. In fact, Jeonghan was also the closest one to finding out about the projects Daeho gave him. 

“It’s how I feel.”

“Okay...” Jeonghan trailed off, “Well, if you feel like this is a date, and you feel like you need to impress him, I have an idea on how to style your hair.” 

Jeonghan, without any hair styling tools, started to comb through and fix Mingyu’s hair. After a few minutes, Jeonghan stood back, and Mingyu looked at himself in the mirror again. He saw that his hair was combed through and laying on his forehead. 

“That’s it?”

“You’re wearing a simpler outfit. You don’t need a fancy hairstyle.”

Mingyu looked down at his outfit, taking a look at his loose, white long sleeve, jeans, and his black loafers. 

“I guess you’re right.” 

Mingyu then checked his phone and saw that it was almost five. 

“I have to go, Jeonghan, and that means you have to go too.” 

“Alright. Have fun on your date.” 

Mingyu smiled and nodded, not even denying it that time. Jeonghan then walked to the door and put on his shoes. He gave one last wave to Mingyu before walking out. Mingyu checked out his hair and his outfit one more time before he turned off the light and left the bathroom. He grabbed his wallet, jacket, and mask before he walked into the hallway and locked the door. 

He took the elevator down and walked out of the building towards his car. He climbed in and pulled out his phone.

_ Mingyu: I’m on my way. I’ll be there in ten to fifteen minutes. _

_ Wonwoo: Okay.  _

_ Mingyu: I can’t wait to see you ~~ _

He didn’t know what compelled him to send that last text, but he just knew it felt right to; it was true after all. He put his phone away before he started his car and drove off. 

After following the directions of the GPS on his phone, he pulled into a parking lot, which only had one other parked car in it. The building was low and a beige color with one main entrance. There was a sign at the front that said It's Raining Cats and Dogs: Animal Shelter and Adoption Center. 

_ Nice name. _

He picked a parking spot close to the entrance and turned off his car. 

_ Mingyu: I’m here _

_ Wonwoo: Okay. I’ll come and let you in. _

He looked around before he pulled up his mask and opened the door. He locked his car before he walked to the entrance. 

When he got closer to the front doors, he saw Wonwoo standing in the walkway. Mingyu tried to ignore how his heart skipped a beat at the sight of Wonwoo. He was wearing a tan knitted sweater with a black apron over it. He was wearing black skinny jeans and white running shoes. His black hair was laying flat on his forehead and his glasses rested on his nose and over his eyes. He looked smaller, and more cozy and cuddly than usual. 

Mingyu broke his gaze as the bell over the door rang. Mingyu slipped in as Wonwoo closed the door after him.

“Hey,” Wonwoo greeted. 

“Hey,” Mingyu replied, pulling down his mask, so it was under his chin, “Thanks for inviting me.” 

“Yeah, no problem. I thought you’d like to see where I’d get my supposed ‘cat whisperer’ abilities from.” 

“Yeah, definitely,” Mingyu said, “And, of course, to see you in your cute work uniform.” 

Wonwoo took a quick look at his outfit. 

“I can’t tell if you’re just trying to flirt or you genuinely think that. My work uniform isn’t  _ that _ cute.”

“It is, or well, the outfit under your apron anyway,” Mingyu replied, “You look cozy and warm, and I hope you are… warm, I mean. It’s cold outside.”

Wonwoo smiled at Mingyu.

“I am.” 

Their eyes met, and Mingyu found himself locked into Wonwoo’s eyes. Ever since the night Wonwoo helped him with Yejin, Mingyu noticed a new sparkle in his eyes. He didn’t know if it was always there, or it just recently appeared. It made Wonwoo’s eyes, dare he say, pretty, if that was even possible.

Wonwoo nervously coughed and looked away, snapping Mingyu out of his thoughts. 

“Anyway, let’s go inside. I’ll show you around.” 

Mingyu nodded as Wonwoo led him through the doors and into the main lobby area. Mingyu looked around and saw that there were chairs set up like a waiting room. On the walls were shelves and hooks for different cat and dog care supplies. In front of them was a counter with a register, where a part of the counter could flip up to make a new pathway. Mingyu assumed that it led to where the animals were.

“So this is the main, and only, entrance and main lobby area. My bosses only allow a certain amount of people in the back, so in the rare occasion it’s busy, people wait out here, henceforth the chairs. The animals are back there, behind the counter,” Wonwoo introduced.

Mingyu then saw two guys walk out from another door behind the counter. The first guy had black hair laying on his forehead. He had bigger, brown eyes while the other had brown lay, also laying flat on his forehead, but had cat-like eyes. They were wearing the same black aprons as Wonwoo.

The two guys walked up to the counter, and they turned their attention towards Mingyu and Wonwoo. Once their eyes laid on Mingyu, their eyes widened as they started to do double takes between him and Wonwoo.

“Mingyu, these two are my bosses: Choi Seungcheol and Hong Joshua,” Wonwoo said, motioning to each guy with their appropriate name, “Seungcheol, Joshua, this is-”

“Kim Mingyu?” 

They looked to Wonwoo. 

“Your mystery guy is Kim Mingyu?” 

_ Mystery guy, still? _

Mingyu turned towards Wonwoo, who shyly nodded. 

“Yes… and I told you two to not make a big deal out of it,” Wonwoo replied, glaring at Seungcheol and Joshua.

“But this is Kim Mingyu!” Joshua exclaimed. “Just… how?” 

“We met at a club his friends dragged him to,” Mingyu jumped in, “I helped him out. He didn’t look like he wasn’t having a good time, and I didn’t want to leave him alone like that.”

“Ah,” Seungcheol said in reply.

After the initial shock wore off, it disappeared from their faces. 

Joshua then smiled.

“Well, Kim Mingyu, I’d personally like to thank you for meeting Wonwoo and taking him out more. You should’ve seen how many hours he worked per week before he met you. He was so sad and lonely before and now he smiles so much more and-”

“Okay, Joshua,” Wonwoo interrupted, “Mingyu wanted to see the animals we have, so… I’ll be taking him back now.” 

He turned to Seungcheol. 

“That’s okay, right?”

“Of course, as long as you’re done with everything.” 

“I am.” 

“Then go ahead.” 

Wonwoo then walked to the one part of the counter. Wonwoo flipped it open before leading Mingyu to the back. Wonwoo first took him to (what looked like) a break room, where Mingyu left his jacket before leading Mingyu to another hallway. There, Mingyu saw that there were two more doorways that led to the different sections for the cats and dogs.

“So we usually only take in cats and dogs, because Seungcheol and Joshua only have enough money in the budget to buy food and supplies for them. One day, they hope they can take in more kinds of animals,” Wonwoo explained, “Which would you like to see first?” 

Mingyu thought for a moment.

“The dogs.”

Wonwoo nodded before walking down the hallway that led to the area for the dogs. Once they reached the designated area, Wonwoo started to introduce him to the different dogs and the different duties he had to look after them.

Wonwoo then took out a few of the puppies and put them in their play area. Wonwoo and Mingyu stepped in with them, The puppies started to play with each other, but then Mingyu saw one small, black and white puppy with ears standing up on its head step away and walk over to him. Mingyu sat there, clueless, as the puppy started to sniff him.

“Let him smell your hand,” Wonwoo instructed. 

Mingyu held out his hand. The puppy smelled his hand then ran back to get one of the chew toys. He put it down next to Mingyu and barked. 

Mingyu looked at Wonwoo again. 

“I think he likes you, and wants you to play tug of war with him.” 

Mingyu made an “oh” with his mouth before he nodded. He grabbed the chew toy and held one end while the puppy grabbed the other hand with his mouth. The puppy growled as he stated to pull on the toy. Mingyu smiled, tugging on the toy as well.

“This is Hwan. He’s a Siberian Husky puppy,” Wonwoo introduced, “Someone found him in a box on the streets as a newborn pup and brought him here to us. We helped nurse him back to health, and now he’s fully healthy waiting for someone to adopt him.” 

“I don’t see why Hwan hasn’t been adopted yet. He’s the cutest puppy I’ve ever seen,” Mingyu said, concealing the squeal he wanted to let out as Hwan growled again, “If no one adopts him, then I will.” 

“With your busy schedule, there’s no way I’m letting you adopt him. You won’t have time to care for him, and Hwan can’t go back to being abandoned.” 

Mingyu sighed before he gave Wonwoo a sheepish shrug. 

“You're right.” 

Hwan tugged harder, which surprised Mingyu, causing him to let go of the toy. Hwan barked again before he brought the toy back to the other puppies. 

Mingyu started to stand up, so he could play with them if they let him. Then suddenly, in the rush to follow, he felt his foot get caught on the flooring. Before Mingyu could even attempt to catch himself, he tripped and fell onto the floor. Wonwoo tried to hold in his laugh, but it proved to be unsuccessful as the puppies started to crowd Mingyu and lick his face. Mingyu giggled as well, feeling the dogs lick his face.

“You’re like a giant puppy, Mingyu. You fit right in,” Wonwoo teased, “No wonder Hwan liked you so easily.”

“Ha. Ha. Laugh as much as you want,” Mingyu replied, “Meanwhile, I will bask in being surrounded by puppies.” 

Wonwoo giggled again before pulling the puppies off of him and helping Mingyu stand up. 

After playing with the puppies for a bit longer, the two put them back in their kennels before Wonwoo led them to the section for the cats.

Wonwoo followed the same routine he did for the dogs. He introduced Mingyu to the cats and explained his responsibilities for caring for them. And just like with the puppies, Wonwoo took a few of the kittens out and put them into their play area. They sat down in the play area as the kittens walked around them. Mingyu did what Wonwoo had told him to do before: he held out his hand whenever a kitten got close to him. Most of them ignored him, but then one orange tabby kitten started to approach him. It smelled Mingyu’s hand before meowing and settling in his lap. 

Mingyu then looked over at Wonwoo and saw that he had a gray and white kitten in his lap, watching Wonwoo smile as he rubbed its belly. It was a calm scene compared to when they were with the puppies. The kitten then climbed out of Wonwoo’s lap, but before it could walk away Wonwoo pulled out one of his shoelaces and held it out. The kitten stared before it walked back and started to play with the shoelace. 

Mingyu could see where Wonwoo’s knowledge of pet care came from. That along with how he talked about each of the animals at the shelter, Mingyu could see how this was more than just a job for Wonwoo. Wonwoo actually cared and loved them all, even though they weren’t his.

Wonwoo then laughed as the kitten tried to pull on the shoelace. As Wonwoo’s laugh filled the air, Mingyu could feel warmth spread throughout his body. His eyes widened when he realized it and immediately wondered why he was feeling it. 

Here he was, watching Wonwoo play with one of the kittens with a smile on his face, unable to do anything else or think of anything else. He wanted nothing more than to freeze this moment in time, because it showed a side of Wonwoo that Mingyu barely saw. Compared to when they first met, Wonwoo seemed so carefree and relaxed. Mingyu didn’t really know why, but he liked it, liked seeing Wonwoo like this. He wanted more of it. He wanted to see more moments of Wonwoo smiling and laughing as if he had no other cares in the world. 

Mingyu wanted to see more of this Wonwoo: the Wonwoo who let his guard down and allowed himself to feel and not care about the what ifs. That Wonwoo seemed to be so full of life compared to the Wonwoo who closed himself off and used his defence mechanism of sarcasm with everything. 

Mingyu then felt desire fill his chest, the desire to keep Wonwoo close for as long as time allowed him to. The more he watched Wonwoo and ached to see more of this open-book Wonwoo, he felt himself succumbing to that desire.

“Hey… is everything alright?” 

Mingyu, pulling himself out of his thoughts, looked at Wonwoo; he was looking at Mingyu, curious. 

Mingyu smiled and nodded. 

“Yeah… everything’s perfect.”

“What were you thinking about?” 

Before he could debate on the right words to say, his mouth opened. 

“I was just thinking about how happy you look, and how… I like seeing you like this.” 

When the words left his mouth, his eyes widened. Before he could apologize for the impulsiveness of his words, he saw Wonwoo blush before he looked away.

“Me too.” 

After the moment of silence, Wonwoo then reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone out of his pocket. He looked at it before putting it back into his pocket. 

“It’s almost seven. Should we get going?” Wonwoo asked. 

“Sure,” Mingyu replied, “You know, I’m actually kind of hungry. If you didn’t have any plans after… did you want to go eat with me?”

“I don’t have any plans; I know, shocking,” Wonwoo said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, “I’d like to grab food with you.” 

“Great.” 

They both got up and started to put the kittens back in their kennel before walking out. Wonwoo and Mingyu walked into the break room. Mingyu put on his jacket while Wonwoo took off his apron and put it into a basket before slipping on his own jacket.

As they walked out, Mingyu saw that Suengcheol and Joshua were, surprisingly, still in their office, shuffling through paperwork. 

“We’re leaving!” Wonwoo shouted out. 

The two looked up, seeing Mingyu and Wonwoo head towards the door. They smiled as they waved. 

“Okay. Have a good night! Have fun, but not too much fun.” 

Seungcheol winked, and Mingyu laughed. Wonwoo just smiled and rolled his eyes and started to walk out of the building. Mingyu quickly waved back and bowed before following Wonwoo out of the building. 

When he got out, Wonwoo was already waiting at his car. Once Mingyu unlocked it, they both got in. They seatbelted before Mingyu turned on his car. 

“So where are we going?” Wonwoo asked. 

Mingyu thought for a moment. They could always go to another restaurant, but then he thought of a better idea.

Settling on the idea, he gave Wonwoo a smirk.

“You’ll see.”

Wonwoo raised an eyebrow before shrugging and settling into the seat. 

“Well, take us there then.” 

Mingyu nodded. He smiled as he put on his seatbelt. He drove off, excited to show Wonwoo a new side of him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder what Mingyu has in mind....


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter made me so FRUSTRATED (literally, I screamed writing and editing it). 
> 
> But hopefully you enjoy it ^.^

When Mingyu first asked him if he wanted to get food, Wonwoo assumed they were going to a restaurant, like all the other times. He was hungry, and he was sure that there was no food at home, so he agreed. So when he saw Mingyu drive into the parking lot of his apartment, he was confused. 

“I thought we were getting food,” Wonwoo said. 

“We are,” Mingyu replied, “I just thought… you’re probably tired from work and want to relax, so I thought… I could cook dinner for us tonight.”

Wonwoo raised an eyebrow. 

“You can cook?” 

“Yes,” Mingyu replied, “I know,  _ shocking _ . You still have plenty to learn about me, Wonwoo.”

Mingyu stepped out; Wonwoo followed after the initial surprise washed over him. After locking his car, Mingyu led them inside his apartment. Once they reached Mingyu’s apartment, Mingyu unlocked the door, and they walked inside. Mingyu closed and locked the door behind them, and the two slipped off his shoes. They took off their jackets, hung them in Mingyu’s closet, and headed to the kitchen. 

“Feel free to take a seat, and I’ll work my magic,” Mingyu told him. 

Wonwoo nodded and took a seat at the island. He rested his head on the palm of his hand as he watched Mingyu tie on an apron. Wonwoo watched as Mingyu walked to the refrigerator and pulled out ingredients: beef, seasoning, and other vegetables. He watched as Mingyu grabbed more seasoning and a bowl from the cabinets. He walked to the sink, put the meat in the bowl, and started to clean and marinate it. He then grabbed a pan, poured in oil, and put the meat in after. 

While the meat was cooking, Mingyu moved on to the vegetables to prepare them. 

Wonwoo was fascinated with how Mingyu cooked and how he was able to multitask with everything he was making. Wonwoo couldn’t cook that well, and Soonyoung couldn’t either. If anything, they could make instant ramen, eggs, and stir fry. Jun was the only one out of the three that could really cook.

Watching Mingyu cook was completely different compared to watching Jun cook. Jun was knowledgeable with Chinese dishes, but recently, he had started to branch out to Korean dishes. Since there was less familiarity, Jun cooked with caution, making sure he was adding in the right measurement of ingredients and cooking it correctly. Mingyu, on the other hand, handled everything naturally. The way he balanced the different tasks and handled them with ease was pleasing to watch. It was almost like art.

“Impressed?”

Wonwoo looked at Mingyu, who was now leaning on the other side of the island. Wonwoo nodded. 

“Y-Yeah,” he replied, “I didn’t know you could cook so well. How’d you learn?” 

“My mentor, Daeho, had me take some cooking classes growing up. After the classes, I developed an interest, so I decided to learn more about it and improve my skills, and here I am.” 

“Ah. Well, yeah, I’m impressed. It all smells really good.” 

“Just wait until you taste it. I don’t mean to brag but… I pride myself in thinking I’m a pretty good chef.” 

Wonwoo gave Mingyu a teasing smile. 

“I guess we’ll see when I taste it.” 

Mingyu returned the smile before he returned to the food. As Mingyu continued to cook, the smell of the food filled the apartment. Wonwoo’s stomach grumbled, and he didn’t realize how hungry he was until he smelled the food. 

Wonwoo sensed Mingyu was done when he turned off the stove and started putting the food on a plate and placing it on the table. He went back and forth, grabbing the bowls of rice and dishes and putting them on the table.

“Okay,” Mingyu said, putting the last of the dirty dishes in the sink, “Are you ready to eat?” 

Wonwoo nodded. He went to the kitchen sink and washed his hands as Mingyu did the same. After drying their hands, he and Mingyu went to the table. 

Wonwoo looked at the table and saw two small bowls of rice for the two of them as well as plates, spoons, and chopsticks for them both. He also saw a plate of bulgogi and the small plates for kimchi, pickled radishes, and fish cakes. 

“This looks and smells really good,” Wonwoo complimented again, “Thanks, again, for cooking.” 

“Of course,” Mingyu replied, “Now, let’s eat.” 

Wonwoo didn’t hesitate to grab his chopsticks and start to grab for the food. Once his plate was full of food, he started to eat. Flavor filled his mouth as he started to eat the bulgogi. Mingyu wasn’t exaggerating when he said he was a pretty good chef because he was. It was something worth being prideful over.

Once he swallowed, he looked up at Mingyu, who seemed nervous for some reason. 

He gave Mingyu a satisfying smile.

“This is really good,” Wonwoo said, “You really are good at cooking.” 

Mingyu sighed in relief. 

“I’m glad you think so. This was a new recipe, and I wasn’t sure about how it would turn out.” 

“Well, I think you did a good job.” 

“Thanks.” 

Wonwoo started to eat more as Mingyu started to grab food and eat as well. While they ate, they continued to talk. Wonwoo talked about his day at work, and Mingyu went on and on about the dogs at work, and how he was now considering adopting one. It made Wonwoo smile, seeing Mingyu ecstatically talking about the dogs. 

“So… you’re on your winter vacation now, right?” Mingyu asked, changing the subject. 

“I have been for a week now,” Wonwoo confirmed.

“Have you done anything cool or interesting?” 

Wonwoo sighed.

“Not really. I’ve just been at home with Jun and Minghao. They can't afford to fly back home.” 

“Minghao lives with you guys?” 

“No. He and Jihoon live together, and Jihoon isn’t home right now. He didn’t want to stay at his apartment alone, so he’s staying with me and Jun for now.” 

“Oh. What about Soonyoung and his boyfriend, Jihoon?” 

“Soonyoung and Jihoon went home to visit their families. They'll be back in about a week or so.”

“Oh. Since you're on break, are you planning on visiting in family? Or did you already? They live in Korea, right?"

Wonwoo was hesitant in answering this question. He knew where it would go.

"They do… but I didn't go visit them."

“Really? You didn’t even spend Christmas with them? That must've been upsetting for them.” 

“Jun, Minghao, and I just exchanged gifts and watched Christmas movies,” Wonwoo replied, “And honestly, I'm an only child, so it's just my parents I'm not really in contact with them anymore, so they wouldn’t care anyway.”

“Why?” 

Wonwoo’s eyes widened at the question. Why was only one word, and in Mingyu’s context, his question was simply, but to Wonwoo, it asked all of the hard questions he’s been asking himself since his parents abandoned him. 

Why wasn’t he normal? Why did he have to be different? Why was he such a disgrace… that even his own parents refused to be associated with him? 

He knew Mingyu was waiting for an answer, and that he should answer it; it was the polite thing to do, but then the memories started to flood back into his head. He shakily breathed, turning his gaze to the ground, the past suddenly sinking into his head all over again.

Mingyu must have noticed because he quickly spoke up again. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to sound invasive or make you feel uncomfortable. You don’t have to answer,” Mingyu said, “I was just wondering about… never mind.”

Wonwoo steadied his breathing before he looked up at Mingyu again. 

“Wondering what?” 

Mingyu looked down at his food, picking at it. 

“I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable again.”

“I know you didn’t mean to,” Wonwoo said, “What were you wondering about?” 

Mingyu stayed silent before looking up again.

“When we first started hanging out with each other… Seokmin and Jeonghan told me that… when you first came to our gathering, you seemed distant… and… on guard? I didn’t really see it at first, but as time went on, you started… opening yourself up more and more, with my friends at our gatherings, and with me, during our outings. How you are around me and my friends now is different compared to how you were at first. That's when I started to realize that you  _ did _ distance yourself, at first. It took you a long time to open up, and… now, it makes me wonder why... like, if there was someone or some event that left you so… on guard... because I haven't met anyone that has taken so long to open themselves up like you have.” 

“Oh.”

“You don’t have to tell me. I was just… curious.”

Wonwoo looked to Mingyu, and he could see the concern in his eyes. His words made him seem genuine, like he really wanted to hear Wonwoo’s story. The way Mingyu looked at him made him feel like he wouldn’t judge, that he would be there to listen and even wait if Wonwoo wasn’t ready. He seemed like he’d be patient, no matter how much he broke down and cried or stumbled over his words. 

Wonwoo knew telling Mingyu what only Soonyoung and Jun (and their boyfriends) knew would make him look vulnerable and weak in front of him. He hated it. Showing himself off as weak made him hate himself, like he couldn't push away the broken parts of him and suck it up, like how society expected him to; it made him feel like he wasn't worthy of anything he had or wanted in his life. 

But here Mingyu was. Mingyu was the first person (outside of Soonyoung, Jun, and their boyfriends) who showed he gave a damn about Wonwoo. He explained himself when Wonwoo found out he was an actor, gave some of his food to him at his friends' Christmas gathering, and took time out of his evening to cook for him and eat with him. 

Wonwoo took more time than normal to open up to Mingyu, and through it, Mingyu waited while trying to be a good friend to Wonwoo. And now, being this far into their friendship, Mingyu just wanted to know the question of why it took so long. 

When Wonwoo looked past the constant flirting and pick up lines, Mingyu had always been a good person to him. He’d been a better person to Wonwoo than what Wonwoo felt he deserved. Because of that, Wonwoo knew Mingyu deserved to know, but he was just scared.

His and Jeonghan's conversation never left his mind since that day. He was scared to share the most broken part of himself with Mingyu, just for him to leave in the end. He was scared Mingyu would be weirded out, decide Wonwoo had too much baggage, and leave, leave  _ him _ . He didn’t know why, but the thought of Mingyu leaving him terrified him. 

He was scared shitless, and yet, his fear was defeated by one statement that kept repeating in his head: Mingyu had been a good friend to him these past few months, and he deserved to know. 

Maybe... showing Mingyu these moments of weakness would be okay.

Wonwoo then nodded.

“I’ll tell you.” 

The shock made its way to Mingyu’s face, but then the panic took over.

“I don’t want to pressure you.”

“You’re not,” Wonwoo replied, “I do want to tell you.”

Wonwoo paused.

“You've been a good friend to me, and you deserve to know. Plus, if we’re going to eventually be good friends, I should tell you my story. All of my good friends know it.”

Mingyu shyly smiled. 

“Well, I’m glad to hear that, and happy to think we could be good… friends one day,” he replied, “We can clean up and settle on the couch after?” 

Wonwoo nodded. With that, they stood up and put the dishes in the sink. Wonwoo started to wash the dishes while Mingyu cleaned up the kitchen and the table. Once Mingyu was done, he helped Wonwoo with the dishes. When everything was cleaned up, they walked over to the living room.

Wonwoo sat down on the couch while Mingyu got them blankets. Wonwoo settled on the couch and waited, trying to calm himself down. 

“It’ll be okay, Wonwoo. It’ll be okay.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry ~~ this was also sorta a filler chapter, but it leads into something important. 
> 
> You'll see...


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Crashing' by Illenium helps set the tone for this chapter ~~
> 
> The link for the song is here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y28JxXmX1z8
> 
> Enjoy~~!! ^.^

“Don’t mess this up, Mingyu,” Mingyu told himself, “Wonwoo trusts you to tell you why. Don’t say anything that’ll make him feel uncomfortable.” 

Wonwoo seemed sure on telling him, but Mingyu wasn’t sure if he was ready. In truth, Mingyu didn’t know if he was even a good person to confide in. He didn’t know how to comfort someone when they cried, and not many people have ever confided in him to begin with. Sure, his friends have, but he was sure that it was never to the depth of whatever Wonwoo was going to tell him. 

He knew this was the point he needed to get to with his project, but now, this was more than a project. Wonwoo _trusted_ him. Mingyu didn’t know why, but that fact alone meant a lot to him. He was scared to ruin or break it. 

He didn’t want Wonwoo to get the wrong idea, close himself off, run, and leave, leave him. 

It scared him even more because he didn’t know how to not ruin things between them.

“Just listen, Mingyu,” Mingyu said to himself, “Listen, think, then talk.” 

Confident in his plan to be the best listening friend possible, Mingyu took a deep breath as he grabbed the blankets in his room closet. He then walked back to the living room and sat down next to Wonwoo, handing one of the blankets to Wonwoo. Wonwoo thanked him and grabbed a blanket before wrapping it around himself. 

Once they settled down, Mingyu realized that Wonwoo’s hands had started to shake. He didn’t judge, because Wonwoo made it clear that not many people knew about those parts; that _had_ to make him nervous. It even made Mingyu nervous before because he had never seen Wonwoo make himself vulnerable before, and he didn’t know what to expect.

Mingyu then noticed that Wonwoo’s breathing started to become shaky. It worried him.

“Wonwoo, you don’t have to do this,” Mingyu insisted. 

“I want to,” Wonwoo said, “I need to tell you. I need to try to accept what happened and move on.”

“But I don’t want you to do it if you feel obligated to tell me.”

“I don’t; I promise. I want to tell you,” Wonwoo assured him, “Just promise… you won’t judge me or leave me after.” 

Mingyu gave Wonwoo a comforting smile. 

“I promise.”

Wonwoo gave him a small smile before he took a deep breath.

“Believe it or not, I grew up as a happy kid. I had a home, food, a bed, and… and my parents loved me. It was before I realized that things were changing… for me.” 

Wonwoo took another deep breath. 

“When I got into junior high, I started to realize that… something was wrong with me. Junior high is the year boys start becoming interested in girls, so, of course, that's what happened in my friend group. All of my friends started talking about the girls in our class, like which girls we thought were cute and such. Whenever they asked who I thought was cute, I always lied and said some random girls' names. Those kind of conversations always made me feel… uncomfortable. I didn’t think any of the girls were cute, not in the same way they did. They never caught on, so I did that through junior high and high school. Throughout those years, I started developing my own crushes; they were all… guys. During my second year of high school, I came to the realization that I was… gay.”

“During my last year of high school, I decided that I wanted to tell my parents that I was gay. I was graduating, and the world was going to be a lot bigger for me. I wanted to grow up and mature, and to me, a part of that meant being who I am. So… after the graduation ceremony and celebration dinner we had with Soonyoung and his family, I told them. After the initial shock, they called me a disgrace. They kept telling me they raised me up the ‘right way,' that I couldn’t be gay, and that it was just a phrase. But I told them that I had known for years, and that I was just waiting for the right moment to tell them. That set them off. Since I had graduated, they told me to pack my stuff and leave. They told me I was no longer their son and to never contact them once I stepped out of the house. I haven’t spoken to them since.” 

Mingyu’s eyes widened.

_So that’s why Wonwoo isn’t in contact with his parents anymore._

“So, I left, and stayed with Soonyoung for a bit. Soonyoung told his parents awhile ago that he was gay, and they accepted him. They allowed me to stay with them. While I was staying with them, they tried to convince my parents to talk to me again, but they refused, so I accepted the fact that they would no longer be a part of my life... and tried to move on. After everything that happened with my parents, I wanted some kind of normalcy… and for a bit, I did have it. Soonyoung and I found out we got into the same college, so to help pay for college, as well as to help with school supplies and dorm expenses, Soonyoung and I worked at a fried chicken restaurant during our break. For that time, my life felt a bit normal. I felt okay, but when I really thought about what had happened, I wasn’t.”

“During that time, I hated myself, and how I was different from any normal guy. Soonyoung tried to convince me that nothing was wrong with me and that I was fine, but it barely worked. I kept blaming myself for everything that happened. I couldn’t stop thinking that, if I was normal and straight like how my parents wanted me to be, then I would still have them and a home to return to. I was digging myself into this hole filled with my own self hatred. It was like that for our whole break: me hating myself and Soonyoung trying to help me to accept myself. It didn’t help knowing that… those that are openly gay… aren't treated kindly. When it was time, we moved into our dorm for college, and our freshman year started. Those thoughts, however, continued to follow me.” 

“Our first day, Soonyoung and I had a math class together. In that class, we met Jun, who sat next to us. At the time, he had just moved to Korea from China. His Korean wasn’t good, so we decided to help him and become his friend. Then there was also Doyoon, who was sitting in front of us. During that class, the four of us became really good friends. Fast forward to the next semester, when Doyoon showed up to one of our hangouts with another guy. He introduced him to us as his cousin… Seungjoon.”

Wonwoo exhaled a shaky breath. 

“When Seungjoon and I first started talking… things took off really well. Everything was natural, and I felt comfortable around him. He was kind, sweet, and very welcoming. He had the kind of personality that drew people to him, the kind of personality that made you want to be friends with him. The first day I met him, I already knew I wanted to know more about him. It worked out well for me because Doyoon continued to bring him around, which gave us more opportunities to talk.” 

“When we became closer friends, we had a specific conversation. I don’t remember how we started talking about it, but I told him that I was gay and how my parents abandoned me for it. Reliving the memory made me cry, but instead of judging me, he comforted me and took me in. Every time I went into fits where I hated myself, he changed those thoughts and reminded me to try to love myself, even the ugly parts. He was there every time I felt lonely and disgusted with myself; he was the one that... helped me accept myself. The day we had that conversation brought us closer, and eventually, I started falling for him.” 

“A few weeks later, I confessed my feelings for him. He said that he liked me back too, and we started dating. Our relationship started off innocent enough: holding hands, going on dates, and sneaking out of class to make out in our dorms. I was the happiest I’d been in a long time. As we dated, I started to accept who I was more with each passing day. Seungjoon accepted me for who I was, and since I had his approval… I felt like I didn’t need anyone else’s.”

“But the happiness only lasted so long. After our first year anniversary, he started acting… different. It was subtle at first, but I noticed that he started distancing himself from me. We went on less dates and spent less time with each other; the amount of times we hugged and kissed decreased. Everytime I wanted to hang out outside of our planned dates, he said he was busy. Soonyoung and Jun suspected something was off, but I insisted that he was just busy, because that's what he told me. He was a junior, and we were still sophomores. I convinced myself that he was busy with schoolwork and that once the semester was done, we’d be able to hang out more. But then the semester ended and break started. When I asked if he wanted to hang out, since I knew he wouldn’t be busy with schoolwork anymore, he still said he was busy. When I asked Doyoon why he was so busy, he said he had picked up some extra shifts at his job. When I asked why, Doyoon said it’s because he needed the extra money. Since I trusted Seungjoon and Doyoon, I accepted it.”

“It went on like this for the next six months. Every time Seungjoon pushed me away and said he was busy, I shrugged it off, thinking it was his workload, regardless of how much Soonyoung and Jun told me their suspicions, because I still trusted him. Seungjoon had never let me down, and I believed that he never would… until one day.”

Wonwoo paused, his hands becoming shaky again. This time, it took longer for Wonwoo to continue. It worried Mingyu. 

“Wonwoo…?” Mingyu asked. “You can stop here if you want to.” 

“No,” he said, “C-Can I just… can I hold your hand?” 

Mingyu raised an eyebrow, a bit shocked. Was hand holding a part of the whole “comforting a friend” process? Or was this just Wonwoo?

Mingyu was hesitant. He didn’t want to give Wonwoo the wrong message, but then he looked at Wonwoo again. Wonwoo was shaking and his breathing became heavy. He didn’t seem okay, and if holding Mingyu’s hand would help comfort him, then he’d do it. So Mingyu nodded. He held out his hand, and Wonwoo didn’t hesitate to hold it in his. Mingyu didn’t expect Wonwoo’s hands to be so soft; it felt nice in his hand. But he didn’t have time to dwell on that thought because Wonwoo took another deep breath.

“Turns out… Soonyoung and Jun’s suspicions were right. After the fall semester of my junior year, and after my last exams, I wanted to surprise Seungjoon. I didn’t tell Doyoon because I knew he would just tell me I would be bothering him, and I was done accepting vague excuses. I went to his dorm and found that the door was unlocked. When I walked in and to his bedroom, I saw Seungjoon and Youngjae, one of his friends, in his bed, making out. After the initial shock, I left, heartbroken.” 

After those words left Wonwoo’s mouth, anger started to fill Mingyu’s veins. Seungjoon cheated? How could he be so cruel? How could anyone be so cruel to do that to Wonwoo? He didn’t know who this Seungjoon was, but he was ready to find him, break his bones, and make him feel the hurt Wonwoo felt.

“After, I pretended to be okay for the next couple of months. We hadn’t been spending that much time together already, so I thought he just needed some release from anyone. But then my doubts filled my head. I somehow convinced myself that I needed to be better, be good enough for him. I thought that, if I was good enough, he would come to me next time, so… I did my best to be the best for him. I thought that it was working because we started spending a lot of time together like before. But then his graduation ceremony happened. After the ceremony, I went to meet him, but he seemed to be looking for someone else, someone that wasn’t me. He was distancing himself like he was before. I hated that feeling of being unwanted, even by my own boyfriend, so I kissed him, but even I started to realize that it didn’t feel like it used to.”

“Fast forward to the last month of my junior year: Seungjoon told me that he wanted to talk. He came over and told me that he was breaking up with me, claiming that things were different between us. I called him out on cheating on me with Youngjae. He denied it at first, but then he confessed it and everything else he did and hid from me.”

Wonwoo let out another shaky breath before squeezing Mingyu’s hand. 

“Seungjoon said that he and Youngjae had met a year before I was enrolled and that they were attracted to each other from the beginning. However, they didn’t start dating because Youngjae wasn’t ready to come out of the closet. When I arrived, Seungjoon knew I developed a crush on him, so he dated me to make Youngjae jealous. About a year into our relationship, Youngjae said he was ready, and, since Seungjoon didn’t want to break up with me, they started seeing each other behind my back.”

“He left me that day, letting me know that he never loved me and that nothing in our relationship was real to him. After Doyoon admitted he knew about them all along, I cut him out of my life. When I told Soonyoung and Jun, they cut him out too, bringing our circle of friends from four to three. I was back at square one with my insecurities and my fears. The person who was supposed to be my number one supporter back stabbed me. I felt unwanted. My own parents didn’t want me, and now the one who had made me feel better about myself didn't want me either. It all hurt too much for me to bear. I didn’t want to feel it anymore… so, since then… I decided that I wasn’t going to get close to anyone else. I told myself that, if I didn’t let anyone in… then I can’t get hurt anymore, so… I stayed in my room. I focused on school, went to work, read books, and wrote stories where everything I wanted to happen… happened. I felt safe, and felt like everything would be okay if I just stayed where I was.”

Wonwoo looked up and gave Mingyu a small smile. 

“I guess that didn’t work out too well… did it?” 

Mingyu returned the smile and shook his head. 

“I guess not.” 

Wonwoo’s smile dropped before he looked away. 

“I’ll admit… I was scared to get closer to you, and to show you parts of me that I don’t show many people. Honestly, I’m still scared now.”

Wonwoo paused. 

“I really do like being around you, Mingyu. I enjoy being your friend… but… I can’t help but think that… you’ll leave me, just like my parents did… just like Seungjoon did.” 

After hearing Wonwoo’s story and his fears of Mingyu leaving, Mingyu's heart started to ache for Wonwoo. Wonwoo’s parents and Seungjoon had to be complete idiots to leave Wonwoo behind. Sure, Wonwoo was stand-offish, sarcastic, and awkward, but he was also the most caring, smartest person he’s ever known. Mingyu couldn’t stand the thought of anyone leaving Wonwoo behind. 

On instinct, Mingyu almost felt offended, wanted to protest and say he would never leave, but he knew he couldn’t because he’d be lying. That was the reason why he was with Wonwoo in the first place. 

He was supposed to leave at the end. 

Daeho told him he was supposed to leave, but after hearing Wonwoo’s story, it didn’t feel right to, much less lie about it. Wonwoo’s parents and his ex-boyfriend hurt him in ways no one deserved to be hurt. Mingyu didn’t want to add more onto that burden Wonwoo already carried with him. 

And he wasn’t going to. 

“Wonwoo?” Mingyu said. 

“Yeah?” Wonwoo replied. 

“Look at me.” 

Wonwoo looked up, and Mingyu saw the fragility and vulnerability in them. His heart soften seeing raw emotion in Wonwoo’s eyes. This was the real Wonwoo that was under the layers of solitude and sarcasm. This was the Wonwoo worth staying for. 

“You know… I would never purposely hurt you. You’re funny…”

Wonwoo raised an eyebrow. 

“In your sarcastic way.” 

Wonwoo them softly scoffed.

“And you’re kind and…” 

Mingyu paused, trying to put words together.

“And… I like being around you too. I don’t want to leave you behind like they did. You’re a special friend to me.”

Wonwoo seemed shocked, but then he gave Mingyu a small smile. 

“You're a special friend to me too.”

Their eyes locked, and Mingyu found himself getting lost in Wonwoo’s eyes all over again. Behind the emotion, he could see the sparkle. It was pretty, and it pulled him in, like it always did. But the sparkle did something different this time. He could feel warmth spread through his chest, his face, and the rest of his body, unveiling a sudden desire to hold Wonwoo close and never let him go. He could be with Wonwoo, stare into his pretty sparkly eyes all day, all night, if he could. Then suddenly, Wonwoo looked away, and Mingyu noticed how heavy his breathing became. 

_What just happened?_

But he quickly shook the thought away; this wasn't about him. This was about Wonwoo. He needed to make sure Wonwoo was okay. 

“Are you okay?” Mingyu softly asked.

“Honestly? I don’t know.”

Mingyu sighed. He hated seeing Wonwoo like this. He wanted take away all of his worries, help him feel better, and remind him that Seungjoon and his parents don't deserve him. He didn’t know how to do any of that, but then, in the depth of his memory, he remembered something that could help. Finally, his random, late night google searches would come in handy. 

“Can I hold you?” Mingyu asked. 

Wonwoo looked up at him, confused. 

“I read online somewhere that human touch can help calm someone down and release their stress. Maybe that would help you? I don’t like seeing you like this, and I want to help you feel better.”

Wonwoo thought for a moment before he slowly nodded. 

“Y-Yeah. I’d like that.”

With that, Mingyu guided Wonwoo down onto the couch. He laid behind Wonwoo, covering the both of them with his blanket. He then wrapped his arms around Wonwoo’s waist and pulled him closer. Wonwoo seemingly shivered at the touch, but then he took a moment to take off his glasses, put them on the coffee table, and lean more into him, resting his head on Mingyu’s chest. 

Mingyu held him close, calming Wonwoo’s shaking by gently rubbing his back.

“For the record, anyone that would dare leave you behind is a fool.”

Wonwoo didn’t respond, but his shakiness noticeably lessened. 

“You’ll be okay. You’re strong, Wonwoo. Stronger than any person I know.”

Wonwoo didn’t say anything in return, but his breathing evened.

Mingyu smiled. 

Seeing Wonwoo at peace in his arms meant more to him than anything in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo are we finally getting somewhere or nah?


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo ~~~
> 
> Sorry for this late-ish update? This was one of those chapters I had to rewrite and edit and rearrange many because I wasn't satisfied with it. But it's here! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! ^.^
> 
> (Also did any of ya'll stream Caratland?? I did and I LOVED it ~~~ ^.^ totally worth waking up at 3 in the morning for it)

When Mingyu felt the sun on his face, he knew it was morning, but he didn't want to get up. He wanted to sleep in while he could. He turned his face in an attempt to avoid it, but it stayed on his face. Mingyu groaned, making another attempt to avoid the sun and fall back asleep, but alas, the sun disagreed. 

_ Time to get up I guess. _

Mingyu let out a loud yawn before he opened his eyes, but quickly closed them at the sudden brightness of the room. With squinted eyes, he looked around. He was still on the couch, and the blanket was still over him. He looked down and saw a head of hair. His arms were still around Wonwoo, who was asleep on his chest. 

His heart softened at the sight of Wonwoo sleeping. He looked to be at peace, unlike the night before. Mingyu stayed laying there, watching Wonwoo sleep. It was a perfect scene. 

He thought back to the previous night.

He thought about how Wonwoo opened up about everything, from his childhood, to his coming out, to losing his parents, and Seungjoon leaving him. Mingyu held him, and Wonwoo ended up falling asleep. When he woke up again, it was late, and Mingyu thought it’d be safer to have Wonwoo spend the night. Wonwoo agreed.

Mingyu suddenly felt Wonwoo stirring in his arms before he slowly opened his eyes. Wonwoo looked up, his eyes widening when he saw they were still laying together on the couch. He quickly tried to get up from his previous position.

"Oh my gosh, Mingyu, I didn't mean-"

"It's alright, Wonwoo," Mingyu interrupted, "You feel better, don't you?" 

Wonwoo looked around. After he seemed to calm down a bit, he laid back down on the couch.

"Actually, I do." 

"Good, so human touch _does_ work," Mingyu said, "Good morning, by the way." 

“Good morning,” Wonwoo replied, “Your couch is  _ really _ comfortable.” 

“Well, when you have a lot of money, you have to spend it somewhere.” 

“Yeah, I suppose,” Wonwoo said, letting out a small laugh. 

Wonwoo pulled away from Mingyu, grabbing his phone before he laid back down on the couch. Mingyu watched as he turned on his phone. 

“It’s already ten?” Wonwoo asked, his eyes slightly widened. “I should get home. I work at twelve.”

“I can drive you home,” Mingyu offered, “But let me make you breakfast first.” 

"Okay."

Slowly, they both started to get up from the couch and started to make their way towards the bathroom. Mingyu grabbed a spare toothbrush for Wonwoo, and they started to get ready for the day. 

Once Mingyu was finished in the bathroom, he walked to his bedroom. When Wonwoo closed and locked the bathroom door, he took the chance to change into a navy blue sweater and black ripped jeans. He then walked out to the kitchen and went through his refrigerator and cabinets to figure out what to cook. 

Seeing the ingredients he had, he decided to make pancakes. He took out the ingredients and started to mix them together. When he poured the first of a batter into a frying pan, he heard the bathroom door open. In the corner of his eye, he saw Wonwoo walk out. He turned around to see Wonwoo sitting at the island, scrolling through his phone. 

Even though Wonwoo was wearing the same clothes from last night, he looked good. His hair was nicely combed through, and his glasses sat over his eyes. Even this early in the morning, his face seemed to shine, and Mingyu couldn’t believe that it took that little effort for Wonwoo to look good. 

Before it was obvious that Mingyu was staring, he turned back around to continue flipping the pancakes. Once he used up all the batter, he turned off the stove and put the pan in the sink. He put the pancakes on two different plates, grabbed two forks and the syrup, and brought the plates to Wonwoo. He sat down next to Wonwoo at the island, and they started to eat. 

After a few bites, Wonwoo spoke again. 

“You really are a good chef,” Wonwoo complimented. 

“Thanks,” Mingyu replied. 

He liked hearing Wonwoo compliment him. It felt like he was doing something right. He liked knowing he was doing something right for Wonwoo, something he liked. 

Wonwoo raised an eyebrow at him. 

“No flirty pick-up line this time?” 

“No. I just like hearing you compliment me. I’ll leave it at that.” 

Wonwoo smiled before looking away, which surprised Mingyu. Usually, Wonwoo would say some sort of sarcastic line to tease Mingyu; this was new. 

“Does that make you happy?” Mingyu asked. 

Wonwoo didn’t reply right away.

“It was different, so… in a sense, I guess it sort of did make me happy to know that there’s more to you than your pick up lines,” Wonwoo replied, looking back up at Mingyu, sticking his tongue out after. 

_ Ah, there it was. _

Mingyu rolled his eyes then smiled. 

“So I’m curious now,” Mingyu then said, “You don’t smile like that often. Is there anything else that makes you smile like that?”

Wonwoo thought for a moment.

“You’re asking what makes me happy?”

Mingyu shrugged. 

“Yeah sure, if you wanna answer it like that.”

Wonwoo nodded while playing with the food left on his plate, as if he were thinking some more. 

“Well… being with my friends makes me happy. Taking care of the animals at work makes me happy. Reading my books makes me happy...”

Wonwoo trailed off, and it made Mingyu wonder if Wonwoo had something else to say, but instead of continuing, Wonwoo stayed silent. 

“But yeah, that’s it more or less,” Wonwoo quickly summed up, looking back up at Mingyu, “What makes you happy?” 

Mingyu almost dropped his fork, but nonetheless he held his composure. He’d be lying if he said the question didn’t catch him off guard. No one ever really asked him that before, and now that someone has, he didn’t really have an answer. 

He thought about the different things he had in his life. 

Acting: Daeho told him to act, so he did it.    
Money: After buying all the things he’s always wanted, it lost its touch.    
His friends: Well… yeah. 

“I guess… like you, I’m happy when I’m with my friends. We have wine and fun conversations. I can forget about all of my worries when I’m with them.”

“Anything else?” 

Mingyu looked down at his plate, playing with the last two pieces of his pancakes. He didn’t know if he should say this, but deep down he knew it felt right, and he needed to let Wonwoo know.

“I guess… I’m also happy when… when I’m with you.” 

Wonwoo raised his eyebrows, as if he weren’t expecting that reply, but nonetheless, he softly smiled. 

“I guess… I’m also happy when I’m with you.”

Mingyu felt his heart skip a beat, and he decidedly ignored the fact that it did. 

“I’m happy to hear that, Mingyu replied.

Mingyu returned the smile before he continued to eat his food. After they finished both their plates, the two cleaned up and washed the dishes. Once the kitchen was clean, Wonwoo put on his jacket and shoes as Mingyu did the same. After they were ready, Mingyu led them out of his apartment and down to his car. 

When they got to his car, they climbed in, and Mingyu drove off towards Wonwoo’s apartment. 

“You should cook for my friends and me,” Wonwoo suggested, “I bet they would be just as impressed.” 

_ Wait… what?  _

Mingyu wasn’t even sure if he was ready for that, especially when it came to Wonwoo. When it came to Wonwoo and, now, his friends, he felt an extra bit of pressure on his shoulders to impress them.

In truth, when Mingyu said he prided himself in his cooking abilities, it was one-hundred percent an overstatement. Mingyu was actually very self conscious about his cooking and was worried to hear criticism and deemed it pity when he got compliments. Wonwoo wanting to share Mingyu’s cooking with the people he was closest to gave him validation, like he was as good as he said he was.

“Do they know about us? About who… I am?” Mingyu cautiously asked.

(Hearing how Wonwoo’s bosses call him Wonwoo’s “mystery boy” made him assume that Wonwoo hasn’t told anyone about him. Mingyu wanted to know if Wonwoo had actually told anyone about him or their outings yet.)

“Honestly, they found out who you really were before I did,” Wonwoo admitted, “I don’t really watch a lot of dramas, so I never picked up on it.” 

“And you’re supposed to be smart,” Mingyu teased. 

“Which I am,” Wonwoo said defensively, “I’m more… general knowledge and book smart, not so much pop culture stuff smart.”

Mingyu gave Wonwoo a playful smile.

“I’m teasing, Wonwoo. I know you’re smart; there’s no doubt about that.” 

“I thought so.”

Wonwoo returned the smile before he went to check his phone again. 

Once they reached Wonwoo’s apartment building, Mingyu parked in front of the building entrance. Before Wonwoo could step out of the car, Mingyu grabbed his wrist. He could feel Wonwoo flinch before he turned around to face him. 

“Yes?” 

“About what you said earlier… you really want me to cook for you and your friends?” Mingyu asked.

“Of course… if you want to, I mean.” Wonwoo replied, bewilderment drawn on his face, “I wasn’t lying when I said that you were a good cook. Maybe you could give us all some pointers.” 

“As long as your friends don’t take pictures of me and ask questions about my acting or life as an actor, then yes, I would like that.”

“They won't; they're not the type, but sounds good. I’ll talk with them and get back to you.” 

“Okay.” 

Wonwoo gave him a small smile. Mingyu then pulled his hand away from Wonwoo’s wrist. He expected Wonwoo to climb out, but instead, he spoke up.

“Thanks for the ride home, and, again, for being a good listener yesterday and being someone to lean on. I don’t like telling people those parts of my life. It's honestly a hard story for me to tell, but you made me feel comfortable telling it. I really appreciate it.” 

Mingyu smiled. 

“Of course. If you ever have any worries or troubles, you can come to me, and I’ll listen to you and comfort you in the way I know how.”

Wonwoo gave him a shy smile. 

“Thank you.” 

And with that, Wonwoo opened the door and stepped out of Mingyu’s car. Once Mingyu was sure Wonwoo was inside, he drove off. And this time, it felt different. 

Now, Mingyu knew everything; he understood why. Wonwoo’s entire life story filled in so many of the holes Mingyu was trying to fill. 

He was one of the only people that knew Wonwoo’s story. It made Mingyu feel special that Wonwoo trusted him enough to tell him. He couldn't stop himself from smiling, knowing that Wonwoo trusted him.

Wonwoo, who was sarcastic, but also caring and kind. Wonwoo, who forgave him and gave him a second chance. Wonwoo, who let him in, let him know his life story, and allowed him to be his friend. 

Wonwoo was precious, too precious for the cruel things that were brought upon him and broke him to the point he couldn’t trust anyone. He didn't deserve to be broken the way he was, and yet, through it all, Wonwoo seemed okay with where he was and how things were. Mingyu didn’t want to ruin that; more importantly, he didn’t know how to  _ not _ ruin it. 

Daeho always told him what to do and how to not ruin things. Mingyu could always count on him to tell him how to do things right, but for this, there was no way Daeho would help him, especially with what step he was in with this project. 

Mingyu knew he was supposed to leave and end it all, but in truth, he didn’t want to, especially after what he heard. Mingyu didn’t want to leave and break Wonwoo any more, not like how his parents and Seungjoon did. 

Mingyu wanted to be different. He didn’t want to be like them. He wanted to be a good person for Wonwoo to have in his life. He wanted to be someone Wonwoo could go to when he needed someone to help comfort him. He wanted to be someone Wonwoo could laugh and smile with.  He wanted Wonwoo to see him as a good person. 

He wanted Wonwoo to want him to stay.

Mingyu’s smile grew when memories of Wonwoo smiling and laughing flashed through his head. The more time they spent together, the more it became one of his favorite things. He wanted to see more of it without hurting him. 

How to do that? Mingyu wasn’t sure. He didn’t know how he was going to go about all of that. He was pretty sure he wouldn’t get an answer in a google search, and learning through trials of what Wonwoo liked and didn’t like had to go wrong one way or another, but he knew he had to try. He wanted to try, for Wonwoo. 

He would try, and he wouldn’t tell Daeho. 

What Daeho didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So can we trust that Mingyu won't hurt Wonwoo or nah??


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~~~!!
> 
> Today's my birthday, so I thought I'd update!! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!!

When Wonwoo opened his apartment door, he wasn’t surprised to see Jun and Minghao being... well, a couple. When he walked in, he saw them in the kitchen standing at the small island, eating a breakfast they probably made together. He could see that Jun had his arms wrapped around Minghao’s waist while Minghao fed him. They were whispering and giggling with Jun occasionally kissing the top of Minghao’s head. 

After Seungjoon, he used to want to vomit when it came to anything that had to do with relationships. Now, it felt different. Jun and Minghao were cringy in every way possible, but Wonwoo started to want what they had. He liked the idea of cooking with someone he loved and laughing while they tried to feed him. He liked the idea of head kisses and soft, whispered sweet nothings. He even sort of craved to be held in the way Jun was holding Minghao when, now, it made him want to flinch away.

“You’re back.” 

Wonwoo was shaken out of his thoughts and saw that Jun looking at him. 

Wonwoo smiled. 

“Yeah.” 

“How was your night with Mingyu?” 

“It was… really nice,” Wonwoo replied, sitting down at the table, “He made dinner, and we talked.” 

Wonwoo paused. 

“I told him about my parents and Seungjoon.”

Jun raised his eyebrows. He pulled away from Minghao and walked over to sit down across from Wonwoo.

“How’d it go? How’d he take it?” 

“Really well, actually. I told him, and he listened. He comforted me through all of it. Then we just… fell asleep on his couch.” 

Jun smirked. 

“Did he spoon you?”

“Well… yeah.” 

“That sounds very boyfriend-like,” Jun pointed out, “It is official between you two? Or…” 

Wonwoo shook his head. 

“He doesn’t even like me that way.” 

Jun scoffed. 

“Sure,” Jun said, “A guy who’s supposedly  _ just _ your friend doesn't cook dinner for you, listen to you talk about the hardest parts of your life, comfort you, and spoon you after.”

“Don’t you do that though?” Wonwoo asked. 

“That’s different. We’re practically brothers, and I’m already dating the best boy in the world.”

“Hell yeah you are.” 

Wonwoo watched as Minghao walked over and plopped onto Jun’s lap, wrapping his arms around Jun’s neck. 

Jun smiled up at him.

“Like I need to be reminded.” 

The two connected their lips for another shared kiss (cueing Wonwoo away for a second) before Minghao wrapped his arms around Jun’s neck and pulled him closer. He rested his head on Jun’s shoulder as Wonwoo raised an eyebrow. Minghao was never this clingy. 

“Minghao’s parents called yesterday just to catch up. Since then, he’s been feeling a little homesick,” Jun answered for him, “When he gets homesick, he gets extra clingy.” 

“Ah, okay. It's just a... new sight to see,” Wonwoo said, “Anyway, on the ride back home, I thought… maybe Mingyu could come over, and you could all meet him. He can cook for us, and we can all hang out.” 

“Just me and Soonyoung, or the boyfriends as well?” Jun asked.

“I’m pretty sure he wants to meet Jihoon and Minghao too. I told him how Minghao is also into fashion and photography, like he is, so I think he’s keen on meeting Minghao.”

“He’s an actor, into fashion,  _ and _ likes photography?” Minghao jumped in. “You have better taste in men, Wonwoo. He already sounds like an upgrade from that asshole Seungjoon.”

“Well, Minghao already approves of him, which is good for you  _ and _ for me since I trust Haohao,” Jun said, “But sure. Just ask Mingyu when he’s free, and we can coordinate a date when Soonyoung and Jihoon are back.” 

“Okay,” Wonwoo said with a nod, “Well, I work at noon, so I need to go get ready.” 

The couple nodded as Wonwoo got up and walked back to his room. As he closed the door, he felt his phone buzz. He took his phone out of his pocket and saw a text from Mingyu. 

_ Gyu: Just got back home. Enjoy work today ~~ wanna facetime when you’re done? _

Before, they used to just talk through text or call. Facetime calling was new for them, but Wonwoo found that he liked the latter more. He liked seeing Mingyu’s face while they talked. He could see what made Mingyu smile and what Mingyu’s facial expression was when he flirted. It brought more to their conversations.

Wonwoo smiled as he started to reply. 

_ Wonu: Of course ~~ _

He thought about his night with Mingyu, how Mingyu cooked for him, listened to his stories, comforted him after, and held him in his arms. He thought about how safe and warm it was in Mingyu’s arms and how he never wanted to leave his embrace.

No doubt, Jeonghan’s warning echoed in his head whenever he was around Mingyu. There was no doubt that, sometimes, he looked at Mingyu and was scared he would leave. When he told Mingyu he was scared of him leaving, Wonwoo was looking for validation. He needed to know in Mingyu’s verbal words about his thoughts and intentions. 

He thought back to Mingyu’s reply.

_“And… I like being around you too. I don’t want to leave you behind like they did. You’re a special friend to me.”_

_“For the record, anyone that would dare leave you behind is a fool.”_

Mingyu reassured him, gave him the validation he was looking for. It made Wonwoo feel safe and secure with that, that Mingyu would always be there for him to build him up and make him feel strong and confident when his thoughts brought him down. Last night proved that Wonwoo didn’t need to worry about Jeonghan’s warning. Mingyu wouldn’t leave him; he couldn’t. 

Knowing that made Wonwoo feel the happiest he’d felt in a long time.

___

_ Wonu: Of course ~~ _

Mingyu smiled seeing the text on the screen. 

He like this. Before, he always felt like he had to send the right text at the right time. Now, he could text Wonwoo whenever and about whatever. He wasn’t sure how he and Wonwoo got to where they were now, but he didn’t want to think about it, not when Wonwoo sparked something new in him. 

Mingyu sighed before falling on his couch. He knew Wonwoo wasn’t going to text or facetime him again until he was done with work, but nonetheless, he was still excited to see him again. Whether it was in person or through a screen, Mingyu was just excited to see Wonwoo and talk about anything and everything.

Just then, he heard a knock at the door. Confused, he stood up and walked over to his door. He opened it and was shocked to see Daeho on the other side. 

“Daeho?” 

“Hello, Mingyu,” he said, “Are you busy?” 

“No… you can come in,” Mingyu said, opening the door wider for him. 

Daeho nodded before he walked in. Mingyu closed the door behind him and followed him to the couch. 

“What are you doing here?” Mingyu asked as he sat down next to Daeho. 

“I never see you at the company building anymore. You weren’t there today, so I figured you’d be at home,” Daeho replied, “I have some things to discuss with you.” 

“Okay…” 

“Alright,” Daeho started off, “How is your project with Wonwoo going?” 

Mingyu took a moment to think. Things were going amazing with Wonwoo, but he knew he couldn’t say that. 

He cleared his throat. 

“Things are going fine,” he said, “He opened up to me yesterday. He spent the night, and I made him breakfast. I dropped him off at his apartment after.” 

“Good to hear,” Daeho said, “Well, it seems like you’re ready to complete the last step.” 

Mingyu knew what last step Daeho was talking about, but it was the step he dreaded. He wanted to put it off for as long as possible.

“What last step?” 

Daeho looked at him for a moment before he rolled his eyes. 

“We’ve talked about this many,  _ many _ times, Mingyu,” Daeho replied, “You’re supposed to leave him. How you do it is up to you. You just need to be able to do the same thing in your drama role.” 

“Oh… right.” 

Mingyu paused. He knew this would be a risky thing to ask, but he had to know, so he didn’t feel as bad going behind the man that taught him everything he knew.

“Daeho?” 

“Yes?” 

“Do you think it’ll be okay if… if I don’t leave this time?” 

Daeho narrowed his eyes. 

“Why?” 

Mingyu shuffled his feet. 

“I just think… it wouldn’t be kind of me to do so. Last night, he told me some things that he doesn’t tell that many people. He trusts me. I just… I don’t want to break that… or him. It might ruin him for a long time, if not, the rest of his life. I'm sure I'll still be able to do it in the drama even if I don't leave Wonwoo.”

Daeho narrowed his eyes.

“Are you... defying your orders, Mingyu?” 

Mingyu stayed silent. 

“I guess.” 

“Why? You weren’t like this before with Daniel and Mina.” 

_ Because they’re not Wonwoo. Wonwoo’s different; he’s better than them. _

“I don’t know. I just… lately I’ve realized that I want to be kind to people. I don’t want to be there for a little bit then leave. I want to make meaningful relationships with people.”

“But that’s not how you do things, Mingyu.” 

“I-I know, but I don’t want to do that anymore.” 

“You will, if you want your acting career to take off,” Daeho said, “You know how things are with people with your kind of preferences. The public would never understand. They’ll never accept you for who you are, so it’s better for you to be who they want you to be."

Daeho paused.

"It has to be this way. It’s not worth it for you to throw away all of that and your future for a crush.”

Mingyu stayed silent. He knew Daeho was right. If people actually knew he wasn’t straight, he would lose everything he had. And the worst part? If Wonwoo was found out, he’d be caught in the chaos of it all. Wonwoo had already been through enough. He didn't want him to be hurt to that extent anymore. He thought back to when he and Wonwoo were at the cat cafe, and how he said he was afraid of being found out by the media and everyone viewing him differently. 

Mingyu was conflicted, and Daeho must have seen it on his face because he sighed before he rubbed Mingyu’s back. 

“I just want what’s best for you, Mingyu,” Daeho insisted, “Sometimes, when I look at you, I think of the little boy at the orphanage that barely even had a bed to himself. I don’t want you to live that life again. Understand?” 

Mingyu sighed. He didn’t think about his days at the orphanage; he didn’t like to. It made him sad thinking about how little he had and how unwanted he felt. It raised questions in his head, questions he knew he’d never get the answers to.

Daeho was the one that saved him from all of that and raised him to be who he was now. He knew he should at least try looking at things from Daeho’s perspective.

So he nodded.

“Yes, I understand.” 

Daeho smiled and patted his back before he stood up. 

“I’ll see you at the company building later? You have a radio interview today. I can drive you there instead of one of the managers.” 

“Yeah, okay.” 

Daeho nodded before he walked to the door. Mingyu heard the door open and close; confusion started to fill his veins. 

He had just told Wonwoo he wouldn’t leave. He didn’t want to leave, but he trusted Daeho. He didn’t want to risk outing his sexuality, but he didn’t want to leave Wonwoo either.

Mingyu groaned before he ran his hands through his hair. 

He just needed time, time to think and figure out what to do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Mingyu.... what should you do......


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy update ^.^ Enjoy ~~~

Wonwoo was laying on his bed, peacefully reading a book when he heard his bedroom door fly open and someone barging into his room. Before he could even see who it was, he was pushed onto his bed with a new weight on his torso. He let out a shriek as his book was swiped out of his hand and set onto his nightstand. 

“When’s your boyfriend getting here? I’m hungry!” the voice complained. 

“Kwon Soonyoung! I told you to not bother him about it!” Wonwoo heard Jihoon yell.

“Soonyoung!” Wonwoo groaned. “I was reading that!” 

“So? It’s close to dinner time; I’m hungry, and your boyfriend isn’t here yet,” Soonyoung retorted. 

Wonwoo groaned again before he pushed Soonyoung off, fixed his glasses, and sat up on his bed. Soonyoung settled next to him.

“Okay. One: he’s not my boyfriend. Two: he texted me and said he’s on his way over. He’ll be here soon.” 

“Are you sure he’s not your boyfriend? Because Jun-”

Wonwoo suddenly froze before he grabbed Soonyoung’s shoulders, making Soonyoung yelp. 

“What did Jun say?” 

“Not much. He just told me what you told him when you spent a night at Mingyu’s apartment. He also shared his own observations,” Soonyoung replied, “That makes me wonder why you didn’t tell me you spent a night with him when I was gone. How come I had to hear it from Jun?” 

I didn’t want you to make a big deal out of it. He was just being a good friend,” Wonwoo replied.

Soonyoung narrowed his eyes. 

“Right,  _ friend _ .”

“He was!”

The look on Soonyoung’s face didn’t change. Wonwoo groaned.

“In retrospect, I probably should’ve told you first because Jun probably over exaggerated it like he does with everything. We’re really just friends.” 

“I don’t know who you’re trying to fool, Wonwoo, but you’re not-” 

Just then, they heard the doorbell ring, interrupting their conversation. 

“Well, that must be your boyfriend. You better get the door,” Soonyoung told him. 

Wonwoo rolled his eyes before he pushed Soonyoung back onto his bed. Soonyoung started to giggle as Wonwoo got up and walked to the front door. Once he unlocked it, he saw Mingyu standing on the other side. He was wearing his black jacket with a navy blue v-neck long sleeve under. He wore black jeans as well as brown boots. His hair was lying flat on his forehead and a mask was covering his nose and mouth. He was carrying two grocery bags in his hands. 

“Hey,” Wonwoo said. 

“Hey,” Mingyu replied, “Can I come in?” 

“Of course.” 

Wonwoo opened the door wider and allowed him in. Wonwoo closed the door as the rest of his friends walked to the entrance to see Mingyu. 

“I can take your jacket.” 

“Thank you.”

Mingyu took off his jacket and mask, putting it in his jacket pocket before he gave it to Wonwoo, who put it on their coat rack. Mingyu put the bags on the counter before facing Wonwoo’s friends, who had walked over to meet him. 

“So… I’ll introduce you to everyone,” Wonwoo started off, “This is Jun, Minghao, Jihoon, and Soonyoung. Guys, this is Mingyu.”

They shook hands and gave each other small bows. 

“I’ll get started on dinner,” Mingyu pointed out, “Wonwoo, want to help me take everything out?” 

Wonwoo nodded before he followed Mingyu to the island. While they were taking groceries out of bags, Mingyu spoke up.

“You look very cozy today,” Mingyu commented.

Wonwoo glanced down at his gray hoodie and black jeans. 

“I’ve just been home all day, so I didn’t want to dress up too much.” 

“I like it. You look nice and warm.” 

Wonwoo smiled.

“Thanks,” he replied, continuing to take stuff out of the grocery bags. 

“Mingyu, are you actually going to have Wonwoo help you? He can’t cook at all,” Soonyoung pointed out. 

Wonwoo glared at Soonyoung, but then Jun jumped in. 

“He really can’t. Out of the three of us, Wonwoo is the worst cook. There was one time that I asked him to help me in the kitchen. I told him to make the noodles, and he ended up burning them and almost set the kitchen on fire. I still don’t understand how he did that.” 

Mingyu laughed. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t. I just want him around while I’m cooking,” Mingyu replied, “He has a calm aura.” 

Mingyu then turned to him. 

“It’s a good thing that I’m around to cook for you.” 

“Yeah. Good thing you are. At least we won’t have to worry about Wonwoo starving when we don’t live together anymore,” Jun said.

Wonwoo then glared at Jun while Mingyu just laughed. 

“Now, take a seat, Wonwoo, and let the magic happen.” 

Wonwoo nodded and took a seat at the island. The rest of his friends stood around the island and talked while Mingyu cooked.

As Mingyu cooked, Wonwoo and his friends continued to converse. As the aroma of dinner filled their kitchen, Soonyoung let out an over exaggerated sniff followed by a loving sigh.

“Mingyu, you really cook well. How did you learn?” Soonyoung asked. 

“I took some cooking classes growing up, and I took a liking to it. When I have free time, I like to look up recipes and try them,” Mingyu replied. 

“Ah, that’s so cool.” 

“So you love art, can act, take good pictures, and you can cook,” Minghao listed off, “Wow, Wonwoo is really lucky he met you. All Jun is useful for is kissing me at the worst times.”

“Hey,” Jun protested, “You love those kisses. Quit pretending you don’t.”

“Sure, Junnie. Say that again when you kiss me while I’m doing precise brush strokes for my paintings.” 

Wonwoo laughed while Jun pouted. Minghao never let Jun forget how he ruined one of his end of the semester final projects. Jun was usually confident but Minghao could always make it shatter with the reminder of Jun’s past mistakes. 

Wonwoo concluded long ago that that was one of the reasons why it made them a good couple. Jun was confident, too confident at times, but Minghao was able to bring him back down. Jun was also able to bring out Minghao’s softer side than Minghao wanted to let on.

Wonwoo then turned back to Mingyu and saw that he was plating the last of the food (while catching Jun kissing the top of Minghao’s head in the corner of his eyes. Minghao didn’t even complain). In doing so, he also turned off the stove and put his dirty dishes in the sink. He put out a plate of fried chicken, bowls of rice, and kimchi. As Mingyu was washing his hands, Wonwoo as well as his friends gawked at the food. 

“Wow. Kim Mingyu, you did a good job,” Jihoon said, looking at the food. 

“Thank you,” Mingyu said, “Well… let’s eat.” 

Everyone nodded before grabbing plates and loading food onto their plates. Everyone started eating, and the compliments overflowed. They all told Mingyu how good his cooking was and how delicious everything was. Wonwoo looked at Mingyu while he was receiving the compliments, and it made him happy seeing Mingyu's smile and flushed cheeks. 

Once everyone settled down, conversations with Mingyu started. Minghao took the first chance to ask Mingyu about his photography style and pictures. After talking about their favorite art pieces, Soonyoung jumped in to fire in questions about the roles in his dramas (while Jihoon tried to get him to slow down). Jun just asked Mingyu get-to-know-you questions while occasionally teasing Mingyu about his friendship with Wonwoo.

Within the gaps of conversations, Mingyu continued to check in with Wonwoo while putting more food on his plate. 

Every time Mingyu checked in, Wonwoo gave the same answer: he was okay, better than okay, because of the evening unfolding in front of him.

The whole scene made Wonwoo smile. He liked seeing Mingyu and his friends getting along with each other. It made him feel a sense of approval: that Mingyu was good, and that his friends could see it as well.

After they finished eating and cleaning up, Jihoon suggested they watched a movie, which they all agreed to. Wonwoo and Mingyu settled on the couch with Minghao and Jun next to them. Soonyoung and Jihoon grabbed blankets for everyone before they grabbed pillows for themselves and settled on the floor. 

As the movie started, Wonwoo felt an arm around his shoulder. He looked up at Mingyu, who was looking back down at him. Wonwoo sensed unsureness in his eyes.

“Is this okay?” Mingyu asked. 

Wonwoo smiled. 

“Yeah.”

Mingyu then let out a sigh of relief before he pulled Wonwoo close to him. Wonwoo didn’t know if this was okay, but before he could even contemplate it, he wrapped his arm around Mingyu’s and rested his head on Mingyu’s shoulder. He could feel Mingyu’s body tense.

“Is this okay?” Wonwoo whispered. 

He felt Mingyu’s body relax.

“Better than okay.” 

Wonwoo smiled and made himself comfortable on Mingyu’s shoulder. Just like the other night, Wonwoo felt comforted and safe in Mingyu’s arms, and he liked it. He knew he would stay in Mingyu’s arms forever if he could. 

To his dismay, halfway through the movie, Wonwoo felt Mingyu pull away. Confused, he watched as Mingyu took out his phone. Wonwoo lifted his head up and watched Mingyu read something on the screen. He groaned before sending a text. That went on for a few minutes before he eventually put his phone back in his pocket.

“I have to go,” Mingyu whispered. 

Wonwoo sighed, disappointed. He wasn’t ready for Mingyu to go yet. 

“Okay. I can walk you out.” 

Wonwoo pulled the blanket off of them before they both stood up. 

“Mingyu has to go,” Wonwoo told his friends. 

“Oh… well, it was nice meeting you,” Jun said as the rest of his friends nodded. 

“Hopefully Wonwoo will bring you around sometime soon,” Soonyoung added. 

“Yeah, for sure,” Mingyu said. 

Wonwoo and Mingyu then walked towards the door as the rest of them continued to watch the movie. Mingyu took his jacket off of the coat rack and put it on. He then took his mask out of his pocket before putting on his shoes. 

“Text me when you get home, okay?” Wonwoo asked.

“Of course,” Mingyu replied with a nod. 

“Okay. Well… I’ll see you soon?” 

“Yeah.” 

Wonwoo started to unlock the door, but then Mingyu held his wrist and stopped him. Wonwoo looked up to face Mingyu, confused.

“I almost forgot to ask you,” Mingyu started off, “Seokmin’s uncle owns a beach house on Jeju. The group and I are going on our free week, which is the last week of February. That would be your last week off before you go back to school, right?” 

Wonwoo nodded. 

“Okay. Well then… I was wondering if… you wanted to come along.”

Wonwoo was surprised, to say the least, but he knew he was getting closer with Mingyu and his group of friends. It shouldn’t have been too much of a surprise for them to invite him on a trip.

“Just us nine?” Wonwoo asked. 

“Yep.” 

“Oh, okay. Well, it sounds fun. I’d like to go, but… is it going to cost a lot? I don’t have  _ that _ much money laying around.” 

“Just the plane ticket and anything else you’re going to buy over there.” 

Mingyu paused.

“But if you’re going to have trouble paying for the expenses, I can pay for them no problem.” 

“Are you sure? I couldn’t ask that of you.” 

“You didn’t; I offered to. I really want you to come on this trip.” 

Wonwoo softly smiled then nodded. 

“Okay. I’ll go.” 

Mingyu smiled. 

“Great,” Mingyu replied, “See you soon then?” 

“Yeah. See you.” 

Wonwoo opened the door. Mingyu gave him one last smile before he walked out. Wonwoo closed the door behind him and walked back over to the couch. He tried to ignore how his friends were staring at him. 

“Friends my ass,” Jun murmured, rolling his eyes as if Wonwoo didn’t see or hear him. 

It was quickly followed by a yelp. 

“Hao!” Jun exclaimed. “That hurt!”

“Wonwoo and Mingyu’s relationship is none of your concern,” Minghao said. 

“But Wonwoo’s my friend!”

“And I’m your boyfriend.” 

Wonwoo tried not to laugh as Minghao hardened his look he was giving Jun. Jun’s eyes widened and took it as a sign to stand down. He looked back towards the TV screen; Wonwoo mouthed a “thanks” to Minghao, who smiled and nodded. 

They continued to watch the movie, and about ten minutes later, Wonwoo felt his phone buzz. He smiled when he saw a text from Mingyu. 

_ Gyu: Just got home. I have an early schedule tomorrow, so I have to go get ready to go to sleep. Good night ~~ _

Wonwoo smiled and texted a reply. 

_ Wonu: Okay ~~ good night _

Wonwoo put his phone away, unable to stop thinking about Mingyu and the evening they had with his friends.

Maybe Jun had a point. Maybe they were more than friends, but he still didn’t know for sure. Regardless, he didn’t need to have that figured out yet. Having Mingyu near like this was already good enough for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're getting a bit more touchy now.... baby steps to developing and admitting ones feelings? Or is Wonwoo being set up for heartbreak? What do you think?


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments you've all been leaving!! I really appreciate it and love reading through them all. 🥰🥰

Once Wonwoo triple-checked his bag, checking off to make sure he had everything he needed, he zipped it shut. He sighed in relief as he fell onto his bed, thinking of the week to come. 

During the previous weeks, Mingyu had taken care of everything. He said he’d figured out and take care of everything, so Wonwoo wouldn’t have to worry or pay for anything. (It didn’t, however, stop Wonwoo from trying to sneak him money to pay him back, which Mingyu always found and gave back to him.) All Wonwoo had to do was take off work and pack, which was easy enough. Seungcheol and Joshua gave him the days off no problem, considering he didn’t take many days off to begin with, and he had just finished packing. All that was left to do was to wait for Mingyu to text him and tell him he was here. 

He then felt his phone buzz. 

Speaking of. 

He picked up his phone, instantly filling with excitement. 

_ Gyu: I’m here _

_ Wonu: Okay. I’ll be down in a couple of minutes. _

Wonwoo slipped his phone into his pocket. He put on his beanie and his glasses before he got up from his bed. He grabbed his suitcase and walked out of his room. He saw Soonyoung and Jun in the living room, on the couch and playing video games.  Once they saw Wonwoo walk out, they paused their game. 

“You’re going now?” Soonyoung asked.

“Yeah. I’ll see you guys Sunday evening,” Wonwoo replied. 

“Okay, have fun,” Jun said in a sing-song tone. 

“But not too much fun,” Soonyoung added in, wiggling his eyebrows.

Wonwoo rolled his eyes at Soonyoung but gave Jun a smile.

“Yeah, I will.” 

And with that, Wonwoo put on his converses before he opened the door. He closed it behind him before heading to the elevator. Once he was on the ground floor, he stepped out of the elevator. Almost instantly, he saw Mingyu waiting in the lobby. Wonwoo almost didn’t recognize him, seeing him wearing a black dad hat and mask covering his hair and half of his face.

Wonwoo smiled before he approached him. 

“Hey.” 

Mingyu looked up. 

“Hey. Ready to go?” 

Wonwoo nodded. Mingyu led him out of the lobby and into the parking lot towards a black car. Mingyu walked over to the person in the driver’s seat, and the trunk opened. Mingyu helped him get his suitcase in the trunk before closing him and guiding him to the backseat. 

Once they were settled, they seatbelted. When Wonwoo looked up again after seatbelting, he saw someone he didn’t recognize in the driver’s seat. He had narrow brown eyes and black hair that was styled up. He looked up at the rearview mirror towards Wonwoo. 

“Wonwoo, this is Daeho, my mentor. He’s driving us to the airport,” Mingyu introduced, “Daeho, this is Wonwoo.”

Daeho smiled.

“Nice to meet you, Wonwoo.” 

“Nice to meet you too, Daeho.” 

“Now, airport?” 

Mingyu nodded. Daeho then pulled out of the parking lot and started to drive towards the airport. Throughout the drive, Wonwoo couldn’t help but feel like Daeho’s eyes on him, as if Daeho was watching him. A few other times, he noticed Daeho and Mingyu made quick eye contact. Wonwoo even caught Daeho giving Mingyu a knowing look, which Mingyu seemed to follow. It left Wonwoo puzzled and wondering if it was anything significant. 

Once they arrived, Daeho parked at the drop off area. Wonwoo and Mingyu stepped out and pulled out their suitcases out of the trunk. 

“Mingyu, could I talk to you for a minute?” 

Wonwoo looked up and saw that Daeho was sticking his head out the window and looking directly at Mingyu. 

Mingyu nodded. He walked over to the driver’s window, and the two started to talk in hushed tones. Awkwardly, Wonwoo took out his phone and scrolled through what social media app he saw first. It felt like he was invading a private conversation. 

He then heard footsteps walking towards him. He looked up and saw Mingyu walking back to him with a look of uncertainty on his face.

Concern started to fill Wonwoo. 

“Is everything okay?” 

Mingyu looked up and gave Wonwoo a small smile. 

“Yeah.” 

Wonwoo wasn’t convinced, but he decided not to press further. It probably wasn’t any of his business anyway.

“Have fun you two,” Daeho said to them. 

“Thanks, Daeho,” Mingyu replied almost hastily. 

Mingyu quickly grabbed Wonwoo’s wrist and started to pull him away. Wonwoo looked behind him and saw Daeho was driving away. 

He turned back to Mingyu and saw that the grip on his wrist tightened, to the point it started to pinch Wonwoo's skin. 

"Ow." 

Almost immediately, Mingyu stopped walking and turned around to face him. He seemed confused but then looked at the hand that was holding Wonwoo's wrist. His eyes widened, and just as quickly, he pulled his hand away. 

"Oh, shit. I'm so sorry, Wonwoo. I didn't realize." 

"It's fine," Wonwoo said, rubbing his wrist. 

Once he made sure his wrist was fine (the skin just turned red after all), he faced Mingyu with concern filling his body. 

“Mingyu? Are you sure everything’s fine? You seem... shaken.” 

“Yeah,” Mingyu insisted, “Daeho just sometimes says some things that push my buttons, that’s all. Don’t worry about it so much. It’s something I need to handle on my own.” 

“Oh… okay.” 

They walked into the airport, and instead of going through security, Mingyu led them to two men that were standing off to the side. After Mingyu showed them their tickets, they nodded before helping with their suitcases. Wonwoo was confused, but Mingyu had them follow the men. They went through a more secluded part of security and were led to a different part of the airport. Eventually, they walked out of the airport and on a runway. 

“Why are we out here?” Wonwoo asked. 

“You’ll see,” Mingyu simply replied. 

They walked a little bit further, and Wonwoo saw a private plane was in sight, and that they were walking towards it. His eyes widened as it became bigger the closer they walked towards it. 

“We’re traveling in that?” Wonwoo asked.

“Courtesy of Jeonghan. It’s his dad’s, but he’s letting us travel in it,” Mingyu replied, “Come on. Everyone’s inside.”

Once they reached the plane, the men with their suitcases were putting them under the plane while Mingyu led them up the steps.

When they got inside, Wonwoo’s jaw dropped.

The interior was white and silver. There were seats, two facing each other, for six people, as well as a couch that could fit three more people with an aisle in the middle to walk. There were also two small tvs on the wall with windows lining the sides of the plane.

Wonwoo saw Jennie, Jungkook, and Seokmin on the couch, Lisa and Chaeyoung in seats facing each other, talking, and Jeonghan and Jisoo across the aisle from them doing the same. Wonwoo saw that Jeonghan was holding a cat in his arms, having it sit on his lap. Wonwoo took a closer look, and he recognized that the cat was Yejin. Jisoo started gently petting the cat, and Wonwoo wanted to run over and play with her as well, but then everyone saw him and Mingyu. Excitement filled their faces.

“Wonwoo!” Seokmin exclaimed before he ran up to hug Wonwoo. Everyone else followed and rushed up to greet Wonwoo, pushing Mingyu behind them in the process.

“And what about me?” Mingyu asked, clearly offended. 

“We see you all the time. We barely get to see Wonwoo,” Jungkook replied.

"Okay that's a bit of an exaggeration," Mingyu said defensively. 

"No it's accurate, and don't even try to argue it," Jisoo replied,  “It's nice to see you again, Wonwoo! Have a seat anywhere! I assume you and Mingyu want to sit together? We saved those two seats for you.” 

Before Wonwoo could answer, Mingyu did. 

“Yes, we do,” Mingyu said, “Come on, Wonwoo.” 

Mingyu grabbed Wonwoo’s wrist once again and pulled him to the last pair of seats across aisle from the couch. Once they sat down, Wonwoo sighed. He looked out the window and saw the two men that were handling their suitcases were now heading onto the plane.

“First time on a private plane?” He heard Mingyu ask him. 

Wonwoo turned to him. 

“It’s my first time on any plane.” 

Mingyu’s eyes slightly widened. 

“Really?” 

Wonwoo nodded. 

“Are you scared?” 

“No, not really. I’m just… excited, you know?” 

“Yeah,” Mingyu said, smiling, “Well… if you feel yourself getting nervous, just let me know. I’ve had co-stars be afraid of flying, and I was able to help them. I’ll be able to help you too.” 

Wonwoo smiled. 

“Thanks, Mingyu.”

“Of course,” Mingyu replied, “Anyway, can I get you anything?” 

“Yeah. I’d like a cola.” 

Mingyu nodded before he stood up and walked to the mini refrigerator that was at the back of the plane. 

“Hey, Wonwoo.” 

Wonwoo looked up and saw Jeonghan, who was still holding Yejin, sit in the seat across from him. 

“Hey, Jeonghan.” 

“So, Mingyu told me that you helped him take care of Yejin while I was out of town. That’s all true?” 

Wonwoo nodded. 

“You did a really good job helping out. Only heaven knows what would’ve happened if Mingyu tried to take care of Yejin himself,” Jeonghan continued, “She was well taken care of. Mingyu said she opened up to you pretty easily too?” 

Wonwoo nodded again.

“She never opens up to anyone that quickly. It took her months to allow Jisoo to even be near her. How did you do it?” 

“I work at an animal shelter, so I learned a thing or two.” 

“Interesting,” Jeonghan said, “Well, I never got the chance to thank you. I appreciate you for helping out.”

“Yeah, anytime.” 

“Also,” Jeonghan added on, “Mingyu told me you took a liking to Yejin. Would you… like to hang on to her and play with her for the flight?” 

Wonwoo gasped.

“Really? You’ll let me?” 

“Sure! It’s the least I can do after you made sure Mingyu didn’t kill my cat.” 

Wonwoo let out a small laugh. 

“Yeah. I’d really like that, actually.” 

Jeonghan smiled before he gently placed Yejin into his arms. Jeonghan then looked down the aisle and smirked. 

“Well, I’ll leave you and Mingyu be. Enjoy the flight, Wonwoo,” Jeonghan said, “If you ever wanna set Yejin down, her kennel is in the corner by the cockpit. You can set her in there and lock the kennel door. 

Wonwoo nodded.

“Thanks, Jeonghan.” 

Jeonghan walked off just as Mingyu returned and sat down, a bit surprised to see Wonwoo holding Yejin. 

“Jeonghan gave you his cat?” 

“He asked if I wanted to play with her during the flight, and I said yes.” 

“Okay, cat whisperer. Well, I’ll just put your drink in the cup holder.”

Wonwoo smiled at the nickname. While Mingyu was setting his drink in the cup holder, the pilots instructed them to seatbelt because it was time to take off. 

Once they were in the air, everyone took off their seatbelts and sat like they had before. 

Wonwoo spent the beginning of the flight sitting by Mingyu and conversing with him while playing with Yejin. After Yejin seemed to grow disinterested in him, Seokmin and Jungkook pulled him into a conversation. He put Yejin back in her kennel, and he spent a majority of the flight talking with them.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Mingyu and Jeonghan talking. Some of it seemed like they were joking, but other times, the conversation quieted and grew serious. Wonwoo wondered what they were talking about. He then started to wonder if it was connected to whatever he and Daeho had talked about earlier. 

Was Mingyu hiding something from him? He seemed off after he talked to Daeho, and it already seemed like something was off with Daeho.

But Wonwoo quickly shook his head and pushed the thought away. It was probably his anxiety acting up again. Besides, whatever it was, Wonwoo had no right to be nosy about it. It was Mingyu’s business, and Mingyu told him he’d deal with it. 

The plane landed, and Wonwoo was a bit surprised he wasn't concerned at all during the flight. When the door to the plane opened, they gathered all of their belongings and walked off the plane and were almost immediately guided to a van. They got on and were on the road not long after. 

A thirty minute drive later, Wonwoo saw that they had reached a gate. The driver put in a code, and the gate opened. They drove past it and were now on a dirt road that was sheltered with trees. Wonwoo hoped the place wouldn't be in the middle of a bunch of trees, but then the path opened, and Wonwoo saw a scene that he thought he’d only ever see in pictures. 

The beach was on the right side, everything from the sand to the waves that were hitting the shore. Wonwoo looked to the left and saw a beach house that was further up a hill. It had a modern design, shaped like a square with big windows as the wall and a deck extending from it. Wonwoo could also see a pool and a grill as well as a sitting area and table.

_ God, just how much money did these people have? _

When the car stopped in front of the house, they all stepped out and started to walk towards the house. Wonwoo was wondering if he needed to grab his stuff, but then he saw the driver and another worker grabbing their stuff for them. 

"Don't worry, they got it," Seokmin told him, apparently seeing his gaze towards the suitcases.

Wonwoo looked at Seokmin before nodding and walking with him towards the house.

“Not used to having other people around doing everything for you, are you?” 

“N-No. I almost don't know what to do when there's someone else there to do all the heavy lifting,” Wonwoo admitted, “All of you are used to it?” 

“Yeah. We’ve traveled together before, and because Mingyu and I are in the industry, and because Jeonghan’s dad is rich, it’s a norm for us.”

"Ah." 

Wonwoo then sighed hopefully.

“It must be really nice.”

“What?” 

“All of this. The traveling; the service; staying in a beach house on the ocean; this lifestyle in general. I can only dream of it.”

“Well, it has its ups and downs, but this part of it is nice," Seokmin said, "You’re Mingyu’s… friend, so you’re our friend as well. Everything we have is now yours as well.” 

“Thanks, really. I really like it all.” 

Seokmin smiled and nodded at him, just as they all started to walk into the house. For the nth time today, his mouth dropped open.

The space was open with white walls and artwork hanging from the wall. A TV was on the wall with three couches facing it as well as a coffee table in the middle and a box of board games. The kitchen and the island shared the space. There were two doors that led to rooms and a bathroom, with a stairway that led to another level. Wonwoo could see pictures of a man, who he could only assume was Seokmin’s uncle, and his family. He could even see some extended family pictures, some which included Seokmin.

They all walked in, resting on the couch and using the bathroom as if it were their own home. Every one of them seemed used to it, as if they had been here before; Wonwoo couldn’t help but be amazed. 

“If you hold your mouth open any longer, you’ll catch flies.” 

Wonwoo looked and saw Mingyu standing behind him. 

“My guess is… you’ve never been inside a beach house?” 

Wonwoo shook his head. 

“I only have enough money to pay for food and rent, and an occasional spending of my choosing. I didn’t have any rich friends before I met you.” 

“Well, you do now,” Mingyu said with a smile, “Jeonghan and I usually share a room, but he agreed to stay in his own room so we could room together.” 

“Okay.” 

Wonwoo went to the group of suitcases and grabbed his before Mingyu led them up the stairs, which was a hallway with more rooms and two more bathrooms. When Wonwoo looked further down the hallway, he could see it lead to another open room with a sitting area and windows as the walls. It looked beautiful. 

Mingyu opened the door that was first on the right. Wonwoo walked in and saw the room had cream walls. There were two beds on each side of the room with a window in between them that showed the ocean. Each bed also had a dresser and a lamp. Starfish and seashells were hanging on the wall.

“It’s nice,” Wonwoo pointed out. 

“Seokmin’s aunt is sort of into interior decorating, so the beach house theme is in all the rooms,” Mingyu explained. 

“It’s really nice,” Wonwoo replied, “All of this is really nice. Again, thanks for inviting me.”

Wonwoo looked up and saw Mingyu smiling at him. 

“Thanks for coming with.” 

Wonwoo smiled. He put his suitcase on the ground and started to unpack his stuff. As he was putting clothes into the dresser, he heard a knock at the door. 

“Come in,” Mingyu called out. 

The door opened and revealed Seokmin. 

“Hey, so… we’re going to go into town and walk around. Did you two want to come with?” Seokmin asked. 

Wonwoo and Mingyu looked at each other before they nodded. 

“Yeah.”

Wonwoo and Mingyu then followed Seokmin out of the room to meet up with everyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're finally in Jeju! Oh all the things that can happen..... 😉😏👀


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I quite enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it ~~ ^.^

Once everyone got their shoes on, they went outside. After Seokmin locked the door, they walked back down a different dirt path. In the distance, the shape of small buildings came into sight. Not long after, Mingyu could see the familiar sight of the same small shops that lined the streets.

When they reached the main street, everyone started to split into groups and walk into different stores. As Seokmin, Jeonghan, and Jungkook walked into a store (but not without giving Mingyu a knowing look and wink), Mingyu turned to Wonwoo. 

“Hey, Wonwoo. Did you want to walk around with me?” 

“I thought that was a given.” 

Mingyu gave him a sheepish shrug. 

“I was just making sure. I thought you wanted to hang out with Seokmin and Jungkook. You’ve been closer with them lately.” 

Wonwoo softly laughed before he shook his head. 

“I would still want to walk with you.”

Mingyu beamed before leading him and Wonwoo down the street. While walking, he stopped at a shop and looked inside; it seemed to sell handmade clothes and crafts. It was interesting to him. 

He turned back to Wonwoo.

“What about this shop?” 

Wonwoo looked inside as well. After a moment, he nodded. Mingyu then walked in with Wonwoo following him. The two greeted the shop owner, a woman in her fifties, before walking further into the store. 

“See anything you like?” Mingyu asked. 

“Not yet,” Wonwoo replied. 

“Okay. Well… if you want something, then it’s on me.” 

Wonwoo let out a playful scoff. 

“Okay, Mr. I-have-so-much-money-I-can-throw-it-around.”

Mingyu laughed as they continued to walk through the shop. He started to look through racks of clothing while Wonwoo did the same. Nothing in particular caught his eye, so he kept walking. While making their way through the store, they got into a small cycle: walk, stop, look for a bit, then continue to walk. They continued to move into that cycle while they went through the store.

While walking, something caught Mingyu’s eye. Turning his head, he saw a rack of postcards. The pictures intrigued him, so he decided to stop to look at them. He took out a few, which had pictures ranging from the sunset on the beach, a garden of flowers, and a waterfall along a trail. 

He examined the photography and the style of the photo. He enjoyed them. Whoever had taken the photos did a good job of capturing the beauty and nature in the photo. 

He put them back. He looked back to ask if Wonwoo was ready to go, but he saw that Wonwoo wasn’t behind him anymore. He looked further down the aisle and saw Wonwoo standing by the necklaces with the owner standing next to him. He watched as Wonwoo picked up a jewelry box as the owner started to talk to him. Wonwoo then suddenly sighed as he put it down, giving the owner a small bow. 

He wondered why Wonwoo put it back. But just as Wonwoo was about to look at him, he looked back at the postcards, hearing Wonwoo walking back to him.

“Done?” Mingyu asked, turning to face Wonwoo. 

Wonwoo nodded. They walked out, but not without thanking the owner and wishing her a good day. When they were back on the street, Mingyu saw a coffee shop coming into sight. 

“I’m going to get a coffee. Did you want something?” Mingyu asked. 

“Sure, as long as you’re paying,” Wonwoo replied, giving Mingyu a playful yet shy smile. 

“Of course I am.” 

“Then yes, I would definitely like something.” 

They walked towards the shop. Mingyu pulled the door open, letting Wonwoo in first, before he walked in after. They stood in front of the menu. 

“What do you want?” Mingyu asked. 

“I think I just want a caramel macchiato,” Wonwoo replied. 

“Are you sure?” 

“I’m sure.”

“Did you want anything to eat?”

“No.” 

“Are you sure?” Mingyu asked. “Did you eat anything before I came to pick you up?” 

“I’m sure. I had a little bit of food before you came to pick me up,” Wonwoo replied.

He then gave Mingyu a teasing smile.

“It’s kind of cute… you worrying over me. I’m a big boy; I can handle myself.” 

“I know. I was just making sure,” Mingyu said, “I just want to make sure you were okay.” 

“I am…. okay. In fact, this is the best I’ve been in awhile.” 

Mingyu returned the smile before he walked up to the register. 

“I would just like a small caramel macchiato and a small americano,” Mingyu ordered. 

“Anything else?” The worker asked. 

Mingyu shook his head. She gave him the total, which Mingyu paid in return. 

“You know,” the worker said, “I think you two are a really cute couple.” 

Wonwoo’s eyes widened as Mingyu coughed and looked away. Mingyu turned his head towards Wonwoo, whose face was flushing.

“W-We’re not dating,” Wonwoo stuttered out. 

The worker raised an eyebrow. 

“Really? I was so sure. You two are so comfortable around each other! It’s almost like you’re flirting!” She exclaimed. 

“Yeah, about that… we just tease each other a lot,” Mingyu said. 

“Oh. Well, I apologize then,” she said with a small bow. 

“It’s okay. This one-”

Mingyu motioned to Wonwoo. 

“Is just a bit more embarrassed and shy about it.” 

“Oh,” she said, giving Mingyu a mischievous smile, “Well, here is your coffee. Enjoy! Have a good day!”

Mingyu and Wonwoo wished her a good day before they walked back out onto the street. They decided to take a break and sat down at one of the outside tables.

“You’re cute when you’re embarrassed.” 

Wonwoo rolled his eyes before he shoved Mingyu. 

“Don’t even start with me right now.” 

“It  _ is _ cute though,” Mingyu insisted, “And you can’t really say anything back. I  _ did _ pay for you coffee and clarified we were just friends when I could’ve done the opposite.”

Wonwoo let out a sigh.

“I guess you have a point,” he said, “But I could see why she thought that. You asked if I ate, like a boyfriend, and paid for my coffee, like a boyfriend, and on top of that, we were kind of acting like a… couple.”

Wonwoo paused.

“Sorry if I got too comfortable with you. I know we’re just friends.” 

Friends.

Mingyu didn’t know why it hurt a bit when Wonwoo said that. He was friends with Seokmin, Jeonghan, Jungkook, and the girls. What he had with Wonwoo wasn’t like that. It was something different. 

“It’s fine.”

He didn’t understand why Wonwoo was apologizing. They were just talking how they usually did. But how they were talking and acting around each other… maybe that’s what boyfriends, or couples in general, did? They walked together, laughed, and joked with each other; Mingyu made the effort to pay for Wonwoo’s things. 

Since the day Wonwoo opened up to him, Mingyu had promised himself that he’d try to keep Wonwoo smiling and happy. Since that night, and since they had gotten to Jeju, Wonwoo seemed happy. Was he doing everything correctly? Keeping Wonwoo happy? Or was he trying to be Wonwoo’s boyfriend when Wonwoo didn’t want him to? 

Before he could think about it much, Wonwoo pointed past him. 

“Hey, there’s Jennie and Lisa." 

Mingyu turned back, and it was indeed Lisa and Jennie walking by the cafe, each of them with a small bag in their hand. Jennie turned her head and also saw Mingyu. They smiled before they instantly sat down at their table. 

“Hey,” Jennie said, “Did you guys buy anything yet?” 

“No,” Mingyu replied, “You guys?”

“Oh, we bought some necklaces. Nothing much,” Lisa replied.

“Are we planning to go to the market at any point? I was hoping I’d be able to find more accessories and jewelry,” Jennie said. 

“We definitely could,” Mingyu replied, “Actually, we should go now. I can pick up some ingredients for dinner tonight.” 

“Great idea,” Lisa replied, “I’ll text the group chat and see where they’re at and if they can meet us there.” 

Lisa took out her phone and started to text. Mingyu could feel his phone buzzing from the incoming texts, but he ignored it when Wonwoo spoke up again. 

“The market?” Wonwoo asked. 

“Yeah. There’s a market near here where vendors that sell different things like handmade crafts and fresh ingredients,” Mingyu explained. 

“Oh. We should definitely go then.”

“We will,” Lisa jumped in, “Jisoo and Chaeyoung said they’re already there. The guys said they can meet us there.” 

“Okay,” Wonwoo said, standing up, “Let’s go.” 

They all stood up and started to walk down further down the street. 

Once they reached the market, it was busier than any of them could have anticipated. There were two clear aisles, but they were crowded with people. Many of them were also stopping at the different vendors. 

“We’re going to the vendors selling accessories. Text us when you’re done,” Jennie said. 

Mingyu nodded before they walked off. He looked around, taking in the amount of people that were there. It made sense, since it was the evening and everyone was getting off of work. The crowds worried him, and he was scared he would lose Wonwoo within them.

Without thinking, he reached out and held Wonwoo’s hand in his. As it processed in his head on what had just happened, he froze. He looked at their hands with wide eyes before looking up at Wonwoo; the shock was evident on his face. Mingyu started to pull his hand away.

“S-Sorry I didn’t-”

Before Mingyu could finish, Wonwoo kept Mingyu’s hand from pulling away. Instantly, Wonwoo held his hand and tightened his grip. He could feel Wonwoo’s hand shaking, but eventually, his hand calmed and his grip became gentle. 

“It’s okay,” Wonwoo whispered, “I… kinda like it.” 

Mingyu shyly smiled. 

“You do?” 

“Yeah. It makes me feel… safe, especially with these crowds,” Wonwoo said, “Now let’s go. These ingredients aren’t going to buy themselves, right?” 

“Right.”

They started to walk in. They stopped at different vendors, asking about prices, vegetables, and other things they sold. Occasionally, Mingyu would look next to him and make sure Wonwoo was beside him. Even though they were holding hands, Mingyu was relieved to see Wonwoo was still with him.

He liked this feeling of Wonwoo’s hand in his. There was a sense of security that he didn’t feel just by walking next to Wonwoo. Even when they inevitably had to let go, he hoped Wonwoo would let him hold his hand more in the future.

Once Mingyu was sure they had everything, he led them towards the same way they entered. When everything looked familiar, they stopped but didn’t see any familiar faces. 

Mingyu pulled his phone and looked at the time; he saw that it was close to six. They all knew to walk back before then, so Mingyu could start cooking and finish in time for dinner. 

He let go of Wonwoo’s hand, ignoring how he hated how cold his hand now was. But just as quickly as he let go, Wonwoo wrapped his arms around Mingyu’s. Mingyu, not expecting that to happen, could feel his face heating up and his heart pounding in his chest.

_ Calm down, Mingyu. Don’t make it so obvious.  _

Taking a subtle deep breath, he started to text his friends group chat.

_ Best friends foreva ~~~  _

_ Gyu: Where is everyone?  _

_ Jennie is everyone’s favorite friend: Lisa and I are already heading back to where we were earlier. _

_ Hannie: We’re buying snacks. We’ll come and meet you guys. _

_ Rose: Give us a few minutes. Jisoo is trying to barter for a pair of earrings she likes. _

_ Gyu: Okay. Wonwoo and I are waiting where we came in. _

_ Lisaaa: Ohhhh… I see… 😏 _

_ Kook: So how was your date? _ _ 👀 _

_ Gyu: It wasn’t a date. _

_ Kook: Sure Gyu… it’s not like you weren’t holding his hand or anything… _

_ Gyu: Wait… how did you know I was holding his hand?  _

_ Kook: I didn’t… but thanks for informing us 😉  _

_ Hannie: Oh my wonderful dongsaeng you’ve learned well  _

Mingyu continued to see them sending messages directed to him, but he decided to ignore them and slipped his phone back into his back. He knew they were teasing him and Wonwoo.

“Are they on their way?” Wonwoo asked. 

“Yeah. They’ll be here in a little bit.” 

Wonwoo nodded, and just as quickly as they texted in their group chat, they arrived. Once they were all together, they started to head back. 

Slowly, he slid his hand back into Wonwoo’s, who held it back. Mingyu looked at Wonwoo, who simply gave him a small smile. Mingyu returned it before looking ahead. 

He loved it: holding Wonwoo’s hand. He could hold Wonwoo’s hand forever if he could. 

But he knew he couldn’t. Wonwoo made it clear earlier: they were just friends. 

Friends… who hold hands. But holding hands was more of a couple thing, Mingyu thought. But… friends can hold hands too… right? 

Well… he never held hands with Seokmin, Jungkook, or Jeonghan and definitely not with any of the girls. (That would just be weird.) Then why did holding with Wonwoo feel so natural? Why did it feel so right? 

Mingyu quietly groaned; all of this thinking about what to do and what not to do and what all these signs, actions, and words meant hurt his head. 

At the core of it all: he was one-hundred percent sure about one thing. 

All of the confusion and questioning… it was all worth it for Wonwoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo not buying that necklace? Mingyu paying for coffee?? The worker mistaking them for a couple??? HAND HOLDING???? BOTH OF THEM LIKING IT????? MINGYU BEING CONFUSED????????? 
> 
> Yes cue your gasp and your feels it all actually happened... and perhaps more is on the way ;)


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~~~! 
> 
> This chapter's longer, because it was too short to split it into two chapters, but also because I've deprived you of what's coming up for too long, and I wanted to spoil you guys a bit as a thank you for all the kudos and comments you've been leaving me ~~ so yay you guys.!!! 😁😁
> 
> Enjoy!!

Wonwoo had to admit, he had his doubts about agreeing to go to Jeju Island with Mingyu and his friends, but the past few days proved it to be a good decision. It was his fourth day of their vacation, and so far, he had been enjoying it. 

They spent time walking on the streets and visiting the shops, going to the market, hiking on trails, and hanging out at the beach. Alongside that, they had their meals together, talked, and had a good time just talking and spending time with each other. He was enjoying all of it.

But, of course, being the introvert that he was, he needed time to be away from other people and rest: mentally and emotionally. So when everyone was lounging around waiting for Mingyu to come back from the market, Wonwoo excused himself to the beach.

After walking outside, he took the small stone path down the hill and to the beach, the sand soft beneath his feet. He sat down, the waves of the ocean washing out and pulling in front of him. 

He leaned back, resting his hands on the sand. The sun was setting, painting the sky with hues of yellow and orange; the waves were crashing onto the shore. Wonwoo felt a gentle breeze move through his hair. 

It was a beautiful scene. He had to remember to thank Mingyu for inviting him. 

Wonwoo then instantly smiled, thinking of Mingyu. He thought of their time together: hiking, touring, and splashing at the beach. It made him feel warm on the inside, thinking of all the memories he and Mingyu had made. 

In those memories, Wonwoo knew he and Mingyu were getting more… touchy than usual. More often than not, Mingyu would hold his hand when they were walking and no one was around to see. Mingyu would also put his arm around his shoulder to pull him close when they were all eating, talking, or playing board games. Mingyu would playfully splash him with water when he had the chance, which Wonwoo never had the heart to complain about. Seeing the smile on Mingyu’s face when he did it was adorable. 

Wonwoo would be lying if he said he didn’t like it. In fact, Wonwoo liked it more than he wanted to admit. Because it confirmed his feelings.

He was falling for Mingyu, and it terrified him. For Wonwoo, the concept of falling in love was now linked to his memories with Seungjoon, and the thought of Seungjoon made hurt spread through his chest. He promised himself that he wouldn’t foolishly fall for anyone again, and here he was, falling for someone once again. 

He didn’t want to feel brokenhearted again, but whenever he was around Mingyu, the thought of it floated away. Mingyu took care of him. He always made sure Wonwoo was okay before he held his hand or put his arm around him. Mingyu made sure he was well fed and that he got enough sleep. Being with Mingyu made him happier, and he didn’t want that feeling to go away. 

But he was also scared. If he told Mingyu, there was the chance that Mingyu would look at him with disgust and leave him, just like his parents and Seungjoon did. If telling Mingyu his feelings had the chance that Mingyu would leave, then he’d rather not say anything. He’d rather have Mingyu close to him as a friend than not have Mingyu in his life at all. 

“Now why am I not surprised to see you out here?” 

Speak of the devil.

Wonwoo looked to his left and saw Mingyu standing by him, the reusable bag he took with him now full of ingredients. 

Mingyu looked beautiful, with the sun making his honey gold skin glow and his hair blowing in the soft wind, giving it a natural, messy look. It made him look extra ethereal. 

Wonwoo gave him a small smile before he forced himself to look away.

“I just needed some time alone, I guess.” 

Mingyu gave Wonwoo a small smirk before he sat down next to him. 

“But you also have your thinking face on,” Mingyu pointed out, “Penny for your thoughts?” 

Wonwoo thought for a moment, trying to organize his thoughts (but making sure he didn’t say anything Mingyu-related). 

“Mingyu… could I ask you a question?” 

“Of course.” 

“Have you ever been given an opportunity?”

“I’ve been given many. You’ll have to be more specific about the context.” 

Wonwoo let out a shaky breath.

“For example, it comes up, and you take it as you go because you don’t know what else to do. You don’t think about it as much at first, but as time went on, you realized that… it could be really good… or it could be a disaster. What did you do?”

Mingyu raised an eyebrow. 

“What’s this about?” 

_You._

“Um… school. An opportunity for job shadowing at a publishing company came up. I don’t know if I’m even good enough to get it.” 

“Ah,” Mingyu replied, “I guess… yeah. I’ve been in that same spot before. I’ve had some acting jobs Daeho had me do. The parts didn’t seem ideal, and I was skeptical on if it’d even be good for me or not.” 

“What did you do about it?” 

“I guess… I just asked the people around me for opinions. Seokmin and Jungkook gave me some pretty good advice and insight. I ended up doing these jobs, and even though I didn’t gain much pay from them, I got the experience, which helped me get to where I am now. Plus, you won’t really know unless you try, right?” 

“You’re right,” Wonwoo said, slowly nodding.

“Besides, if there’s anyone who turns you down, it’s their loss. You’re diligent, organized, and a hard worker. Anyone would be lucky to have you working for them.” 

Wonwoo felt his cheeks flush before he looked down, tracing patterns in the sand.

“Thanks, Mingyu.” 

“Of course.”

Wonwoo looked back up, watching the sun continue to set. The lower it got into the sky, the less it became a circle. It was calming, compared to the thoughts rushing through his head. 

Try to tell Mingyu about how Wonwoo felt about them? About his feelings? It seemed so easy on paper but in reality it was much, _much_ harder. It would be a turning point for his and Mingyu’s relationship, which sounded like it could be good. But the possibility of rejection was too real; that alone made Wonwoo want to bury his feelings down deep in his heart. 

He didn’t want to lose Mingyu.

Wonwoo then looked back to Mingyu, who was looking at him. 

He raised an eyebrow.

“Any reason why you’re staring at me?” 

“You just look… really nice, especially with how the sun is hitting your skin. You look like you’re glowing,” Mingyu said, “Mind if I take a picture?” 

Wonwoo shook his head. 

“Not at all.” 

Mingyu then reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He then directed Wonwoo where to look as he took pictures.

“And… done,” Mingyu said, snapping the last picture, “Did you want to see them?” 

Wonwoo nodded. Mingyu scooted over close enough that their legs were touching. A shock of electricity shot through Wonwoo’s body when they made contact, but he tried not to let it show. Mingyu leaned in so Wonwoo could see the phone screen. He scrolled through them as Wonwoo nodded approvingly. 

“The lighting _does_ look really nice. I like it,” Wonwoo said with a smile, “Send them to me later. I want to make Soonyoung and Jun jealous.” 

Mingyu let out a small laugh. 

“Will do.” 

Wonwoo looked up, and unbeknownst to him, so did Mingyu, their faces inches away from each other. Their eyes met, and Wonwoo found himself unable to look away. Mingyu had the most beautiful yet soft brown eyes he’d ever seen. How did he not notice it before? 

Then he caught a glance of Mingyu’s lips. They were a bit chapped yet soft at the same time. Wonwoo started to wonder what kissing them would be like. 

But he forced himself to look away.

_Damn it, Wonwoo. Get yourself together._

Wonwoo then let out an awkward cough. 

“So um… we should get back, right?”

Wonwoo could sense Mingyu’s hesitation. 

“Yeah… definitely.” 

Wonwoo got up and started to walk to the house ahead of Mingyu. He rubbed his chest, trying to calm down his pounding heart. 

_Oh my god stop._

Luckily, he was able to calm himself down just as he reached the outside sitting area. Jungkook was starting the fire while everyone else was slowly making their way outside. He took a seat at an empty corner of the couch, watching everyone start to settle down. Chaeyoung connected her phone to her speaker and put on a playlist; music started playing in the background.

As Mingyu disappeared into the house, Wonwoo just had to think what the _fuck_ just happened. Gazing in Mingyu’s eyes? On the beach? While the sun was setting? Since when did he become a part of a romance novel? 

He ran his hands through his hair. 

_Get yourself together, Wonwoo._

He suddenly jumped, feeling his phone buzzing in his pocket. He looked to see if anyone saw, but everyone seemed to be doing his own thing. He took out his phone and saw a string of text messages. 

_‘96 Brothers:_

_I’m a Tiger: It’s been four days since you left and you haven’t even sent an update? Are you even still alive???_

_Chinese Prince: Calm down, Soonyoung. He’s probably just busy being a tourist and hasn’t had the time to text us._

_I’m a Tiger: But we’re his best friends!!!! And there’s twenty four hours in a day!!! He can’t take five minutes to send a text to us???_

_Nonu: Calm down, Soonyoung. I’m fine. I’ve just been out._

_I’m a Tiger: See??? That’s all I needed to hear!_

_Chinese Prince: How has your vacation been? Are you having fun? Is Mingyu treating you well? ;)_

Wonwoo tried not to roll his eyes. 

_Nonu: It’s been fun, actually. I’m glad I decided to come. I flew here in a private jet, and we’re staying in a really nice beach house that Seokmin’s uncle owns. We’ve spent a lot of time hiking, going to the shops and market, and hanging out at the beach._

_I’m a Tiger: Oh my god. You’re living the life. Hanging out with celebrities, traveling by private jet, and staying in expensive beach houses. People who make the amount of money we do cannot relate at all. You’re lucky you met Mingyu._

_Chinese Prince: I still can’t believe you’re hanging out with_ **_the_ ** _Lee Seokmin. His acting and his voice is god-tier._

_Chinese Prince: But you completely ignored my question about Mingyu._

_Nonu: He’s been treating me fine. Now stop bothering me. We’re having a barbecue tonight, and I don’t want to spend it texting you two._

_Chinese Prince: In my defense, Soonyoung texted first. Jihoon has been holed up in his studio since you left and Soonyoung has been getting extra clingy._

_I’m a Tiger: Hey!!_

“Who are you texting?” 

Wonwoo looked up and saw Jeonghan standing above him. Wonwoo slipped his phone back into his pocket as Jeonghan sat down. 

“My friends slash roommates. They were just wondering why I haven’t texted them any updates.” 

“So they’re the clingy type?” Jungkook said as he sat down on the other side of Wonwoo. “Mingyu will love that.” 

Wonwoo gave him a fake smile. Since he and Mingyu had gotten closer, Mingyu’s friends had also taken it upon themselves to tease him. He knew they meant well, but it didn’t mean it made him comfortable by any means. It especially didn’t help with his developing feelings for Mingyu.

“Seriously though. You know how I release covers on soundcloud, Wonwoo?” 

Wonwoo nodded.

“So there was one weekend that I was working on a new cover. I was working with my vocal coach almost non-stop so I could perfect the song I was going to upload. Mingyu was also calling me and texting me non-stop and asking why I wasn’t texting back and if I had ‘ditched him to hang out with other famous people.’”

Jeonghan laughed. 

“I remember that. He was pouting and whining at me asking if he was still cool enough to be your friend.” 

“Honestly,” Jennie jumped in, sitting next to Jungkook, “Anyone who can put up with Mingyu’s pouting and whining must be a keeper.” 

She then looked at Wonwoo. 

“I guess that’s you? You haven’t complained once about it.” 

“Honestly… I didn’t think he was the type to,” Wonwoo admitted, “He doesn’t whine that much to begin with.” 

Jeonghan smirked. 

“Probably because he’s worried it’ll scare you off. We know, and he knows, that his whining can come off as annoying. He must really like you.” 

“I don’t know about that,” Wonwoo said with a shrug, “If anything, we’re just friends.” 

Jeonghan scoffed while Jennie rolled her eyes. Jungkook continued to look at him in disbelief. 

“You’re kidding, right?” Jungkook asked. “The way Mingyu treats you and acts around you doesn’t even compare to how he treated Mina and Daniel. He’s way better with you than he ever was with them.” 

Well, Wonwoo couldn’t really say anything against that. He’d never seen Mingyu with Mina or Daniel. 

“Hey,” Chaeyoung said in a sing-song tone, “Jisoo and Lisa needed time alone to talk, so I came here. What are you guys talking about?”

“Wonwoo claims that he and Mingyu are just friends,” Jennie explained. 

Chaeyoung let out a surprised gasp. 

“Are you sure? You definitely don’t seem like _just friends_ to me,” Chaeyoung pointed out, “Mingyu is so kind and sweet towards you, unlike Mina or Daniel. With them, you could tell he was doing it as a part of his charismatic and flirty nature. With you, I can tell it’s genuine.” 

“Exactly my point!” Jungkook exclaimed. 

They high-fived as Wonwoo laughed, trying not to let his excitement show. If it were just one of them saying Mingyu was different around him, then he’d shrug it off. But since all of them were making the same point, it made him optimistic. If there was a chance that Mingyu liked him back, maybe it was worth telling Mingyu.

Wonwoo looked up and saw Seokmin walking towards them. He thought Seokmin was going to join their conversation, but then they made eye contact as Seokmin walked directly to him. 

“Mingyu’s asking for you.” 

A wave of _ouhhhhhs_ came out from the rest of them. Without further question, Wonwoo nodded and stood up (but not without all of them teasing him even more). He could feel their eyes on him and his palms becoming sweaty as he walked over to Mingyu. 

“What did you need?” He asked, once he was standing by Mingyu’s side.

“Well… I need you to be by my side,” Mingyu answered. 

Wonwoo raised an eyebrow. 

“That’s it?” 

“Well… you’re always around when I’m cooking. I don’t want that to change now.” 

“I guess… but don’t you want me to get closer to your friends?” 

“Well yeah but… but you probably know them better by now. You’ve been spending a lot of time with them.”

Wonwoo paused, connecting the dots and realizing what Mingyu meant. He smirked.

“Are you… jealous?” 

“No,” Mingyu said, almost defensively, “I just like you here next to me when I cook. It’s our thing.” 

The smirk didn’t leave Wonwoo’s face and only confirmed his suspicions.

“Do you not like that you have to share me with your friends? I didn’t think you were the type.” 

“Sometimes I wish I had you all to myself; that’s all.” 

Wonwoo, shocked at Mingyu’s answer, stayed silent. With Mingyu’s relentless flirting and teasing, it had started to rub off on Wonwoo. Over the duration of their friendship, Mingyu teased, but Wonwoo often didn’t say anything back. It was only recently that Wonwoo started to tease back. He didn’t expect Mingyu to answer back in a serious matter. 

Wonwoo smiled, looking up at Mingyu. 

“Well, in that case, yes. I will happily stay by your side for the whole night.” (Regardless he would’ve chosen to stay with Mingyu.)

Mingyu beamed, and Wonwoo tried to ignore how happy Mingyu’s reaction made him feel. 

For the rest of the time, Mingyu grilled, and Wonwoo stayed by his side. Mingyu also showed him how to cook the meat as well as how to tell when it was ready. Wonwoo liked watching Mingyu cook, and learning the technique behind all of it made Wonwoo appreciate it even more.

When the food was done, they all started to eat. Mingyu, of course, helped Wonwoo with grabbing food and sat down next to him after he grabbed his own. Since they sat down, Wonwoo didn’t get back up because Mingyu offered to get him everything ranging from a napkin, a new spoon since he dropped his the floor, and a glass of wine when he said he wanted something to drink. 

While they ate, they talked with everyone occasionally teasing them. After everyone finished eating, they all sat around and continued to talk. 

“It was so funny,” Seokmin said as he reminisced, “We were just walking down the street on one of our off days, and suddenly, Mingyu saw a dog that he liked and almost immediately went over to pet it. It was a small dog too, and, knowing how giant Mingyu is, was crotched down playing with this puppy that was only up to his ankles. He spent a good amount of time just petting it and playing with it; I’m so sure the dog owner needed to be somewhere and didn’t have the heart to tell Mingyu. Once he was done and started to walk away, he bumped into the dog, and it fell down the couple of steps that the dog was by.”

Wonwoo let out a loud laugh as everyone followed. Mingyu covered his face in embarrassment.

“You wouldn’t believe how fast Mingyu leaped down the steps. He asked the dog if it was okay and kept saying sorry to the dog and the owner. Even after the dog owner insisted it was okay, Mingyu kept apologizing. Eventually it was all settled and we walked away, but even after he felt bad.” 

Everyone continued to laugh as Mingyu huffed. 

“Seokmin!” Mingyu whined. “Don’t embarrass me in front of Wonwoo!” 

_Ah, now I can see the whining._

“Don’t worry, Mingyu,” Wonwoo assured him, “I think it’s cute. You truly care for the wellbeing of everyone, even dogs.” 

“And that’s not even the last of it,” Jisoo jumped in, “I have a story like that too.”

The rest of the time was spent by Mingyu’s friends telling Wonwoo every embarrassing story they had of Mingyu. In all of them, Mingyu was either awkward, clumsy, or both, and yet, it was endearing all at the same time. They were making Wonwoo fall harder for Mingyu.

When the laughing died down, the sun had set and the outside lights automatically turned on. It was when everyone started to realize how late it was getting, so they decided to start cleaning before it got completely dark. Everyone started to get up and pick up trash and dirty dishes. While everyone was heading inside, Wonwoo noticed Mingyu still standing in the same spot with his phone in his hand. He was staring at it, his body tense, as if the rest of the world disappeared around him. Mingyu seemed to have sensed Wonwoo’s gaze because he looked up and gave him a reassuring smile. 

“You guys go in and get started. I’ll catch up with you.” 

Wonwoo debated on asking Mingyu if everything was alright, but he decided against it. It’s like what Mingyu said when the trip started: it was his business, so he’ll take care of it, so Wonwoo nodded before he helped everyone grab the dirty dishes and followed them inside. 

As he started to place them in the sink, he wondered who was calling to make Mingyu freeze like that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew a lot has happened.!! 
> 
> Is Wonwoo gonna confess or keep this secret to himself?? What SHOULD he do is another question we should ask.... oh so many outcomes. 👀


	28. Chapter 28

Once Wonwoo walked back inside, the fake smile on Mingyu’s face fell. He looked down at his phone, reading the caller ID. 

Daeho. 

He knew what the call was going to be about, which was why he didn’t want to answer it. He debated on just ignoring it, but he knew Daeho would just fly out to talk to him, and he didn’t want to risk Wonwoo finding out  _ that _ way.

He took a deep breath before he sat back down and accepted the call.

“Hello?” 

“Hello, Mingyu,” Daeho greeted, “How’s your vacation?” 

“It’s been fun. It’s refreshing to have some time off.” 

“Good to hear.” 

“Yeah…,” Mingyu trailed off, “Why are you calling?” 

“I think you know why.” 

Mingyu didn’t reply, and Daeho took the chance to continue. 

“Are you going to do it tonight? Tomorrow? Or when?”

Mingyu stayed silent, trying to think of an answer. 

“I don’t know. I’ll do it when the time is right.” 

“Which would be when?” 

“I don’t know,” Mingyu repeated. 

Daeho sighed. 

“You promised me that you would do it during this vacation. That’s why I let you go in the first place,” he said, clearly frustrated. 

“I know. I just… I need more time to do it perfectly. I know how you feel about perfection.” 

Daeho sighed on the other end. 

“You’re right,” he said, “Well, I don’t care when, just do it. Remember what’ll happen if you don't.” 

And with that, Mingyu heard a beep on the other side. Mingyu pulled the phone away from his ear and saw that the call had ended. Mingyu groaned before he pulled at his hair. 

He was stuck between a rock and a hard place with no easy solution out of it. 

He looked back through the clear sliding door and saw Wonwoo washing the dishes with Seokmin. He watched as they talked with each other, Wonwoo occasionally throwing his head back in laughter. It made Mingyu smile, seeing Wonwoo like that. It was precious, and Mingyu wouldn’t hesitate to hurt anything or anyone that would even dare try to take that away from him.

He frowned, thinking of what Daeho said. 

_ “Just do it. Remember what’ll happen if you don't.” _

Mingyu let out a shaky breath. 

_ Wonwoo… whatever happens.... I just hope that you know that… I’m sorry, so, so sorry. _

___

Once Wonwoo heard the sliding door open again, he turned around. He watched as Mingyu walked in and closed the door.

Wonwoo felt uneasy, seeing the frustration yet confusion drawn on Mingyu’s face. Whoever called Mingyu must have upset him. Wonwoo didn’t like seeing him like that. 

“Mingyu?” 

Mingyu looked up at him, pulled from his thoughts. 

“Are you alright? You seem upset.” 

Mingyu nodded, giving him a smile. 

“I’m fine.” 

Wonwoo wanted to press on, but now wasn’t the time to, not with everyone around too. He’d wait until they were alone in their room. Instead, Wonwoo continued to rinse the dishes while Mingyu grabbed a dish towel and helped Jeonghan dry and put them away. 

After everyone had finished cleaning up, they all decided to turn in for the night. They all bid each other a good night before they went to their respective rooms. 

“Did you want to shower first?” Mingyu asked once they got back to their room. 

“No, you can go ahead,” Wonwoo replied. 

Mingyu nodded before he grabbed his towel off of the hook on the wall on his side of the room, but his hand slipped, and the towel fell to the ground. Mingyu groaned before he bent down to pick it up. 

Wonwoo caught sight of Mingyu’s backside. It then hit him that he’d never seen Mingyu without a shirt, or without any article of clothing covering his body. He wondered what Mingyu was like under his clothes, how muscled he was or if he had a toned torso or-

“Wonwoo?” 

Wonwoo’s eyes widened when he realized…  _ shit _ , Mingyu might have caught him staring because Mingyu was looking at him with a smirk tugging his lips.

“Y-Yes?” 

“You’re staring.” 

Wonwoo quickly looked away.

“No I wasn’t.”

“Sure you weren’t…” Mingyu trailed off, “Well, I’ll be back in a bit.” 

Mingyu then grabbed a change of clothes and his towel before he walked out of their room.

Once he was alone, he had to process what the  _ fuck _ just happened,  _ again _ . Checking Mingyu  _ out _ ? 

_ Oh my god, Wonwoo. What’s wrong with you? _

Once Mingyu was in the shower, Wonwoo ran his hands through his hair. He was losing it, badly. All these thoughts were crowding his head, and it was getting harder to keep them all in his head. He knew it was a matter of time before he blurted out everything to Mingyu or to someone else. 

He needed help. Sighing, he took out his phone and sent out a text.

_ ‘96 Brothers: _

_ Nonu: Are you guys busy?  _

_ I’m a Tiger: Oh  _ **_now_ ** _ you have time to text us 😒 _

_ Chinese Prince: Shut up, Soonyoung. But no, we’re free. Why? _

_ Nonu: I need some advice. Can we facetime? _

There was a pause in the conversation.

_ I’m a Tiger: Well, luckily you’re still my friend, so I’ll be happy to give you advice. _

_ Chinese Prince: Yeah just give us a moment. We have to finish cleaning. We just finished dinner. _

_ Nonu: Okay _

Wonwoo put his phone down before he laid down and waited. As much as his best friends made him roll his eyes, they were the two he trusted the most. He wouldn’t go to anyone else for something like this. 

A couple of minutes later, he saw a facetime call come through his phone. 

He picked up the call, and suddenly he saw Jun’s and Soonyoung’s faces on the screen. They looked to be laying down on Soonyoung’s bed. 

“Hi best friend,” Soonyoung greeted in a sing-song tone, “How was the barbecue?”

“It was fun. Mingyu grilled, and he even gave me some pointers. We ate and just talked and hung out,” Wonwoo replied. 

“That’s good to hear,” Jun said, “So… what did you need advice on?” 

Wonwoo took a deep breath. 

“I’m falling for Mingyu.” 

He expected it to be some big reveal for Soonyoung and Jun, but they just gave him knowing looks and smirks. 

Wonwoo furrowed his eyebrows. 

“You guys aren't surprised?” 

“Well not really,” Jun said, “Are we supposed to?”

“Yeah are we?” Soonyoung followed up. “We knew you were going to sooner or later. The way you look at him gave it away. Plus, you talk about him too much for him to be  _ just _ a friend.”

Wonwoo could feel his face heating up. 

“I called you guys for advice not for you to expose me.” 

“Right right,” Jun agreed, “So… when did you realize it?” 

“I… honestly, I don’t even know. Just one day, I suddenly felt something different when I hung out with him. Being around him makes my heart race, and the way he looks out for me and takes care of me makes me feel warm inside. I’ve even grown fond of his dumb pick-up lines.”

Wonwoo paused.

“Every time I’m with him… I’m happier than I’ve ever been,” Wonwoo admitted, “It was during this vacation when I just  _ knew _ .”

“So where do we come in?” Soonyoung asked. 

“So… I just… I have a lot of feelings, and they’re starting to overwhelm me. I don’t know how much longer I’ll be able to keep it a secret,” Wonwoo replied, “So… should I tell him… or not?” 

Soonyoung and Jun thought for a moment.

“I think you should tell him how you feel,” Jun said. 

“But what if he doesn’t like me back? What if I use up all this courage to tell him how I feel, and we don’t even end up together?” 

Wonwoo paused again.

“I don’t want to risk losing him over telling him how I feel.”

Soonyoung sighed.

“Well, how much do you like him?” 

“A lot.”

“How much is a lot?” 

“Like… if he got up and left me… I wouldn’t know what to do with myself.” 

“Ah,” Jun replied, “Well, you seem scared to tell him because you don’t want him to get scared and leave, right?” 

Wonwoo nodded. 

“I think, regardless of that, you should still tell him.” 

Wonwoo started to speak up, but Soonyoung put his finger up against the camera. 

“Let Jun finish.” 

Wonwoo sighed then nodded. 

“Like I was  _ saying _ , you should tell him.” 

Jun paused. 

“Maybe… Mingyu feels the same way about you, but he’s too scared to tell you because of the same reasons. Then neither of you confess your feelings, and you both play this endless game of wanting to be close to each other but not close enough to give away how you really feel. Is that how you want it to be?” 

Wonwoo sighed. 

“Not really.” 

“Not really? Or no?” 

Wonwoo paused to think.

“No.”

“I think, if you like him that much, then he’ll be worth the risk. Besides, like I said before, maybe he likes you back and he’s too scared to tell you. It’s better to know and be rejected than to not say anything and go the rest of your life not knowing and regretting you didn’t. If you take the second route, you might lose him all together.”

Wonwoo sighed. He knew Jun was right, but it didn’t change the fact that he was scared. 

“It’ll be fine,” Soonyoung said, “I’m sure it’ll be. Even if Mingyu doesn’t reciprocate feelings, then I’m sure he’ll still be your friend.” 

Wonwoo thought about Soonyoung’s words before he smiled. 

“Thanks, guys.” 

“Any time,” Soonyoung replied, “You know you can come to us for anything.” 

“I know.”

Just then, Wonwoo heard the shower in the bathroom turn off.

“Well… it sounds like Mingyu is done showering, so I should go.”

“Okay,” Jun said with a nod, “Are you going to tell him tonight?” 

Wonwoo sighed.

“I… I don’t know. If it feels right to, then yes.”

Soonyoung nodded. 

“Well, regardless, you can do it. We believe in you.” 

Wonwoo smiled.

“Thanks,” he said, “See you guys later.” 

“Bye. Enjoy the rest of your vacation,” Jun said. 

“Bye Nonu! I’ll miss you!” Soonyoung exclaimed. 

Jun turned to Soonyoung.

“Okay, Soonyoung you’re seeing Jihoon tomorrow. You don’t need to act all clingy.” 

Soonyoung scoffed. 

“You’re one to talk Mr. ‘oh my precious darling angel Haohao come cuddle with me I feel so cold without you even though it’s only been twenty minutes since I’ve seen you,’” he mocked.

“That’s not even what I said! If you’re gonna mock me at least do it right.” 

“Okay I’m hanging up,” Wonwoo said, interrupting their bickering, “See you guys in a couple of days,” 

He heard a wave of goodbyes from Soonyoung and Jun before he hung up. He put his phone down on the bed, thinking about what Jun and Soonyoung said.

He knew his friends were right, but it didn’t change anything, didn’t change the fact that he was falling for Mingyu and scared that Mingyu would hurt him, or worse, leave him. 

He knew he’d rather have Mingyu close as a friend than to scare him and lose him all together. He'd rather just push his feelings to the bottom of his heart, pretend everything is fine and that being just Mingyu's friend was okay, but he knew that wouldn't work out well. Because if Wonwoo was being completely honest with himself, he wasn’t sure if he could be  _ just _ friends with Mingyu, not when he’s had a taste of what it’d be like if they were together all the time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was a filler and on the shorter side 😓😓😓 but trust me, it leads up to something I'm sure you've been waiting for. 😉 It's coming soon... so be prepared....


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~~! 
> 
> Sorry this chapter is coming a little late. I rewrote this like.... six times because I wanted this chapter to be PERFECT. 
> 
> Fun fact: this is my favorite chapter I've written for this fic (as well as another one that's coming in a future update), and the chapter that jump started the idea for this fic. So I really hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it! ^.^ 
> 
> Also~~ do yourself a favor and listen to "Remembrance" by Tommy Profitt and Fleurie. Trust me, it will heighten everything for this chapter. (It's what I listened to while writing and editing it so I hope it has the same effect for you.) 
> 
> Here's a youtube link for the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=08dVih0LNs8
> 
> Enjoy!! ^.^

When Mingyu walked back in, he was dressed in a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. His hair was damp, his towel hanging over his shoulder. Wonwoo tried to act natural, as if he didn’t just have a phone call with his best friends, debating on whether to confess his feelings or not. 

Luckily, Mingyu didn’t seem to catch on. 

“It’s all yours,” Mingyu told him. 

Wonwoo nodded before he grabbed his towel and a change of clothes. He headed to the bathroom and locked the door. 

Once he was in the shower with water running down his back, his internal debate continued. 

He didn’t know if he had enough confidence in him to tell Mingyu how he felt. The last time he confessed his feelings to someone, he was left feeling hurt and heartbroken. It was the kind of pain he wouldn’t wish on anyone, even his worst enemy. Confessing meant there was the chance that he’d feel it all over again, and if he were being honest with himself, he still hadn’t completely healed from it. 

But Jun had a point. He didn’t want to play this game of pretending he was okay with being Mingyu’s friend when he wanted more. He didn’t know if Mingyu felt the same way, but he knew he had to take the risk if he even wanted the risk to be more than friends. 

He knew that if he was rejected, he had to be okay with it, that it wasn’t his fault and that he couldn’t make them like him back. He just hoped Mingyu would be okay with it as well. Losing Mingyu in the end was the worst case scenario in his head, the scenario that made him want to stay quiet. But he had to be confident. Like Mingyu said, he’d never know unless he tried.

Mustering up the confidence left in him, he turned off the shower. He grabbed his towel, dried himself off, and changed into a t-shirt and a pair of joggers. He brushed his teeth and went through his nightly routine before he walked out and turned off the lights. 

When Wonwoo walked out, he saw a new, faint light at the end of the hallway. 

_ Well, that’s new. _

Curious, Wonwoo put his stuff back in the bedroom before he walked down the hallway to the open room. There, he saw Mingyu sitting on the couch. He had his camera in his hands, seemingly taking pictures with it. The lamp on the side table next to the couch lit up enough of the room to see but not bright enough to drown out the stars. 

“Mingyu?” 

Mingyu jumped before he looked back at Wonwoo. He smiled.

“Hey.” 

“What are you doing out here?” 

“I caught a glimpse of the moon and saw how bright it was. I wanted a closer look, so I came out here,” Mingyu explained, turning his gaze back towards the windows. 

“Oh.”

Wonwoo followed looking back out at the wall of windows, the moon and stars shining through the glass. He smiled.

“I can see why. It’s really pretty tonight. You can’t get a view like this back at home, not with all the city lights there.” 

“Yeah. It’s a clear view here. It’s nice to come out here and star gaze and forget about reality for a bit. Especially tonight. The moon is especially full and bright. It’s beautiful.”

It was silent between them for a moment. Wonwoo expected Mingyu to say how he was more beautiful than the mood or something, but nothing came out of Mingyu’s mouth. 

“No flirty pick-up line?” 

“No. I just want to enjoy this moment with you and the moon.” 

“Oh…” 

It was something Wonwoo had recently caught onto. The flirting and the pick-up lines were a part of Mingyu: it was something Wonwoo always associated with Mingyu, something he would say was Mingyu if anyone asked about him. It was something that rubbed off on Wonwoo, and as of late it’s how he teased Mingyu back. But Wonwoo also noticed the amount of flirting he did and the pick-up lines he used has decreased, by a lot. Wonwoo was even bringing it up more than Mingyu. He wondered why that was. 

“Mingyu, could I ask you something?” 

“Sure,” Mingyu said, putting down his camera on the side table, “What’s on your mind?” 

Wonwoo took a deep breath. He walked over and sat down next to Mingyu on the couch. 

“So… I’ve noticed something. When we first met, and when you started taking me out to places, you used to flirt, drop pick-up lines, and tease me whenever you got the chance.”

Wonwoo paused again.

“It’s rubbed off on me, you know. I tease  _ you _ now, but you don’t do that anymore,” Wonwoo continued, “In fact, you don’t use any pick-up lines or flirt at all anymore. Why’s that?”

Mingyu didn’t reply right away; Wonwoo assumed he was thinking of an answer.

“The pick-up lines, and the flirting… I guess, that’s not really me,” Mingyu replied, “I don’t really like doing that stuff.” 

“Then why do you do it?” 

“I don’t know,” Mingyu said with a shrug, “I guess… it’s all I’ve ever known.”

Wonwoo looked up at him, and their eyes met. All Wonwoo could see in Mingyu’s eyes was a touch of melancholy. 

Did Mingyu not like saying all of those cheesy pickup lines? Guilt started to flood Wonwoo’s body. All of a sudden, Wonwoo felt bad for associating it with Mingyu. 

“What do you mean?”

Mingyu looked back down at his feet.

“I grew up in an orphanage until I was ten. One of the caretakers there told me that they found me as a baby outside of the orphanage one night. They never found out who my parents were. I grew up not having many things and not having much to myself. I barely even had a bed to myself. I spent most of my time there feeling unwanted, like a waste of space, wondering why my own parents didn’t even want me. As I was reaching my breaking point, Daeho came to visit the orphanage. He saw me and, after getting to know me, said that he wanted to adopt me.” 

“So Daeho isn’t just your acting coach and your mentor… he’s the man that adopted you and raised you?” 

Mingyu nodded.

“Ever since I can remember, he’s sent me to different movies and dramas to act. For as long as I can remember, I’ve been told what to do and who to be. Outside of my drama roles, I was told that… if I ever wanted to be accepted in society, I had to be this flirty playboy, someone that people would swoon for and want to be with. I wanted that, to be wanted, so I went along with it. For some time, I liked it, but then… I didn’t. In all honesty, I don’t even like it all that much. It all just seemed too fake, but in truth… I don’t really know how to be… not that.” 

It was then when Wonwoo realized that, up until this point, he didn’t know anything about Mingyu’s past or his personal problems. He had been stuck in his own problems and then sharing the weight of them with Mingyu. He never even thought about the fact that Mingyu has his own demons to fight, or even had the same demons as him. It made Wonwoo feel bad, unloading his burdens onto Mingyu when he had his own problems as well. 

Wonwoo let out a nervous laugh. 

“And you let me unload my problems onto you? When you already have your own?” 

“I mean… yeah. Sure, my problems became a weight on my shoulders, but then I met you, and suddenly my problems didn’t seem so big. You just seemed so sad and distant all the time, and I wanted to change that. I wanted to see you be happy, and through our friendship, making sure you were happy became my priority. After spending more time with you, I realized that you’re unlike any person I’ve ever met, and slowly, my problems started to solve themselves before I could even realize it,” Mingyu continued, “In a way, I feel like I don’t have to be a flirt or a playboy when I’m with you. For the first time, I feel like… like I can be myself.”

Wonwoo sat closer to Mingyu. 

“What does that entail?” 

Mingyu took the moment to think. 

“I just… with you, I don’t have to be ashamed of my interests, like I did with my past flings. With you, I can show you a new bulgogi dish I tried out or a set of photos that I took with a new style, and not be scared that you’ll think it’s stupid or weird. With you, I know that I can be confident.” 

Wonwoo was surprised to hear he had that kind of effect on Mingyu. He never heard anyone say anything like that to him. He always thought he was just ordinary.

“What is it about me that… that makes you feel that way?”

Mingyu stayed silent, thinking some more. 

“Honestly? I don’t know. I just know that I’m not afraid when I’m around you. You bring me comfort and security. It makes me feel like I could take on the world as long as you’re there to support me.”

Mingyu paused.

“But I guess that’s… just me,” he finished, “but what do I know? I’m pretending to be someone I’m not because I don’t know anything else. 

Hearing those words come from Mingyu hurt Wonwoo. He hated it, knowing that was how Mingyu thought of himself.

“Mingyu, look at me.” 

Mingyu looked up at him, and their eyes locked. Wonwoo tried to convey his genuineness in his eyes; he needed Mingyu to know that he meant his next words.

“Sure, the playboy part of you isn’t real, but you shouldn’t let that weight you down. To me, you’re so much more than that, so many parts of you that  _ are _ real,” Wonwoo said, “Aside from the playboy tendencies, you make me feel like I matter. You’re kind… and caring. You’ve always put me before yourself and care so much for me, making sure I eat and making sure I get home okay from work. Being around you… everything is a little bit brighter.”

“And that makes you… happy?” 

“Of course,” Wonwoo replied, with no hesitation, “What you said about my happiness being your priority... you've done a good job of it, looking over me and making sure of that. I like how I am when I’m around you. I just feel like… myself, like I’m whole.”

Wonwoo looked away and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to calm his breathing and his pounding heart. If there was any time to say anything about his feelings, it would be now. 

_ This is it, Wonwoo. You can do it. You can tell him. _

“That, and all of the things I’ve grown to learn about you through our hangouts and your friends’ stories of you, it… it made me…” 

Wonwoo looked away, his breathing becoming shaky. 

_ Come on, Wonwoo. Mingyu’s worth the risk. _

“It made me like you… more than a friend.”

The fear settled onto his shoulders like a heavy weight; so much of it came down onto him to the point he didn’t want to see Mingyu’s reaction. 

“I don’t know when it started or how, but I just know that… that what I’m feeling is overwhelming me, and that I needed to let you know.” 

_ Come on, Wonwoo. Look at him. You need to look at him. _

Wonwoo let out a shaky breath before he opened his eyes. He looked up at Mingyu. The shock was evident on his face, but it also had a mix of confusion as well. 

Wonwoo knew what that meant: he ruined what he had with Mingyu. Mingyu didn’t feel the same way and was bound to feel uncomfortable around him and leave. 

Wonwoo let out a shaky breath. 

“But… I see that you don’t feel the same way, so I’ll just go,” he said, “Good night, Mingyu. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Wonwoo stood up and started to walk off, regretting everything he’d said and trying to figure out how he was going to get through the rest of this vacation. 

_You should’ve waited, Wonwoo. At least waited until the last day. At least then things wouldn’t be so awkward._ _Because now you messed everything up._ _God, why are you such a fuck up?_

He didn’t make it far when he felt a hand wrap around his wrist before he was pulled back and turned around. He saw Mingyu in front of him, holding his wrist, their faces inches away from each other. 

And before Wonwoo could even process it, Mingyu pulled him Wonwoo in. He gasped, immediately feeling Mingyu’s lips on his. It was merely a kiss, their lips simply resting against each other’s. But just as quickly Mingyu initiated it, he pulled away. Confused, Wonwoo looked up to meet Mingyu’s eyes. He could see the subtle fear in Mingyu’s eyes, like _he_ was the one that messed up. 

Which confused Wonwoo even more. In his eyes, Mingyu could never mess up.

Wonowoo’s eyes then moved down to Mingyu’s lips, once again thinking about how kissable they looked. And he knew they were kissable, even if it only took a second. Now, it was all he wanted. A second was all it took for Wonwoo to want to have Mingyu’s lips on his all over again. 

Without thinking, Wonwoo grabbed Mingyu’s shirt and connected their lips once again. He could feel the gasp on Mingyu’s lips, but after, Mingyu kissed back. Their lips moved together; the more Wonwoo felt Mingyu’s lips against his, the more he tasted Mingyu lips, and the more he wanted to continue kissing Mingyu. Mingyu then wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Wonwoo then put his arms around Mingyu’s neck, gripping his hair, holding onto him as if Mingyu was his lifeline. 

And for all the feelings he’s ever felt, this was the best one: Mingyu’s strong arms around him, his rough yet soft lips against his, and tasing his fresh, minty breathe against his lips. The feeling of Mingyu’s lips on his exhilarated him, and Mingyu’s arms around him made him feel safe. It made him feel all the different things: desire, comfort, affirmation; all the things that made him realize that he had absolutely fallen for Kim Mingyu, and that his confession was worth it. 

But then the fear came back. 

The rational part of him, the demons that constantly bubbled within him, slammed into his head, and he instantly pulled away. Wonwoo looked away, the fear filling his body faster than the desire he previously felt. 

Almost immediately, Mingyu put his hand under his chin and lifted his head up. Their eyes met again, and Wonwoo could see the concern in them.

“Hey, what’s wrong? Did I do something?”

Wonwoo looked away, his breaths becoming shaky.

He shook his head.

“N-No. You’re fine,” he assured Mingyu, “It’s just me. I-I’m just scared that… that…”

“That what?” 

Wonwoo let out a shaky breath before he looked up, to convey his fear to Mingyu.

“That you’ll leave.” 

Mingyu furrowed his eyebrows. His eyes then widened, realizing what Wonwoo meant. He quickly shook his head. 

“After knowing your parents and that asshole Seungjoon did? I would never.” 

“You promise?” 

“I promise.” 

Mingyu gave him a smile, a comforting one, the one that helped Wonwoo feel calm in any kind of situation. The smile that always made him melt on the inside and made his fear disappear. It was the smile that gave Wonwoo confidence.

“So… you do… like me back? More than a friend?” 

Mingyu exhaled. He looked away, thinking for a moment, before he met Wonwoo’s eyes again.

“I don’t want to lie to you… I’m feeling a lot of emotions right now. I need to sort them out before I let you know, okay? You don’t deserve a half-assed answer.” 

Once the answer left Mingyu’s lips, Wonwoo tried not to let his disappointment show. It wasn’t the answer he anticipated, but at least it wasn’t a rejection.

“Oh… okay.” 

But Mingyu must have noticed it (because he always did) because he gave Wonwoo another one of his comforting smiles. 

“But there’s no part of me that denies the fact that I really like kissing you, and that there’s nothing in the world that can make me leave your side.” 

Mingyu then tightened his hold on Wonwoo’s waist.

“You’re stuck with me, no matter what.”

Wonwoo smiled. 

“I’m okay, better than okay, with that.” 

Mingyu returned the smile before he pressed their lips together again, and Wonwoo didn’t hesitate to kiss back. While they kissed, Wonwoo felt himself falling deeper and deeper, slowly becoming addicted to Mingyu's touch and the taste of his lips. 

Because kissing Mingyu was now his favorite thing in the world, and he didn't ever want to pull away or see the sun rise all over again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WONWOO CONFESSED, AND THEY KISSEDDDDD FINALLYYYYYY. 
> 
> SOOOO MANYYY FEELSSSSS (I KNOW I WROTE IT AND I SCREAMED WITH FEELS WHILE WRITING THIS.)


	30. Chapter 30

Normally, Wonwoo hated to be woken up by the sun. Most of the time, he would close his blinds or throw his blanket over his head, but when he felt the sun on his face, he was surprisingly happy, a smile inevitable forming on his face. He turned to the wall, the events of the night before playing through his head.

The events of the night before played through his head. He had finally learned more about Mingyu’s past, comforted him (like Mingyu did for him), and then somehow gained enough confidence in himself to tell Mingyu about his feelings. His heart raced, thinking about how he and Mingyu kissed. 

They  _ kissed _ . 

Wonwoo still couldn’t believe it.

After their small kissing session, the two went back to their room. They wanted to cuddle in the same bed, but were disappointed to find that they were too small to fit the both of them, so they settled on sleeping on their respective beds. Wonwoo was more upset than Mingyu appeared to be, so Mingyu promised him a cuddle once they got back home, which made him feel better, and he was able to admit that to himself. 

After the confusion and denial of his feelings, Wonwoo finally submitted to them. Now, he was able to admit to himself that he was in love with Mingyu, and that it was okay to be. Mingyu was real, genuine, sweet, and, on top of everything, promised to never leave him. Wonwoo knew he couldn’t get any more reassurance than that. 

Even though Mingyu didn’t completely reciprocate the same feelings, Wonwoo was sure they’d be there one day. Why else would Mingyu kiss him the way he did?

He turned around to face Mingyu, only to see his empty bed already made. He looked around and saw that Mingyu wasn’t even in the room. 

_ Where’d he go? _

Wonwoo’s only logical assumption was that he got up early to make breakfast. After the events of last night, all Wonwoo wanted to do was be around Mingyu, be in his arms, and kiss him all over again. He decided that he would join him, or at least admire and talk to him and, maybe, talk about where their relationship would go from here on out.

Set on his decision, he got up, grabbed his towel, and headed to the bathroom. Once he finished his morning routine, he walked back to their room and changed into a black hoodie and light-washed jeans. He combed through his hair and put on his glasses before walking out of his room. 

He headed down the stairs, ready to greet Mingyu, but then he heard someone talking. Wonwoo peaked from the stairway and saw Mingyu standing in the kitchen. He was wearing an apron with a pan on the stove and ingredients laying out on the table. He was measuring out ingredients.

Wonwoo saw Mingyu’s phone laying out on the counter and realized that Mingyu was in the middle of a phone call. He started to walk up the stairs to give Mingyu some privacy. 

“Did last night go as planned?” 

“Not really. He approached me, like you and I expected, but the conversation… didn’t go exactly as planned. I had to improvise.”

Wonwoo instantly stopped. He turned around, his confusion spiking. Slowly, he sat back down on the steps and listened. Mingyu  _ planned _ for Wonwoo to approach him?

“Being able to improvise on the spot is good, but you didn’t follow through to the end.” 

“I know.”

“And what are you going to do about it? You’re long overdue. This project has been going on for long enough.” 

“I… I don’t know.”

The person on the phone sighed. The voice sounded strangely familiar. 

“Well, what did the two of you talk about last night?”

“Stuff,” Mingyu simply replied, “He confessed his feelings to me, like you anticipated.”

“Good,” the person said, “I knew it was a matter of time before he would. He seemed so desperate when we first saw him in the night club.”

Wonwoo felt as if someone had stabbed his heart.

_ Desperate? _

Yes… he  _ was _ desperate that night; he’ll admit that, but hearing it come from someone else’s mouth hurt an entirely different way. He was desperate to leave because he was in an uncomfortable situation. The person Mingyu was on the phone with made it seem like he was desperate for attention.

“Did you tell him what we rehearsed?” 

“Yes, with some other things thrown in between.” 

Wonwoo narrowed his eyes. 

_ Rehearsed?  _

Mingyu then put down the measuring cup he was holding and put his hands on the counter, leaning against it and towards his phone.

“Daeho, I don’t need you to constantly watch me and tell me what to do. I’m not a kid anymore. I can do this on my own.”

_ Daeho? Why was Daeho even calling in the first place? _

“I’m just watching over the situation, just in case. Filming is starting next week, and you need to be in your best condition. You want to be able to play this part better and not slip up while playing your character, right?” 

“Right.”

“So you’ll do it as soon as possible, correct?”

“Yes,” Mingyu replied, “Besides, it won’t be that hard. It’s not like I developed feelings for him or anything anyway, so leaving will be easy.”

Shock and panic rushed through Wonwoo’s body.

_ What?  _

Mingyu was planning to leave him?

Looking away from Mingyu, his breathing became shaky. He started to put the pieces of that conversation together.

_ “He approached me, like you and I expected.” _

_ “He confessed his feelings to me, like you anticipated.” _

_ “It’s not like I developed feelings for him or anything anyway, so leaving will be easy.” _

The smart, logical part knew what it all meant, but his heart was in denial. He didn’t want to believe it.

Was Mingyu faking it all this time? The first time they met, their outings, their time spent together… did it mean nothing to him? 

Was the night before a script, a practice scene, to Mingyu? 

Daeho let out a small laugh.

“It will. It’ll take the weight off for sure, and after you nail this and your role in this drama, you’ll get your acting career started. That’s what you want, right?”

“Of course. More than anything.”

Wonwoo’s breath got caught on his throat. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, blocking out his ears. His breathing became heavy as the world started to spin around him.

Was Mingyu done with him? Was he going to leave, even after he promised he wouldn’t? Was Mingyu going to throw him aside and move on, just like he did with the two before him?

“So you understand what you need to do?” 

“Yes.”

“Okay. Until then.” 

Mingyu then hung out before he started to mix ingredients together, and Wonwoo took the chance to walk up back to their room. He quietly closed the door before he fell onto his bed. 

He wanted to scream, cry, shout, throw something, do anything to show the emotion he was feeling, but he couldn’t do anything. There was no way he could express the way he felt. He was numb, too shaken up. 

He felt nothing.

He thought he learned. He thought he grew up and knew better. He thought he knew Mingyu. He thought Mingyu was genuine and real. He thought Mingyu wouldn’t hurt him like Seungjoon did, but there he was. Wonwoo thought Mingyu was better than Seungjoon, but in reality, Mingyu was just like him. Mingyu never cared about him; he only cared about his career, and was willing to do anything to get it started. 

Include using him, fully knowing of what others had done to him before.

Just then, he heard the door open and footsteps shuffle in. 

Wonwoo tried to pretend he was still asleep, but Mingyu seemed to see right through it. He heard Mingyu walk over and shake his shoulder. 

“Wonwoo? Are you awake?” 

Wonwoo ignored him and pulled away from Mingyu’s touch. 

“Wonwoo?” 

Wonwoo continued to ignore him, but then his body betrayed him, and a choked sob left his mouth. 

“Wonwoo… look at me.” 

He didn’t want to, but once again his body didn’t get the message, and he turned around. Mingyu, hovering over him, now looked down at him in concern. That look used to bring comfort, like he mattered to Mingyu, but now it just added to the numbness he felt. 

He never really mattered to Mingyu at all.

“Wonwoo? What’s wrong?”

Wonwoo tried not to scoff. 

_ Why was he still pretending to care? _

“D-Did you mean all of that?” Wonwoo asked. 

Mingyu furrowed his eyebrows. 

“All of what?”

“ _ That _ ,” Wonwoo said, venom in his voice, “Was last night scripted? Am I just a practice run to you?” 

Mingyu’s eyes widened. He tried to reach out and hold Wonwoo, but Wonwoo threw the blanket off of him and sat up, pushing Mingyu away in the process.

“No, it wasn’t. I-”

“Did what you needed to do for your acting career?” 

Mingyu looked back at him, confused. Wonwoo took the chance to stand up and face Mingyu, who stumbled back.

“I opened up to you. I told you how my parents left me, how Seungjoon took advantage of me and lied to me, how unwanted I felt and how scared I was to leave my own room. Why would you  _ still _ use me and lie to me like that?”

“I didn’t. Wonwoo, just listen to me-”

“What more do you have to say to me? You and Daeho said everything I needed to hear.”

“You heard what we said?”

“ _ Every _ .  _ Word _ . And you sounded like you meant every single one of them.”

Mingyu looked down at the ground and stayed silent, and that’s all Wonwoo needed for an answer, to be sure. It was all true: last night meaning nothing, their relationship meaning nothing, Mingyu planning to leave him, when he promised he wouldn’t. 

Wonwoo looked away, unable to look at Mingyu anymore. The boy he had grown so fond of now hurt to look at. In Mingyu’s eyes, nothing was real, and Wonwoo knew he should’ve known better. He should’ve known after his first mistake. He was a fool for thinking Mingyu would be different.

“I… I didn’t mean any of those words. Just please let me explain-”

“Just stop, Mingyu, god,” Wonwoo interrupted, looking back up at him, “You’ve given me enough reasons to not listen to anything else that comes out of your mouth. I don’t care what you say; I still don’t believe you.”

There was silence between them. Mingyu seemed afraid to say anything else, and Wonwoo couldn’t find any other words to say to express how he felt.

Wonwoo shakily signed before he crossed his arms and looked back down at the ground.

“I’m done.”

“Done… in what way?” 

Wonwoo stayed silent. He willed himself to say the words, but a part of him knew that he wasn’t ready to say it, ready to give it up, give Mingyu up. But the thought of even looking at Mingyu made his heart shatter a little bit more each time. 

He didn’t want to feel it anymore.

“I’m done… with us,” Wonwoo said, “I want to leave.”

“Leave… as in…”

“You know what I mean.” 

They were silent again. Wonwoo looked up, knowing he needed Mingyu to know he meant it, but then saw the hurt in Mingyu’s eyes. It almost made him want to take back everything he said, but he ignored that instinct, ignored the hurt in Mingyu’s eyes, knowing it didn’t compare to how he felt.

“Will that make you happy?”

Wonwoo wasn't sure if it truly would. Being with Mingyu made him happy, or… it did. Now, he wasn’t sure. His head and heart hurt too much, and he was just confused. He didn’t want to think anymore because he wasn’t sure about anything anymore. All he knew was that being in the same room as Mingyu was making him feel sick to his stomach, and that he needed it to be as far away from him as possible.

“Yes.”

They stood in silence once again before Mingyu eventually let out a sigh.

“Okay. I’ll arrange it. Just pack your things,” Mingyu said, “What do you want me to tell everyone?” 

“I don’t care.” 

Mingyu stayed silent in reply, and with that, walked out of the room without speaking another word. Without hesitation, Wonwoo grabbed his suitcase and started to put his clothes and shoes in. Tears threatened to fall down his face, but he continued to sniffle and hold in his tears. He wasn’t going to cry in front of Mingyu. 

Once he zipped his suitcase, he heard a knock at the door. 

“Come in,” Wonwoo shakily said. 

The door opened, and Wonwoo turned back to see Mingyu once again. He quickly turned away. 

“I got you a plane ticket. Your flight leaves in a couple of hours. Everything you need to know is on this piece of paper. One of our managers will be here soon to drive you to the airport. ” 

Wonwoo nodded before he grabbed his suitcase, snatched the piece of paper out of Mingyu’s hand, and walked past him and out of the room.

He walked down the stairs and found everyone waiting on the couch, still in their pajamas. Once they saw Wonwoo, they stood up. 

Each of them said their goodbyes. Seokmin and Jungkook told them they felt like they gained a brother over the week. Jeonghan hugged him and wished him a safe flight. The girls hugged him goodbye. Jennie and Lisa told him they were thankful for making another good friend over the week, and Jisoo and Chaeyoung told him they’d miss his presence for the rest of the vacation. 

Throughout the goodbyes, Wonwoo tried to hide his tears. It must have worked because none of them mentioned it; maybe they didn’t notice. Either that, or they did notice but didn’t want to say anything.

Wonwoo hugged each of them, bidding his goodbyes. They were all sad to see he had to leave early to prepare for school (that’s the excuse Mingyu came up with? It was one of his better ones.) As he started to walk towards the door, he saw Mingyu, who had opened the door for him. 

Wonwoo stopped in front of him, and the two stared at each other. He tried not to trail his eyes down to Mingyu’s lips, tried not to think about how Mingyu’s lips were against his just the night before. Just earlier that morning, the moment was so special. Now, he’d have to forget it. He’d have to ignore how amazing it felt to kiss Mingyu, and how having Mingyu’s arms around him sparked something in him. Now, he’d have to get used to not having Mingyu near him all together and know him as nothing more than a stranger. 

Mingyu tried to reach out and hold his hand, but Wonwoo pulled his hand away. 

“I didn’t mean for you to find out,” Mingyu whispered, “I wanted to-”

“Save it. Don’t make up any excuse about how you wanted to protect me or something like that. If you really wanted to protect me… you would have never talked to me that night at the night club.”

Wonwoo paused. 

“If I knew this was going to happen, I would’ve walked away the moment you offered to drive me home.”

Wonwoo met Mingyu’s eyes. He could see the hurt and the guilt in his eyes, but Wonwoo knew it was an act. Mingyu was an actor: that’s what he did.

Just then, he heard a car horn. 

“I should go.” 

As Wonwoo started to walk off, Mingyu grabbed his wrist. 

“That's it? You’re leaving without giving me the chance to explain?” 

Wonwoo looked down at Mingyu’s hand around his wrist, the touch he’d grown to love so much… and would soon have to become foreign to him. 

He looked up at Mingyu (for possibly the last time), gazing in the eyes that he used to find himself getting lost in.

“You did explain, and it’s all I needed to hear. Nothing else you could say would make me stay,” Wonwoo replied, “Don’t bother calling or texting me anymore. I’ll just block you.”

And with that, he broke eye contact with Mingyu. He pulled his wrist away and walked away from Mingyu with his suitcase rolling behind him. He walked through the seating area to the car that was waiting for him. He opened the trunk, put his suitcase in, and closed it. He climbed into the backseat and closed the door. As the driver drove off, he caught a glimpse of Mingyu standing in the doorway, watching him off. But quickly, he looked away and buckled his seatbelt. He’d have to get used to not seeing Mingyu anymore anyway.

He took the moment to take out his phone. He unlocked it, going to his group chat with Soonyoung and Jun. He let out a shaky breath as he typed a text. 

_ ‘96 Brothers _

_ Nonu: Can one of you guys pick me up at the airport around 4?  _

It wasn’t even a second later that he got a text back.

_ I’m a Tiger: Today??  _

_ Nonu: Yes. _

_ Chinese Prince: You’re not supposed to be home for another three days though?! _

_ Nonu: Please.  _

There was a pause in the replies, and Wonwoo assumed that Soonyoung and Jun were sitting in the same room, discussing.

_ Chinese Prince: I don’t work today. I’ll be there. _

_ Nonu: Thank you so much, Jun.  _

There was another pause in replies.

_ I’m a Tiger: Why are you coming home early? You sounded like you were having a great time yesterday. _

_ Chinese prince: Yeah… did something happen? _

_ Nonu: I don’t want to talk about it.  _

With that last sent text, he put his phone to sleep and put it back in his pocket. His phone kept buzzing with text notifications, but he didn’t want to reply anymore. He didn’t want to explain how he was blindsided and the numbness he felt as a result.

He looked out the opposite window, watching the scenery pass by him. He internally said goodbye to everything as they passed by: the beach house, the shops, the market, and the beach. 

He hated it: saying goodbye to what was once precious memories, only for them to be tainted.

He tore his stare away once again, trying to forget, trying to refuse the will to let his tears fall. 

He wasn’t going to cry. Not until he got home, where he was away from once a beautiful getaway to somewhere he knew he should’ve stayed in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated a bit later because I thought I'd let you guys be happy with what happened in the last chapter for a bit, hehehe. 
> 
> If you want to cry and have it hurt twice as much, listen to "How Can I Love the Heartbreak, You're the One I Love" By AKMU, starting at the line "Mingyu then hung out before he started to mix ingredients together, and Wonwoo took the chance to walk up back to their room. He quietly closed the door before he fell onto his bed." 
> 
> (If we're being completely honest Wonwoo was gonna find out sooner or later. It was just a matter of how and when.....)


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "How Can I Love the Heartbreak, You're the One I Love" by AKMU also fits this chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy~~!!

Once Mingyu closed the door, his breathing became shaky. He put his hand in a fist and put it up against the door; he rested his head next to it.

The worst-case scenario he thought would stay in his head became a reality.

Wonwoo found out about his project with Daeho and left Jeju. 

Wonwoo left _him_. 

“Mingyu?” 

Mingyu slowly turned around to see his friends looking at him. Concern was written on all of their faces.

“He wasn’t leaving for university, was he?” Jennie asked. 

He wasn’t going to admit how badly he fucked up in front of his friends, the only people whose opinion mattered to him. So without another word, he walked past his friends, up the stairs, and to his room, slamming the door after. Once he closed the door, he leaned on it, trying to steady his breathing. He let out a gasp of air, before looking at the bed that was next to his. It was empty, as if Wonwoo wasn’t occupying it for the last couple of days. 

It showed how desperate Wonwoo was to leave, how much he couldn’t stand the thought of being around Mingyu. 

And that hurt Mingyu the most because he didn’t mean anything he said. 

The night before with Wonwoo was amazing. How Mingyu felt when he kissed Wonwoo was unlike any feeling he’d ever had. Holding Wonwoo in his arms was new and different, but it felt right all at the same time, like Wonwoo was meant to be there. Wonwoo telling him that he wasn’t a fake, that a part of him even made Wonwoo happy made Mingyu feel like he was an okay person. It made Mingyu want to always be around Wonwoo and continued to make him happy.

But then Daeho called, asking how “the scene” went. 

It made him angry that Daeho was still telling him to still break Wonwoo’s heart and leave. He was tired of Daeho telling him what to do and what not to do, and things he didn’t want to do or say. Not knowing what else to do, Mingyu ended up acting like he wanted to go along with the project to fool Daeho and get him off of his back, just so he'd have more time to figure out how to keep Wonwoo and leave Daeho out of it. 

He didn’t know how Wonwoo heard everything they said, but it didn’t matter because the damage had already been done. Wonwoo didn’t give him the chance to explain, and because of that, he left, and broke Mingyu’s heart in the process.

When that reality hit him again, the room started to spin. He stood up from the door, stumbled to his bed, and fell onto it. He pulled the blanket over him, curled into a ball, and let the tears fall down his face as sobs left his mouth.

He knew Wonwoo had just left, but Mingyu already missed him so much. He miss how he held Wonwoo’s hand at the market, how Wonwoo smiled at him when he made dumb jokes, how Wonwoo laughed and teased him. 

How Wonwoo kissed him was plastered into his mind.

The events of the vacation and the past months of their friendship played through his mind, and no matter how hard Mingyu tried, he couldn’t stop thinking about them.

He didn’t know how long he stayed like that: laying in his bed, crying, thinking about Wonwoo, staring at the pictures he took of him. 

Many of them were selfies they had taken together, but some were pictures Mingyu took when Wonwoo wasn’t looking: when Wonwoo held his hand and was leading them to a store he wanted to go to, splashing the ocean water at the beach, admiring the waterfalls on their hikes. It was all natural, like Wonwoo belonged at Jeju. He glowed, and Mingyu thought it was the most beautiful sight. 

But there was one picture he couldn’t stop staring at. It was when they were on the beach together, alone. Wonwoo was smiling at the camera with the sunset and beach behind him. The sun was turning into hues of orange, yellow, and even purple. The sun made Wonwoo’s skin glow and his smile shine even brighter. Mingyu wondered how anyone could be that beautiful. 

_“Send them to me later. I want to make Soonyoung and Jun jealous.”_

He thought about how happy Wonwoo was at that moment and the playfulness he had in his eyes. Now, there was no doubt that Wonwoo would ever want them. They were Mingyu’s now. It was all he had left of Wonwoo. 

Before he could cry again, he heard a quiet knock at the door. 

“Mingyu?” 

Seokmin. 

“Come in,” Mingyu said in a soft whisper.

The door slowly opened as Mingyu turned his phone screen off and his phone face down on the bed. He heard Seokmin’s footsteps walk closer to him until he felt a new weight on his bed. 

“I made some fried rice. Did you want any?” 

Mingyu stayed silent.

“You should eat it before it gets cold.” 

He stayed silent again. 

“Did everyone send you up to talk to me?” Mingyu asked in a quiet voice.

“No, actually. You went up pretty distraught. It worried us, so we thought someone should talk to you. I said I would, so everyone left to go shopping to give us some alone time.” 

Mingyu didn’t reply, and Seokmin sighed.

“At least eat. I won’t make you talk unless you want to talk.” 

Mingyu sighed. Seokmin was persistent when he wanted to be, so he eventually nodded. 

“Okay.”

Seokmin then stood up before Mingyu threw the blanket off of him. He stood up and followed Seokmin to the kitchen.

Once they got downstairs, Mingyu looked out the window and saw that the sky was already starting to turn orange. He proceeded to sit on one of the stools at the island while Seokmin went to fill two bowls with the fried rice. While Seokmin was doing so, Mingyu looked over to the kitchen counter. There was a plate of pancakes and a (probably warm) cup of juice as well as a small jewelry box.

Mingyu sighed before he rested his arms on the island and turned his gaze to the counter. 

“We saw it set up after you walked upstairs…,” Seokmin trailed off, “I assume you want us to toss it?” 

Mingyu nodded. Seokmin grabbed the plate of pancakes and threw them away and poured the orange juice down the sink. 

“What about the box?” Seokmin asked. 

“You can bring it to me.”

Seokmin nodded before he placed the box in front of Mingyu. Mingyu sighed, looking at the box, thinking about how it was supposed to help him make another special moment with Wonwoo. 

He heard Seokmin sit next to him and push one of the bowls towards him. Seokmin started to eat, and Mingyu pushed the box away and reluctantly picked up the spoon. He scooped some on and started to eat as well.

They ate in silence. 

_It’s your fault, you know. If you told him before today… hell, before last night, he wouldn’t have left you. You have no one to blame but yourself._

Mingyu closed his eyes, trying to shut the thoughts out, but they only got louder.

_Your parents abandoned you the first chance they got, and now Wonwoo, who still stuck around despite your playboy tendencies, now wants nothing to do with you. You’re such a screw up. It wouldn’t be all that surprising if your friends left you too._

“Mingyu? What’s wrong? You’re shaking like a leaf.”

Was he? He didn’t even notice. He opened his eyes and looked at his hands. He saw that he was, indeed, shaking. Was this really having that big of an effect on him? He didn’t know it actually hurt him this much. 

But it did, and now that he let it settle into his head, the memory of Wonwoo, his precious Wonwoo, pulling himself away before he walked away and disappeared into the car replayed through his mind. It made him want to cry all over again.

But he was tired of crying, so instead, he put his spoon down and buried his head in his hands. 

“I messed up.” 

Mingyu heard Seokmin put down his spoon. 

“Why do you think that?” 

“Because… Because I was being stupid and I decided to go along with this dumb project instead of being honest with Wonwoo.” 

Seokmin narrowed his eyes.

“What project?” 

Mingyu hesitated replying. Daeho told him not to tell anyone about his projects. But more importantly, Mingyu was scared Seokmin would look at him in disgust for what he did, renounce him as his best friend, and tell the rest of their friends before they all left him. Mingyu didn’t want that, but he felt so utterly lost and confused, and he didn’t know what to do. 

He looked up and saw Seokmin giving him his full attention. At least Seokmin seemed willing to listen… for now. 

Mingyu let out a shaky breath. 

“Ever since I can remember… Daeho has been giving me… projects, outside of my acting jobs. They’re all different, but more or less follow the same pattern: find someone, play around, and leave. Daniel and Mina were two of them, and a few before them were projects as well. Wonwoo… was my most recent one.”

Seokmin tilted his head. 

“Oh?”

“Yeah. I kept Daniel and Mina around, brought them to our gatherings, flirted and hooked up with them because… because Daeho told me to. I never really felt anything towards them.” 

“Oh…,” Seokmin trailed off, “What about Wonwoo?”

“Wonwoo’s… different,” Mingyu replied, “I was supposed to find Wonwoo, get him to fall in love with me, get him to spill his deepest secrets, and then break his heart and leave. Daeho wanted me to practice for my role in the drama we’re in, and he wanted me to complete this project before filming next week. I didn’t question it, so I went along with it. I expected Wonwoo to be like any other project, but then… I ended up falling for him. Daeho has been telling me to leave him, but I didn’t want to. I still don’t want him to.”

Mingyu paused, trying to steady his breathing. 

“So… this morning, I woke up early to… do something, but Daeho called, and he told me to end things with Wonwoo… today, since I was supposed to do it last night. I was tired of him bothering me and trying to tell me what to do, so I acted along with him just to get him to step back for a bit. I don’t know how, but Wonwoo found out, and he got upset. That’s the real reason why he left.” 

“Oh…”

And the shakiness came back. He could feel his tears building up inside of him.

“And god… Seokmin, it hurts so much. I can’t stop thinking about how hurt he looked and _left_ me, and that I’m the one that caused it all to happen. I messed up so badly, and I don’t know how to fix it.”

As Mingyu finished, he was scared to look back up at Seokmin, but his body did anyway. He looked up, expecting a face of disgust, but instead he saw Seokmin giving him a look full of concern and empathy. 

“Mingyu… do you love him?”

Mingyu’s eyes slightly widened. He looked away, contemplating the answer to the question. 

Did he love Wonwoo? 

Mingyu let out a dejected sigh.

“I’ve never really fallen in love before, so I didn’t know what it was supposed to be like… or feel like.” 

“Well… how does Wonwoo make you feel?”

Mingyu thought for a moment.

“Well, being with him makes me happy: holding his hand in mine makes it feel like they belong together, hearing him laugh makes my heart race, and seeing him smile, especially when I’m the reason behind it, makes me feel like… like I’m a real, decent person, and not some dumb, mindless, playboy actor people see me as.” 

Seokmin stayed quiet. Mingyu looked at him, and he could tell Seokmin was thinking.

“In my honest opinion, Mingyu, I think you do love him,” Seokmin said, “I’ve seen you two interact… and you don’t interact like friends.”

Mingyu didn’t reply, thinking of Seokmin’s words. 

He thought back to how he was around Wonwoo. Whenever Wonwoo smiled, his heart fluttered. Whenever Wonwoo laughed, butterflies flew in his stomach. When he saw Wonwoo crumble the night he opened up about his past, he wanted nothing more than to find Seungjoon and punch him for even daring to hurt Wonwoo. Ever since that night, all he wanted to do was be around Wonwoo and give him the world. If they really were just friends… he wouldn’t feel like that… would he?

Maybe he did love Wonwoo.

The thought frightened him, but it felt right at the same time.

“What should I do now?” Mingyu asked. 

“I think… your best bet is to talk to Wonwoo and tell him what you told me. At least then, he’ll understand the full story.”

“But… But what if I tell him the whole story, and he still doesn’t want me back?”

“Then… you have to accept that. You can’t force him to be with you if he doesn’t want to.”

And that’s what terrified Mingyu. That was the last thing he wanted: for Wonwoo to not accept his apology and leave Mingyu forever. In some magical, fantasy world, Mingyu believed that Wonwoo would come back to him, regardless of what he said, and they’d walk off into the sunset together. But this was reality, and Wonwoo was a smart and rational person who often put his head before his heart (in all truth Mingyu was still surprised Wonwoo admitted his feelings to him, even though he was supposed to be expecting it). It would take a miracle for Wonwoo to forgive him. 

“But, before you do that, you need to stand up for Wonwoo and, more importantly, yourself.”

Mingyu tilted his head. 

“What do you mean?” 

“You need to stand up to Daeho. Tell him you’re an adult, and that you’re not obligated to do what he tells you to do.”

Seokmin paused, as if it hurt him to speak his next sentence. 

“He’s been controlling you for far too long.”

Mingyu furrowed his eyebrows. 

“What are you talking about?”

“We can all see it, Mingyu, even if you can’t. Daeho’s been controlling you for all of your life: telling you how to act and who to be. You can’t lift a finger without him telling you what to do. I know you feel like you owe him for adopting you and giving you everything you have, and that’s a valid point, but you’re old enough where you can make your own decisions. You owe that to yourself to start living your life the way you want to.”

Seokmin paused again. 

“I can’t bear to watch my best friend be controlled by someone who only cares about being in control.”

Mingyu sighed. Seokmin was right. He was in his early twenties; he should know how to make his own decisions by now and not rely on someone else to tell him what to do. He did owe it to himself and Wonwoo to stand up to Daeho. Even if Wonwoo didn’t want him back, he needed to do it for himself. 

He nodded. 

“I will. I’ll talk to him and Wonwoo.” 

Mingyu looked at Seokmin and smiled. 

“Thanks for staying back for me,” Mingyu said, “I know I’m a pretty pathetic excuse for a best friend.”

Mingyu paused. 

“I’d understand if you’d want a different best friend… or if any of you guys even want to be friends with me anyway. I know I did something really horrible to someone who has already gone through so much. I don’t deserve you guys as friends.” 

Seokmin scoffed before he shook his head.

“That’s not true at all,” Seokmin replied, “We all love being friends with you Mingyu, which is why it hurts us so much to see Daeho controlling you while you don’t even see it. We’ve been wanting you to be free of it. Besides, we all have our own… thing: Jeonghan pokes too much into things that aren’t his business, Jungkook takes the guys’ clothes without asking for permission-” 

“He still hasn’t given back the cardigan he borrowed from me,” Mingyu added. 

Seokmin snickered. 

“Same with the button-up shirt I got that one time we filmed a drama in Paris,” Seokmin said, “But yeah, exactly. And Jisoo makes everyone clean even when we’re hungover. We’re not perfect, and we don’t expect you to be either. We’re still going to be your friend, Mingyu. We’re all going to stay friends, hopefully for the rest of our lives.”

Seokmin then gave Mingyu a smile.

“And you’re definitely not a pathetic excuse for a best friend,” Seokmin assured him,”The person I call my best friend hypes up my scenes in dramas, cheers for me when I record my osts, and makes my favorite meal for me when I had a bad day. There’s no one else I’d call my best friend. Besides, what kind of best friend would _I_ be if I didn’t stay back for you?” 

“A bad one I guess.” 

Seokmin let out a small laugh. 

“Hug?” 

Mingyu nodded. He was in desperate need of one. Without hesitation, Mingyu reached out and wrapped his arms around Seokmin. 

“You’ll be okay, Mingyu. I believe it.” 

Mingyu nodded. He started shaking, and not long after, Seokmin rubbed his back. He knew he didn’t deserve Seokmin comforting him like this. He thought it was all an act, that his friends were still there out of pity. 

But that changed when they all came back. With the ingredients they bought, Jungkook, Jennie, and Seokmin made Mingyu kimchi stew (his favorite comfort food). While they ate, Mingyu told them what he had told Seokmin. After they shared the same advice and affirmations Seokmin had given him, he was pulled into the middle of a group hug.

It made him feel much better, like he deserved his friends and he would eventually be okay.

But a deeper truth, a deeper realization, continued to resonate in him. 

He would be okay if he could leave Daeho’s control, but it wouldn’t even matter if Wonwoo didn’t forgive him and decided to leave him forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you have both sides of the story! 
> 
> Any predictions for how things will roll out??


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not as proud with this chapter as I am with the other ones ;.; I hope you're still able to enjoy it 
> 
> "Someone You Loved" by Lewis Capaldi fits this chpater well ~~~ youtube link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H5OKw-m_vAs

When Wonwoo heard the okay for all the passengers on his flight to board, he stood up from the chair he was sitting on, grabbed his suitcase, and walked towards the gate. Once he showed his ticket to the worker, he walked in on the path towards the plane. When he reached his seat, he put his suitcase in the overhead bin before he sat down at the window seat.

The plane was a lot less lavish compared to the one he rode in flying to Jeju. With people shoving their suitcases into the overhead bins and shuffling to their seats with others waiting their turn, it was less than luxurious. But it didn’t matter to Wonwoo now. He cared less about the accommodations of his travel and more that he got home as soon as possible.

He stared out the window as passengers continued to fill up the seats. He caught a glance of his reflection and saw that his eyes were red, puffy, and watery behind his glasses. He wasn’t in the mood for small talk with the person that’d be next to him, or for them to ask any questions, so he kept his gaze on the window and waited.

When the plane took off and cruised through the air, he watched as Jeju Island appeared smaller the further they flew away. 

Before this morning, he didn’t want to leave. He dreaded it. He wanted to continue making jokes with Seokmin and Jungkook while Jeonghan laughed along. He wanted to go shopping with the girls and try out outfits while they all complimented each other. 

He wanted to be with Mingyu. He wanted to walk the streets with Mingyu while holding his hands, eat food together (with Mingyu attempting to feed him), and feel Mingyu’s arms wrapped around him. He wanted to tease Mingyu while Mingyu complimented him and took care of him in reply.

Wonwoo never wanted to leave him.

But Mingyu’s conversation with Daeho from that morning tainted all of that, and the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to break down and cry. Now he wanted nothing to do than to get as far as possible away from Mingyu and Jeju. 

He hid his face in his hands as he tried to stop the tears from falling, trying to will himself to not break down in the plane. 

Thankfully enough, the plane landed without Wonwoo shedding any tears. He waited for others to grab their bags, helping others if they needed it. After they said their thanks, he would simply nod, knowing he looked like he was on the verge of tears. He didn’t want to answer any questions from strangers.

After grabbing his suitcase and getting off the plane, he made his way to the pick-up area. It wasn’t long until he recognized a car that could be Minghao’s. He looked harder, then let out a sigh of relief when he saw Jun standing outside, leaning on the car and seemingly looking for Wonwoo as well. 

Wonwoo walked over as Jun saw him. Before Jun could greet him, Wonwoo immediately pulled him into a hug, his breathing becoming shaky. Jun stumbled back, surprised. Regardless, he wrapped his arms around Wonwoo and rubbed his back. 

“Let’s get you home.”

Wonwoo nodded before he put his suitcase in the trunk. He climbed into the passenger seat as Jun got into the driver seat. Jun drove off while Wonwoo leaned on the car window, sniffling. Wonwoo could sense Jun wanting to ask what happened, but he didn’t, and the two remained silent for the rest of the car ride. 

When they got back to their apartment building, Jun helped Wonwoo with his suitcase, and they made their way up. Once they got into their apartment, Wonwoo grabbed his suitcase from Jun. 

“Thanks,” Wonwoo said in a whisper. 

“No problem,” Jun replied, cautious, “Did you want to talk about… whatever happened?” 

Wonwoo shook his head. 

“I just want to be alone right now.” 

And with that, he headed to his room. He saw a glimpse of Minghao in the kitchen with an apron on, asking Jun what was wrong. Before Wonwoo could hear Jun’s answer, he closed his bedroom door. He set his suitcase by his closet before he took off his glasses and put them on his nightstand. He fell onto his bed and freely let the tears fall down his face.

He sobbed.

At the beach house, Wonwoo was too full of numbness to feel any kind of emotion, and on the plane, he was still processing the events that were happening. 

Now, laying on his bed, in his room, in the apartment he shared with Soonyoung and Jun, far away from Jeju, with the events fully processed, the hurt settled in. 

The hurt that started to move through his body was unlike any other. He thought Seungjoon had broken him the worst, but in truth, it was Mingyu that was shattering him. 

Wonwoo promised to not get close to others for this reason. His past self knew he had to protect himself from being hurt again. Yet he had trusted Mingyu. He let Mingyu peel away his protective layer and see the scared, vulnerable side of him he was afraid to show. 

Despite all the warnings that rang through Wonwoo’s head, he let himself fall for Mingyu, and he let himself get hurt. 

Wonwoo thought back to the first night they met: when Mingyu came up to him, talked to him, and took him away from the nightclub. He thought of all of the times Mingyu took him out of the protective walls of his room and showed him his favorite places. In the six months he knew Mingyu, Mingyu reminded him why he woke up every morning and why it was good to step outside every once in a while. On top of that, Mingyu took care of him and made him feel like he was worth it. 

Mingyu saved him in many ways. Wonwoo thought Mingyu would be the one to heal him, yet here he was, hurting beyond words.

Wonwoo wanted to blame Mingyu, tell him it was his fault for leading him on, but deep down, he knew it was his fault as well, for letting himself fall in the first place. He knew he should’ve listened to his head, his head full of logic, facts, and past experiences that proved that love is messy and not worth it. 

He clutched his chest as tears continued to fall down his face. His heart liked Mingyu, wanted to know Mingyu more, wanted to follow Mingyu wherever he went and never not be around him. Following his heart wasn’t worth it, not when he could feel it shattering in his chest

He should’ve listened to his head.

Wonwoo didn’t know how long he cried, but it had gotten to the point that he had no more tears left to cry. He could only lay in his bed, his heart unable to feel anything else. Dried tears stained his face as he looked through the photos he took. He knew he should delete them in an attempt to help him forget Mingyu, but he couldn’t find it in himself to press the delete button on any of them.

Because he knew, at that time that he took the pictures, he was happy.

There were different pictures of the streets, the beach, the sunsets, food they ate, and videos of when they walked through the market. They were a few pictures Wonwoo had Mingyu take of him as well as pictures he had of Mingyu.

He stopped at the one selfie he and Mingyu had taken together. When they were at the market, they stopped at a vendor that was selling food. They were holding the snacks they bought with wide smiles on their faces. Mingyu’s arm was wrapped around his shoulders.

It was the one picture he couldn’t scroll past.

Just then, he heard a knock at his door. He quickly turned off his phone screen before putting it on his nightstand. 

“Come in,” he said. 

The door opened. He heard footsteps shuffle towards him before he felt a new weight on his bed. He looked up and saw Soonyoung and Jun. 

“Hey,” Jun softly said, “Minghao and I made dumplings for dinner. We brought you some… just in case you were hungry.” 

Wonwoo’s stomach growled at the thought of food. He was hungrier than he thought he was. Eating sounded like a good idea. Slowly, he pushed the blanket off of him and sat up. Jun gave him the plate of rice and dumplings. Wonwoo then picked up the chopsticks and started to eat. 

As he chewed, he let a small smile make its way to his face. 

“It’s better than last time.” 

“You can thank Minghao’s mom for that,” Jun replied, “She sent Minghao her recipe. We tried that one instead of one on the internet. Plus, we’ve had practice so… you know. We got better.”

“It’s good.”

“I’ll let Minghao know.” 

They sat in silence again. Even though Wonwoo’s eyes weren’t on his friends, he knew they were watching him. He could practically feel their eyes burning onto him. 

Soonyoung sighed. 

“Wonwoo, I’m not going to waste time beating around the bush, so I’m just going to ask: why did you come home early?” 

Wonwoo paused, the dumpling he was holding with his chopsticks falling back on the plate.

“Yesterday, when you were texting us, you seemed happy. Now… it’s as if your entire world has fallen apart. Did something happen overnight?” Jun then followed up.

_ “Why did you come home early?” _

He almost hated Soonyoung for asking that question, because it made the events of the morning play through his head all over again. But Wonwoo knew he didn’t mean to do that. Soonyoung and Jun just wanted to help, like how they wanted to help after Seungjoon left, and everything after that. 

It wasn’t hard to explain Seungjoon. His friends had seen it coming months prior, so they knew it was inevitable. Wonwoo was more angry than hurt, so it was easy to explain and vent his anger. 

Mingyu was harder. Wonwoo was blind sided. His friends were blind sided. He was hurt beyond what he could describe. He didn’t even know how to explain how he felt, or where he’d even begin on what happened.

Before he knew it, tears started to fall down his face once again. He put the chopsticks down as his body shook, sobs escaping his mouth. Jun took the plate, concern flooding into his eyes. He put the plate on the nightstand as Soonyoung pulled him into a hug. Wonwoo hugged him back as he continued to sob. Jun joined on the other side, hugging Wonwoo tightly. 

The two allowed him to cry for as long as he needed to, and once Wonwoo had calmed down, he spoke up.

“He… He lied to me.” 

“Who? Mingyu?” Soonyoung asked, pulling away, sitting on the bed.

Wonwoo nodded. 

“About what?” Jun asked, grabbing the spinning chair and sitting on it. 

“He… He used me,” Wonwoo started off, “Our whole friendship was fake. He pretended to care for me when in reality, he was using me as practice to get further in his acting career.”

Soonyoung narrowed his eyes, and Wonwoo could see the anger growing in his eyes. Wonwoo then looked to Jun, and he could see the same look in his eyes.

“He did… what?” Soonyoung asked. “He  _ used _ you? Even after you decided to trust him and open up to him?”

Wonwoo nodded again.

“That son of a bitch,” Jun said in a low voice, “What’s his number? Or his location? I’m going to beat him up so badly he’ll be so sorry he ever hurt you.” 

“I’ll hold him down,” Soonyoung added, “Do you think we could get Jihoon and Minghao in on this too?”

“I’m sure we could. With the four of us, Mingyu won’t know what’s coming for him.” 

As much as Wonwoo wanted Mingyu to feel even a small bit of what he felt, Mingyu had a whole company behind him. There was no way his friends would step out of it unscathed if they even laid a finger on Mingyu.

“Guys, don’t do it. He’s an actor. I’m sure he, or his company at least, has enough connections to arrest you two if you try anything,” Wonwoo said.

“But he needs to know. He needs to feel how much he’s hurt you,” Soonyoung insisted. 

“Seriously, don’t do it. I don’t want anything bad to happen to either of you.”

Jun sighed. 

“Well, can I at least get his number? I have a few things I want to say to him.” 

“No, Jun,” Wonwoo replied, “Just leave it. I just want to forget him.”

Soonyoung groaned before he nodded. 

“Fine, but only because you don’t want us to do anything. I still hate him.”

“Me too,” Jun added.

Wonwoo then looked up and gave both of them a small smile.

“But thanks for willing to beat up Mingyu for me,” Wonwoo replied, “Even though you two are idiots, you’re irreplaceable best friends.”

Soonyoung and Jun returned the smile. 

“Of course,” Soonyoung replied, “We’ll always be here for you. Never doubt that.”

“One more hug?” Jun offered. 

Wonwoo nodded. Soonyoung and Jun moved in and wrapped their arms around Wonwoo. They stayed like that, with their arms around Wonwoo and Wonwoo taking in the warmth they gave him in their hug. 

“You’ll be okay, Wonwoo,” Soonyoung said, “We’ve grown up together, and I’ve seen you make it through it all. You’re, by far, the strongest person I know.”

_ “You’re strong, Wonwoo. Stronger than any person I know.” _

“I haven’t known you for as long as Soonyoung, but I know you are a good, strong person, Wonwoo,” Jun added, “You deserve better than a lying ass like Mingyu. Anyone who would do that to you and then leave you is an idiot.”

_ “For the record, anyone that would dare leave you behind is a fool.” _

Wonwoo closed his eyes. 

_ Kim Mingyu get out of my head. _

Wonwoo shakily nodded. 

“Thanks, guys.” 

The two nodded. 

“Let us know if you need anything.” 

Wonwoo nodded, and with that, Soonyoung and Jun stood up, leaving the plate with the last dumpling on his nightstand. They left his room, closing the door behind them. Wonwoo turned away form the dumpling he needed to eat. Instead, he grabbed his phone and continued to look at the selfie he and Mingyu took together. 

He was so happy then. 

He didn’t know if he’d be that happy ever again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor baby Wonu ;.; I hate writing this for him I just want him to be happy T.T 
> 
> Honestly get yourself friends like Soonyoung and Jun


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we just take a moment to recognize that Seventeen got a Prime Minister Commendation Award, an award with a higher honor than a daesang? AND we got our first music show win for Home;Run??? I'm SO SO proud of them. ❤️

After Wonwoo spent days crying in his bed, only leaving his room to eat and use the bathroom, the spring semester started, which forced him to crawl out of his bed, get dressed, and look presentable. He dreaded it, having to go back to the normal routine of school and work while pretending that he was okay. 

Since the spring semester started, his days consisted of class, homework, work, and any spare time to work on his final projects, since he was graduating this semester. If he was lucky, he had an hour or two somewhere throughout the day to do what he wanted, whether it would be reading, working on his stories, or binge watching youtube videos. 

During those rare free times, his mind would trail off, and he’d think about Mingyu all over again. He’d think about Mingyu’s comforting brown eyes and smile. He’d think about how it felt holding Mingyu’s hand and having his arm around his shoulders. Despite what happened the morning after, Wonwoo couldn’t stop thinking about the kiss he and Mingyu shared. The kiss, with the moon shining on them, was perfect. 

But then he’d think of Mingyu’s words, the words he wanted to say, and then he’d cry all over again.

Soonyoung and Jun tried to help at first, telling him that he was better than Mingyu, that he deserved better and Mingyu wasn’t worth his tears, but it was useless. No matter what they’d say, Wonwoo would still cry. It eventually came to a point that Soonyoung and Jun didn’t even bother to try stopping it and just let him cry and release his feelings. 

It’s why Wonwoo tried to keep himself as busy as possible. The less he thought about Mingyu, the less breakdowns he would have.

After a week of settling into the routine of school, work, and homework, Wonwoo started to feel the need to add something more to his life, aside from working and studying every waking moment. He wanted something spontaneous to happen, something to bring him out of his ordinary routine. It was a couple of days later that Wonwoo realized he wanted something like Mingyu in his life. He hated admitting it, but he didn’t realize how dull his life was before he met Mingyu, his random texts, and their surprise hangouts.

After all the times Wonwoo tried to defend his lifestyle to Mingyu, and after all the times he convinced himself that he was perfectly content with his life of work, reading, and writing, he knew deep down he craved for more.

But he couldn’t find it in him to step out of his room and add more. Courtesy of Mingyu, he was stuck in the same spot he was in the day Seungjoon left him. The self doubt, the trust issues, the fear: it was all there. If anything, it was worse than how Seungjoon left him. Wonwoo couldn’t even think of a time he’d be able to go out and willingly meet people again. 

Since Mingyu, Wonwoo made himself another promise: stay within his group of friends, and he’ll be okay.

It was a late Saturday afternoon, two weeks after Mingyu left him heartbroken. Wonwoo was in his room, writing a paper when he heard his phone vibrate. He stopped typing and grabbed his phone. He was a bit surprised to see a text from Minghao. 

_ Minghao: Hey, are you doing anything tonight? _

It wasn’t often that Minghao texted him out of the blue, so Wonwoo wondered why Minghao was reaching out to him. He furrowed his eyebrows as he typed a reply, completely forgetting about his paper. It could wait anyway. It wasn’t due for a week. 

_ Wonwoo: No, why?  _

Not a minute passed until he got another reply.

_ Minghao: Did you want to go out and eat with me and Jihoon? We know how Jun and Soonyoung have been practically smothering you. We thought that you’d like to come along and get a break from homework and our helicopter boyfriends. :p _

Wonwoo softly laughed. 

Minghao had a point there. Since he got back home from Jeju and told Soonyoung and Jun what happened, they didn’t seem to leave him alone. They always checked up on him, brought him food (which he did appreciate), and refused to leave him alone unless they had to work or class. (Wonwoo was sure they privately messaged to see who would stay with Wonwoo for each night.) Fortunately, they both have been at work the whole day, leaving him alone in peace. But also unfortunately, it was almost six, which meant Soonyoung would be home from work soon.

He texted a reply.

_ Wonwoo: Sure. _

_ Minghao: Great! We’ll come pick you up in an hour or so? _

_ Wonwoo: Sounds good.  _

Wonwoo put his phone down and closed his laptop. He stood up and started to look into his closet for something to change into. He had been home the whole day, and he figured that he shouldn’t go outside in joggers and a t-shirt.

He decided to change into a white shirt, black cardigan, and jeans. He combed through his hair then grabbed his wallet and put on his glasses before he went to wait in the living room. 

After scrolling through his social media apps, a notification showed up on his screen.

_ Minghao: We’re here. _

Wonwoo turned off the screen before he got up and headed towards the door. He put on his white converses and walked out, locking the door behind him.

Once he got outside, he saw Minghao’s car. He climbed into the backseat and closed the door. 

“Hey,” Wonwoo said as he seatbelted. 

“Hey,” Minghao greeted.

“Hello,” Jihoon quickly followed.

“So where are we going?” Wonwoo asked. 

“We’re going to go get hotpot,” Jihoon replied, “There’s this new place I want to try. Soonyoung and I were going to go sometime, but since he’s already so busy this semester, we haven’t had the time, so I thought we three could give it a try.” 

Wonwoo nodded. He sat back as Minghao drove, through the streets and into the city. 

When they got to the restaurant, Wonwoo saw that it was a low building with a flashing sign. Minghao turned into the parking lot and parked. They all stepped out, Minghao locking his car after. They walked inside, greeted by a hostess that was standing by the door. She led them to a table, and they sat down. After deciding on what they wanted, they ordered. Once the waiter walked away, they waited. 

“So Wonwoo, how have you been lately? We don’t see you around as much,” Jihoon said.

“Yeah. Even during our movie nights, you would come out of your room,” Minghao added, “So what’s going on lately?”

Wonwoo shrugged. 

“Honestly, not that much. I’m just busier these days since I’m graduating this semester, you know? I have a lot of homework, it being my last semester and all, as well as work.” 

“Ah,” Minghao said, nodding.

Minghao then looked to Jihoon, who nodded back. 

Jihoon then looked at Wonwoo. 

“How have you been since… you came back from Jeju?” 

Wonwoo sighed. 

_ Of course, that’s why they invited him out.  _

Jihoon must have noticed his facial expression because he quickly shook his head.

“Sorry, we didn’t mean to make you feel like you’re here just so we could ask you that,” Jihoon immediately clarified, “We just… we know how Soonyoung and Jun can be when it comes to you. They’re protective and… well, a bit biased to be honest. We thought that… maybe, you’d like to talk to people who are more unbiased.” 

Jihoon was right there. Soonyoung and Jun could get a bit biased when it came to any kind of situation he faced. They were blinded by their loyalty to Wonwoo and took his side more often than not, even if Wonwoo was in the wrong. Meanwhile, Wonwoo was someone that wanted the whole story before making judgements. 

But Wonwoo knew what happened at Jeju was different. _He_ was the victim, the one that was blind-sided. He didn’t need to know the other side because he was the one that was hurt. What logical reason could there be for someone to hurt someone else so willingly like that? 

But Jihoon and Minghao were pretty unbiased and rational (like him). It wouldn’t hurt to hear what they had to say.

Wonwoo sighed. 

“Honestly, I haven’t been okay.” 

Jihoon and Minghao’s faces filled with concern as they turned all their attention onto him. 

“What happened?” 

Wonwoo sighed again before he started to explain. He explained how he admitted to himself that he had fallen for Mingyu while in Jeju, then confessing that to Mingyu, and the moment they had after. He then went on to explain the next morning: how Mingyu said those things, broke his heart, and how he left Jeju early. 

After he finished explaining, the waiter turned on their table stove while putting a pot on top of it. While the broth started to warm and cook the soup, they all grabbed some, put it in their own bowls, and started to eat. 

While they ate, Wonwoo took the chance to look at their facial expressions. He expected them to be angry, like Soonyoung and Jun were, but instead, their faces were filled with confusion with a mix of other thoughts, as if they were trying to put their thoughts together in a way that made sense. 

“So…” Wonwoo trailed off.

In response, Jihoon put down his chopsticks on his bowl.

“I have some observations.”

Curious, Wonwoo nodded. 

“Okay. Go for it.” 

Jihoon then held his hands together. He leaned in towards Wonwoo.

“At the hangout, when we all met Mingyu, I could sort of tell there was something more to Mingyu than you were telling us. When Soonyoung and I had a moment, we would look at the two of you and how you reacted with each other. You two didn’t talk like friends. There was a lot of teasing with subtle flirting. Soonyoung was joking about it, asking how you guys could be friends when you talked like… that. Soonyoung left it alone after that, but I continued to watch you guys more throughout the entire night, and Soonyoung’s joking, for once, had a point to it,” Jihoon explained, “After observing for the whole evening, I could tell… you two were more than just friends, even if you guys didn’t know it.”

“That night, when Jun wasn’t spending every second flirting with me, I watched you guys too, and even the way he acted around you was… interesting,” Minghao continued, “The way he talked to you and moved with you was very… cautious. It was like he was being careful around you.” 

Wonwoo almost scoffed, looking down in his bowl of soup, picking at the noodles with his chopsticks. 

“Careful he wouldn’t slip up, probably.”

“Not that kind of careful,” Jihoon said, “If it were that kind of careful… it would’ve looked suspicious. He was careful in a way like… like he was handling glass, like he didn’t want to break you.”

That was a new one. Wonwoo looked back up at Jihoon and tilted his head.

“That doesn’t make any sense though.”

“That’s our point, Wonwoo,” Minghao said, “Seeing Mingyu around you was different compared to Seungjoon. With Seungjoon, I could tell something was wrong because he seemed distant. It never seemed like he ever cared about you. With Mingyu, he genuinely cared about you and for you. He looked at you as if his whole world revolved around you.” 

“And that’s why none of this makes sense to me,” Jihoon continued, “He didn’t seem to be the type to lie and leave, not with how he was around you.”

Wonwoo took in their words. Compared to what Soonyoung and Jun had said, it was completely different. 

“In my opinion… I wouldn’t judge Mingyu so quickly. This whole situation… something doesn’t add up,” Minghao concluded.

“But we also understand if you need time,” Jihoon quickly added in, “We know you’re hurt by what Mingyu said. Just… take in what we’ve said and think about it, at least. Whatever you decide to do… we’ll support you.”

After processing their words, Wonwoo nodded before he smiled at the both of them. 

“Thanks,” Wonwoo said, “I appreciate it.”

The two smiled and nodded back at him. 

Minghao and Jihoon started eating again and switched the conversation to the hotpot. Wonwoo didn’t jump into the conversation and instead thought about what they had told him. 

Wonwoo wasn’t the most observant person when it came to relationships; he knew that and acknowledged it. Despite all of his friends’ warnings, he kept giving Seungjoon chances because he was the first person that took care of him and helped him accept himself. At the time, Wonwoo didn’t want to give that up. 

Mingyu was the one that helped him back on his feet after Seungjoon left him and turned every part of his life gray. Mingyu showed him why he should love life and why life was beautiful. Mingyu took care of him and made him feel good about himself all over again.

Wonwoo hated to admit it, but he missed Mingyu, and the color he brought to Wonwoo’s life.

Wonwoo missed how Mingyu held his hand and held him in his arms. He missed how Mingyu asked if he was okay and when he put some of his food onto Wonwoo’s plate, occasionally feeding it to him after. He missed Mingyu’s smile and overall… just how Mingyu cared for him. 

He thought having a busy schedule would help keep his mind off of Mingyu, but, in truth, Mingyu filled his head with every busy and free moment he had. 

Wonwoo sighed. He didn’t know how to feel. 

His mind, the smart, logical part of him, tugged at him.

_ He hurt you once. What’s to stop him from hurting you again? _

On the other hand, his heart, the hopeful, emotional part of him, tugged at him the other way.

_ You love him, Wonwoo. You’re miserable without him. When are you going to admit that to yourself? _

A part of him wanted to believe that it was the hurt that stopped him from listening to Mingyu, that if he took a step back from his hurt emotions, Mingyu’s side of the story would make sense.

But other thoughts slammed into his head. What really  _ did _ stop Mingyu from hurting him again? What if Wonwoo accepted Mingyu back into his life again, just for Mingyu to hurt him  _ again _ and leave him back at square one,  _ again _ ? It seemed like the better idea to cut Mingyu out and be alone, because being alone was safer.

_ But will being alone make you happy? Will you really be okay being alone forever? _

His heart tugged at him again, continuing to make him repeat that question in his head. 

He didn’t know. 

He just knew that he needed more time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "These Are the Lies" by the Cab, I think, fits Wonwoo's internal battle well
> 
> Youtube link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MJ1cj259Dis&list=PLwH13mIUQs45IVp4ytcrXFDMt0Y4-LR0r&index=13
> 
> Also.... you didn't hear it from me but..... next chapter is a chapter worth anticipating for. It's gonna be a good one. 👀


	34. Chapter 34

Mingyu stared at his phone. 

Daeho’s name was on the screen. All he had to do was press the call button, but he was hesitant.

He never thought this day would come. In Mingyu’s mind, Daeho was right about everything, and he never questioned it. 

But then Wonwoo came into his life.

Over the last six months, Wonwoo had become one of the most important people in Mingyu’s life, made him feel good about himself, made him feel like he was meant for more than to play the fuckboy actor role. Wonwoo made him feel feelings he’d never felt before. 

When Mingyu came back from Jeju and told Daeho what had happened, he praised Mingyu for his “good work.” Usually, Mingyu would say thank you or something along the lines of it, but he didn’t feel proud of his work, not when the image of Wonwoo’s hurt expression stained his mind. Wonwoo walking out on him and cutting Mingyu out of his life for something Daeho wanted him to do made Mingyu start to doubt. It made him question Daeho’s morals, intentions, and if he actually knew the right answer to everything. 

It had been a couple of weeks since Mingyu had even spoken to Wonwoo, and without a doubt, it’s been the worst few weeks of his life. He missed Wonwoo’s smile, laugh, his attempts at teasing him, and how Wonwoo’s hand felt in his. Even after his one chance, he missed holding Wonwoo in his arms, and how right it felt for Wonwoo to be there, like he belonged in his arms. 

He missed how, despite all of his flirting, Wonwoo looked past his fuckboy tendencies and still trusted him and stayed. 

Mingyu knew the saying: you don’t know what you have until it’s gone. Wonwoo’s mere presence had brought so much genuine care and happiness into his life, more than he’s ever had. And now that Wonwoo was gone, Mingyu didn’t know how he lived this long without it. 

He knew he needed Wonwoo back, and to start that, he needed to heed Seokmin’s advice. 

He needed to stand up to Daeho, for himself and Wonwoo. He owned himself and Wonwoo that much.

With his new-found confidence, he pressed on the call button and brought it up to his ear. On the second ring, he heard Daeho’s voice. 

“Hello?” 

“Daeho? It’s me. Are you busy right now? I want to talk to you about something.” 

“I’m free now. I’m in my office at the company building if you want to meet me.”

“Okay. I’ll meet you in fifteen minutes.”

“Okay. See you then.” 

Mingyu hung up. He put his phone in his pocket before he stood up from his couch. He put on his vans and grabbed his car keys before walking out of his apartment. He locked the door before heading down. Once he reached the ground floor, he walked out to his car and got in. He put on his seatbelt before he turned on his car and drove off. 

When he reached the company building, he parked. 

Seokmin’s words repeated through his head. 

_ “You owe that to yourself to start living your life the way you want to.” _

Mingyu took a deep breath as he gripped the driver’s wheel. 

_ You can do this Mingyu. Do it for Wonwoo. Do it for yourself.  _

He took another deep breath before he opened his car door. He stepped out and locked his car before heading in.

While walking through the hallways, he saw a few of the company staff, who he gave a small bow to, before he continued walking. He made his way up to the second floor, making his way toward Daeho’s office. 

When he saw Daeho sitting at his desk, he stopped at the door. He took a deep breath, not knowing how this conversation would go. 

But he knew he had to do it. 

_ You can do this Mingyu. _

Taking another deep breath, he knocked on the door. 

“Come in,” Daeho said. 

Mingyu opened the door and closed it behind him. He sat down in one of the chairs in front of Daeho’s desk. 

“Hello, Mingyu. What did you want to talk about?” Daeho asked, typing on his keyboard, staring at his computer monitor.

Mingyu gathered up his courage before he spoke. 

“I wanted to talk about my project with Wonwoo.” 

Daeho furrowed his eyebrows. He stopped typing and turned his attention towards Mingyu. 

“What do you have to say about it? We finished that project a month ago. There’s no reason to dwell on it.”

Mingyu wrinkled his nose. 

_ Project? Was Wonwoo really nothing more than a project to Daeho? _

Mingyu took a deep breath. 

_ Focus, Mingyu. Keep yourself together. _

Another deep breath.

“But I can’t stop thinking about what I did,” Mingyu replied, “I  _ hurt _ him, Daeho, knowing he’d been hurt before.”

Mingyu paused. 

“I’m just wondering if… if I did the right thing.” 

Daeho sighed.

“You did do the right thing. Ending it was the only way you were going to build up your career and hold up your reputation.”

“But it doesn’t feel good… thinking about what I did.”

“Well, you should feel good. You should feel proud, even. You’ve done an exceptional job. You did exactly what you needed to do. Your work with Wonwoo will improve your acting abilities. You’ll be recognized. Your career will finally take off.” 

“Well… I’m not proud of myself. I can’t be proud when it hurt Wonwoo.” 

Daeho dismissively waved his hand.

“Wonwoo was just a lonely, desperate boy that wanted attention. You gave him that, and that will be enough to fill the void, or whatever, until the next boy comes along.” 

Mingyu could feel his blood start to boil. He clenched his fists as he took a deep breath, resisting the urge to punch Daeho in the face. How  _ dare _ he speak about Wonwoo like that.

“Wonwoo is so much more than that, and I don’t want a next boy to ‘come along.’”

Mingyu paused.

“I want his next boy to be me.”

Daeho’s eyebrows knitted together. 

“What’s wrong, Mingyu? You were never reluctant to follow my advice before.”

“Because I’ve realized that I’ve done so many fucked up things, from Daniel and Mina, the ones before them, and to Wonwoo,” Mingyu replied, “I’ve played around with too many people and fucked around too much with you on the sidelines telling me I shouldn’t care that I hurt them. I don’t want to be like that anymore. I want to be liked. I want to be kind. I want to care for others before myself. I want to be trustworthy. I want to be a friend that my friends are happy to be friends with and someone Wonwoo can be proud of. I want to be good to people, and I want to be good to myself.”

“But that isn’t who you are, Mingyu. You’re an actor. You’re working your way up to the top of the food chain. You don’t need friends or a boyfriend when you’re at the top, Mingyu. You don’t know what you want or what you’re talking about,” Daeho retorted, “Now stop this nonsense. It’s good you came by because we need to talk about your next project.” 

Mingyu’s anger grew. How could Daeho be so dismissive of his thoughts and feelings? Why was Daeho trying to assume it all for him? Daeho didn’t know a damn thing, didn’t know what he really wanted. 

Mingyu, his jaw clenched, held his fists even tighter as he turned his gaze away from Daeho. 

“No.” 

Daeho’s eyes widened. 

“No?” 

Mingyu looked back up at Daeho, his gaze hardening.

“You hear me: I said no.” 

“You don’t know what you’re saying.” 

“I do, Daeho. I’m twenty-two. I’m not a fucking child anymore.” 

When those words left his mouth, his eyes widened, the realization hit him like a ton of bricks. Seokmin saying it to him and Mingyu acknowledging it at the beach house was one thing, but being In Daeho’s office, speaking it into existence, into fact, and acknowledging that he’s grown, too old to be controlled, hit him differently. 

Because he’s right. He’s  _ not _ a child, and yet, he’d been allowing Daeho to treat him like one. 

He thought back to all of the times his friends shared their concerns of Daeho. They pointed out that Daeho always told him what to do and how to do things, criticized him when he deviated just a bit, and how Daeho overall didn't give a damn about him. Mingyu never believed them. He always saw Daeho as his guardian, his mentor, the one he wanted to be like. 

Now, Daeho made him hurt Wonwoo, made him try to think it was okay that he did, and was still trying to control him and make him continue to do those projects. 

He couldn’t believe he didn’t see it until now.

Mingyu sourly laughed.

“You know what I just realized? From the moment you took me in, you’ve been controlling me, telling me what to do, and sending me off to different movies and dramas without even asking if I wanted to or not. You’ve tried to mold me into this careless, bone-headed actor, who wanted to make it into the big-time when, in reality, I don’t want any of that. I don’t want to be that person anymore, so I’m  _ done _ listening to you and done being under your control.”

The shock was evident on Daeho’s face, but it quickly faded as he hardened his glare. 

“You wouldn’t dare do that, not when yours and Wonwoo’s secret hangs in the balance.” 

Mingyu froze. His hands began to shake. 

“What are you talking about?” 

“Your… preferences. If you defy me one more time, I’ll tell CEO Yoon, the company, and the public about your preferences.” 

Daeho paused, smirking. 

“Yours  _ and _ Wonwoo.” 

Mingyu’s eyes widened once again. His mind flashed back to how Wonwoo lost his parents because he came out as gay, how much Wonwoo hated himself after for being gay, and how much he wished he could be (what Wonwoo deemed to be) “normal” just for the chance his parents wouldn’t be ashamed of him. Mingyu’s breath got caught in his throat when he remembered how shaky Wonwoo became the night he retold it all to Mingyu.

And Mingyu knew that hell would break loose before he let anyone make Wonwoo feel that all over again.

Mingyu couldn’t control his anger anymore. He stood up and slammed his fist on the desk. Daeho jumped before he looked up at Mingyu.

“Threaten me all you want. Say whatever you want about me. Tell the whole world I’m not straight. I don’t give a damn, but don’t you  _ dare _ threaten Wonwoo,  _ especially _ after everything he’s been through. If you do, I’ll share my side of this story with the world. I’m sure everyone will want to hear my  _ sob  _ story.” 

Daeho stayed silent, only to look away and let out a frustrated groan after. Mingyu smirked, knowing Daeho didn’t have anything else against him.

Daeho stood up, facing Mingyu once again.

“I’ll give you one more chance, Mingyu,” Daeho said, “Take back everything you said, and your secret will stay safe.”

Mingyu narrowed his eyes, trying to fill them with any confidence he had left. 

This was it. This would be the end of this chapter. He knew that, if he refused Daeho one more time, Daeho would release his sexuality. His chance at any kind of acting career would be ruined, but in truth, he didn’t really care. If there was a chance he could break free from the hold Daeho had on him, and a chance Wonwoo would accept his apology and take him back after, he’d do it again without hesitation.

“I’m not going to,” Mingyu confirmed, “Unluckily for you, I have more respect for myself and care more about Wonwoo than to be scared of your threats.”

Mingyu paused to calm his breathing before he spoke up again.

“All my life, I thought you saved me from that orphanage. I thought you cared about me, but it turns out you only cared about being in control. You never gave a damn about me, and now that I’m free from you, I don’t care about you anymore either. I’m walking out on you, and I’m  _ never _ coming back.” 

He turned around and started to walk out. He opened the door, but before he could walk out, he stopped. 

“One last thing, if I see one ill-titled article about Wonwoo, I won’t hesitate to come forth with my side of this story.”

Mingyu started to walk out, but Daeho’s voice stopped him. 

“Fine. Enjoy your downfall, Kim Mingyu.” 

The words rattled through Mingyu’s body. He was filled with fear, but he wasn’t going to show Daeho that, not after he stood up to him with all the (fake) confidence in the world. Instead, Mingyu simply stepped out and away from Daeho’s office for the last time. 

And in truth, stepping out and being free of Daeho, it’s the best he’s felt in ages. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheers to Mingyu for FINALLY standing up for himself and Wonwoo 🎊🎉


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is coming later than usual ;.; I'm from the US, and the election had been making me anxious for the whole week last week, and it and left me in not a good spot, mentally. I wasn't able to focus on any kind of writing or editing that well, so I took a few days off just so I could rejuvenate, mentally. I wanted to give you a chapter that I put effort into making a good chapter rather than a chapter I only put half my effort. I hope you understand ;.; 
> 
> (And this is sorta a filler chapter I'm sorry once again 😓😓)
> 
> I hope you're able to enjoy this chapter~~

After the long (in Wonwoo’s opinion) months of winter, the sun was finally shining and the weather was finally getting warmer. The birds were chirping loudly and happily, and more people were outside, taking walks and enjoying the warm weather for the first time after the cold winter season.

Wonwoo enjoyed the change of season. He liked that it was warmer out, since he wasn’t too fond of cold weather. He liked the warm breezes and feeling the sun on his face. He liked that it was getting close to the time he could walk outside without contemplating if it was too much to wear a scarf or not. 

With the change in weather, Wonwoo hoped he, specifically his thoughts about Mingyu, would change, but he didn’t. The thoughts were still the same; the same feelings and thoughts lingered. He couldn’t change them or move on, no matter how hard they tried. 

Wonwoo could only wish the sun and the warmth could reflect his mood, but inside, he knew a cold, windy, thundering storm better suited his internal emotions and conflict. 

The beep of the bus pulled Wonwoo out of his thoughts. He looked out the window and saw the building of the animal shelter approaching. As the bus stopped, he patted his pockets to make sure he had everything. 

_ Keys. _

_ Wallet.  _

_ Phone.  _

_ Earbuds. _

He had everything. When the bus stopped, he got off the bus and started to walk towards his workplace. 

Before Mingyu, he really enjoyed work. He enjoyed conversing with Seungkwan, Chan, Seungcheol, and Joshua. He enjoyed taking care of the animals and playing with them. 

Now, whenever he showed up for work, all he could think about was the time he brought Mingyu in and showed him around. Every time he took care of Hwan, all he could think about was how Mingyu played with him, and how he was so adamant on adopting him. The past month, Hwan seemed to sense something was wrong because the puppy would nuzzle up against Wonwoo’s hand when he had the chance, which always made Wonwoo smile. 

Once he got into the building, he clocked in and said a quick hello to Seungcheol and Joshua before walking into the back. He headed to the breakroom, where he took off his jacket and put on an apron. 

He walked into the area of the cats, where Chan was filling in the bowls with cat food. 

“Hey, Chan,” Wonwoo greeted. 

Chan turned around and gave him a smile.

“Hey,” he greeted.

“So what’s still on the to-do list?”

“Well, I’ve already done everything else for the cats; I just need to refill their food and water bowls, but I haven’t gotten to the dogs. You could start there?” 

Wonwoo nodded. He headed back out and towards the area for the dogs. He started to clean up the mess of toys in the play area left by customers. Once all the toys were put away, he started to sweep. While doing so, Chan walked in and started to help refill the food and water bowls for the dogs. 

“So Chan,” Wonwoo started to ask, “How’s your showcase performance coming along?”

Wonwoo looked up at Chan to give him his attention; Wonwoo swore he could see Chan’s eyes light up.

“It’s coming along so well, Wonwoo. My classmate, Rocky, and I are almost ready for it.”

Chan continued to talk, and Wonwoo tried to listen. He knew it would be rude not to, but he couldn’t help it. The room was filled with too many memories of Mingyu. He couldn’t stop thinking about how clueless Mingyu was before Wonwoo showed him how to approach the puppies. He kept thinking about how he played with Hwan, and how the puppies immediately buried his face and licked him when he fell. 

He stopped to stand and stretch his back, which was coincidentally in front of Hwan’s kennel. He sighed, putting his hand on the glass. Hwan came running up to the glass and barked, seemingly trying to smile as he put his front paws on the glass. Wonwoo sadly smiled. 

“It’s hard, isn’t it, Wonwoo?” 

Wonwoo slightly jumped, turning back to face Chan, who looked like he was expecting an answer. 

“Sorry, Chan, what was your question?” 

Chan didn’t look mad, and instead looked empathetic. He gave Wonwoo a half-smile.

“Nothing. It was just me complaining about how hard it’s been to have to balance schoolwork, work, and dance practice.”

“Oh… okay.” 

Just then, Wonwoo could hear footsteps approaching them. He knew it could be customers, so he prepared to give them a fake smile before answering any questions. But to his surprise, he saw Joshua walk in. 

He stopped at the doorway and turned to face Wonwoo. 

“Hey, Wonwoo? Can Cheol and I see you in our office?” Joshua asked him. 

Wonwoo, surprised at the request, tried not to show his shock and subtle fear. It wasn’t often that Seungcheol or Joshua called any of them into his office. 

But he knew it was coming. Over the past month, Wonwoo could acknowledge that his work ethic was deteriorating. Before Mingyu, he was able to finish the tasks efficiently and work hard until his shift was done. After Mingyu… he did things just to get things done. But he couldn’t help it; his workplace was now filled with memories of Mingyu. How was he supposed to be productive with Mingyu lingering in his mind every second of his shift? 

But nonetheless, Wonwoo nodded.

“Sure, after I finish sweeping,” he replied. 

“Great,” Joshua said with a smile, “Also, I’ll need one of you to take out the trash while the other restocks some things in the lobby. We got a new shipment of dog toys today.” 

“I can do both,” Chan jumped in.

He turned to face Wonwoo.

“You just go talk to Seungcheol and Joshua after you’re done sweeping, okay, Wonwoo?” 

Wonwoo nodded. Joshua then walked out as Wonwoo continued to sweep. Once the two were both done, they started to walk through the hallway towards the main lobby. Chan gave Wonwoo a comforting smile before he walked to a corner behind the counter, where there was a pile of boxes. 

Wonwoo took the opposite turn into Seungcheol and Joshua’s office. When he approached the doorway, he saw Seungcheol and Joshua at the desk, opening mail. He knocked. The two looked up and immediately smiled. 

“Hello, Wonwoo,” Seunghcheol greeted him, putting down the letter he was holding, “Have a seat.”

Wonwoo sat down in one of the chairs in front of their desk while Joshua got up to close the door before sitting back down. While they started cleaning up the mess on the desk, Wonwoo looked down and started fiddling with his fingers. He felt like he was at the principal’s office, about to be scolded. 

Once the desk was cleared, they settled down across from him. Once they were comfortable, Seungcheol cleared his throat.

“Wonwoo, we wanted to talk to you about something,” Seungcheol started off. 

Wonwoo let out a shaky breath. Might as well get this over with.

“I know. I know my work is lacking more than usual. I’m really sorry. I’ve just had a rough and busy month, and it’s taking a toll on me.”

He bowed his head.

“I promise I’ll work harder in the future.”

Wonwoo looked back up but didn’t expect to see the concern drawn on Seungcheol and Joshua’s faces. 

“That’s not what we wanted to talk about, Wonwoo,” Joshua said, “Yeah… we’ve noticed how your work isn’t as neat and polished as before, but… we know that you’re not doing it on purpose.”

“We want to know how you’re doing,” Seungcheol continued, “You haven’t been the same since you got back from your Jeju vacation. You were so happy these last six months, and now, you’ve been quiet and distant, just like you were when you first started working here. In fact, I think it’s worse than it was then. You’re also getting distracted easily, like you keep thinking about something, and we think that’s why your work has been lacking lately.”

“We’re worried about you, Wonwoo,” Joshua added, “We view you, Seungkwan, and Chan more than our part-timers. We care about all of your guys' health and wellbeing. We just want to make sure you’re alright.” 

Wonwoo wasn’t expecting this kind of conversation at all. He was expecting to be yelled at. He was expecting to walk out without a job, but here he was, his bosses asking if he was okay. 

Wonwoo thought he was fine, and that he was okay-ish for the most part, but deep down, he knew he wasn’t. He thought he was hiding it well, but he guessed he wasn’t hiding it well enough.

He looked down. He could feel himself starting to shake as tears threatened to fill his eyes. God, when he thought about it, it hurt so much, just as much as it did that morning.

As much as he liked and respected Seungcheol and Joshua, he wasn’t as close to them as he was with his best friends. He didn’t feel comfortable crying in front of them.

_ Keep it together, Wonwoo. _

Wonwoo sniffled, quickly wiping his tears before he looked up. He could see the concern on Seungcheol and Joshua’s faces.

“What happened?” Joshua asked. 

Wonwoo took a deep breath.

“Mingyu and I… we’re not seeing each other anymore, or even talking anymore. Things ended between us, and it didn’t end well.” 

The shock was evident on Seungcheol and Joshua’s face. 

“What?” Seungcheol asked. 

“Really?” Joshua asked at the same time. 

Wonwoo nodded. After the shock passed on their faces, Joshua spoke up.

“Oh…,” Joshua trailed off, “That makes more sense.” 

“What does?” Wonwoo asked. 

Seungcheol and Joshua looked at each other before they looked back at Wonwoo. 

“Mingyu… he… he came in here about three days ago,” Joshua admitted.

Wonwoo’s eyes widened. 

“What?” 

“We were about to close, but then he walked in,” Seungcheol continued, “I told him that you weren’t here, but he said he wasn’t looking for you, not yet at least. He asked about your work schedule and when you’d be in next. When we asked why, he just said he needed to talk to you.” 

Mingyu came here? Asking for his work schedule? Or to look for him? Why would Mingyu come looking for him if he never cared in the first place? 

“Did you tell him?” Wonwoo asked in a small voice.

Seungcheol sighed. 

“Yes,” he said, “But please let us explain why we did before you get mad.” 

Wonwoo clenched his fists. He wanted to be angry at Seungcheol and Joshua, but he knew they had to have a reason, so he nodded. 

Joshua took a deep breath. 

“The first day you came in after your Jeju vacation, we knew something was different with you. The aura you had around you was different from the norm. You weren’t yourself. I wanted to approach you and ask, but Seungcheol thought you were just having a bad day, so I left it. Then you came in for more of your shifts, and I could tell that it was more than just a bad day. Seungcheol could see it too. You seemed quieter and sadder. You zoned out and lost focus a lot, and your work was starting to lack. We couldn’t figure out what was wrong, and we didn’t want to approach you until I had a sure understanding. Then Mingyu came in, and he had that same aura.”

“There was a desperate tone to his voice when he asked about your schedule,” Seungcheol continued, “And his face… there was this certain sadness, like he was regretting something. Whenever we mentioned you, he had this longing look in his eyes.”

“So… we told him,” Joshua finished, “I don’t know what happened between the two of you, but I feel like there’s some misunderstanding between you two. If you had both actually ended things on mutual terms, Mingyu wouldn’t have come in, looking miserable and trying to find any chance to talk to you. It doesn’t look like he’s moved on, and it looks like you are either; it’s tearing the two of you apart, and you two need to resolve it. That’s why we told him.” 

Instead of replying, Wonwoo stayed silent, processing Joshua’s words. 

“You didn’t see the way he looked at you, Wonwoo,” Seungcheol pointed out, “He looked at you with so much fondness and adoration. It’s why I find it so hard to believe that you two ended things because…” 

Seungcheol then looked to Joshua, a smile making its way to his face. 

“You can’t fake that.” 

He then turned back to Wonwoo. 

“What Shua and I are trying to say is that… it seems like the two unwillingly ended things,” Seuncheol concluded, “The way Mingyu looked at you and acted around you… it was too real. He looked at you the way I look at Shua; it’s clear that he didn’t want to end things between the two of you.”

“We’re not saying you need to mend things right away,” Joshua quickly clarified, “Just… if there’s the rare chance that Mingyu comes in during one of your shifts, take the chance to talk to him. Maybe it’ll help clear whatever you’re constantly thinking about, or at least help clear the air between the two of you, so you can at least be friends again.” 

Joshua’s words seemed strangely familiar, but then he realized it was similar to what Minghao and Jihoon told him. They too told him that if he had the chance, he should give Mingyu the chance to talk. 

Wonwoo knew the saying: if it happens once, it’s an accident. If it happens twice, it’s a coincidence. If it happens thrice, then it’s a pattern. 

This was only the twice, so it had to be a coincidence. But what Minghao, Jihoon, and now Seungcheol and Joshua were saying to him were too alike to be a coincidence. 

Joshua was right: he was miserable, but he wasn’t sure if he was ready to face Mingyu again. He was scared of what it’ll be like when Mingyu is in front of him. 

Would he stay and listen? Or run? He wasn’t sure if he’d even want to look at Mingyu, much less talk to him. 

“Hey, is everything alright there?”

Wonwoo looked up and saw Seungcheol and Joshua looking at him with the same concern.

“Yeah. I’m just thinking.”

He then gave Seungcheol and Joshua a smile. 

“Thanks for calling me in to talk. I really appreciate it. It’ll definitely help clear my thoughts a bit.” 

“Of course,” Seungcheol replied, “Like we said before, you, Seungkwan, and Chan are more than our part timers. We care about you. If you guys ever need days off for whatever reason, or if you just need someone to talk to, we’re here for you.” 

“Glad to know. Again, thanks.” 

“You’re welcome,” Joshua replied, “Now, you still have a couple of hours left in your shift, right?” 

Wonwoo nodded. 

“Okay. Well, it looks like you and Chan took care of the cats and dogs, so we’ll have you restock with Chan and tidy up the lobby area. If you really need something to do after, there’s some things behind that counter that need to be organized.” 

“Okay.” 

Wonwoo stood up and started to walk out of the office. He walked over to Chan and joined him in displaying the new dog toys. 

“So outside of dance practice, how has everything been?” Wonwoo ask Chan.

Chan then started to tell about his days, about how he was always busy now with school, work, and dance practice, but he enjoyed it nonetheless. While he spoke, Wonwoo listened intently. 

He could listen much better, now that his head was cleared of cluttered thoughts, thanks to Seungcheol and Joshua. 

He was grateful to have such amazing people in his life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo Mingyu wouldn't ask for Wonwoo's work schedule if he wasn't going to do anything with it.... right? 👀


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all!! 
> 
> Again, sorry for a late-ish update. I've been working on another project I want to get done in time for the Christmas season, so I've been grinding out stories like crazy for it, and this just got lost in the midst of it 😔😔 my apologies ❤️
> 
> Also "Little Do You Know" By Alex and Sierra (youtube link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GP4okspbfMM) fits well with this chapter. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! Something's happening~~ 👀

After Wonwoo helped Chan restock items in the lobby, the two continued to talk until the task was done. Chan then left, since his shift was done. It left Wonwoo to sort out miscellaneous items in the boxes behind the counter alone. Once he was done, his shift was over, and Seungcheol and Joshua allowed him to leave. 

After getting the okay to leave, he went to the employee break room. He hung up his work apron and grabbed his jacket. He shrugged it on before walking back out. While walking out, he passed Seungcheol and Joshua, who were standing behind the counter, helping a customer.

“I’m off. I’ll see you guys tomorrow,” Wonwoo said to them. 

“See you,” Seungcheol replied, “Remember what Joshua and I told you.” 

Wonwoo gave them a weak smile. 

“Yeah.” 

Wonwoo waved before he pushed the front doors open and walked through them.

When he stepped outside, he started to walk towards the bus stop. While making his way to the street, he saw someone in the corner of his eye. 

Wonwoo turned his head and saw someone sitting on the bench. He stopped walking and took a closer look. The stranger was wearing a tan coat with jeans. His black hair was laying on his forehead. His style of clothing seemed strangely familiar.

The stranger looked up, and immediately Wonwoo’s eyes widened as he took a step back.

_ Mingyu. _

Wonwoo felt his heart skip a beat in his chest. It’s been a month since he’d seen Mingyu, much less talk to him. He had taken in Mingyu’s features again, remembering what he tried so hard to forget: Mingyu’s fluffy hair, chocolatey brown eyes, soft lips, and his sharp jawline. It was all the things Wonwoo fell for in the first place.

The two continued stared at each other, unsure of what to do or say. 

Wonwoo turned away, hating how Mingyu still had the ability to make his heart race. He started walking away as he rubbed his chest, trying to will his heart to stop beating so crazily in his chest. Footsteps started to follow him, prompting Wonwoo to walk faster. It proved to be unsuccessful because Mingyu wrapped his hand around Wonwoo’s wrist and turned him around, and Wonwoo was once again faced with the same man that had stolen his heart and then broke it all those weeks ago. 

Wonwoo turned his gaze to the ground, unable to bear looking at Mingyu. 

“Wonwoo, look at me,” Mingyu said. 

His voice. Until now, Wonwoo didn’t realize how much he missed it: the roughness yet flow of his voice and words. 

Wonwoo, scared, still looked up. He almost frowned, seeing Mingyu’s face was full of regret, but, of course, his rationality hit, and Wonwoo remembered that there was always the chance that Mingyu was acting. Mingyu probably didn’t feel it at all. 

“Hey,” Mingyu greeted, “It’s… been awhile. I…”

Mingyu took a deep breath. 

“I missed you.” 

Anger filled Wonwoo’s veins. He pulled his wrist out of Mingyu’s hand. 

“You missed me?  _ You _ were the one that was planning to leave. How could you miss me?” 

“Wonwoo-”

“What are you doing here anyway? Did you forget to say another hurtful thing? Make fun of how gullible I am? Are you here to brag about how you did a good job with your project or how well filming for your drama is?”

“No,” Mingyu said in a soft whisper, “I just… I wanted to see you.” 

Wonwoo narrowed his eyes. 

“ _ What? _ ” 

“I just-”

“Don’t, Mingyu. Just… don’t.”

Wonwoo arms fell to his side, his hands in fists. He tried to convince himself to stay strong and not let more tears fall down his face.

“What you did fucking  _ hurt _ , Mingyu. You said you would never leave. You said you needed me in your life, and that you never wanted me to leave. Yet you  _ used _ me and  _ lied _ to me, fully knowing what Seungjoon did to me, and still said and did all of that. You don’t get to do all of that and still show up at my workplace and say you miss me and want to see me.”

Mingyu’s eyes slightly widened before he looked away.

“I know.”

The anger within Wonwoo increased. 

“That’s it? That’s all you have to say?”

Mingyu instantly snapped his head up. He waved his hands in front of him. 

“N-No, definitely not. You just… you blocked my number and on every social media app possible. I didn’t have another way of contacting you, and I needed to talk to you.”

Mingyu paused.

“I have so much to say.”

“About what?” 

“About… what you heard,” Mingyu replied, “I need to explain some things.”

“There’s nothing you need to explain,” Wonwoo said, “You said everything you needed to say.”

“No, I didn’t.” 

Mingyu sighed. 

“Please just… let me sit down with you and explain everything. It’s a lot, and I don’t want to explain it all here: outside of your workplace in the cold. I know you feel hurt, and you have every right to. I just need you to understand everything, so maybe… you won’t feel as hurt anymore. You deserve that… after all the shitty things Daeho and… I… said about you. After I’ve said everything you want me to say, you can hate me all you want. If you want me to leave you alone… I will.” 

Wonwoo’s eyes slightly widened, his breath becoming shaky. He looked away. Deep down, he knew a part of him still felt something for Mingyu. A part of him yearned to have Mingyu close to him and yearned to hear what Mingyu had to say. 

That part of him still trusted Mingyu, but a bigger part of him didn’t trust Mingyu and never wanted to put trust in him again. 

But all Mingyu was asking for a chance, and Wonwoo knew how that felt: wanting to have a second chance to explain. He wanted to explain to his parents that, even though he was gay, he was still the same Wonwoo who told them about his day at school, shared his thoughts about his favorite books, and watched their favorite movies with them, even if they weren’t his favorite movies. He wanted them to understand, and they never gave him or themselves the chance to understand. 

Wonwoo closed his eyes, feeling the pain in his chest when he felt himself want to do the same to Mingyu. Deep down, he knew he needed to be better than his parents. 

He sighed before he looked up at Mingyu and nodded. 

“Fine… okay.”

Mingyu’s eyes slightly widened as mouth slightly dropped. 

“Really?”

“Yeah. I don’t work next Saturday. We can meet at my place.” 

“Okay, yeah. That works for me,” Mingyu said, quickly confirming, “So… I’ll see you then?” 

Wonwoo nodded. 

“See you then.” 

And with that, Wonwoo turned around and walked to the bus stop, and, luckily for him, Mingyu didn’t try to follow. 

After turning onto the street, he looked behind him and saw that Mingyu wasn’t behind him anymore. He sighed in relief as he reached his bus stop. Once the bus arrived, he got on and sat at the back. As the bus drove off, he put in his earbuds and started playing music. 

While staring out the window, he thought of his encounter with Mingyu, the words he said, the regret in his words, the panic in his voice when Wonwoo sounded the least bit offended. Wonwoo couldn’t tell if Mingyu was being genuine. Ever since that morning, he didn’t know what was real or not anymore. He felt like he didn’t know Mingyu anymore. 

But he did believe in was second chances. He wished his parents would give one so he could prove that he was still the son that they loved. Before Seungjoon proved to be a lying piece of scum, Wonwoo wished Seungjoon gave him one so he could show him that staying was worth it. He knew Mingyu at least deserved the chance to explain; he wanted to give Mingyu one when the people he thought loved him didn’t.

As the bus stopped at the spot for his apartment, he stood up, got off the bus, and walked down the street towards the apartment building. Once he reached it, he walked in, went into the elevator, and went up to his floor. When he got to his apartment, he unlocked the door and walked in, locking it behind him. 

As he was talking off his shoes, he saw Soonyoung and Jihoon on the couch. Jihoon was playing random chords on his guitar while Soonyoung was reading over a piece of paper. When they heard the door close, they looked up. 

Soonyoung smiled. 

“Hey. How was work?” He asked. 

“It was fine,” Wonwoo replied, taking his earbuds out of his ears, “It was the usual: took care of the animals, cleaned, and sorted out pet supplies.”

“Oh. That’s good to hear.”

“Yeah,” Wonwoo said, “Where’s Jun?” 

“He’s out with Minghao. It’s their date night.”

“Oh, right.”

Wonwoo made his way to the living room and sat down on the couch next to the one Jihoon and Soonyoung were sitting on. 

“What are you two working on?” 

“Jihoon’s working on a new song, so he’s having me look over the lyrics to see if they sound good and make sense.” 

Wonwoo nodded understandingly. 

“But that can wait,” Jihoon said, putting down his guitar and leaning it against the couch, “What’s up with you? You look… shaken up.” 

Soonyoung furrowed his eyebrows before he turned to Wonwoo and got a closer look. Concern washed over him. 

“What happened?”

Wonwoo rested his arms on his thighs before he put his hands together.

“Mingyu showed up at my workplace today.” 

Soonyoung and Jihoon’s eyes widened.

“What?” Jihoon said, shocked. 

“Yeah.” 

“How did he even find you?” Soonyoung asked. 

“Apparently… he had stopped by the animal shelter one day and asked Seungcheol and Joshua for my work schedule. I guess he used that to figure out when he’d run into me.”

“What did he say to you?” Jihoon followed up.

Wonwoo let out a shaky sigh.

“I was walking out of my workplace and headed to the bus when I saw him. We talked for a bit, and… and he said he wanted to meet up again and explain everything he said that day.”

“You said no, right? That asshole doesn’t deserve to be around you again,” Soonyoung said.

“Actually… I said yeah," Wonwoo answered, "He’s coming over next Saturday.” 

Soonyoung gave him a look of disbelief. 

“Seriously, Wonwoo?” Soonyoung asked. 

Wonwoo nodded. Soonyoung groaned before he rolled his eyes.

“Oh my god. I mean, I knew you were dense, but I didn’t know you would do something that  _ stupid _ .” 

Wonwoo’s breath got caught in his throat. He looked away, trying not to show that Soonyoung’s words hurt him. He knew Soonyoung had the tendency to be blunt when he was frustrated or angry, but his words still hurt. Jihoon must have noticed because he spoke up.

“Soonie-”

“No, Hoonie. I need to say this and Wonwoo needs to hear it,” Soonyoung interrupted, “He hurt you, Wonwoo. He took advantage of you and used you for his own selfish reasons. Doesn’t that sound familiar? That’s exactly what Seungjoon did to you.”

“Soonie-” 

“Do you even remember how you were after Seungjoon left you, or does that not matter anymore? Every moment you weren’t at school or work, you holed up in your room and blamed yourself for what happened. What’s to stop Mingyu from doing the same thing? You’re setting yourself up for another heartbreak if you let Mingyu try to sweet talk you again. Look how well it worked for Seungjoon.” 

“Kwon Soonyoung.”

Wonwoo looked up, almost scared. Jihoon barely talked in that tone of voice. He only used it when he was externalizing his anger, which wasn’t often; Jihoon was good at keeping his anger under control. Soonyoung had stopped talking and was facing Jihoon, who had a different look in his eyes. He seemed furious. 

“Step out of your blind rage for a second and think for a second,” Jihoon said in a stern voice, “Sure, maybe you wouldn’t let the guy explain, but this isn’t for you. This is for Wonwoo, and only he knows why he’s giving Mingyu that chance. Maybe he needs closure; maybe he needs answers; maybe he just wants to listen to what Mingyu has to say; maybe he doesn’t even know why himself.” 

“But you didn’t see how Wonwoo looked when he came home early from Jeju,” Soonyoung retorted, “I don’t want to see him like that again.” 

“I know, Soonie. I know you know how Wonwoo looked, and how hurt he was, but for some reason, he still made the decision to speak to Mingyu again, and you can’t change that.”

He then sighed. 

“Soonie, I love you, but you need to stop getting in these blind anger fits. It makes you say things you don’t mean, and it hurts peoples’ feelings. Just now, you made Wonwoo feel guilty for his decision. You need to let Wonwoo make his own decisions and, when he does, not make him feel like shit for it. That’s not your job as his best friend. Whatever he decides to do, you need to support him and be there for him, whether it goes right or wrong.” 

After Soonyoung processed Jihoon’s words, he sighed. 

“You’re right.” 

Soonyoung then turned to Wonwoo. 

“I’m sorry, Wonwoo. It’s your life, not mine. If you want to talk to Mingyu, then that’s fine. I’ll support you.” 

Wonwoo gave him a small smile. 

“Thanks, Soonyoung.” 

Soonyoung smiled before he stood up and walked up to Wonwoo, enveloping Wonwoo into a hug. Soonyoung pulled away and went back to sit down next to Jihoon, who sighed in relief as he picked up his guitar again. 

“Good. Now that that’s settled, I’d like your help, Wonwoo.” 

Jihoon grabbed one of his lyric sheets and handed it to Wonwoo. 

“Could I get some of your advice on my lyrics?” 

Wonwoo nodded. 

“Definitely. It’s the least I could do.” 

Wonwoo took the paper in his hands and started to read the lyrics on the paper. 

Damn. Jihoon really was a genius. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last sentence = a mood 
> 
> Sooo this conversation between Mingyu and Wonwoo is happening soon. Any predictions on how it's going to go?


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sorta a filler chapter, sorry ;.; 
> 
> I hope you're able to enjoy it still~~~

When Wonwoo felt the sun on his face once again, he yawned, the sleepiness still on his mind. After laying for a few more seconds, he found the energy to sit up and stretch, trying to shake the tiredness off of him. But once he remembered what day it was, the tiredness instantly drained from his body; his body suddenly filled with dread. 

It was Saturday.

Mingyu was coming over today. 

Wonwoo didn’t know what to expect. He didn’t know whether Mingyu was going to apologize, explain why he was planning to leave, or if it was just going to be another one of his practices. 

Wonwoo wasn’t sure if he was ready, or if he even made the right decision allowing Mingyu to explain himself. In truth, he was scared. He didn’t know if he could take another heartbreak. What had happened at the beach house was enough for him to want to shut himself off to the rest of the world for the rest of his life. He didn’t know if he’d be able to survive another one. 

He reached out and grabbed his phone. He looked at the time and saw that it was already ten in the morning. He then saw a text notification from Mingyu (who he had temporarily unblocked, so they could correlate their meeting), and unlocked his phone to read the message.

_ Mingyu: We’re still on for today, right?  _

Wonwoo sighed before sending a text. 

_ Wonwoo: Yeah. _

Not even a second later, a text came back.

_ Mingyu: Okay. I have something I need to do this afternoon, so… can I come by around five?  _

_ Wonwoo: Yeah. _

_ Mingyu: Okay. See you then.  _

Wonwoo put his phone down before he threw his blanket off of him. He walked over to his closet and changed into a white t-shirt and threw over a loose, beige v-neck sweater that hung on his shoulders as well as a pair of black jeans. He grabbed his glasses, put his phone in his pocket, and walked to the bathroom. After going through his personal hygiene routine, he combed through his hair and put on his glasses. 

He sighed before walking out of the bathroom and towards the kitchen. There, he saw Jun and Soonyoung eating cereal at the island. They were laughing, but as Wonwoo walked in, they quieted their laughter and turned their attention towards him. 

“Look at who finally decided to wake up,” Jun teased. 

“Good morning to you too,” Wonwoo said as he started to make his own bowl of cereal. 

“How are you feeling today?” Soonyoung asked. 

Wonwoo sighed as he poured cereal into a bowl. 

“I feel okay, I guess,” Wonwoo replied.

Soonyoung and Jun looked at each other, and he knew the question they wanted to ask him. They both looked back at him, and Soonyoung spoke. 

“Are you ready for your talk with Mingyu?”

_ There it is. _

Wonwoo thought for a moment. He sighed, putting the box of cereal down.

“I don’t know if I’m ready or not. A part of me keeps thinking that Mingyu is going to show up and use me for more practice, but another part of me is eager to see him and… hopeful for what he might have to say.” 

“Ah,” Soonyoung said, “You agreed to it, so you must have some reason on why you agreed.” 

“That’s a valid point,” Wonwoo agreed.

“When is he coming?” Jun asked.

“He’s coming around five.”

“Ah, okay.”

It was silent again. Wonwoo took the chance to grab the milk out of the fridge and pour it into his cereal. Once he had sat down at the table with his bowl of cereal, he started to eat. He could sense Jun and Soonyoung having another one of their conversations again, debating on who was going to ask yet another important question.

It ended up being Jun that spoke up.

“Can we be frank with you, Wonwoo?” Jun asked.

“Yeah, of course,” Wonwoo nodded, continuing to eat. 

“In truth… we’re both a bit surprised that you agreed to talk to Mingyu. When Seungjoon told you just a _bit_ of what he did, you never wanted to look back at it. Mingyu hurt you in, more or less, the same way, maybe more, and yet, you’re letting him talk. We were both sort of wondering… why you decided that.” 

Wonwoo furrowed his eyebrows, remembering how it went when he first told Soonyoung he agreed to meet with Mingyu. 

“Whatever it is… we won’t say anything,” Jun instantly said, “We just want to know what your thoughts were, and if there was any confusion. Maybe we could help you sort them out.” 

Wonwoo eased after Jun’s clarification. As he finished the last of the cereal, he left the bowl of milk in front of him before he took a deep breath.

“Honestly, I don’t really know,” Wonwoo admitted, “It felt like the right decision to make.”

Wonwoo paused. 

“I think, deep down, I want answers for what he said at the beach house and questions about everything else in the past six months. I can’t really push it away like I did with Seungjoon.”

“Okay... so say he explained everything you wanted him to," Jun hypothesized, "Would you take him back after?”

The question shocked him, no doubt about that. There was also no doubt that Mingyu had broken his promises and hurt him, just like Seungjoon. There was no part of him that would ever accept any apology from Seungjoon. It should’ve been the same for Mingyu, but Wonwoo knew it wasn’t. 

Mingyu was different. 

Wonwoo shrugged. 

“I don’t know. I guess it just… depends.” 

“On what?”

“... I don’t know.” 

“You don’t know a lot of things about this whole situation, Wonwoo,” Soonyoung pointed out, “Are you sure this is the right thing to do?” 

“Yes,” Wonwoo replied, almost immediately, “I know that for sure, and even if I decide that I don’t want him after, I deserve to know. I deserve closure.” 

Soonyoung sighed. Wonwoo could tell that Soonyoung still thought that talking with Mingyu wasn’t the best idea, and Wonwoo understood why. Soonyoung is his oldest friend. They’ve known each other since they were in elementary school and have been inseparable since. Soonyoung had also been the one to witness first hand the times Wonwoo had been hurt and the first to comfort and support him. When they were five, and he scraped his knee after falling on cement under the playground they were playing at, Soonyoung thought they should call an ambulance. When Wonwoo hated himself and thought of himself as worthless when his parents disowned him, Soonyoung was the first to tell him that he wasn’t and to love himself for who he is. After Seungjoon broke up and left him, Soonyoung was the one to shower him with hugs and cuddles alongside Jun. 

Yes, Jun was also one of his closest friends and was there to comfort and support him as well, but Soonyoung had seen it all. Wonwoo knew how much Soonyoung hated seeing Wonwoo hurt. He told Wonwoo that seeing him post-heartbreak was the worst kind of hurt he had to watch Wonwoo endure, and he never wanted to see Wonwoo like that ever again. He understood why Soonyoung, and now Jun (after knowing everything that happened to Wonwoo), were so protective of him when it came to heartbreak. Which was why he was a bit surprised to see Soonyoung wanted to say more and possibly talk Wonwoo out of it, but then he remembered Jihoon’s outburst, which seemed why Soonyoung was holding back. 

“I guess… if you really feel like this, Jun and I can’t really stop you,” Soonyoung eventually said. 

“I’ll be fine,” Wonwoo assured him, “I’ve been through worse. I’ll be okay.”

Soonyoung didn’t reply, and neither did Jun. The conversation died after, leaving Wonwoo to finish his bowl of milk as Soonyoung and Jun did the same. After they all finished, they all did their own dishes. 

The rest of the day was spent doing homework. Soonyoung was at the island, with books sprawled out and his laptop playing dance videos. Jun was at the coffee table with a textbook and his laptop open. Wonwoo was sitting at the table with his laptop, working on his final projects. Music was quietly playing throughout their apartment.

They only talked when they took breaks in between. Besides that, it was quiet for the majority of the day, which wasn’t normal for them. More often than not, they would take “study breaks,” find interesting youtube videos, and binge watch them instead of tending to their homework. Today, however, they were actually productive and finished what needed to be finished. 

After the day (seemingly) flew by, Wonwoo watched Soonyoung and Jun clean up their area, get up from their spots, and go to their rooms. Once they were out, they were dressed to go out. 

“Where are you two going?” Wonwoo asked. 

“We have a double date,” Jun replied, “We’re going with Minghao and Jihoon to get dinner then go shopping.” 

Wonwoo raised an eyebrow.

“We figured you’d want the apartment to yourself when you and Mingyu have your… talk,” Soonyoung explained, “So we planned this with Jihoon and Minghao during the day.”

Wonwoo then nodded understandingly. Soonyoung then walked over to Wonwoo and wrapped him into a hug. 

“If anything goes wrong, we’re just a phone call away. We’ll come home straight away.” 

“Definitely,” Jun agreed, “We’re here for you.” 

Wonwoo smiled. 

“Thanks.” 

Soonyoung pulled away. 

“We’re headed out now,” Soonyoung said, “For your sake, I hope everything goes as well as you hope.” 

“Yeah, me too,” Wonwoo replied. 

Soonyoung and Jun gave him one last smile, And with that, they put on their shoes before they opened the door and walked out. Not much longer after, Wonwoo heard the door lock. 

Wonwoo put his book down, too nervous to read any more. It was easy to put his worries at the back to the back of his head with Jun and Soonyoung home, but once they were gone, and he was alone with his feelings and thoughts, the reality set in.

Soon, Mingyu would be here. He knew he had the whole day to prepare, but he still wasn’t sure if he was ready. 

Did Soonyoung have a point? Did he make the right decision in allowing Mingyu to come over and talk to him? Should he have pushed Mingyu away the same way he pushed away Seungjoon?

He looked at his phone and saw that it was just a little past 4:50. 

Maybe he could cancel before-

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. 

Wonwoo's heart leaped in his chest, knowing exactly who it was. He took a deep breath. 

There was no turning back now.

He stood up from the kitchen table and walked towards the door. He unlocked it and opened it, seeing Mingyu standing at the other side. He was wearing a black jacket with a gray v-neck sweater underneath that was loose on him. It was paired with black jeans and white vans. His black hair was laying on his forehead. 

Wonwoo instantly looked away. He didn’t feel like swooning for Mingyu all over again. 

“Hey,” Mingyu greeted. 

“Hey,” Wonwoo replied.

He looked up at Mingyu again. 

“Wanna come in?” 

Mingyu nodded. Wonwoo stepped aside and allowed Mingyu to walk in. He shut and locked the door behind them while Mingyu slipped off his shoes. 

There was the obvious tension between them. It almost suffocated Wonwoo; he contemplated on running away, but he knew he couldn’t. This was a decision he made, and he had to follow through with it. He had to get answers to questions that have been running through his head for the past month.

“Should we sit on the couch?” Wonwoo then asked. 

“Yeah.” 

They made their way to the couch and sat down.

And then, silence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next anticipated chapter will be coming soon~~ I'll try to post it as soon as possibly after Thanksgiving
> 
> Thanks to all of you leaving kudos and comments~~ I really appreciate it ^.^


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~~!!
> 
> The highly anticipated chapter is here~~!!! I rewrote this and edited this many, many times, so i hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> There is a song that fits this chapter well, but it's said in the chapter. (I'm for that no spoiler life, hehe.) You'll see a bolded text with a song title and a youtube link when it's time. 
> 
> Again, I hope you enjoy~~ ^.^

The silence was almost unbearable; too many unspoken words and unresolved feelings filled the air. Wonwoo didn’t know what to do about it. He didn’t know what to say that would make it any more bearable. His first instincts told him to push it all away, run, and forget about this whole meeting, but he knew he had to stay and listen. 

He looked up at Mingyu. Wonwoo could only assume that Mingyu was in the same boat because Mingyu was refusing to look at him.

Mingyu took a deep breath before he looked up at him.

“Thanks, Wonwoo, for letting me come over.” 

“Yeah…,” Wonwoo trailed off, turning his gaze to the floor, “What did you have to explain to me?”

Mingyu nervously laughed.

“Right,” Mingyu said, “Could you look up at me? I want you to know that I mean every single word I’m about to say.”

Wonwoo took a deep breath before he looked up at Mingyu again. Their eyes met, and Wonwoo could see that Mingyu’s eyes were filled with seriousness and sincerity. It made Wonwoo want to believe whatever Mingyu was going to say, but he was still skeptical. He kept his guard up.

“I just wanna say that… that I’m sorry.” 

Wonwoo narrowed his eyes. 

“Did you come over just to say sorry?” Wonwoo asked. “Don’t expect sorry to fix everything.” 

“I don’t,” Mingyu quickly clarified, “I just want you to know that I truly, genuinely, feel sorry for what I’ve said before I explain everything.” 

“Okay…,” Wonwoo trailed off, “Go on.” 

Mingyu took another deep breath. 

“Remember when I told you that Daeho was the one that raised me?” 

Wonwoo nodded. 

“Well… he also works at the company I’m signed under, which is how I was able to get into the acting industry easier than most people. Since I started getting more acting jobs... he got me started on these… projects.” 

Wonwoo raised an eyebrow. 

“What kind of projects?” 

“Projects to help my acting career,” Mingyu replied, “According to Daeho, these projects were supposed to help me practice acting and get more roles in dramas. Before starting one, Daeho and I would go out to find someone for it. All of them required me to get someone to fall in love with me. After talking, playing around, and maybe hooking up a few times, I’m supposed to break up with them and move on to the next person.”

Mingyu paused, taking a deep breath. 

“You were my most recent one,” Mingyu continued, “The night we met, Daeho and I were at that nightclub to find someone for my next project. He saw you and pointed you out to me, and we both saw how much you didn’t want to be there. At that moment, I decided to talk to you, just to get an understanding on what kind of person you were. After you fell asleep at my house, I decided that you were going to be the one I wanted for my project. I’ll admit, initially, you were just a project to me, something to help me in my acting career, but then… we started hanging out more, and… and I started falling for you, for real. It was the first time things had gone that way, so I started becoming… torn between following Daeho’s instructions or following my feelings for you. I decided that I was going to start following my feelings for you and ignore Daeho.”

“When did you decide that?” 

“The morning after you opened up to me about your parents… and Seungjoon.” 

“Oh,” Wonwoo said, “Continue.” 

“Daeho noticed and started getting more and more on my case. He knew I had done everything I needed to do with you, so he kept asking why I was holding off on ending things. I made up excuses, but he kept pushing me to end things between us. I was getting sick of it because… because I really liked you, still do, and I didn’t want to lose you; I still don’t. I needed him to step away, so I could figure out what to do about the whole situation. When he called me that morning, asking if I ended things, I lied to him and said I would do it that morning… when… in reality, I just wanted to talk to you about us… and our relationship… over breakfast, and try to figure out where to go from there.” 

Wonwoo’s eyes slightly widened.

“Oh… really?” 

Mingyu nodded. 

“When I finished setting up, I went to wake you up. But you were already up, and you just seemed so angry and hurt. When I realized that you heard that phone conversation, I wanted to explain what I meant, but you closed yourself off before I could,” Mingyu said, “You leaving the beach house… leaving _me_ … that morning… is absolutely one of the worst moments of my life.”

Mingyu let out another shaky breath. 

“After you left, Seokmin and I talked, and I told him about my projects. He… brought it to my attention that Daeho has been controlling me ever since he adopted me. Normally, I would’ve rolled my eyes at them and said bullshit. Seokmin and all of my friends have been telling me that for years, and I never believed them because Daeho always told me he was doing what best for me, and I always believed that. But when I thought about how you walked out on me for something Daeho wanted me to do, I started to believe Seokmin and my friends. I fully realized it when I was at Daeho's office, and he tried to tell me I should be proud of myself for… for hurting you. When I realized how much Daeho had been controlling me then and there, and all of my life, I stood up to him. I told him I was done listening to him, and I left the building and my connections to him.” 

Mingyu paused.

“I know that I hurt you,” Mingyu said, “You opened up to me and trusted me, and I… I took that for granted and broke it. There’s no amount of words that’ll explain how sorry I feel and how shit I feel for saying those things. You deserve so much more than that and a shitty apology to try to make up for it. I can only say that I’m genuinely so sorry for saying all of that.”

Soonyoung would say the same thing: that Wonwoo deserved better. He would say Wonwoo deserved someone who would unconditionally love him and treat him with respect. He would go on about how Wonwoo deserved someone who would put him first, protect him, fight for him, and wanted the world for him. Wonwoo should’ve yearned for that. He knew he deserved better, but he didn’t want better. 

He wanted Mingyu. 

But the trust he had in Mingyu was still broken. Soonyoung, in his harsh and blind anger, had a point. What _was_ stopping Mingyu from hurting him again? 

Wonwoo, in his insecure and trust-weary state, started shaking, and Mingyu must have noticed.

“You don’t believe me, do you?” Mingyu asked. 

Wonwoo let out a shaky breath. 

“I-I want to, but… then I think about that morning, and the trust I have in you breaks all over again.” 

Mingyu seemed to be thinking, but then his eyes slightly widened, as if an idea came to mind.

“Earlier today, when I said I had to do something before coming here… did I ever say what that was?” Mingyu asked.

“No…” 

“I was at my company building,” Mingyu explained, “I got called into a meeting. Daeho outed my sexuality to the CEO: Jeonghan’s dad. They were talking about… terminating my contract before the public found out.” 

Wonwoo’s eyes widened. 

“What?” 

Mingyu nodded. 

“That day I stood up to him at his office, Daeho threatened to out my sexuality as well as yours if I didn’t do what he said. I chose to be free from him,” Mingyu continued, “It ended up with me terminating my contract. They’re finding a new person to take my role in the drama. They have to reshoot all my scenes and the promotion pictures, and the release date for the drama got pushed back. The company is releasing a statement tonight. Daeho asked me to never ask him for any favors ever again and to pretend we don’t know each other from this point on.” 

“Wait…,” Wonwoo trailed off, “You told me he was willing to out you and me.”

Wonwoo let out another shaky breath, turning his gaze to the ground.

“Is he outing me too?” 

“No. Your secret is safe.”

Wonwoo looked up at Mingyu in disbelief.

“Really, it’s safe,” Mingyu assured him, “I told Daeho if he told anyone about your sexuality, I would tell the public my side of the story. It was the last favor I asked of him, and he heeded it.”

That left Wonwoo in shock. 

_Mingyu risked his safety and career to protect me?_

“But… But you said the drama was going to be the breakout point for your career. Why did you let them terminate your contract?” 

“Because I met you.” 

Wonwoo’s heart skipped a beat in his chest. A breath got caught in his throat as Mingyu reached out and held Wonwoo’s hands in his. He looked up, seeing sincerity in Mingyu’s eyes once again. This time, Wonwoo believed it.

“Wonwoo, you are, by far, the most incredible person I’ve ever met. You’re sarcastic, shady, introverted, and you make it your best interest to push people away, but… you’re also incredibly smart, smarter than I’ll ever be, responsible, creative, diligent, caring, and, overall, a nice person with a warm heart. All my life, I thought I was happy with being an actor, starring in dramas, and making tons of money. But in truth, I was never genuinely happy with any of that. If these past six months have proved anything, it’s that being with you makes me happy. When I’m around you… I’m happier than I’ve ever been in my life. I don’t have to try to feign happiness or pretend to be someone else. I never needed to… because you accepted me, even the annoying parts of me.”

Mingyu sniffled, letting a tear fall down his cheek. Wonwoo noticed Mingyu’s body was shaking. Why was he shaking so hard?

“I want you, more than I’ve ever wanted anything or anyone, but you deserve so much better than me. I’ve hurt you, and I don’t want to hurt you anymore. I can’t let myself be around you if it means there’s a chance I might hurt you again.”

Mingyu pulled one hand away from Wonwoo’s, wiping the tear falling down his face with the palm of his hand.

“I… I should go,” Mingyu said, pulling his other hand away, “Thanks, Wonwoo, for letting me explain.”

_Oh. That’s why._

Mingyu slowly stood up and started to walk towards the door. Wonwoo started to process everything Mingyu had told him.

Mingyu lied to Daeho, the person that gave him everything he had, for him. Mingyu stood up to Daeho, for him. Mingyu threatened Daeho, for him. Mingyu exposed his own sexuality, for him. Mingyu gave up his acting career, the only life he’s ever known, for _him_. 

Mingyu did so many things to prove that Wonwoo meant the world to him. It was more than Seungjoon ever did for him. 

Maybe this wasn’t another practice run. Maybe… Mingyu meant what he said. 

And maybe… Wonwoo believed him, and wanted him back in his life.

And now, Mingyu was about to _leave_ him, for real, and god forbid he try to live without Mingyu in his life again.

**[I would start listening to the song here. Sam Tsui's 'Me Without You' ~~ youtube link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NkxIMa1MNb8]**

Wonwoo stood up. As Mingyu grabbed the doorknob and opened the door, Wonwoo walked over and pushed it closed. Mingyu didn’t turn back to look at him. No matter. Wonwoo would still talk. 

“Don’t go.” 

Mingyu let out a shaky breath.

“Wonwoo, don’t make this harder than this needs to be.”

“Please don’t leave me,” Wonwoo said, “Don’t make me live without you again.”

Mingyu froze before he turned around to face Wonwoo.

“What?”

“I won’t deny the fact that you hurt me so much that day. I left that morning because looking at you made my heart hurt in an unimaginable way; after hearing those words come out of your mouth, I wanted nothing to do with you. I thought I could move on and that things would magically get better on its own, but I was wrong. If this past month has proved anything, it’s that… I’m miserable without you.” 

Mingyu’s eyes slightly widened.

“Everything got brighter since that day you talked to me that day in that nightclub, Mingyu. Before you, I was… trying to heal from an ex who treated me like trash and left because he loved his affair more than me. Then you walked in and… and you were annoying at times, no doubt about that, but there were also times where you… took care of me. You fed me, held my hand, comforted me after I told you about my parents and Seungjoon, and always checked in with me to make sure I was okay. Looking back… when my heart was in conflict, it shouldn’t have been.” 

Wonwoo softly laughed, looking away. 

“I guess I’m not as smart as you think I am.”

Mingyu immediately shook his head. He tilted his head down, placing his fingers on Wonwoo’s chin, and tilted his head up, so their eyes met again.

“That’s not true at all,” Mingyu retorted, “You’re the smartest person I’ve ever known. If anyone’s the dumb one… it’s me, for not realizing it from the beginning: that you’re the best thing to happen to me.”

Tears swelled in Wonwoo’s eyes.

“Really?”

“Really really.”

Wonwoo let out a shaky breath. 

“You’re the best thing to happen to me too.”

Mingyu smiled, and suddenly, Wonwoo felt an arm wrap around his waist before he felt another pair of lips on his. Wonwoo smiled before he put his hands on Mingyu’s face and kissed back. Mingyu then wrapped both his arms around Wonwoo, pulling him in even closer, kissing him hungrily. Wonwoo’s heart pounded in his chest, feeling Mingyu’s hands firm on his back. From how close he and Mingyu were, he wondered if Mingyu could feel it too. He hoped; there was something in Wonwoo that wanted Mingyu to know that his heart was racing, threatening to fly out of chest, for _him_. 

The smell of Mingyu, the strong, musky smell, entered his nose, and it intoxicated him. Wonwoo could feel himself falling again. Having Mingyu close, having Mingyu pressed up against him, having Mingyu’s lips against his, feeling the warmth move through his body, confirmed that he was undeniably in love with Mingyu, and he never stopped.

Wonwoo pulled away for air and looked back up at Mingyu, their lips still centimeters apart. He felt himself getting lost in Mingyu’s eyes all over again.

Was he really in Mingyu’s arms, or was he dreaming? Was he going to wake up in his bed and be miserable all over again? He didn’t want it to be a dream. He’d rather be happy in his dream than be miserable in reality. 

“I’m not dreaming… am I?” Wonwoo asked, desperation lacing his voice.

Mingyu shook his head. 

“I’m really here.” 

Wonwoo choked on tears caught in his throat before resting his head on Mingyu’s chest, tears falling out of his eyes. As tears continued to fall down his cheeks, Mingyu rubbed his back and whispered comforting words in his ears. His grip on Mingyu’s shirt tightened, scared that Mingyu would suddenly slip away. 

But Mingyu was there and he stayed, and Wonwoo’s anxiety of Mingyu leaving simmered down. As Wonwoo’s sobs calmed down, he could hear the steady of Mingyu’s heartbeat in his ears. It was calming, proving that, yes, Mingyu was really here, and he was really in Mingyu’s arms. Mingyu really walked back in, explained himself, fought for him, and continued to stay while Wonwoo let his emotions take over him. Mingyu really was here, and he wasn’t leaving any time soon. 

“I missed you,” Wonwoo said in a broken whisper. 

“I missed you even more,” Mingyu replied in the same tone. 

“Please… let’s never do… _that_ , again.” 

“I promise; we won’t.” 

Wonwoo smiled before he closed his eyes, continuing to rest his head on Mingyu’s chest as Mingyu continued to hold him. He felt more at peace than he had been for the past month.

Mingyu slightly pulled away, prompting Wonwoo to lift his head up. Their eyes met again.

“So… am I forgiven?” Mingyu asked.

Wonwoo smiled and nodded, wiping his tear-stained cheeks with the palm of his hand.

“One-hundred percent.” 

Mingyu smiled in return. 

“In that case, I have something for you.”

Wonwoo raised an eyebrow as Mingyu pulled away completely and reached into his pocket. Wonwoo watched as he pulled something out. 

It was a small, black, jewelry box. 

Mingyu handed it to Wonwoo. With curiosity, Wonwoo opened it. He gasped when he saw what was inside. 

It was the necklace he saw in that shop at Jeju. It was a simple necklace with a silver chain with a silver pendant. There was a picture of a turtle with ‘Jeju’ engraved on it. 

He looked up at Mingyu.

“How did you know I was looking at this?” 

“I saw you looking at necklaces in the first shop we went into when we got to Jeju. When I was getting ingredients for the night we had the barbecue, I went back to the shop and asked the shop owner which one you were looking at. I bought it before I walked back to the beach house. I meant to give it to you the morning after… but… we know how things went.” 

“Yeah…”

“Anyway, if there was any chance you were going to accept my apology and decide to even be friends with me, I was going to give it to you.” 

Wonwoo smiled before looking back up at Mingyu. 

“Thank you, so much,” Wonwoo said, “Can you help me put it on?” 

“Of course.” 

Mingyu took the box out of Wonwoo’s hand. As Wonwoo turned around, Mingyu pulled out the necklace. He set the box on the ground and put the necklace around Wonwoo’s neck, clipping in the locket.

Wonwoo turned around, admiring the necklace. 

“Thank you… so much.”

“Of course, anything for you.”

Mingyu took a deep breath. Wonwoo looked up, meeting his eyes for the nth time that evening.

“I wanted the scene to be right before I asked this question, but… the timing right now seems perfect,” he said, “I… I don’t know if I’m even deserving of this, of you, but… but I… I would love it if… if you’d be my boyfriend."

Wonwoo didn’t even know if he heard Mingyu right. His mind was still in a whirlwind after everything that just happened.

“What?” Wonwoo asked in a soft voice.

“I want you to be my boyfriend,” Mingyu confirmed, “I promise I’ll take care of you, be there for you when you’ve had a bad day, protect you from those that threaten to hurt you, and make sure you’re always happy and well fed.”

Wonwoo gave him a small smile.

“I would love to be your boyfriend.”

Mingyu beamed before he pulled Wonwoo into another kiss. Wonwoo smiled against the kiss before he wrapped his arms around Mingyu’s neck and kissed back. 

Being in Mingyu’s arms and kissing him, officially being Mingyu’s boyfriend, Wonwoo felt happy and whole once again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW YES FINALLY THEY'RE TOGETHER AHHHHHH ALL THE FEELSSSSS 
> 
> Started from the bottom now we here ~~ finally ^.^
> 
> (I hope this chapter was worth the hype. hehe. See you guys with another update soon! ^.^)


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~!! Sorry this update is late ;.; I meant to post this yesterday, but I got caught up in going other things for my family, so it got delayed to today. I've also been working on this "12 days of junhao" project for Christmas, where I post a junhao related Christmas short story every day up to Christmas Eve. So I've been working and editing those so they're ready to post each day. (You can check it out on my profile.!) Thus explaining the delayed update. My apologies. This is what I get for piling on too many projects at the same time. 😓😓
> 
> But here's a new update~! I hope you enjoy! ^.^

Mingyu didn’t know when it happened, but somehow he and Wonwoo had moved from the front door to the couch. He also wasn’t fully sure how Wonwoo ended up with his back against the cushions of the couch, or how he ended up hovering above Wonwoo with one of his hands pinning one of his wrists against the couch. 

Mingyu didn’t know how they got to their current position, or why they decided to move to the intimate position in the first place, but he still loved it. 

Wonwoo heavily breathed under him, his chest quickly rising and falling as Mingyu started to move away from his lips. He placed soft kisses, starting from the corner of Wonwoo’s mouth, to his jawline, and down his neck. Once Mingyu reached a certain part on his neck, Wonwoo let out a throaty moan. 

Mingyu let out a small, deep laugh. 

“You sound heavenly.”

Wonwoo looked up at him, lust in his eyes. 

“Only because of you.”

“And it’s only because of you that I can’t resist anymore. If only you knew how beautiful you look right now, baby.” 

Once the nickname left his mouth, Wonwoo’s face flushed. 

“Baby?”

Mingyu smirked. 

“You like that?” 

Wonwoo smiled and nodded. 

“Yeah.”

Mingyu smiled confidently before he started kissing Wonwoo once again. Wonwoo moaned again, inviting Mingyu to continue. Mingyu then pressed his body against Wonwoo’s, placing soft kisses against his skin while Wonwoo moaned under him.

It was only their first makeout session, and Mingyu was already, no doubt, was addicted to Wonwoo: addicted to the taste of Wonwoo’s lips, addicted to his forestry, piney smell, addicted to his soft skin, addicted to his hands on Wonwoo’s waist and holding onto him like Wonwoo was his and  _ only _ his.

Before this, he could only imagine what it’d be like. Now, with the scene unfolding around him, he knew he already loved it. It was a pretty scene: Wonwoo was pretty, panting in pleasure under him. How could he let anyone else see Wonwoo like this? He didn’t want anyone to. He wanted this Wonwoo for himself. It gave him a rush: the feeling of satisfaction knowing that he was the one making Wonwoo wither under him, and that it was only him that could make Wonwoo look and feel this way. 

It pleasured Mingyu even more when he knew that he would see Wonwoo like  _ this _ for many times to come; he looked forward to it all.

He smiled, that thought repeating in his head; he still couldn’t believe it. 

Wonwoo was his. 

And he was Wonwoo’s. 

He didn’t know why it took so long, why he waited so long. Everything he felt for Wonwoo made him feel something unexplainable, like he was truly feeling for the first time. Electricity coursing through his veins, the desire to please Wonwoo filling his every thought, his heart beating for the sole purpose to live, to be with Wonwoo: it was all of that and more. It was like Mingyu was really living for the first time in his life. It was the best feeling in the world. 

Mingyu continued down his neck, reaching the hem of his shirt. It had hit him that he’d never seen Wonwoo without a shirt off, and, call him a horny teenager, but he wanted it off to see what was under all the shirts, sweaters, and hoodies Wonwoo wore.

“Off?” Mingyu asked. 

Wonwoo quickly nodded. As Mingyu started to pull off Wonwoo’s shirt, the door opened.

“Hey, Wonwoo we’re- oh my god.”

Wonwoo yelped, pushing Mingyu off of him, who screamed and fell onto the ground next to the couch in the process.

After the initial shock washed over him, he slightly tilted his head up. He saw two guys, who he recognized as Soonyoung and Jun, standing in the doorway. Soonyoung was staring at them with wide eyes while Jun covered his mouth, trying not to scream.

“Ow,” Mingyu groaned, sitting up while rubbing his head, “Baby, that wasn’t very nice of you.”

“ _ Baby _ ?” Soonyoung asked, his eyes widening even more. “Wonwoo, are you going to explain yourself?” 

“Yeah, what’s going on?” Jun asked immediately after. 

Mingyu tried not to sigh.

_ What happened is that you both ruined a perfectly good makeout session. _

He looked up at Wonwoo, who seemed flustered.

“I-I… um-”

“Hey what’s going-”

Two more guys walked into the doorway. Mingyu recognized them as Minghao, Jun’s boyfriend, and the one he actually connected well with, and Jihoon, Soonyoung’s boyfriend. The shock grew on their faces when they saw the scene in front of them. 

Mingyu then turned to Wonwoo and watched as his face turned an even darker shade of red. Mingyu tried not to smirk. Flustered Wonwoo was adorable.

“ _ Oh. _ ”

Jihoon then smirked. 

“Soonyoung told me you were going to meet up with Mingyu today, Wonwoo. I assume things went well?” 

Wonwoo scratched the back of his neck. 

“Um, yeah. It went really well, actually.”

Mingyu took the chance to get up from the floor. He joined Wonwoo on the couch and sat behind him. He wrapped his arms around his waist while resting his head on his shoulder. Wonwoo flinched at the touch, but then leaned into Mingyu’s arms and made himself comfortable.

Soonyoung’s eyes widened as the shock remained on Jun’s face. 

“Is Kim Mingyu your… boyfriend?” Jun asked. 

Wonwoo looked back at him. A smile grew on Wonwoo’s face. There was a certain sense of pride to Wonwoo’s facial expressions, as if he truly was proud to announce Mingyu as his boyfriend. That made warmth spread through Mingyu’s body.

“Yeah.” 

Mingyu looked back at Wonwoo’s friends, hoping for approval. Jihoon and Minghao were giving Wonwoo comforting smiles. Soonyoung seemed to be glaring holes into Mingyu while Jun seemed to be thinking skeptically.

After the silence of Wonwoo’s answer, Minghao stepped forward and sat down on the other couch.

“I’m happy for you, the both of you. It took awhile to get here but, wow, I’m happy it happened.” 

Minghao then turned to Mingyu and gave him a welcoming smile. 

“Welcome to the boyfriend squad of the ‘96 brothers apartment, Mingyu. The members include me and Jihoon and, now, you. We’re happy to have you.” 

Mingyu smiled in return.

“Thanks, Minghao.” 

Jihoon followed Minghao and sat next to him. 

“As long as you’re not an asshole, you’ll fit in swimmingly.” 

Mingyu let out a small laugh. 

“I’m leaving my asshole days behind. I’m turning over a new leaf.” 

“Perfect,” Jihoon said, “Congrats, and welcome.” 

The three started to exchange numbers. While Minghao was adding Mingyu into their group chat, Mingyu heard someone clear their throat. He looked up and saw Jun and Soonyoung looking at him, coldness yet concern drawn on their faces, which was understandable. Mingyu had hurt their best friend. 

“Mingyu, could we have a word with you?” Soonyoung asked.

Mingyu wanted to say no, because frankly, he was scared, but nonetheless he nodded before he turned to Wonwoo. 

“I’ll be back in a bit, okay?” 

Wonwoo nodded. He then gave Mingyu a comforting smile. 

“Don’t be too intimidated. They both look tough, but they also shriek when they see spiders around the apartment.” 

Mingyu laughed. 

“Thanks for the warning.” 

He gave Wonwoo one last kiss on the top of his head before he stood up. He followed Soonyoung and Jun to one of their rooms. Once they were in another room, Soonyoung closed the door behind them. Mingyu looked around and saw a picture of Jun and Minghao in a picture frame on the desk; he assumed they were in Jun’s room.

“Take a seat,” Jun said, motioning to the spinning chair. 

Mingyu nodded. He sat down in the chair as Jun and Soonyoung sat down on his bed. He couldn’t deny the fact that he was nervous. He felt like a boyfriend who had been sneaking around with his significant other, and then unfortunately got caught by his significant other’s parents.

“So… Mingyu, you and Wonwoo made up?” Soonyoung asked. 

Mingyu nodded. 

“And now… you two are... boyfriends?” Jun followed up. 

Mingyu nodded again. 

The two, especially Soonyoung, didn’t seem to believe him.

Soonyoung narrowed his eyes. 

“Are you sure you have good intentions, Mingyu?” 

Mingyu quickly nodded. 

“Of course.” 

“I find a hard time believing that, considering the last time you were around Wonwoo, he came home from a vacation  _ you _ invited him to, three days early, in tears.” 

“I know. I fucked up, badly. There’s no amount of words that can describe how awful I feel for putting Wonwoo through that, especially knowing his past. You both have every right to be skeptical and protective over him after what I did.” 

“I like that you acknowledge that we’re weary of you. You get points for that,” Jun said, “So you see why we’re skeptical about you being Wonwoo’s boyfriend, and if your intentions are good and if your feelings for him are real.” 

“Yeah, I see, and I understand why,” Mingyu agreed, “I know you have no reason to believe me, but I really don’t have any intention of hurting Wonwoo, ever again. I know how badly I messed up the first time, and I don’t want to repeat that mistake. Wonwoo is the most important person to me, so I’ll protect him and fight for him with everything I have. His well being and happiness is now my top priority, and I promise, I'll make sure he's always happy when he's with me.” 

“Seungjoon said the same thing when we voiced our concerns to him,” Jun pointed out, “Why should we believe you?” 

Mingyu took a deep breath. 

“I terminated my contract with my company because I wanted the chance to be with him.”

Their eyes widened. 

“Really?” 

Mingyu nodded. 

“It’s a longer story, and Wonwoo will want to be here when I tell it when I go into details, so I won’t say much about it, but I gave up all I’ve ever known because… because Wonwoo’s worth it.” 

Mingyu looked at Soonyoung and Jun’s facial expressions and tried to interpret it. They were unreadable. Mingyu wasn’t sure what they were thinking. 

Jun then sighed. 

“That is a… pretty big thing to do for someone, Mingyu. You’ve done more for Wonwoo than Seungjoon ever did,” Jun said, “You’re okay in my book.” 

“Same with mine,” Soonyoung agreed, “But hurt him again… and I’ll make sure you regret it.” 

Mingyu let out a small, nervous laugh before he nodded. 

“I understand.” 

They all stood up. Jun opened the door, and they all walked out. When they got back to the living room, he saw Wonwoo talking with Minghao and Jihoon. He saw an empty space next to Wonwoo and sat down next to him, wrapping his arms around Wonwoo, who immediately leaned into him. 

God, how did he live this long without having Wonwoo in his arms? It was as if Wonwoo fit perfectly in his hold. 

“How’d it go?” Wonwoo asked, looking up at him. 

“Like your typical boyfriend-parent confrontation,” Mingyu replied, “Your friends act like your parents… you know that, right?” 

Wonwoo let out an exhaled laugh before he nodded. 

“I know. They told me once they do that in place of my own parents because… you know, the whole deal with my parents. I appreciate it, but sometimes, it feels like they’re more like my parents than my friends.” 

“Which isn’t necessarily a bad thing. They care about you. It’s good that they do,” Mingyu pointed out. 

“Yeah,” Wonwoo said, “Anyway, do you have any plans? We were all going to have a Mario Kart tournament.” 

“Sure. Sounds fun.” 

The two settled on the couch while Wonwoo set up the game console. Once the game started up, all the couples sat together, and the competition began. While they played, Mingyu could feel Soonyoung and Jun’s eyes on him, but it didn’t bother him so much. 

He was too busy focusing on Wonwoo. 

The way Wonwoo yelled when he got hit by shells and slipped on bananas, the way he cheered when he passed by racers and pulled into first, and how he laughed when he successfully threw a green shell at an unsuspecting Jun. 

And the way he kissed Mingyu’s lips after he won his races.

Mingyu was absolutely, one-hundred percent in love with him. He didn’t know how he lived without Wonwoo, or why he waited so long to realize his feelings for him. But he knew he shouldn't have spent too much time dwelling. Because that was in the past, and he knew he couldn't change the past. Now, Wonwoo was officially his, and he didn’t have any intentions of letting him go, ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It got a little steamy there at the beginning (too bad they got interrupted amirite?) 👀
> 
> So good news bad news? However you wanna take this. So originally, there's only one chapter left, which would be the epilogue. But I decided to add in one more chapter in between this one and the epilogue, as well as rearrange some things to make the ending better and more smooth. So good news, there's a bit more to the story to anticipate ^.^ Bad news, this might not be updated until after Christmas, at the earliest. Considering I have to write that brand new chapter, rewrite the epilogue, then edit (and my editing process takes some time but you guys know that, haha), as well as finish editing for my "12 days of junhao" on time. I'll try to update this sooner, but I don't want to make any promises. 
> 
> If I don't update before Christmas, I want to wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy Holidays! (Whichever holiday you celebrate I hope you enjoy and stay safe! ^.^) 
> 
> See you, until then~! ^.^ (sorry this was such a long author note, haha. If you read through it, again, thanks for reading through it ^.^)


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloo~~!! 
> 
> Guess who's backkkk~~~ ^.^
> 
> Turns out this chapter was too long to be one chapter, so it got split into two chapters. So y'all get an extra chapter yayyy~~! ^.^
> 
> This is more fluff than angst, which I guess is good news bc we've had to read through a LOT of angst, right? We deserve some fluff, hehe. 
> 
> Enjoy!

If this was it was like to have a true, genuine, loving boyfriend, Wonwoo didn’t know why he waited so long (well, he knew why, but it also made him forget what it was like to be in love). 

Officially two weeks ago, Mingyu had become his boyfriend, and some days, when Wonwoo woke up, he almost couldn’t believe it. But once he saw the good morning texts (accompanied with heart emojis) from Mingyu, he knew it was all real, and that he wasn’t living in a dream.

The relationship he had with Mingyu was one he thought he’d only be able to read about in his romance novels. After Wonwoo was done with work and class, Mingyu took him out more days than not, which was usually nothing more than grabbing ice cream or coffee before taking walks in the park. Even though winter was passing and spring was flowing in, it still got cold, and on the days it did, Mingyu gave him his gloves or his scarf. Although Mingyu’s gloves were often too big for him, he appreciated the gesture. Other days, if Wonwoo was too tired, they’d laze around in Mingyu’s apartment and cuddle while a movie played. 

Wonwoo didn’t remember what it was like to be so… in love. With Seungjoon, he always felt like he was pushing and fighting for their relationship to stay strong. He always felt on edge or nervous about what Seungjoon thought about him or their relationship. 

But with Mingyu, it felt so natural. He didn’t have to try to work things out because their relationship already did it for them. Mingyu took care of him and showed Wonwoo he appreciated him, compared to the bullshit Seungjoon spilled out of his mouth. Wonwoo could feel it in his heart that Mingyu was just as in love as he was. 

Jun and Soonyoung were slowly becoming accepting of Mingyu as his boyfriend. For the first couple of times they saw Mingyu with Wonwoo, the two glared at Mingyu constantly and acted more standoff-ish when Mingyu tried to start conversations with him. But as more days passed, they became more open to him. They were more welcome, willing to be his friend and accept him into their friend group, which was fortunate for Wonwoo. He definitely did not want to choose between his boyfriend and his best friends.

As for Mingyu’s friends, they had yet to break the news, and they planned to do it tonight, at their monthly gathering.

It was a Friday night, and he and Mingyu were in his room. Wonwoo was at his desk, working on homework while Mingyu was laying down on his bed, watching videos on his phone. It was quiet, but a good kind of quiet. It was comfortable and peaceful, knowing they only needed each other’s presence. 

As Wonwoo wrote the last sentence in his paper, he yawned, stretching his arms up. He rubbed his eyes, staring at the four page paper he spent the last couple days finishing. Now that it was done, he was ready to take a break. 

Suddenly, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his shoulders and a head rest on top of one of them. He looked back, seeing Mingyu hold him. 

“You’re done?” Mingyu asked. 

“Yeah, finally,” Wonwoo said, “I can’t wait to graduate. I’m tired of school work.” 

“You will. In a couple of months, you’ll be free.”

“I hope so. I don’t want to miss something, and then I don’t get to graduate with Jun and Soonyoung.” 

“I seriously doubt that happening. Remember? You’re the smartest person I know. If anyone’s going to graduate, it’s you.” 

Wonwoo smiled. 

“Thanks, Gyu.” 

Mingyu smiled before placing a quick on Wonwoo’s cheek. 

“It’s almost six. Are you ready to go?” 

Wonwoo looked at his laptop screen and saw that it was, indeed, almost six. He looked back at Mingyu. 

“Sure,” he said, “But… do you think I should change?” 

They both looked down at his outfit. Wonwoo was simply wearing a red sweater and light washed jeans. His hair was lying flat on his forehead and his glasses rested on the bridge of his nose. 

“I think your outfit is fine. No need to change it.”

And with that, Wonwoo nodded and closed his laptop and stood up. He grabbed his jacket before walking out of his room as Mingyu followed, turning off the light. They stopped at the door to put on their jackets and their shoes. When they were ready, Wonwoo turned off the lights in the apartment before they walked out, locking the door behind him. 

Once they made it to the ground level, they headed to Mingyu’s car and climbed in, where they got in and drove off. It wasn’t long until their hands met in the middle. Before, Wonwoo had always been hesitant on whether he could hold Mingyu’s hand or not. But now, he knew he could hold Mingyu’s hand whenever he wanted to, and it was the best feeling in the world. 

Once they had reached the karaoke bar, which was a low, black, building on a quiet street with a neon glowing sign, they climbed out of the car. Mingyu locked his car before he took Wonwoo’s hand and led them inside. They walked to the front, which didn’t have much decoration except for a front desk with a register, waiting chairs, a tv showing music show performances, and a sign hanging on the wall with different prices. There was a man standing at the desk, flipping through a book. 

“Eunwoo!” 

The man looked up. Wonwoo took in his black hair and kind eyes. He was wearing a sweater with a nametag and looked to be about their age. He was handsome, no doubt about that.

He instantly smiled. 

“Hey, Mingyu!” 

MIngyu let go of Wonwoo’s hand and walked behind the counter. The two shared a quick side hug before they pulled away.

“How have you been?” Eunwoo asked. “Have you been doing alright since… the termination?”

Mingyu sighed.

“It’s… well, been okay. It could be better, but that’s just life, right?”

“Yeah, you’re right”

Mingyu then looked back and smiled, motioning for Wonwoo to follow. Wonwoo shyly walked up to Mingyu and stood next to him. 

“This is my boyfriend, Wonwoo,” Mingyu introduced, “Wonwoo, this is Dongmin, also known as Eunwoo. The group and I come here often to karaoke, and Eunwoo is usually the one at the front. His aunt and uncle are actually the ones that own this place.” 

“Hey, it’s nice to meet you,” Wonwoo said with a small wave.

“It’s nice to meet you too, Wonwoo,” Eunwoo replied, “You finally got the great Kim Mingyu to humble himself, didn’t you?” 

Wonwoo gave him a small shrug before he gave him a small, shy smile.

“Yeah, I guess I did.” 

“Anyway, the group and I had a reservation for one of the rooms here? At six,” Mingyu informed Eunwoo. 

“Right, of course. Everyone is here already, in room eight. You can go back.” 

“Thanks, Eunwoo,” Mingyu said, “If you have the time, feel free to join us. We’d love to have you.”

“It depends on if my aunt and uncle will let me, but I’ll keep it into consideration. Thanks, Mingyu.” 

Eunwoo then turned to Wonwoo. 

“It was nice to meet you too, Wonwoo. Treat our Mingyu well, okay?” 

“I definitely will,” Wonwoo said with a smile. 

Eunwoo gave them one last wave before they walked back. They walked down the hallway, hearing the faint sounds of other occupants singing in their own rooms. They stopped at the last door at the end of the hallway, which had an eight above it. Mingyu turned the doorknob, and once the door was open, they were instantly hit with loud music and Jungkook singing horribly to the song playing (and it sounded like he was doing it purposely. The voice Jungkook was singing with didn’t sound anything like the voice he heard singing the soundcloud songs).

Wonwoo looked around and saw that two leather couches lined the opposite walls with a table in the middle. A flat screen tv was in front of the room with a bright screen and lyrics moving across the screen. A small disco ball was hanging on the ceiling and flashing bright lights around the room. Jeonghan was looking at the food menu with Seokmin while Jisoo and Jennie were looking at the song book. Chaeyoung and Lisa were laughing at Jungkook’s performance. 

When the door closed, Jungkook’s song ended, and they all looked up. They instantly smiled seeing who it was.

“Wonwoo! Mingyu!” 

Jennie was the first to stand up. She walked over to the couple and pulled them into a hug. 

“Wonwoo, we’ve missed you!” She exclaimed. “Our hangouts just haven’t been the same without you.” 

“Wonwoo! It’s so good to see you again!” Seokmin said, being the second one to stand up and greet the two. “Please never leave us again. It was too quiet without you.” 

“It won’t be like that now,” Mingyu assured them, “Wonwoo’s going to be around from now on.” 

When Mingyu said those words, and the words processed in everyone’s head, Wonwoo could see everyone’s jaw seem to drop. 

“Do you mean…” Chaeyoung trailed off. 

Mingyu happily smiled and nodded, reaching out to hold Wonwoo’s hand in his. When they saw the action, it was confirmed. 

They immediately dropped everything before they all pulled them into a group hug. 

“Finally! We could all see you two were into each other!” Jungkook exclaimed.

“Honestly! I was going to scream ‘confess already!’ if I had to see you two pining over each other for another minute,” Jisoo agreed.

“Congratulations!” Lisa said, “How did it happen?” 

And with that, the two sat down with the rest of their friends surrounding them. They told them how Mingyu had shown up to Wonwoo’s workplace and was adamant on explaining himself, and how Wonwoo agreed. They told them about what Mingyu had said that night, how Mingyu had proved himself to Wonwoo, and how Wonwoo forgave him and how Mingyu asked Wonwoo to be his boyfriend. While they told the story, everyone cooed, and when they finished it, they cooed even more. 

“We don’t have full conversations for two weeks and this is what happens?” Jeonghan asked. “After tonight, I’m asking my dad to ease up on artists schedules.” 

“I would’ve dropped all my time I’ve been using on my soundcloud covers to hear this,” Jungkook agreed.

“Oh my gosh. Now you two have to sing the most mushy, cliche, couple song we can find,” Chaeyoung said, “Lisa, let’s find a song.” 

The two immediately grabbed the song book and started to look for the perfect song. While they did so, Seokmin took the liberty to add Wonwoo to their group chat, where his nickname was immediately changed to “Mingyu’s sweetheart.” It made Wonwoo cringe, but he also didn’t really dislike it either, so he kept it. 

And before Wonwoo knew it, he and Mingyu were dragged to the middle of the room and in front of the tv, where they were handed microphones. As the chosen song started to play, they sang the lyrics while everyone cheered for them.

And, of course, it was a love song duet, but nonetheless, Wonwoo sang it alongside Mingyu. And although the lyrics were too mushy and cliche for Wonwoo’s liking, every sappy word he sang was how he felt for Mingyu. Admittedly, every love song finally made sense.

Once they were done, the mics were passed to two others, and the cycle began. 

Everyone started to take turns singing solo songs, duets, and group performances with the two extra mics they had. At one point, Jennie sang a solo song with Jungkook and Lisa doing some dancing in the background and Seokmin playing the tambourine. Everyone couldn’t help but laugh. 

During the hangout, Wonwoo and Mingyu couldn’t help but display their affection more publicly. Mingyu had Wonwoo on his lap and had his arms wrapped around Wonwoo while sharing occasional kisses. Everyone could only coo at the sight.

One of the only times Wonwoo wasn’t on his lap was when Eunwoo came in with the food and drinks they ordered, and Mingyu got up to greet him. It was then when Eunwoo said he was able to stay for a song, since the evening rush was going to start soon. There, Mingyu, Eunwoo, Jungkook, and Seokmin decided to do a song together.

As Wonwoo was sitting by himself, watching the four shuffling through the song book, he felt the seat next to him sink in. He looked over and saw Jeonghan sitting next to him.

“Hey,” Jeonghan said. 

“Hey,” Wonwoo replied.

“It’s nice to see you again,” Jeonghan responded, “We’ve missed having you around.”

“So I’ve heard.” 

Jeonghan hummed in reply. 

“How has it been? Since you and Mingyu started dating.” 

Wonwoo wasn’t sure if he could even answer that question in coherent words. How he’d felt the past two weeks was indescribable. 

“Amazing… really amazing,” Wonwoo eventually replied (though “amazing” couldn’t even begin to describe it).

“That’s really good to hear,” Jeonghan said with a smile, “Hearing how things are between you two now makes me glad you didn’t follow my advice at the Christmas party.”

Wonwoo thought back to the holiday party all of those months ago. He thought about the warning Jeonghan gave him, and the fear that instilled in him when Jeonghan told him. It seemed so long ago. 

“I did think about your advice a lot when you told me. I admit, I was weary of him at first,” Wonwoo admitted, “But… Mingyu kept proving you and me wrong. I didn’t have it in me to play it safe or push him away.”

Jeonghan raised an eyebrow before he smiled. 

“I was right about you, Wonwoo.” 

Wonwoo furrowed his eyebrows. 

“What do you mean?” 

Jeonghan stayed silent in reply, putting thoughts together, before he spoke up again.

“I knew from the beginning, when our friend group started to form, that Mingyu does whatever he pleases, even if someone does get hurt at the end. It only became more prominent when he brought the first two along to our gatherings. It was never anything serious, whatever he had with them. We were confused about how and why he was like that, but then Daeho came into the picture. It’s when we figured out that Daeho had this hold on him, and that Mingyu let him. He never tried to escape it, like he owed Daeho something. We’ve all been wanting him to stop letting Daeho tell him what to do, but with how Mingyu seemed to worship him, we didn’t hold our breath.” 

Jeonghan then gave him a smile.

“Then you came along and… it was just different, what he had with you. I saw a Mingyu I’ve almost never seen before. The more you stayed in Mingyu’s life, the more he was changing. He had done away with the… rather bothersome pick up lines and had become more confident and true to himself… so much that he stood up for himself and broke away from Daeho’s control.”

Jeonghan paused.

“I wasn’t sure about you from the beginning, to be honest. I thought you were just going to be another fling, another person Mingyu would hurt and throw away, but then Mingyu brought you back even more than the first two, and I saw how he treated you compared to the others. That was when I started to have a good feeling about you, that you could be the one to bring him out of these bad habits. It turned out… my instincts were right because you did. Call it cheesy, but you really helped change Mingyu for the better.” 

Wonwoo looked up and smiled at Mingyu, who was laughing with Seokmin. 

“I did, didn’t I?” 

“Yeah, you did,” Jeonghan said, following his gaze, “He’s better and happier than I’ve ever seen him.”

Wonwoo lovingly sighed. 

“I am too.” 

Music then started to play throughout the room, and the four started to sing loudly as the lyrics displayed on the bottom of the screen. After the performance, Eunwoo left to help with the night rush, and everyone started to eat the food and drink the drinks that were ordered. It wasn’t long until the alcohol started to hit everyone (except for the designated drivers), and the karaoke sessions only got crazier. 

When Wonwoo noticed that Mingyu didn’t even order a drink, like Wonwoo expected him to, he wondered why. 

“How else am I supposed to make sure you get home safely?” Mingyu responded when Wonwoo questioned him about it. 

“I could always drive us back home,” Wonwoo suggested. 

Mingyu didn’t respond, but despite the lack of reply, Wonwoo didn’t press on. Besides, he knew how much Mingyu liked driving. And on top of that, Wonwoo had the freedom to hold Mingyu’s hand whenever he wanted, which he loved.

Once their karaoke session was done, they started to get ready to leave. With Jisoo and Jeonghan as designated drivers, they started to get their tipsy friends to their cars. 

Wonwoo and Mingyu said their own goodbyes to Jisoo and Jeonghan as well as the rest of Mingyu’s drunk friends. Before walking out, they said a quick goodbye to Eunwoo, who gave them a goodbye before helping another customer. They walked out, feeling the cool night air hit them as they headed to Mingyu’s car. 

Once they were back in the car, Mingyu started the car.

“Your place?” Mingyu asked.

“Yes.”

And with that, Mingyu drove off to Wonwoo’s apartment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember I said at the beginning that y'all get one extra chapter? Well my brain is extra creative and instead you're also getting two bonus chapters after the epilogue~~ 👀 so there's still a handful of things to come ^.^ 
> 
> I hope you anticipate it! See you guys soon~~!! 
> 
> Also thanks for waiting ❤️ I know this update came WAY later than anticipated


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~~! 
> 
> Part two of this chapter is here! 
> 
> Enjoy!! ^.^

When they arrived at Wonwoo’s apartment building, Mingyu parked the car as Wonwoo undid his seatbelt. Wonwoo turned to face Mingyu to wish him a good night and safe drive home, but instead, he watched Mingyu yawn as he stretched his arms, leaning back against his seat. Wonwoo looked at the clock and saw that it was a bit after ten. He slightly frowned before turning back to Mingyu.

“Are you sure you’re good to drive home?” Wonwoo asked. 

“Yeah, it’s fine. It’s not the first time I’ve driven tired,” Mingyu replied. 

That concerned Wonwoo, but he didn’t ask further about it. 

“But I don’t want you driving home tired, especially on a Friday night,” Wonwoo said. 

“Well, what do you suggest I do then?” 

Mingyu had his confident smile on. Even though Mingyu’s cocky, playboy habits started to die off, he still had the tendency to be confident (sometimes too confident) in himself. (Wonwoo accepted that it was his job to humble Mingyu when needed.) This specific smile meant that Mingyu knew what Wonwoo meant; he just wanted Wonwoo to say it out loud. 

And the thought of it made Wonwoo’s thoughts scramble, but he held his composure. 

“Stay tonight, and drive back home in the morning,” Wonwoo said, “I know we’ve only been together for two weeks, and it might seem a bit early to already have you spend the night, but I would feel more comfortable if you did.” 

Mingyu’s confident smile then turned into a fond one. 

“I would love to.” 

And with that, Mingyu turned off his car. They stepped out, Mingyu locking his car before they made their way inside. Once they took the elevator up and arrived at Wonwoo's apartment, Wonwoo unlocked the door. 

Wonwoo hoped Jun and Soonyoung wouldn’t be home, but of course, they were there, sitting on the couch, watching a movie, with a bowl of popcorn on the coffee table and cups filled with soda. As the door opened, they turned their heads to see who was there. They were shocked, to say the least. 

“Mingyu’s here?” Soonyoung asked. 

“Yeah… he’s staying the night,” Wonwoo replied, shuffling his feet, “That’s okay… right?” 

“Yeah, that’s fine,” Jun said with a nod, “Unless… if you were two were planning to fuck, then absolutely not. We haven’t even given you ‘the talk’ yet, Wonwoo. Two weeks is too soon.”

Wonwoo scoffed.

“Says the one who fucked Minghao the first night you both met.”

Jun glared at Wonwoo in return. 

“That’s different. I’m an experienced person who has gone out, talked to people, and dated before. You're still new to all of this.” 

“Sure...," Wonwoo trailed off, "But regardless, we're not planning to anyway."

“Yet, anyway,” Mingyu added in, “So you two have time to plan out this talk, if it’s a pamphlet or powerpoint, or if you’re actually going to sit him down, or whatever. If and when we do in the future, I promise to be extra gentle with Wonwoo.”

“Thank you, Mingyu, for being a kind, respectable, and honest boyfriend,” Soonyoung said, “I trust that you and Wonwoo won’t do anything beyond a… kiss?” 

“Yes,” Mingyu replied with a nod, “Tonight, we’re just going to talk, cuddle, and fall asleep together. Nothing vulgar.” 

“Okay,” Soonyoung said, “Just remember we’re out here. We’ll put a stop to it if we hear any escalating beyond a kiss.”

Jun gave an accompanying smile after, but Wonwoo couldn’t tell if they were being serious or being mischievous. 

“Okay,  _ mom  and dad _ ,” Wonwoo said, “Come on, Gyu.” 

Wonwoo took his hand and practically dragged Mingyu behind him, leading them both to their room (but not without hearing Soonyoung and Jun say "Don't even think about it, young man. Wonwoo’s not ready to have kids yet.). When they got to his room, Wonwoo shut the door and sighed in relief. 

“Are those your friends out there? Or your parents? I can’t tell the difference,” Mingyu said, a subtle teasing tone behind his voice.

Wonwoo groaned.

“I always tell them to just be my friends and to not be so protective over me, but they haven’t gotten the message yet, apparently,” Wonwoo said in reply, “I’m an adult. I know how to take care of myself.”

“Well you can’t really blame them. You were hurt badly in your last relationship, and by me... even more recently. It ruined you for awhile.” 

Mingyu paused. 

“I know I would be the same if I were them.”

Wonwoo turned around to face Mingyu. He frowned, seeing the guilt written on his face. He sighed at the sudden mood change before he wrapped his arms around Mingyu’s neck.

“You're nothing like Seungjoon. You’re better than him.” 

“But I hurt you like he did. I’m just like that… that shitbag asshole.”

Mingyu sadly laughed. 

“Honestly, it’s amazing to me… that you still said yes to me… even after I did all of that to you. I don’t deserve you.”

“Stop it with that,” Wonwoo replied, “It wasn’t your fault. Besides, I forgive you for everything that happened, because you’re the one who got me out of that nightclub. You’re the one who got me out of my room and took me out, and reminded me that it’s good to go out and experience life. You’re the one who comforted me that night and took care of me after. You’re the one who gave up your whole career, the only life you’ve ever known, for  _ me _ . We deserve each other, so don’t you dare guilt trip yourself into believing you don’t deserve me because you do. We deserve each other.”

Wonwoo let out a deep breath after his small outburst.

“What matters now is that you’re free from Daeho, and that we’re together. That’s all we really need.”

Mingyu’s face slowly changed, and before Wonwoo knew it, gratefulness showed on his face.

“This is why I’m never taking you for granted, ever,” Mingyu said with a fond smile, “But…you know, the way your friends look out for you, you know they really care for you. You have two really good best friends.” 

Wonwoo fondly smiled, thinking about how, even through the teasing, Soonyoung and Jun had always looked out for him and always had his back; there was no doubt about that.

“Yeah, I do.” 

He then looked back and up at Mingyu. 

“I have a  _ really _ good boyfriend too.” 

Mingyu returned the smile before he placed a soft kiss on Wonwoo’s forehead and pulled away. 

“Anyway, did you want to shower? I know how crazy that karaoke session got. You and Jungkook even got on the table and danced to that one song,” Wonwoo asked, giving Mingyu a teasing smile. 

Mingyu gave him a playful scoff in return.

“You know what I say: if you’re going to karaoke, you might as well go all out.” 

“I’ve literally never heard you say that before.” 

“I just said it now.”

“That doesn’t count." 

"Yes it does. You claimed I've never said it before, and I just did." 

"You know what I meant," Wonwoo said, "I'm ending this here. Do you want to go shower or not?" 

Mingyu let out a small laugh. 

"Okay fine," he replied, "You can go first." 

Wonwoo nodded, giving Mingyu one last kiss before grabbing his towel and a change of clothes. He headed to the bathroom, where he took a quick shower because he was excited (more than he wanted to admit) to have a cuddle session with Mingyu. Once he was done showering and going through his nightly routine, he went back to his room. 

When he walked in, he saw Mingyu sitting cross-legged on his bed, scrolling through his phone. 

“Gyu?” 

Mingyu looked up, a slight frown on his face. 

Wonwoo furrowed his eyebrows. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Mingyu sighed before looking back down at his phone. 

“I went back on social media for the first time in a week, and… it’s not pretty.”

Oh. Ever since Mingyu’s former company released the statement about his contract termination, Mingyu had been on edge. He’d been staying off of social media so he wouldn’t have to see any article headlines or comments from the public, but he knew they were out. 

“How is it?” Wonwoo asked.

“Well… since I haven’t spoken up since the statement was released, people have been commenting things on my Instagram posts and making assumptions about me, both good and bad things.” 

“Oh…”

Wonwoo put his towel back on the hook and his dirty clothes in his basket; he climbed up on the bed and sat in front of Mingyu. He pulled him into a hug, which Mingyu accepted, and proceeded to wrap his arms around Wonwoo. After a moment of silence in each other’s embrace, he pulled apart.

“Are you feeling okay?” Wonwoo asked. 

“It’s… manageable. I thought it’d be worse than this, but… it’s not, which is good. It’s just the lies people are making up is what’s bothering me. They’re making things up about me, things that aren’t true at all, like they know everything about me when they don’t.”

Mingyu took a deep breath.

“Which is why… I want to release my own statement.” 

Wonwoo’s eyes slightly widened. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah. I’ve spent years pretending to be someone I’m not, only doing it for the sole reason of being a dumbass and not knowing any better. And then I met you… and… and now, I’m truly happy and finally feel like myself, and I want people to know that. I want to be upfront and tell people about me from me, and not from the lies news outlets and comments from online,” Mingyu explained, “And I want to be upfront about you: the boy I adore so much and has changed me for the better. I won’t reveal your name, but I want to tell everyone about you.” 

Wonwoo’s face started heating up as Mingyu’s words repeated in his head. 

“Is that okay with you?” 

Wonwoo fondly smiled. 

“Better than okay. Let’s write this together, after you shower. Feel free to use whatever’s in there. I also laid out a toothbrush for you.”

Mingyu nodded before he got up and grabbed the towel and clothes Wonwoo provided for him. He went to take a quick shower while Wonwoo sat on his bed and waited. When Mingyu got out, all clean and changed, he sat down cross-legged on the bed, and Wonwoo sat down on his lap. Mingyu enveloped Wonwoo in his arms. 

“Your hair smells nice, like coconut,” Mingyu commented. 

“You can thank my shampoo for that,” Wonwoo replied, “Did you use it?”

“I did. And now I know I smell really nice,” Mingyu said, “Now, shall we?” 

The two started to compose a draft, talking about what should be said and what should be kept private. They talked about wording and how to say certain phrases, so they wouldn’t be taken the wrong way. 

After doing so, they read the draft together.

_ Hello, it’s Kim Mingyu.  _

_ Over these past years, I have received an overwhelming amount of love and support. I am grateful to Pledis Entertainment for giving me the opportunity to show the best sides of me in all the dramas I’ve had roles in. I am thankful for the fans that have supported me and helped me be the best actor I could be. I will forever be happy for the precious memories I have made as an actor. _

_ But after a long discussion, I have decided to part ways with Pledis Entertainment, and, as of now, I have no plans to sign with another company or further pursue my acting career. I ask for your respect and privacy as I use this time to rest and relax after these busy years. _

_ While reflecting on my career, I have made different realizations about myself, and instead of hiding it, I want to be honest with those that will continue to support me.  _

“What do you think?” Mingyu asked. 

Wonwoo smiled, reading the caption over and over again. 

“Yeah, it’s good,” Wonwoo replied, “Are you posting this now?” 

“Well not yet. I still have to write about you, right?” 

Wonwoo’s face flushed as Mingyu gave him a loving smile. 

“I’ll write it on my own and post everything when I’m ready.”

Wonwoo smiled at him in response before, suddenly, he stretched and let out a yawn. 

“You want to sleep?” 

Wonwoo nodded. And with that, Mingyu laid down while Wonwoo got up and turned off the light. He rushed back to the bed and snuggled into Mingyu. Mingyu wrapped his arm around Wonwoo’s waist and pulled him in, so Wonwoo’s head was resting on his chest. It wasn’t long until Mingyu heard soft snores coming from Wonwoo. 

Mingyu would’ve followed suit, but the thoughts of his post kept buzzing in his head. He kept wondering what he should say about Wonwoo. He knew he needed to say the perfect words, because Wonwoo deserved that. Mingyu wanted nothing less than that for him. And after he thought about it more, the sentences started to fill in his head. And the words started to match together perfectly.

So instead of sleeping, he grabbed his phone and turned on the screen. He went to his draft. He indented, starting a new paragraph. With that, he started to type, his thoughts overflowing with everything he felt for the boy in his arms. After the flow of words, he suddenly stopped, oddly stumped after the burst of emotion and thought.

What else could he say?

He then looked down at Wonwoo, who was sleeping in his arms. 

Wonwoo was everything good and pure. Mingyu still wondered how he was able to be with the most wonderful, precious, boy. He truly had the best one. And he wanted everyone to know that. 

He continued writing, continuing to look at Wonwoo for inspiration. And once he was done, he read through what he wrote, over and over, making sure it was perfect.

And after (what seemed like) the millionth time proofreading it, it _was_ _perfect_. The entire caption was perfect, and he didn’t see why he should wait a second longer to post it. 

He exited out of his notes app and went to Instagram. He went to make a new post and scrolled through his pictures he and Wonwoo had taken throughout the past two weeks. 

None of them seemed good enough. A lot of them consisted of selfies, which was opposite of what he wanted because he didn’t want to reveal Wonwoo to the world just yet, and on top of that, Mingyu wanted this Wonwoo only for himself. He kept scrolling, and soon more pictures of Wonwoo not looking at the camera appeared more. 

And then he stopped at a particular one. It was one of the days they went on a walk. With their fingers intertwined, Wonwoo was leading them to an ice cream stand with the sun setting in the background, unaware that Mingyu was taking a picture.

It was perfect. 

He selected the picture, edited it and added a filter, before he copy and pasted his caption from his notes into the text box. Everything was set; all he needed to do was press the ‘post’ button. 

His thumb hovered over the button. He contemplated whether to even post it or not. Was it better to wait? Maybe tomorrow, it wouldn’t be perfect. Or should he have done it earlier? Did people still care? Or did people already move on? Was it even worth it?

As that question lingered in his head, his gaze turned down to Wonwoo, who was peacefully sleeping in his arms. And suddenly, he was reminded. 

It was one-hundred perfect worth it. 

And with that, he pressed his thumb down on the post button. Just as quickly as the loading bar appeared, it filled up, and Mingyu’s new post showed up at the top of his timeline. And already, there were likes and comments already rushing in. 

But he wasn’t going to read them now. 

Instead, he turned off his phone and put it on the nightstand. He pulled Wonwoo in even closer as he felt his tiredness taking over. 

Before he knew it, slumber took over, and he fell asleep.

___

When Wonwoo felt the sun on his face once again, he groaned. 

_ I don’t wanna get up. _

But he knew life and his body wasn’t going to allow it, he knew the world and his body wasn’t going to allow that, so slowly, he yawned as he opened his eyes. He smiled, a sleeping Mingyu being the first thing he saw. His hair was messy laying across his forehead and his mouth was in a pout. 

_ He’s so cute. _

Just as Wonwoo was contemplating whether to kiss him, he saw Mingyu start to stir. After letting out a yawn, Mingyu opened his eyes. He smiled, seeing Wonwoo in front of him. 

“Good morning.” 

“Good morning,” Wonwoo replied, “How’d you sleep?” 

“Well, how about you?” 

“Pretty good.” 

“So… should we get up? Or should we cuddle until noon? Maybe watch a movie?” 

Wonwoo smiled at the thought of it. Just the two of them, laying in bed together and watching a movie on his laptop. The thought of it sounded perfect. Now he really didn’t want to get up.

“What time is it?” Wonwoo asked. 

Mingyu thought for a moment before he grabbed his phone and quickly looked. 

“It’s a little bit past nine.” 

He thought some more. He would love to be lazy with Mingyu, but alas, real life was bugging him at the back of his mind. 

He sighed.

“As much as I would love to, I actually have some homework I need to do.”

“So you’re kicking me out?” Mingyu asked, pouting.

“Unfortunately, yes,” Wonwoo replied, “But maybe after work tomorrow, we could go out?” 

Mingyu smiled at thought.

“I would love to.” 

“Okay,” Wonwoo said, “Want some breakfast before you leave? Jun and Soonyoung went shopping yesterday, so there’s new cereal in the cabinet.”

“Yeah, that sounds good.” 

And with that, the two got up. Wonwoo changed into a pair of jeans and a sweater while Mingyu put on the clothes from the night before. They went to the bathroom and went through their morning routine before walking out and heading to the kitchen. Thankfully, Jun and Soonyoung weren’t up yet. He did  _ not _ want another parent-like confrontation like the night before.

Wonwoo got two bowls and spoons for them before grabbing the cereal and milk. After they both made their selection and poured cereal into their bowls, they sat down at the island. They talked about how fun yet crazy karaoke session from the night before: how Jungkook managed to do a perfect yet awful version of Eyes Nose Lips, and how Jennie and Lisa did a hilarious dance to a Beyonce song that would’ve been good if they hadn’t had alcohol in their system. Wonwoo enjoyed the night, and he looked forward to joining more hangouts with them. 

Once they were finished, Wonwoo grabbed their bowls and took them to the sink. After quickly washing them, he turned around, seeing Mingyu looking down at his phone. He dried his hands before he walked back over to Mingyu. 

“What are you looking at?” 

Mingyu looked up at Wonwoo before he showed Wonwoo the screen. There, Wonwoo saw an instagram post from Mingyu that he hadn’t seen before. Wonwoo read the first sentences and realized it was the one they wrote the night before: it was  _ the _ post. Wonwoo then looked at the picture and saw that it was one he didn’t know Mingyu took. It was a picture of his back with his and Mingyu’s hands intertwined, as if Wonwoo was leading him somewhere. (He wondered when Mingyu took this picture.) The post itself had a good amount of likes, at least over 100,000. 

“Can I?” 

Mingyu nodded. He took Mingyu’s phone from his hands. He sat down and started to read through the comments. 

_ “Mingyu is gay? Disgusting.”  _

_ “Who is this man with him?”  _

_ “That explains a lot. Is that why his contract was terminated?”  _

_ “He left his career for a man? That doesn’t sound like it’s worth it to me.”  _

_ “Glad that he left. I never had a good feeling about him.”  _

_ “Stop with the mean comments, everyone. Mingyu is happy. Why should we be angry about that?” _

There were also an overflow of comments in English that he couldn’t read. A lot of them had rainbow heart emojis in the comments, so he could only assume they supported Mingyu. But a lot of the ones he could read weren’t the most supportive. There were more against his decision than those that supported him.

“These comments… I…”

“I know; it’s bad,” Mingyu said, “I knew there would be comments like this when I posted it, but… I don’t know. It still hurts to read them.” 

Wonwoo continued to scroll through the rest of the comments, until he decided he couldn’t read through them anymore. He put MIngyu’s phone down on the counter. 

He sighed.

“I’m sorry.” 

Mingyu furrowed his eyebrows.

“Why are you sorry?” 

“That you have to take the hit,” Wonwoo replied, looking away, “Look at all of these comments. All you did was be honest about yourself, and people are there in the comments saying awful things about it. You did everything that you did just so you could really be your true self. I can’t help but feel like… I should at least be sharing some of that burden with you.”

Mingyu frowned before he put his hand under Wonwoo’s chin and lifted his head up, so their eyes met again. 

“I would do it again and again if it meant you’d never have to be hurt again,” he said, “I’d rather take the hit than you having to relive the anxiety and self-loathe you had to wrestle with in the past.” 

Mingyu moved his hand to Wonwoo’s cheek. 

“I wouldn’t want it any other way. You’re the most important person to me.”

Wonwoo’s heart skipped a beat in his chest hearing those words leave Mingyu’s mouth. 

“You’re amazing; you know that?” 

“You’re even more amazing, which is why Hell will freeze over before I let anything or anyone hurt you like that ever again.”

Wonwoo fondly smiled before he kissed Mingyu’s cheek. 

“You’re the sweetest.” 

“Always for you,” Mingyu replied, a fond smile on his face.

But it quickly fell, a pout on his face once again.

“I guess I should leave, right? To let you do your homework?” 

Wonwoo sighed. 

“Yeah… I suppose you should,” he said, “I’ll walk you to the door.”

The two walked over to the door. There, Mingyu put on his jacket and his shoes. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

“Yes, definitely,” Mingyu replied, “I’ll send you a text when I get home. Maybe we can facetime later?” 

Wonwoo smiled and nodded. 

“I’d like that.” 

“Okay.” 

Once Mingyu had his jacket and shoes on, he leaned in to share a quick kiss with Wonwoo.

“After I leave, I want you to read what I wrote about you. It’s how I see you, and how I want the world to see you, and how I always want you to see yourself.”

In truth, Wonwoo, in the moment, forgot about it, his mind instantly prioritizing comforting Mingyu. Now he was curious what Mingyu wrote and how Mingyu saw him.

Wonwoo smiled and nodded.

“Okay.”

Mingyu then opened the door, giving Wonwoo one last smile before he walked out and closed the door. Wonwoo locked it behind him before he took his phone out of his pocket and unlocked it. He went to Instagram and went to Mingyu’s profile. He clicked on the post, skimming through the caption they read last night, only slowing down when he saw a new paragraph.

_ I am currently dating the most beautiful, lovely, boy. He is someone who has helped me through hard times and continued to stay even when it was difficult. He has helped me discover beautiful parts of me and encourages me to love the ugly parts. He makes me happier than anyone. He is my better half, and because of him, I now see the world in brighter colors. I hope you will support us both and our relationship as well as our future endeavors.  _

_ As time passes, I hope you’ll continue to love and support this new Kim Mingyu. _

_ With love,  _

_ Mingyu _

Wonwoo leaned on the door, unable to stop himself from smiling. 

He really did have the best boyfriend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jun and Soonyoung being parents hehe, that was fun to write, not gonna lie. Also a little bit of angst thrown in there... because everything can't be fluffy unfortunately. 
> 
> So now all we have left is the epilogue and two bonus chapters.! 
> 
> I hope you're excited for what's to come ^.^ 
> 
> See you soon!


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter of this fic ;.; Not gonna lie I'm a bit emotional. This fic is my baby~~~ I've been working this for basically a year and it's slowly coming to a close ;.; 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it~~

Although the ceremony had just started, the events were already a whirlwind in Wonwoo’s head. 

He was sitting in an auditorium, in a section full of other writing and literature majors who were also waiting for their department to be called. Soonyoung and Jun were also somewhere as well, sitting with their respective departments. Out there in the audience, he knew Minghao, Seungcheol, Joshua, Soonyoung’s parents, his and Mingyu’s friends, as well as Mingyu himself were sitting, waiting, anticipating to see him graduate.

He waited, watched as other departments went on the stage and shook hands with the president and professors from their department. An orchestra played music in the background. 

Waiting for his department’s time to walk on the stage, Wonwoo looked away from everyone and at his fiddling fingers.

He couldn’t believe it. He was actually graduating from college. No longer would he have to do readings and write papers. No longer would he have to pull all nighters, try to study for exams, or finish last minute details for projects. He would be free from it all and able to jump right into the workforce. The thought of it made him nervous but excited all at the same time.

The thought popped from his head when he heard the president of their university call his department. Promptly, he held his diploma holder in his hand as he stood up with the rest of the writing and literature majors. In a line, they walked up to the stage. 

When it came to Wonwoo’s turn, he handed his diploma holder to the president, who gave it right back and shook his hand, giving him a congratulations before wishing him luck. After, he shook hands with his former professors, who also wished him luck for his future. While doing so, everyone cheered. He then walked off the stage and back to his seat.

When he was back in his chair, he waited some more. And once all the departments had gone on the stage, the president gave one last speech before concluding the ceremony. It was then when everyone cheered, threw their hats in the air, and started congratulating each other. Wonwoo turned to his fellow classmates and congratulated all of them.

After they were all able to escape outside the auditorium, crowds began to form inside the building since it was too cold to gather outside in the cold, February air. It was hard for Wonwoo to see anyone he knew. 

He took out his phone and sent a quick text to his friends.

_ ‘96 Brothers: _

_ Nonu: Where are you guys?  _

_ I’m a Tiger: We’re by the entrance on the left side! _

Wonwoo held his phone in his hand as made his way there. Once he reached it, he saw a cluster of people that unmistakable his friends. He could see Jihoon (also in his graduation robe and hat) holding hands with Soonyoung while they talked to both their parents while Jun and Minghao were sharing hugs and kisses. 

He quickly approached them. Once standing behind Soonyoung, he tapped his shoulder. Soonyoung turned around, and instantly his face lit up.

“Wonwoo!” He exclaimed before pulling him into a hug. 

Wonwoo felt someone from behind hugging him as well, only assuming it was Jun.

They all pulled apart. The three of them were standing together in their graduation hats and gowns with their diplomas in hand. 

“We did it!” Soonyoung exclaimed. “All of those tears shed and sleepless nights are finally over.” 

“Thank god. I was going to drop out if I had to do it any longer,” Jun said.

“I’m happy it was with you guys,” Wonwoo said with a smile, “There’s no one else I’d want to suffer through university with than you two.” 

“Aw Nonu,” Soonyoung said, holding out the “nu,” “How sweet and sentimental of you.” 

“I’ll kinda miss it. Our movie nights, late night convenience store runs, and our ‘study’ sessions,” Jun reminisced. 

“But it’s not over yet. It’s just a new part of our lives that’s starting. We’ll still have those kinds of moments,” Wonwoo assured them. 

“With a full time job?” Jun asked, almost baffled. “I hope so.” 

The three laughed before Wonwoo heard footsteps approach them. He looked up and saw Soonyoung’s parents approach them.

“Congratulations, Wonwoo,” Mrs. Kwon said to him, “I’m so proud of you.” 

“Both of us,” Mr. Kwon added in. 

“Thanks,” Wonwoo said, a shy smile on his face, “I owe a lot of it to the both of you. Thank you for taking me in when my parents kicked me out.” 

“Of course,” Mrs. Kwon said, “You are a wonderful young man, Wonwoo. Your parents don’t know how lucky they were to have you as their son, so it’s only right we show you that you are worthy.” 

She reached her arms out, and Wonwoo accepted it and moved into her embrace. 

“You always have a place with us, remember that, okay?” 

Wonwoo smiled and nodded. He pulled away, not wanting the tear in his eye to fall down his cheek. 

“Thank you, again.”

They nodded again before he turned to face Jihoon and Minghao, who had joined them and wished them their own congratulations. Once they were all gathered, they all took a picture together. While they were all talking, he was approached by Seungcheol and Joshua, who gave him flowers and a congrats.

“You’re welcome to work at the animal shelter while you look for a stable job,” Seungcheol said. 

“We love you have you there, Wonwoo,” Joshua added in, “I hope you’ll stay for as long as possible. We’ll miss having you around once you get your first full time job.” 

Wonwoo had given them a warm smile. 

“I’ll stay for as long as I can.” 

The three shared a hug and took a picture before Seungcheol and Joshua left hand in hand.

As they left, Wonwoo felt his phone buzz. He pulled it out of his pocket, seeing Mingyu’s name on the screen. 

He smiled as he unlocked it. 

_ Lovebirds  _

_ Gyu ♡: Where are you? We’re all here. _

_ Nonu ღ: You’re out of the auditorium right? _

_ Gyu ♡: Yes _

_ Nonu ღ: When you walk out, there are three entrances into this building in front of you. We’re near the entrance that’s on your left. _

_ Gyu ♡: Okay. See you in a bit~~ _

Wonwoo put his phone away with a smile on his face, and the four seemed to notice it.

“Was that your boyfriend?” Jun asked, holding out the “end.” 

Wonwoo didn’t reply, instead feeling his cheeks turn red. 

“It  _ was _ ,” Soonyoung teased, “Even after almost a year of dating, Mingyu still has the ability to make you blush.” 

“Shut up, Soonyoung,” Wonwoo said, swatting at him, “You can only wish you could make Jihoon blush the same way.” 

“You’re not wrong about that,” Jihoon agreed, a smug smile following. 

“Babe,” Soonyoung whined, “You’re supposed to be on my side.” 

“There’s no rule in the boyfriend rule book that says I have to agree with you on everything.” 

“Yes there is.” 

“No there’s not.” 

“Yes there is.” 

“Kwon Soonyoung I swear to god if you don’t stop that this instant-” 

“You’ll kiss me?” 

Jihoon’s eyes widened, his face instantly flushing red as the rest of them laughed at Soonyoung’s unexpected respect.

As Wonwoo stood up straight as his laughter started to die down, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his shoulders and pull him into their embrace. 

Wonwoo smiled before he turned his head, and just like he expected, he saw Mingyu behind him. 

“Well, that was quick,” Wonwoo said.

“Of course. I wanted to see you,” Mingyu simply replied.

Wonwoo smiled as Mingyu gave him a kiss on his cheek before pulling away. Wonwoo turned around to face him. He saw Mingyu wearing a suit, tie, dress shoes, and his hair gelled up with a bouquet of array-colored flowers in his hands. His boyfriend was truly so handsome.

“I’m assuming these are for me?” Wonwoo asked. 

“Yes… do you like them?”

Wonwoo nodded, taking them from Mingyu’s hands. 

“I love them. Thank you.”

Wonwoo stood on the tip of his toes to kiss Mingyu’s lips. It wasn’t long after that Wonwoo heard someone else calling out his name.

“Wonwoo!” 

Wonwoo was instantly snapped out of his thoughts. He looked behind Mingyu and saw the rest of their friends approaching him with balloons, flowers, and stuffed animals in tow. Mingyu stepped aside as everyone approached him. They wished him congratulations while handing him the gifts they brought him while. (He didn’t even have enough hands for it all; Mingyu had to help carry some of them.)

“You’ve really come a long way since we met you the first time,” Seokmin said. 

“Definitely,” Jungkook agreed.

“So what are you planning to do now?” Jisoo asked him. 

As Wonwoo talked to them about their plan, they nodded along, saying his post-college plan sounded a lot like him and that he would have no problem in achieving his goals. 

After the conversation and loads of pictures they all took together (all of them still cooing when Wonwoo and Mingyu got together to take their own pictures), Soonyoung, Jun, Jihoon, and Minghao joined in, greeted them, and held their own small conversations. 

When the crowds started to die down and the sky outside the windows and doors started to turn hues of yellow and orange, everyone started to say their goodbyes. The girls gave Wonwoo one last hug and congrats while the guys did the same, promising they would all go out soon to celebrate Wonwoo’s graduation. With one more goodbye, they walked back to their cars.

“Do you guys have any plans for tonight?” Soonyoung asked. “Jun and I thought we’d have us as well as our boyfriends for some takeout and karaoke, since our celebratory dinner isn’t until next week. Sounds good?”

Jun agreed, so did Minghao and Jihoon, but Mingyu spoke up. 

“Actually… is it alright if I borrow Wonwoo for the rest of the night?” Mingyu asked. 

Wonwoo, surprised, looked up at Mingyu with furrowed eyebrows.

“You have plans tonight?” Soonyoung asked, just as surprised. “Wonwoo, I thought you were free.”

“I-I thought I was too,” Wonwoo said, “Babe, you have something planned?” 

“I do,” Mingyu replied, “Of course, if Soonyoung and Jun are okay with it. I think this came up before I told you what I had planned for tonight.” 

“Sure, it’s fine, if you’re both sure you want to miss out on this karaoke session. I know how much we kill it when we duet, Mingyu,” Jun answered. 

“Yeah, when you say ‘kill it,’ you’re killing our ears when you both try to hit the high notes,” Minghao said. 

“Minghao, don’t even act like you’re fond of it,” Soonyoung pointed out, with Jihoon now clinging on to his arm, “I see how you look at Jun when he’s having the time of his life.”

Minghao raised his finger to say something but quickly lowered it, knowing it was true, and Jun noticed. 

“Awe, Haohao,” Jun said in a sing-song tone, “You do care about me.” 

“Of course I do, Junnie,” Minghao said, his voice softer, “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

They all watched the couple share a kiss, seeing how they were looking at each other, and before anything could escalate, Soonyoung quickly jumped in.

“Point is, it’s fine,” Soonyoung said, “In truth, it might not even last long because of how Jun and Minghao are doing oogoly eyes at each other right now. We’ll enjoy our double date. You two have a good time.” 

“Thank you. I’ll have him back in one piece,” Mingyu promised. 

Soonyoung and Jun gave him a knowing look.

“You better,” Soonyoung said, a joking tone underlying his voice, “We know where you live, Kim.”

Mingyu laughed. 

“I know.” 

With that, Mingyu and Wonwoo gave them all one more goodbye before he turned them around and led them to his car. 

After placing all of Wonwoo’s gifts in the backseat, they climbed into their respective driver’s and passenger seat. Once seatbelted, Mingyu started the car and drove off while Wonwoo wondered what Mingyu had planned for them. 

When Mingyu pulled into a parking lot, Wonwoo looked out the window and saw that they were at Mingyu’s apartment building, which was a tall white building with lined windows. When Mingyu parked and turned off the engine, Wonwoo turned to face him. 

“What are we doing at your apartment?” Wonwoo asked. 

“You’ll see.” 

He huffed, getting the last answer as last time. Mingyu softly laughed at his reaction. 

“Come on: follow me inside.” 

Nonetheless, Wonwoo unseatbelted and stepped out of the car. Once they were both out, they grabbed all of Wonwoo’s flowers and stuffed animals before Mingyu locked his car and led him inside. They walked past the lobby, past the man at the front desk, and into the elevator. None of it was as fancy as Mingyu’s old apartment, but it didn’t bother Wonwoo, nor did it bother Mingyu. They liked the simplicity of his new apartment (new being completely subjective since Mingyu had been living in it for months now). 

When the elevator door opened on the right floor, they walked out, and Mingyu led them to his apartment. And once they reached the door, Mingyu unlocked it. They walked into the narrow entrance and closed the door behind them, Mingyu locking it. They took off their shoes and jackets before walking down the hallway that would lead to the main room.

And once they reached the open space, Wonwoo gasped.

The lights of the apartment were dimmed, allowing the sunset to shine through the living room window. The coffee table and couches were moved and rearranged to make room for a blanket that was set in the middle of the room. On the top of the blanket was a picnic basket, a bottle of wine, and two wine glasses. Wonwoo looked up and behind him and saw that there were lights hanging from the balcony that overlooked the whole room. Wonwoo looked to his right and saw that, on the small kitchen counter, the two chairs that were always there were gone, only lit candles were on the counter.

Wonwoo gaped back at Mingyu. 

“You did this?” 

“Well… technically the group did it,” Mingyu replied, “I wanted to do something special to celebrate your graduation from college, so I planned this. While we were still at your school, the guys picked up the food, which I paid for, and brought it here. The girls decorated the place before we went to your ceremony and then came back to add some last finishing touches.” 

“It looks amazing,” Wonwoo complimented, “I’ll have to thank them later.” 

Then suddenly, Wonwoo heard barking and a pitter-patter of paws running down the small and narrow stairs that connected the main room to the smaller, cozier upper level. And almost instantly, Wonwoo saw Hwan, who was no longer a puppy, but a slightly bigger dog, barking happily. Wonwoo smiled before bending down, putting down the flowers and stuffed animals, and started rubbing Hwan behind the ears. 

“Hey, Hwan,” Wonwoo cooed, “Has Mingyu been treating you well?” 

“Of course I have,” Mingyu replied, “He’s my priority after you.” 

“I’m just making sure,” Wonwoo said, “Finding all of the animals a loving home is the number one priority at the animal shelter. I’m not going to let that slip for you just because you’re my boyfriend.” 

“I know, which is why I’ve been taking extra special care of him.” 

“Which is lovely to hear. Seungcheol and Joshua will be pleased to hear that.”

“Good,” Mingyu said, “So… shall we eat?” 

“Yes, definitely,” Wonwoo said with a nod, “Let me just take off my gown and hat and change into some more comfortable clothes.”

Mingyu nodded before he and Wonwoo put Wonwoo’s gifts by the kitchen sink. Wonwoo then made his way up the stairs. Once he reached the top, he bent down lower to make sure he didn’t bump his head on the ceiling (at this point, Wonwoo still wondered why Mingyu didn’t find a loft apartment with a higher ceiling for his upper overlook level). He went to his drawer of clothes and opened it, pulling out a pair of jeans and a hoodie. He took off his graduation gown and hat before laying it down on Mingyu’s bed, reminding himself to return it to the school. He quickly changed before he went back downstairs. 

Once he got back down, he saw that Mingyu had also changed into more comfy clothes: also jeans and a knit sweater and filling Hwan’s food and water bowl. 

They met at the blanket in the main room and sat down while Hwan ran and ate his own food. Mingyu opened the picnic basket, and Wonwoo watched as Mingyu pulled out different takeout boxes. Mingyu set them down and opened them. Wonwoo’s mouth watered at the sight of rice, pork belly, bulgogi, kimchi, pickled radishes, and bean sprouts. 

“This looks amazing,” Wonwoo said, “Let’s eat.”

Mingyu then grabbed two plates and two pairs of chopsticks. They started to grab food; while Wonwoo was grabbing food, Mingyu took the chance to open the wine bottle and pour it into the two glasses. 

The two ate, filling up the time with conversations about the ceremony, before, during, after: how Mingyu picked the flowers he did, how nervous Wonwoo was about tripping on the stage, how excited Mingyu was to see Wonwo walk across the stage, and how immaculate Wonwoo looked when Mingyu found him after. They talked about Wonwoo’s dinner plans with Soonyoung, Jun, Jihoon, Minghao, and as well as with Soonyoung and his parents. 

The conversation moved on to Mingyu: his classes at the culinary school he attended and everything he was learning, the friends he was making, and the part time job he had as a waiter at the restaurant nearby. Wonwoo couldn’t help but admire the sparkle Mingyu had in his eyes when he talked about his job shadowing experiences, and how excited he was to graduate and start working in a restaurant. 

Occasionally, Hwan would approach them and beg for food, which Mingyu always gave into, no matter how much Wonwoo warned him that human food wasn’t the best for dogs. After Mingyu was able to resist Hwan’s puppy eyes, Hwan eventually gave up and went to lay down in his dog bed.

After their conversations, the takeout boxes and wine glasses were empty and their stomachs were full. Wonwoo was leaning against Mingyu’s shoulder, who was holding them both up with his hands. He lovingly sighed. 

“This was perfect,” Wonwoo said, “Thanks, Gyu.” 

“Of course; anything for you,” Mingyu said, kissing the top of Wonwoo’s head, “But, I still have more planned.” 

Wonwoo looked up at Mingyu. 

“Which is?”

“Well… I… I wanted to share a dance with you… if that’s okay with you?” 

Wonwoo was a bit shocked, but nodded. 

“Yeah, okay.”

**_(Song choice: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oo78yaLDOHs)_ **

He and Mingyu stood up and moved away from the blanket to the bare empty space next to it. Mingyu connected his phone to his speaker and started to play music before he reached out and held Wonwoo’s hand. He guided Wonwoo’s hands to his neck before wrapping his arms around his waist. 

As they danced and the music played, Wonwoo thought about all the things he had in his life. He had Soonyoung and Jun, his two best friends, Jihoon and Minghao, the best boyfriends he could’ve asked for for his dearest friends, as well as good friends of his; Soonyoung’s parents, who took him in all those years ago, Mingyu’s wild yet supportive friends: Seokmin, Jungkook, Jeonghan, Jennie, Jisoo, Chaeyoung, Lisa, all who he was now close friends with; Seungcheol and Joshua, his calm, caring, understanding bosses who said they would support him even after he left the animal shelter. 

He had Mingyu: the man who had his heart and the one he never wanted to be without. 

He had a huge support system now, and he hadn’t even fully realized it.

And now, he had a college degree, which would help him jump into the working world and become even more of an adult than he was before. 

“What are you thinking about?” Mingyu asked. 

Wonwoo’s smile grew as he looked at Mingyu. 

“I’m just happy for you, you know? I have so much in my life now… more than I’d ever thought I’d have after everything that’s happened to me.”

“You deserve it all,” Mingyu replied, “You’re the kindest, smartest, most hardworking person I know. You deserve everything you have now.” 

“Yeah… right,” Wonwoo said, hesitant, “It all just seems too good to be true, you know?” 

“No… I don’t,” Mingyu said, concern lacing his voice, “What do you mean?” 

Wonwoo let out a shaky sigh.

“I’m scared that… one day, I might wake up and… everything will just be gone, that Soonyoung and Jun will be too busy with Jihoon, Minghao, and their own lives that they won’t need me anymore, that Soonyoung’s parents don’t want anything to do with me, and that… you’ll find someone better than me and leave, and that I’ll lose the rest of your friends because of it.”

Mingyu quickly shook his head. 

“That’ll never happen,” Mingyu insisted, “Soonyoung and Jun, and even Jihoon and Minghao love you so much. There’s no way they would drop you and leave. They’ll be with you for life. And my friends love you too. They love having you around and have even threatened to, and I quote Lisa and Chaeyoung, ‘rip off my limbs and leave me slowly to bleed to death if I break your heart and leave you.’”

Wonwoo let out a small laugh. 

“Brutal.” 

“Right,” Mingyu said, a small laugh following, “And, even if I didn’t get that threat, I would never leave you because… because… I love you.”

Wonwoo perked his head up, looking up and into Mingyu’s eyes. He could see the subtle fear, and he knew why it was there. 

Wonwoo looked away.

It was the first time Mingyu said those three words, and they never said those three words directly to each other. They said it in other ways: 

“Did you eat yet?” 

“Text me when you get home.” 

“I can do that for you, no worries.” 

“I brought you *insert favorite food* from *insert favorite restaurant.*” 

“I’m proud of you.” 

It was unspoken about between the two. Wonwoo’s mind had linked those three words to Sungjoon, and hearing it from anyone else brought up the memories he’s spent the past two years trying to forget. 

And normally, flashes of Seungjoon would move through Wonwoo’s head thus hearing those words. 

But this time, it was different. 

Hearing those three words made Wonwoo think of how Mingyu made him his favorite comfort foods on his bad days. It made him think about how Mingyu planned a small party for him and all of his and their friends when he turned in his last assignment. It made him think about how Mingyu cuddled him and gave him forehead kisses when his fears and anxieties caught up with him. It made him think about how Mingyu came to him that day, confessed, left his old life behind, just to prove Wonwoo meant everything to him. 

For the first time in years, he didn’t think about Seungjoon. And for the first time in years, he felt like he could say it again.

He met Mingyu’s eyes again and softly smiled. 

“I love you too,” he said, his confidence strongly shown in his voice despite the shock in Mingyu’s eyes, “I love you so much it hurts. I know it took a long time for me to say it… and you maybe had doubts, but I can say it now. I love you.”

Wonwoo paused.

“I’m sorry it took this long to say it.” 

Mingyu shook his head.

“It was never too long for me,” Mingyu replied, “And I didn’t need to hear you say it to know. I knew you loved me… even though you’ve never said it before tonight.” 

Wonwoo raised an eyebrow. 

“When?” 

“When I text you that I had a bad day, and you take the next bus here… and you’re at my door with my favorite snacks, and we watch my favorite movies even though you don’t like them. When you taught me how to take care of Hwan when I first brought him home. When you laugh at my dumb jokes when no one else does.”

Mingyu paused. 

“When you said yes to being my boyfriend… even after everything I did.” 

That was a no-brainer for Wonwoo. He couldn’t even imagine that night ending in any other way. 

“I would have never said no that night,” Wonwoo replied, “Because… even back then… my heart knew I loved you.” 

Mingyu returned the smile. 

“I love you too.” 

And with that, Wonwoo leaned in and met Mingyu in the middle for a kiss. Mingyu immediately kissed back, smiling as Wonwoo felt himself falling for the taste of Mingyu once again. He pulled Mingyu closer, deepening the kiss. Mingyu angled his head, holding Wonwoo’s waist a bit tighter, their bodies making contact. Wonwoo could feel Mingyu kissing him desperately, hungrily, feeling Mingyu wanted him just as much as Wonwoo did. Warmth spread through Wonwoo’s chest as he felt his heart speed up in his chest. He gripped Mingyu’s hair and kissed back with as much intensity as Mingyu, never wanting to pull away, only wanting to be in Mingyu’s arms with Mingyu’s lips on his. 

But because of the mutual agreement of, well, breathing, they pulled apart instead. They rested their foreheads against each other, catching their breath, their chests moving up and down. 

Wonwoo looked up again, Mingyu’s eyes piercing his. The more Wonwoo stared into Mingyu’s eyes, the more he could feel himself getting lost in his eyes. 

And suddenly, the world around them disappeared, only Mingyu, his arms around Mingyu’s neck, Mingyu’s neck around his waist, being in Mingyu’s arms, Mingyu’s strong, beautiful brown eyes; that’s all that mattered. Wonwoo wanted to freeze this moment in time and live in it forever. 

“I love you,” Wonwoo whispered. 

“I love you too,” Mingyu whispered in reply. 

“We’ll never be apart… will we? I don’t ever want to try living without you, ever.”

“Never,” Mingyu agreed, “You’re the love of my life. Even if we were, which will never happen, I would go to the ends of the earth to find you and be by your side again.” 

Wonwoo softly laughed. 

“You’re such a sap.” 

“And yet it’s the way I feel about you. No other words can convey the way I feel for you… so my only option is to be a sap.” 

Once those words left Mingyu’s mouth, warmth flooded Wonwoo’s body. He could feel himself falling deeper and deeper for the man in front of him. 

God, how did he go this long living without Mingyu?

And then Mingyu pulled them into a dance once again, moving to the beat and the lyrics of the music. 

Their eyes stayed on each other, the world melting away, just the two of them falling into each other. 

And Wonwoo couldn’t believe how lucky he was. He had his best friends, even more good friends, a college degree, and the man of his dreams. He really had everything he’s ever yearned for. 

And for the first time in his life, he truly felt happy with who he was. He felt like he was where he needed to be, like where he was finally where he belonged. 

After all he had learned and endured, he finally felt whole. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I say this is the last chapter, I didn't include the bonus chapters, which I wouldn't say are chapters but short stories that accompany this fic. ^.^
> 
> I hope you look forward to it ~~~
> 
> (I still have to finish them soooo it'll be a bit of a wait. 😪 Sorry y'all~~ hope you'll still anticipate it~~)


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter!
> 
> It gets a bit cheesy and sappy and my only excuse is that I'm a hopeless romantic and I love writing this kind of stuff (and I think at this point you can guess what this chapter is going to be c; ) 
> 
> Enjoy!

Wonwoo sighed, proofreading his email that contained an answer for a question from one of the history professors. Once he sent it, he glanced at the clock on his monitor.

1:50

Ten more minutes. 

When he looked back at his inbox, he sighed again, seeing a new email pop into his inbox. 

_ Well, the five seconds I was caught up on emails was nice while it lasted. _

He opened it, groaning when it was a student emailing him about the availability of the study rooms, which he knew they would know about if they bothered to check the schedule he himself had posted on the school’s library website. 

“Mr. Jeon?” 

Wonwoo pulled himself away from his computer monitor and looked up. He smiled, seeing three girls at the other side of the desk. 

“Hello,” he greeted, “How can I help you?” 

The girls giggled, nudging each other to say something. The one in the middle eventually spoke up.

“Yes um… we’re writing a paper for class. We have to do research on the European Renaissance era. Can you tell us where that is?” She asked.

“Yes. That’ll be up upstairs in the history section,” Wonwoo answered. 

“Thank you,” she said.

They gave Wonwoo a quick bow before they turned around and walked away. A small smile made a way to his face, being hearing their conversation.

“Wow, he’s so handsome,” One of them said.

“Even though I don’t need anything, sometimes I’ll just walk to his desk because I want to see him and talk to him,” Another one of them said. 

“I know we can’t have a crush on him, but wow, he really makes my heart flutter,” the last girl said. 

When they were far enough away that Wonwoo couldn’t hear what they were saying anymore, he chuckled. 

He knew he had a reputation for being the “young, handsome, librarian,” and because of that, a lot of girl college students approached him at his desk. At first it made him feel uncomfortable, but now he had grown used to it. It was never anything serious: just infatuation. Besides, none of it mattered when he only had his eyes on one man.

He turned his attention back to his computer. He quickly replied to the student’s email about the study room availability as well as from another new email from Mrs. Park saying that, yes, he was free Tuesday at noon and able to teach her class about the library’s resources, so it was okay to bring her class in. 

Once he sent the email, he glanced at the clock on his computer screen again. 

2:00

Finally. He turned off his computer before he started to pack his things into his messenger bag. Once he made sure he had all his things, he put on his winter jacket, since it was still weirdly cold for it being March. 

“Done already?” 

Wonwoo turned to his co-worker, and another one of the librarians, Jonghyun, who was typing but stopped to converse with Wonwoo. 

“Yeah,” Wonwoo replied, “I’m leaving early today. Mingyu and I are going to Jeju for the weekend plus Monday, so I’m leaving early today to catch the plane and won’t be back until Tuesday.”

“Sounds nice,” Jonghyun said, “Is there any special occasion or is it just for fun?” 

“Just for fun. It’s been really busy for the both of us lately, with me applying and interviewing for publishing company positions on top of work and Mingyu working overtime at the restaurant, so he suggested we spend a weekend at Jeju just to escape for a bit.” 

“Oh nice. Well, I hope you and your boyfriend have fun.” 

“Thanks,” Wonwoo said with a smile. 

He stood up from his spinning chair and past the student workers. 

“Good bye Mingi; good bye Jiwoo. I’ll see you both on Tuesday,” he said to them both. 

“Bye, Wonwoo,” Mingi replied. 

“Have fun at jeju!” Jiwoo said.

He gave them a small smile and nod before he walked towards the library doors. He walked out into the cool winter air and towards his car. Once in, he quickly pulled out his phone to send a text to Mingyu. 

_ If we’re not soulmates then who is really?  _

_ Nonu ღ: I just got in my car and will be home in about twenty minutes. I hope you’ve checked the bags?  _

_ Gyu ♡: Yes, I have. See you soon~~ _

Wonwoo put his phone away before he started his car and drove towards home. 

Once he reached their apartment building, he turned off his car. He grabbed his messenger bag before he locked his car and walked in, headed up in the elevator. Once he reached the floor, he walked out of the elevator and towards his and Mingyu’s apartment. 

When he reached the door, he pulled out his key and unlocked the door. And almost immediately, he was greeted by Hwan, who was excitedly jumping. 

Wonwoo put his bag down before bending down and petting Hwan. 

“Hey, Hwan,” Wonwoo cooed, “Yes, I missed you too.”

“Won? Is that you?” A voice called out from the bedroom. 

“Yeah,” Wonwoo replied. 

“Can you come here?” 

“Yeah.”

Wonwoo stood up and headed to the bedroom. In there, he saw the suitcases they packed for the weekend. Mingyu was standing in there next to them, changed from his work outfit to a pair of jeans and a hoodie, with a piece of paper in his hands. 

Mingyu looked up and instantly smiled when he saw Wonwoo standing at the doorway. 

“Hey,” Wonwoo said, making his way to Mingyu.

“Hey,” Mingyu replied, placing a kiss on Wonwoo’s cheek. 

“What do you have there?” 

“The checklist,” Mingyu replied, “Did you want to check over it before we change and go?” 

Wonwoo nodded. He grabbed the checklist from Mingyu’s hand and looked over it. Once he looked over it, double checked they did everything, he gave Mingyu a nod. 

“Everything’s good,” Wonwoo confirmed, “l just need to change, and then we can go.” 

Mingyu nodded before Wonwoo quickly changed from his dress pants and knit sweater to a pair of jeans and into one of Mingyu’s sweaters. 

And just as Wonwoo finished changing, his phone buzzed. He grabbed his phone, sitting on the night table, and checked the message. 

_ Seungcheol, Joshua, Wonwoo _

_ Joshua: We’re here _

_ Wonwoo: Okay, we’ll be there in a bit _

“Seungcheol and Joshua are here,” Wonwoo informed Mingyu, “We should go.”

Mingyu nodded. And with that, they grabbed their suitcases and headed towards the door. They put on their jackets, said one last goodbye to Hwan, and walked out the door. 

Once on the ground level, they walked out into the lobby and outside. Right at the entrance, they saw Seungcheol and Joshua waiting in their car. They walked up to the car, put their stuff in the trunk, and climbed in. Once they said quick greetings, Seungcheol drove off. 

While driving, the four had a conversation about their Jeju plans. Seungcheol and Joshua even gave some recommendations for good places to visit and eat. 

Once they reached the airport, they parked in the drop off area, and the couple got out of the car to grab their bags. When the trunk was shut, they walked back to Seungcheol and Joshua. 

“Hey, thanks again for driving us to the airport and taking care of Hwan for us while we’re gone,” Wonwoo said, “It’s weird that neither Soonyoung or Jun were available.” 

“Of course. It’s the least we could do after all you did to help with our wedding,” Seungcheol replied. 

“Have fun, okay? Let us know how it was,” Joshua said. 

“Of course,” Wonwoo said with a smile and nod. 

And with that, they drove off while Mingyu and Wonwoo made their way into the airport. After getting through security, they walked over to their gate and waited until they could board. 

After snacking and playing “what’s the weirdest thing you can see at the airport” (Mingyu won when he saw someone with a cart full of dog carriers that weren’t filled with dogs but with chickens), it was time for them to board. Hand in hand, they made their way to the gate. After showing their tickets, they walked down the hallway and into the plane. They made their way to their seats and, after putting their suitcases in the overhead bin, they sat down in their seats. 

They sighed in relief, being able to relax. Wonwoo leaned his head onto Mingyu’s shoulder. 

“Next stop, Jeju,” Wonwoo whispered. 

“I’m excited,” Mingyu replied, “We haven’t been back since we stayed at Seokmin’s uncle’s beach house.” 

“That was almost five years again. It’s really been that long?” 

“Yeah. I mean… we’re both busy with work-”

“I’ve been doing application after application and interview after interview,” Wonwoo added in.

“And with Jin out, I’ve been having to put in extra hours at the restaurant,” Mingyu finished, “Plus, we don’t have the means to take vacations to Jeju. I’m not rich like I used to be.”

“Yeah… but it’s okay. This’ll still be a nice weekend getaway. I remember Jeju being fun. Until… all of  _ that _ happened.” 

“Yeah…,” Mingyu trailed off, “But this time will be different. We’ve moved on from that and have been dating for almost four years now. We’ve matured as people and matured in our relationship. I have a better feeling about this trip.” 

“Yeah, me too.” 

As they waited for the plane to take off, Wonwoo looked down at the Jeju necklace Mingyu gave him all those years ago. He never took it off unless he had to (which wasn’t often). It was worn down a bit but, of course, still in good condition. It always reminded him of Mingyu and the start of their relationship. It showed him how much Mingyu really cared for him, which always made Wonwoo swell with pride; he knew he had the best boyfriend and that no one else could compare.

Once everyone was seated, the plane took off, and they spent the time talking about their day. Wonwoo talked about the seemingly endless meetings, helping out classes that came into the library, and his daily story of college students subtly checking him out, which didn’t go without Mingyu showing a bit of jealousy. 

“Are you sure you don’t like any of the students that show an interest in you?” Mingyu asked in a pout. 

“Of course not,” Wonwoo had replied, “I’m a bit offended that you think I would leave you when you’re the one that has my heart.” 

And quickly after that Mingyu apologized, saying his jealousy was catching up to him and promised to keep Wonwoo’s heart under lock and key, which made Wonwoo smile.

Mingyu then started talking about his day at work at the restaurant, prep, the customers he heard stories from, and specifically the lunch rush and how he had almost burned a dish trying to keep up since Jin, one of their other chefs, was out. 

“It was  _ that _ busy today during lunch, wasn’t it?” Wonwoo asked. 

“It was insanely busy,” Mingyu replied, “Orders were piling up. If I didn’t have my sous chef, I would’ve been overwhelmed.” 

“Well, it’s a good thing that you have a good sous chef. I’m sure I would just slow you down.”

“Perhaps. They’re better when it comes to cooking, but you’re still my favorite sous chef,” Mingyu replied, giving him a smile. 

Wonwoo beamed before Mingyu kissed his forehead. 

And before they knew it, the plane had landed. They got up from their seats, grabbed their suitcases, and walked off of the plane. 

Once they were in the airport, they made their way to the car rental place, where they got their car, and after putting their suitcases into the car, they drove off towards their airbnb. 

A twenty minute drive later, they reached a hill. Mingyu turned onto the road that led them up. Once they got closer to the top, Wonwoo saw a building appear. 

It was a white two story building sitting on top of the hill. The building had windows that were lined up outside, showing the rows of rooms. There was a parking lot in front. 

Mingyu pulled into the parking lot and parked in the first available parking spot. Once the car was off, they got out and grabbed their suitcases before walking to the check-in office. At the desk was an older woman who looked to be in her late thirties. She was a bit shorter and slimmer than both of them. Her black hair was in a bun and was wearing a flowing, yellow summer dress. 

Once the bell above the door rang, she looked up from the papers she was looking through and smiled at them. 

“Hello!” She said with a small bow. “How can I help you?” 

“Yes, we’re here to check in,” Mingyu answered, “It’s under the name Kim Mingyu.” 

She turned to the computer on the desk. And after she typed for a few minutes, she looked back at them.

“Kim Mingyu? One bedroom and one bathroom?” 

“Yes.” 

She nodded before she walked back to a wall, where there were hooks with keys hanging from them. She walked back to the couple and handed Mingyu two sets of keys. 

“Walk in the door past me and up to the second level. Go down the hallway, and your room should be on the left.” 

“Perfect. Thank you.” 

“Of course. Enjoy your stay!” 

The two gave her one last smile before they walked into the building. They went up the stairs to the second level towards their room. Once they reached the right room number, Wonwoo put the key into the hole, unlocked the door, and pushed it open. 

The door opened into an open space. On their right was a kitchen, included with appliances, and a counter with two stools. In front of them was a couch with a tv attached to the screen across from it as well as a coffee table in between the two. There was a sliding door with curtains pulled back which led out to a balcony that also had two chairs. There was another doorway that led to the bedroom.

“Should we take a look?” Mingyu asked. 

Wonwoo nodded. They closed the door, left their suitcases by the door, and walked further into the airbnb. 

Upon walking closer to the sliding door, they saw that the view included a view of a path that led down the hill, where Wonwoo assumed the beach was.

He walked into the other room and saw that there was a queen-sized bed, a nightstand with a lamp on both sides, as well as another smaller tv across the bedroom. Next to the bed was a window with curtains that provided the same view from the balcony. To Wonwoo’s right was another door that led to the bathroom. 

“How is it?” Mingyu asked. 

“It’s nice,” Wonwoo replied, “It’s worth what we paid.” 

“Good to hear. Should we settle in?” 

Wonwoo nodded. And with that, the two grabbed their suitcases before pulling it into the bedroom, where they unpacked all of their toiletries and set them up in the bathroom. And once they were fully settled in, they fell onto the couch. 

“So what should we do for dinner?” Wonwoo asked. 

“I can cook something. How does bulgogi sound?” Mingyu suggested. 

“Sounds perfect.” 

“I’ll have to go to the market as well as the store and get some things. You don’t mind waiting here, do you?” 

“I guess… but don’t you want me to go with you?” 

“It’s only a couple of things. It won’t be too long. Of course, unless I have to wrestle the bunch of green onions from an old lady,” Mingyu joked. 

“Mingyu, you would never,” Wonwoo replied, a playful smile on his face, “But that’s fine. I’ll just wait here for you.”

“Okay.” 

Mingyu gave Wonwoo one more kiss on the forehead before he stood up. He walked towards the door, put on his shoes, and walked out the door. 

As the door closed, Wonwoo leaned into the couch and turned on the tv, watching whatever appeared on the tv. Through his channel flipping, he saw an episode of a variety show he and Mingyu occasionally watched, so he put the remote down and watched as the guests and hosts made jokes and played games. 

But then the episode finished, and Wonwoo didn’t expect that to happen. He furrowed his eyebrows before he pulled out his phone. He saw that it was almost six; it had been a bit longer than a half hour since Mingyu left for the store. 

_ It shouldn’t take him this long, should it? _

He went to his messaging app and sent out a text. 

_ If we’re not soulmates then who is really?  _

_ Nonu ღ: Is everything alright? What’s taking you so long? _

He didn’t have to wait much longer for a reply.

_ Gyu ♡: Sorry, got held up at the market. It’s busy. But while I was there waiting in line, I had an idea. It’s pretty nice out, and the sunset makes everything look and feel extra nice. I was thinking we could have dinner on the beach.  _

Wonwoo thought for a moment. 

_ Nonu ღ: Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. _

_ Gyu ♡: Okay. I’m going to just head straight to the beach and set everything up. Meet me there? _

_ Nonu ღ: Yeah, that’s fine _

_ Gyu ♡: Perfect. If you’re lost, the hostess can help you. See you in a bit~~  _

_ Nonu: Okay _

Wonwoo turned off the tv and stood up from the couch. He walked towards the door, put on his shoes and walked out of the airbnb. He made his way back to the lobby, where the hostess was writing things down in a notebook.

He approached her. 

“Excuse me?”

She looked up and smiled. 

“What can I help you with?” 

“Could you tell me how to get to the beach? My boyfriend and I are having dinner there.” 

Wonwoo saw a subtle smile make its way to her face. She covered her mouth, Wonwoo hearing her try to conceal a squeal before she presented herself again in her previous composure. 

_ Strange… _

Before he could dwell much on it, she replied.

“Walk out of the building and take a left. It will take you onto a path that leads behind the building and down to the beach. You shouldn’t miss it.” 

“Thank you,” Wonwoo said with a smile and small bow. 

She smiled and nodded before Wonwoo walked outside of the building. Following her instructions, he followed the path that led him behind the building and down the hill to the beach. 

When he got closer to the bottom of the hill, he could see that the green grass was starting to be replaced with soft sand. Once he reached the bottom of the hill, his eyes widened. In front of him was an open beach and ocean, but on top of the sand was a trail of red and white rose petals on both sides of him, forming a path that led further down the beach. The colors of the roses matched perfectly with the oranges, purples, and red of the setting sun. A line of palm trees lined the beach and followed the path.

He looked down at the rose petals and saw an envelope taped to a rock. Wonwoo bent over, pulling it off before he stood up. 

_ To: Wonwoo _

_ From: Mingyu _

With furrowed eyebrows, he opened the envelope and pulled out the card inside. 

_ Meet me at the end of the path?  _

_ Gyu _

Wonwoo softly smiled before he stuck the card back inside the envelope and stuck it back onto the rock. He continued down the path, wanting to see what Mingyu was up to. 

When he reached the end, the path of roses opened up and formed a circle. In that circle was a tall figure in a suit and dress shoes, shuffling his feet. But once Wonwoo made his way closer, he looked up, and Wonwoo immediately recognized him. 

He immediately smiled, making his way toward the man in the center of the roses. When Wonwoo reached him, Mingyu wrapped his arms around his waist. Wonwoo looked around him, taking in the scene around him, unable to believe it was all real and in front of him. Wonwoo then looked up at Mingyu, who was smiling down at him. Wearing a suit with his hair gelled up, Wonwoo thought he looked incredibly handsome. 

“Surprised?” Mingyu asked. 

“Y-Yeah,” Wonwoo asked, catching his breath, “What’s the occasion?” 

“Well… I know it’s not exactly February, but… it’s still early March, and around this time, five years ago, we had our first kiss.” 

Wonwoo then thought back to all those years ago in Seokmin’s uncle’s beach house, how he was contemplating whether to tell Mingyu about his feelings for him and how, not much later, he eventually did. In the unsureness of what to do in response, the two shared a kiss. 

“Yeah… I remember,” Wonwoo replied, “But… honestly, I don’t think about it much… because of what happened the morning after.” 

“Right…,” Mingyu trailed off, “Which is why, now, I want to make it up to you.”

Wonwoo raised an eyebrow.

“But I thought you said you needed more time to think about it because you wanted to be sure of your answer,” he replied. 

“That was me being stupid… what with being torn between you and Daeho.” 

“Oh…,” Wonwoo trailed off, “So… how do you plan to make it up to me?”

“But ending it how I should’ve ended it: by telling you I felt the same way you did.” 

“Oh,” Wonwoo replied, “Carry on.”

Mingyu gave him a smile before he took a deep breath. 

“I like you too, more than a friend. In fact, you’re more than a friend to me. You’re my boyfriend, my soulmate, the love of my life. Hell, you are my friend: my best friend. You’re the reason why I wake up and the reason I go through each and every day: so I can go to sleep, wake up the next morning, and see you and live my life with you all over again. You’re the reason why I'm so happy now.” 

“Because of you, my life is worth living. The sun shines brighter, the birds chirp happier, and the world is painted in brighter colors. And now that I’ve had you for this long, and that I know what it’s like to see you smile, hear you laugh, hold your hand, give you hugs and kisses, and make love to you, I don’t want to not ever have it. I want to make sure I get to have you and all of the things I love about you… forever.” 

Mingyu then pulled away as he reached his hand into his pocket.

“Mingyu? What are you-”

Wonwoo gasped, covering his mouth with his hands as he watched Mingyu get down on one knee. In his hand was a small jewelry box. Inside it was a diamond ring. 

“I love you, Jeon Wonwoo, and you will always be the only person I’ll love this way. I don’t ever want to live without you, and I don’t ever want to try. So… will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?” 

Wonwoo met Mingyu’s eyes. His breathing quickened, still having a hard time believing that this was happening. 

But slowly, and surely, Wonwoo nodded, removing his hands from his face. 

“Yes: a million times yes.” 

Mingyu beamed before he stood up. Wonwoo wrapped his arms around Mingyu’s neck and pulled him into a hug as Mingyu did the same, lifting him up in the air for a moment. 

Once Wonwoo’s feet touched the ground again, they pulled apart. Mingyu took the chance to pull the ring out of the box and slide it onto Wonwoo’s finger. Wonwoo smiled, looking at the shining, cut ring. 

It was beautiful. 

Wonwoo pulled Mingyu into another, tighter hug, as a tear fell down his face.

“Congratulations!” 

Wonwoo furrowed his eyebrows. 

_ Soonyoung? _

He pulled away, seeing all of their friends walk out of the line of trees. He caught a glimpse of Minghao holding a camera. 

“What are you guys doing here?” Wonwoo asked. 

“To see you get engaged, obviously!” Jennie replied. 

“Mingyu told us how he wanted to propose, and how he wanted our help,” Jihoon added.

Wonwoo thought for a moment, and then the realization hit him. 

“Is that why neither of you could drive us to the airport?” Wonwoo asked his best friends. 

“Yeah,” Soonyoung replied, “We helped set everything up.” 

“But how did you even get work off?” 

“It wasn’t too hard. Jihoon was done with the song he was working on. I finished teaching all of my dance classes today,” Soonyoung started off. 

“Hao only had one photography session in the morning, and I don’t have any practices this weekend for the play,” Jun finished. 

When Wonwoo fit all of the puzzle pieces together, it all made sense. In retrospect, it was a bit obvious. (He was still too dense for his own good.) 

“And we all flew in early to help set everything up,” Seokmin added in, “We brought Mingyu’s suit. And when Mingyu said he was going to the market, he came to our airbnb, and we helped him get ready. The girls especially made sure Mingyu looked his best.”

“And once everything was ready, we waited for you to text him,” Jungkook said. 

“Even our hostess helped out,” Mingyu added in.

“ _ She _ was even in on it?” Wonwoo asked. 

Mingyu nodded, giving him a cheeky smile. 

“I called her ahead of time just so she could make sure the beach would be clear for us to set up and do this. She seemed pretty excited hearing about the plan.”

“Which… lines up to how she reacted when I asked her how to get here,” Wonwoo said in realization.

“And once you walked down the trail we watched and waited,” Jisoo added. 

“And I took pictures of all of it,” Minghao finished, “I’ll send all of the pictures to you guys once we get home, and I can edit them all.” 

Taking in all of the information from all of his friends, he looked at everyone, at the path of roses, and, at last, the ring on his finger. 

He smiled, looking at all of his friends. 

“Thank you all, so much,” Wonwoo said, “We all know Mingyu would’ve found a way to mess things up without your help.” 

“Hey!” 

Everyone laughed as Wonwoo gave Mingyu a loving but playful smile. 

“So… time to celebrate?” Lisa suggested. 

“Definitely,” Chaeyoung agreed, “Celebration at Wonwoo and Mingyu’s airbnb?” 

“Yeah,” Jeonghan said, “Let’s go.” 

“Wait,” Minghao said, “One more picture with the ring while we’re here.” 

Wonwoo and Mingyu nodded and posed the way Minghao directed them to. Wonwoo held his ring up while Mingyu wrapped an arm around his waist. The two smiled as Minghao snapped more pictures, each of them having the newly engaged couple do several different poses. Once Minghao nodded and gave the okay, everyone cheered as they made their way back to the building while Wonwoo and Mingyu trailed behind. 

As they made their way back, Wonwoo looked at the rose petals, worried, and Mingyu seemed to notice. 

“Don’t worry about it. She said we can clean it up tomorrow,” Mingyu said, “And by ‘we,’ I mean them.”

Mingyu pointed to their friends, and Wonwoo laughed in reply. 

“They won’t be too pleased to hear that.” 

“I called them in to help, and this is helping,” Mingyu replied with a shrug, “And that’s what they’ll be doing while we go into town and do tourist things.” 

“Sounds like a good plan.” 

Mingyu smiled before he kissed the side of Wonwoo’s head. The two stopped, holding hands, the world melting away from them. It all seemed too good to be true, that he was this happy, that what had happened really happened. 

He was getting married to Kim Mingyu, the one who saved him from that nightclub, who showed him life, who he fell for, who broke his heart and then fixed it all over again. He almost couldn’t believe it. 

But then he looked down at his hand and saw the new ring on his left ring finger, and he knew it was real, and that it was really happening. 

“I’m so excited to marry you,” Mingyu said, brushing his thumb over the ring. 

Wonwoo looked up at him as well. Their eyes met, and Wonwoo returned the smile. 

“I’m excited to marry you too.” 

They shared one more kiss before they followed their friends back to their airbnb building, feeling love and excitement filling the air around them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tag yourself I'm the airbnb hostess 🤪
> 
> Cute wasn't this?!!? I LOVED writing this hehe I'm a sucker for proposal scenes.
> 
> See you guys soon for the next and final chapter!! (I think you guys can figure out what it's going to be 😉)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Meanie fic... so I'm a little nervous.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
